Identity
by Ash Veran
Summary: What happens when your identity is shattered? Do you follow the dark or the light? Or do you just stop caring? Is it even possible to go on?
1. The Endar Spire

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, okay? I think everybody knows that, but there is always that _one _idiot...**

**Alright, I don't really like the _Endar Spire_, so I have made this chapter as short and painless as possible. My character's name is Ash, just Ash. She doesn't have a last name, for reasons that will be explained later. So, enjoy! And please review. I really like reveiws, even if they're only to criticize. Feel free to point out errors. I don't have a beta reader or anything.**

* * *

"Good. You're awake." Her eyes were forced open and a light was shone into them. She shrieked, hitting blindly with all her strength. She heard a thump and rolled off the bed, crouching in a defensive position. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a medic in a Republic uniform.

"Where the hell am I?" She snarled, ignoring a tiny bit of fear.

"You are in a Republic medical facility, miss." The medic rubbed his eye, a red ring clear. "You have a visitor."

She stood straight, proudly. "So? Send him in." She snapped, sitting on the bed and yanking the sheet to cover her bare stomach. She was in her skivvies, which were rather modest. But not all-covering. The medic left the room and a robed Jedi entered. She raised a brow. "Didn't know I rated a _jetii_." Ash sneered. The Jedi flinched.

"You are being asked to join the Fleet. You have an assignment, and we are willing to pay off the bounties on you if you accept." Ash bit her lip and considered for a few moments.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't expect me to be respectful." The Jedi looked a little perturbed.

"You speak a great number of languages, yes?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "You don't do what I do without learning a few." She shot back. "When do I leave and what's my assignment?"

"How many languages do you speak?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I speak and read a hundred fluently. I can read and comprehend maybe another fifty."

The Jedi gaped. Only for a moment. "Well, you're definitely good. You'll be the linguistics advisor. You leave in five hours. There is a group who will be joining you."

She smirked. "Hope they're mercs, like me."

The Jedi's lips were thin with disapproval. "You were a smuggler."

"Me? _Smuggle_? Never." She said with mock horror, hand on her collarbone, as the Jedi walked out without a backwards glance. She sighed, picking up her pack from where it was in a corner. She rummaged through it.

She walked to a refresher, showering and brushing her hair. She traced the three slashes on each cheekbone, smiling at her reflection. She slung her pack over one shoulder. She spotted the mercenaries almost instantly.

"Hey boys." She said silkily, flashing a charming smile. Her teeth, very white, gleamed.

"I'm Jarell." One extended a hand. Ash returned his bone-crushing grip with equal force.

"Ash. No making any moves, or my blade will be stuffed up your asses."

"I'll call you Spitfire, then." The nickname felt oddly right.

She smirked. "That'll suit me. So, you boys conscripted or paid?"

They grinned. "Paid."

She fished a pazaak deck out of her pack. "I've got a few creds on me. Wanna play some rounds?"

* * *

Two hours later, she had cleaned the mercenaries of their credits and then some. She had gotten Jarell's second vibroblade, Rick's stealth belt, and Zarek's forearm plates.

She boarded the shuttle with them, groaning and complaining. She was immediately noticed by the pilot, who as soon as they were safely in hyperspace, made the mistake of a come-on.

"Hey, baby." He slung a friendly arm around her shoulders. A little too friendly.

"Back off, _di'kut_." She said coldly, her storm-gray eyes glittering dangerously.

"You're too pretty to leave on your own." That was very true. Ash was a little on the short side—one point six-five meters—but she was striking. Her skin was pale, her jet-black hair shaggily cut to frame her face. Her face was fine-boned and elegant with stubborn features. She had the lithe musculature and grace of a dancer.

"I said to leave me alone." Her voice was low and dangerous. The pilot didn't move. She moved like lightning.

She twisted, using his weight to roll him over her shoulder. She was a veteran of the Mandalorian wars, and it showed. Her boot was resting on his neck, threatening to crush it.

"You're lucky I can't pilot a ship, _di'kut_. Otherwise, you'd be dead."

"Ash, let the idiot up. I think there's a dejarik game. I bet you'd be damn good." She looked at the mercs, smirking.

"Only if we're betting."

They groaned.

"We don't have any creds left!" Zarek whined. "You got all of 'em."

"Gear'll work too." They all looked at her accusingly. "Not my fault you're bad at pazaak and I'm really lucky!"

"Just play a free game, then."

She sighed. "Only because you asked so nicely." She walked over and proceeded to beat every single one of them at dejarik.

* * *

Ash slumped at the table. The Jedi were giving her crap work. Almost everyone in the galaxy could translate Huttese! She barely noticed as six trays plopped down next to her. She merely glared at the mercs.

"You usually ask first, y'know." She snapped half-heartedly.

"You don't really mind, Spitfire." She scowled at Jarell. He was unfailingly good-natured.

"Sadly, you're right." She looked around the mess. "Much as I hate to admit it, I kinda missed being part of the fleet."

"You don't mention much about your past." Zarek said invitingly.

She sighed. "I fought in the Mandalorian wars for several years. They devastated my homeworld… so I had a reason to be pissed. I was damn good. Eventually, before Revan joined the war, I joined an advance squad." They whistled.

"Man, that explains why you're such a fighter. Doesn't explain why you didn't stay a soldier."

She sighed again. "A few events led me to… terminate my employment with the Republic. Been smuggling or hunting or dancing ever since. Mostly hunting and smuggling."

Rick grinned. "How about giving us a show of your dancing talents?"

She smacked him hard. "Absofrackinlutely not." She said, watching him rub his head.

"That was uncalled for!" He whined.

She cocked an eyebrow. "The Jedi are giving me busywork, and it frustrates me just a little bit. And then you come in and ask me to dance? Hah, you're lucky I don't have my vibroblades." Jarell choked on his drink.

"Rick, don't tick off Spitfire." Zarek said, giving Ash's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "She don't like it."

"I was just askin'!" He protested. Ash whacked him harder with the tray. He moved to the other side of the table, out of range. Ash giggled.

"Smart move, Ricky." Rick glowered and ate his food sulkily. She leaned forward. "Can't wait to see you in training." He slapped a hand to his forehead as the table laughed.

"You are so in for it, Ricky!" hooted Xirax. "I'll come to your funeral! By the way, can I claim your blaster?" Jarell was wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed.

"Why did I sign up to train against you, again?" He moaned.

Ash smirked. "Pity, ain't it?" She said slowly.

"I'm calling in sick." He muttered. "Go have a pazaak tournament. There's still those kids that think they'll get lucky and beat you."

She chuckled. "As if." She yawned. "I'll be leaving now." She stood, leaving her tray on the table. She walked to her room and took her clothes off, piling them on the floor by her bed.

* * *

Ash woke to the sound of an explosion and a shudder of the ship. She rolled off her bed, screeching as she slammed into a wall. Standing, she grabbed her clothes and yanked them on. The door slid open just as she pulled her black vest on, over her white shirt. She whirled to see Trask Ulgo, her bunkmate.

"We have to get to the bridge to save Bastila!" Ash strapped on her weapons.

"Jedi don't need saving." She sneered. "But if we pass her on our way to the escape pods, of course we'll help her." She opened the door and left the room, Trask following like a lonely puppy. Her wrist communicator hummed.

"All troops to the bridge! We're going to be overwhelmed soon!" It was a male voice, a little rough but still soothing.

"That was Carth Onasi!" Trask said, paling. "If he says things are bad, you better believe it."

"Focus on the positive, kid." She said, opening the next door to a firefight. With a ferocity that her size belied, she raced forward. Her blades scythed through the air, killing one of the soldiers just as a blaster bolt took out the other. "Not bad, kid." Ash said, squatting to loot the bodies.

They battled their way to the bridge, which turned out to be overrun by Sith. Once they left the bridge, Trask went to a door.

"There's something behind here." Ash heard him mutter.

"Then leave it." She said, already going to the door that led to the escape pods. Ash whirled as she heard the hum of a lightsaber. Trask ran into the room with the Dark Jedi, closing the door behind him, telling her to get to the escape pods. She let out a scream of rage evan as she activated her stealth belt, shimmering into nothing.

"This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking you with the life support systems. You're the last living crew member. There's a large group of Sith in the next room. There might be a computer panel or droid."

"Got it." Ash rapped out, her old military drilling taking hold. She looked around. She wasn't so great at hacking, even being a part-time smuggler, but she was much better with droids. And there was a droid, luck to her. She took a repair part from her pack, quickly repairing the droid and programming it.

She activated the droid and opened the door. It began to mow through the Sith troops, eight of them. When it was shot down, there were two left. Ash drew her vibroblades and leapt into action. The Sith were in puddles of their own blood in moments. She looted the bodies before opening the door to the escape pods.

"Good. You're here. Any longer and I'd've had to leave."

Ash lifted her brows. "Who, exactly, are you?"

"Carth Onasi, a Republic soldier just like you. But let's go." He got in the pod, wriggling a little bit. His broad shoulders weren't made for crawling into small escape pods. Ash followed, slipping in. She sealed the hatch behind her. Carth pulled her into his lap as the pod ejected. She shifted uncomfortably as he strapped the crash webbing on. Damn escape pods made for one person. It was cramped and hot.

The last thing Ash remembered was a starburst of pain on the back of her head.


	2. Waking up to a Sith occupation

**Disclaimer: So, I hope you all know I don't own this. If you don't... I suggest you see a doctor or something. **

**Read and reveiw, you know. I don't catch all my errors and I really would like to know what kind of impression I'm leaving, okay?**

* * *

_I watched as the Jedi girl fought one of my Dark Jedi protectors._

_Not that I needed protectors._

_She was making headway. Her pale blue eyes glittered with fear and determination. Her porcelain skin was flushed, but not a single dark brown hair was out of place._

_Her golden saber found opportunity and she thrust it into her enemy. He fell and she stood, panting, as three Jedi ran forward to back her up. _

* * *

Ash sat up, panting harshly. Her chest heaved.

"Whoa, there." The male voice was soothing. She calmed down.

"Where am I?" Ash saw a tall, broad-shouldered man in a very orange jacket. Her memory flooded back.

"We're in an apartment on Taris. I'm Carth Onasi. We crashed here."

Ash nodded. "I remember. I guess I owe you one."

Carth frowned. "No, you don't. I would've done the same for anyone. I've never left a comrade behind and I don't intend to start."

She smiled at him. "I still owe you." She rubbed her head. "That bump hurts."

"That doesn't surprise me. You've been unconscious for three days now. You seem to have been having nightmares… awful ones, from the way you were thrashing around."

"I'm not surprised. I have some rather… _unpleasant_ memories." She said softly.

"Ah. Well, we need to find Bastila and find a way off this planet."

Ash closed her eyes for a moment. "Bastila is that big-shot Jedi, right?"

"Battle Meditation, yeah. I'd call her big-shot. Her talent allows her to influence armies." Ash snorted.

"So can an actual battle plan and secure supply lines." Ash muttered, her eyes boring into the floor. "I imagine that with the general Jedi superiority, Bastila is an insufferable brat?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything bad about my superiors." He said diplomatically.

Ash laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. So, have you got any clues as to where Bastila could be?"

"The Undercity is our best bet. But it's supposed to be nasty down there. Rakghouls and thieves."

Ash grinned. "I can handle thieves, Brass. I'm a pretty decent pickpocket myself." His eyes seemed a little wider. "But tell me about yourself. I wanna know more about the guy who watches my back."

"You want to know about me?"

Ash sighed, wondering just how dense the man was. "I asked, didn't I?"

He flushed. "Well, I've been a Republic star-pilot for years. I fought in the Mandalorian wars. But as bad as they were, I've never seen anything like these Sith animals can unleash!" His eyes glittered angrily. "My home planet was bombed by Malak and there wasn't a damn thing the Republic could do about it!"

"Oh-kay." Ash muttered, looking at him. He no longer seemed aware of her.

"I'm just a soldier; I go where the Fleet Admirals tell me to. I follow my orders to the letter and I do… I do my duty. It's just… it doesn't seem right that doing that means I failed them! I didn't. How could I?" Ash didn't care for this kind of self pity in anyone. It was poisonous.

"How could it be your fault? Malak ordered the attack." She said softly.

He seemed to remember her. "Sorry… I guess I'm not making a whole lot of sense, am I?"

Ash crossed her arms. "Not really, but we all have moments."

"Well, sorry. I'm just not really used to talking about my past… at all." Ash sighed.

"Alright. But I'm here if you want to talk." She looked around, walking over to a corner and picking up her pack. "Does the refresher in this place work?"

Carth shrugged. "As long as you don't mind cold water."

She grinned. "There's nothing better for waking a girl up." Ash entered the refresher. The water was cold, but she didn't mind too much. She washed her hair with a bottle of soap from her pack. She dried herself off and pulled on clean clothes—black and tight-fitting. She shook her head, sending water flying. She then brushed it, grinning at her reflection. The tattoos on her cheeks flickered. She walked out, her shaggy black hair framing her oval face.

"So, where's the cantina? I want a meal and a drink. And I can make some creds playing pazaak." Carth watched her. "Know anything about the elevators to the Lower City?" He shrugged.

"They're lax about security. I walked up to one and he told me to leave. A second later, he let a patrol through without so much as a whisper.

"So we need a set or two of uniforms." She said. "Sith idiots." She noticed Carth looking at her. "Not that I'm complaining. Now, where's the cantina—no, someplace where we can get rid of this extra stuff. I don't need a half-dozen blasters, none of which I can shoot straight."

"Everyone can shoot a blaster." Carth said, just managing to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

Ash shrugged. "I can't hit a target a meter from me with a Mandalorian blaster carbine." She patted the vibroblades on her hip. "That's why I have these."

"You can't be that bad."

She grinned, her teeth flashing. "Yeah, I totally am that bad. I imagine I could learn to shoot straight if I really wanted to, but I don't really want to. Anyway, you look pretty comfortable with those pistols of yours. I've got all the ranged back-up I need. Doing one better than when I was no longer a soldier."

"You were a soldier? I read your service records… and there's nothing there. Your first name, physical description, and a note that you speak an whole lot of languages."

Ash shrugged. "Not surprised. When my employment with the Republic was… terminated, my service records were very carefully removed by—" She looked at Carth and smiled. "Let's just go… that equipment store, right? Lead the way, Brass."

They walked out of the apartment. To see a patrol.

"All of you aliens get up against the wall!" A uniformed Sith snapped. "This is a raid!"

"**There was a patrol here only yesterday.**" A Duros whined. "**They found nothing! Why won't you Sith leave us alone?**" The Sith put a few blaster bolts in the alien's chest. Ash tensed, pulling a knife from her boot and holding it lined up with her wrist. She walked to the wall, leaning against it casually, hiding her vibroblades with her legs. Carth looked at her in askance as the Sith turned.

"What's this? Humans hiding out with the aliens? They're Republic fugitives!" He shouted. Ash sighed, her wrist flicking as she moved forward. The knife buried itself in the Sith's throat as she rammed a vibroblade into the chest of one droid. She left her blade in the sparking droid, rolling sideways and using her arms to propel her body, her feet, in an upwards kick that knocked the head off the droid. She rolled back, waiting for the sparks to die down.

"Sith idiot." She hissed.

"**Th-thank you, human.**" The Duros pulled her vibroblade free of the droid, handing it to her hilt-first.

"**No big deal. He was gunning for me, so I dropped him before he could drop me.**" Ash accepted the blade, shrugging. She walked forward to loot the body of the Sith and retrieve her knife, wiping it clean on the uniform.

"**I will take care of the bodies, so it looks like he died elsewhere. Perhaps, with the disappearance of this patrol, the Sith will not return here.**"

Ash shrugged. The Sith would come back, if only for kicks. "**Whatever pleases you.**" She said nonchalantly. "Cummon, Brass, let's go." She walked jauntily out of the apartments.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I fought in the Mandalorian wars for six years. And I've been wandering the galaxy for six. I've fended for myself since I was twelve."

"You're an orphan?" Ash shrugged.

"Yeah. My parents... I never knew them. I was in the care of an old healer woman. Until she died. And then I lived on the streets until I was sixteen, survivng on what I could steal. I did good. A little skinny, but good."

"So, when did you join the army?"

She walked forward again, as if she hadn't heard him. When they were outside, she looked around. It was a modest area. Ash could see the entrance to the cantina and equipment store, as well as a gap in a wall that she assumed led to the elevator. She went to the equipment store.

"Hello there." A woman with dark skin stood behind the counter. "I'm Keebla Yurt, and welcome to the Equipment Emporium!" Ash nodded, dumping the contents of her pack on the counter.

"I'd like to sell some stuff before I browse." Keebla smiled.

"That's fine, but all prices are final. This isn't a swap meet. I only deal in top-notch stuff." Keebla looked over the items, finally giving Ash a number of credits. Ash accepted them, then went to look through the inventory. She had some demolition experience, and so was familiar with all manner of explosives. She purchased a few different grenades, a permacrete detonator, and a few other bits, stowing them in her thinned pack, slung casually over one shoulder.

"What do you need the explosives for?" Carth hissed.

Ash shrugged. "A girl needs to be prepared. I've used permacrete dets a time or two… when I needed to vanish. Use one of those things on your apartment, and there won't be a body. So nobody looks to deeply… in case they find something really nasty."

"You've faked your death?"

Ash grinned. "Oh, yeah. More than once."

"Mind explaining that?"

She ignored him, speeding up to enter the cantina. She went to the bar, ordering a bottle of their best whisky, which she put in her pack, and a glass of Tarisian ale. She ordered a meal and went to a table. Carth followed. "Watch out. Tarisian ale has a wicked kick."

Ash grinned at him. "Why I'm drinking it, Brass. I can hold my alcohol, don't you worry." She took a gulp. "Shortly after I was finished working for the Republic, I became something of a heavy drinker. I had… have bad nightmares. Alcohol helps me sleep. And I've got a really high metabolism or something. Maybe I'm like the Zeltrons and have a second liver… I just don't get drunk easily. So don't worry about lil' ole me."

"I won't then." Carth growled.

Finishing her meal quickly, Ash surveyed the cantina. She saw Sith, recognizable by their ramrod posture and unease, spacers, and Upper City citizens. She finished her ale, noting a Hutt in a side room.

"So, how expensive do you think our search will be?" Ash asked lightly. Carth shrugged.

"I really don't know. But you can bet it won't be cheap. We'll need to get to the Lower City, and then the Undercity." Ash chewed her lip.

"Right, then. That Hutt's in charge of the dueling ring. Since you're a rather famous face in some circles, I'll do the dueling." She reached into her pack, pulling out a plain mask. Two eyeholes were black pits. And a hood. "Picked them out at the shop. Anonymity is a wonderful thing. If I'm dueling, I don't want my face plastered all over the place." She walked to the refresher, items in hand.

Ash put on the mask and hood, along with a slightly billowy long-sleeved shirt she had purchased. The items felt… comfortable. Maybe even familiar. She grinned under the mask, her gray eyes gleaming like silvery.

She left the refresher, walking up to the Hutt.

"**Dueling is over, no betting right now.**" He grumbled.

"**Not here to bet, Hutt. I'm here to fight.**" She retorted sharply. "**What's your standard contract?**"

"**Ten percent of all bets.**"

Ash chewed her lip. "**I'd prefer twenty.**"

The Hutt laughed. "**You are bold, human. People have tried before to win credits from me. They have failed. But… I do need new blood for the ring. People are bored with the same duelists.**"

Ash smirked under her mask. "**Sure. But it won't be my blood on the ring. And I suppose your contract is good enough.**"

The Hutt laughed again. "**I can set up a duel now, ready to fight in a half hour. You just need a name. perhaps… the Mysterious Stranger? You have no past, not history… that would do wonderfully.**"

Ash shrugged. "**Whatever you say, Hutt.**" It sucked as a name, but Ash didn't want the Hutt asking questions. "**Set up duels against your first three duelists.**" She snorted. "**I saw that last duel on the screen.**" It had been a rather pitiful duel. The Hutt shrugged.

"**As you wish, little human. Return in an hour.**" Ash sauntered to a wall and leaned on it, her head tilting to one side.

"Just like that? You're going to throw yourself into three duels? Three death matches?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to be a spoilsport, Brass, you can return to base. I can take all comers. And you don't die in the duels. Energy suppressor fields on arenas nowadays. At least on Taris."

He sighed. "You really are going to do this?"

"I made a contract with the Hutts. And you never break contract, okay? If I said I'll fight, I'll fight if it means I have to scrape myself off the ground." She sighed. "And I don't really feel like getting a new bounty on my head. The Republic was generous enough to pay off the other ones."

"How many other ones?" Ash shrugged nonchalantly.

"Four or five or something." She drawled. "But they were pretty small-time. Not a bounty that was gonna get me chased across the galaxy. Well, maybe the one from that Hutt on whatever planet it was."

"What'd you do?" Ash shrugged.

"Maybe I accidentally set off an explosion or two, and freed the slaves, and I mighta let a few mercs with issues in the back door… I'm not sure how the Hutt survived, much less with enough credits to post a ten thousand cred bounty on my head."

"My, my, you sound like trouble."

Ash smiled wickedly under her mask. "Yeah, I am." She tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She ignored Carth as he talked at her. After a few minutes, he gave up. And she hoped he went back to the apartment. If she was still in good shape after the fights, she planned on doing a little dancing. There was no better way to loosen tongues than to wear a skimpy dancing outfit and a dab of pheromone perfume.


	3. Time to talk

**Disclaimer: Please believe me when I say I don't own this. But do please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Three hours later, she slogged back to the apartment. Her head was pounding from a knock Ice had given her, but her purse was almost seven hundred credits heavier. The dueling had paid well, and the dancing had paid off.

She had a new outfit and an invite to a Sith party. Said Sith were having it the next night, not even stopping to lock up their armor. Said Sith were also having their first crack at Tarisian ale. She grinned. She couldn't wait to see that.

She opened the apartment doors and yawned as they closed behind her. Carth was dozing on one of the beds. Ash dropped her pack and crashed.

* * *

Bright sunlight woke her. She pulled the blankets over her head, grumbling curses.

"Ash, we've got a Jedi to rescue, remember?"

Ash peeked out from the blankets, gray eyes glinting. "I don't wake up 'til noon." She growled.

"If I say I've got caffa?" She moaned and stood up, smoothing wrinkles from her clothes. She scowled at him as she sat down, accepting the mug of caffa he handed her. "Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" Her scowl deepened.

"I am not a morning person and I hate fraggin' morning people. They would make me trigger-happy if I could actually fire a blaster straight." She growled, downing the mug.

"Makes me glad you can't shoot, then. I'm conditioned to be a morning person." Ash winced. "What?" She shook her head, walking over to grab up her pack. She returned to her seat, pulling out her brush. She dragged it through her shaggy hair, shaking her head to let it frame her face. She rubbed her thumb on the handle of the brush for a few moments.

"So, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ash said, forcefully bright and upbeat.

"I'm all ears, beautiful." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Keep that up and you might lose an ear or two." She retorted sharply.

"Is there something you would rather I call you?" She sighed.

"I dunno. My name, perhaps. Though, 'gorgeous' wouldn't be bad." If he was going to play, she could too.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that. What are you going to call me in return?"

"How about 'annoying'? That has a nice ring to it."

Carth laughed. "You can do better than that."

She smiled sweetly. "You're right. Teenagers are annoying. You, however, are a drooling bomarr cast-off." He laughed harder, much to her displeasure.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Of course not. But lobotomized Gamorreans like you hardly merit my wit and charm." She said haughtily. He made a shocked face.

"Well, 'beautiful' doesn't sound so bad now, eh? But kidding aside, I bet you're not going to give up on those questions of yours. Are they really necessary?" Ash shrugged.

"I like to know the people watching my back. If you're making sure I'm not getting fried and I'm doing the same, I'd like to know more than 'I'm a pilot'."

He sighed. "Fine, fine. But let me ask you a question first."

"Fair enough."

"I've been going over the battle on the Endar Spire over and over… and some things just don't add up. Would you mind telling me about it from your perspective?"

She snorted. "Bad men blow up ship."

"Haha." He said dryly. "We lost a lot of good people on that ship, hoping that Jedi powers would save us."

Ash snorted again. "Jedi powers are overrated."

"And you, a civilian the Republic just picked up, happened to survive."

"I survived because a fool kid pretty much pushed me away from a Dark Jedi and locked the door behind him." She scowled blackly, but her eyes glittered. "I told him not to open that door, too. And I'm definitely not a civvie."

"Oh." Carth said, managing to sound sad. "I just thought it odd that a person requested by a Jedi survived. What did you do on the Endar Spire, anyways?"

"I translated stuff. Damned Jedi were giving me busywork… wait, did you say a _Jedi_ requested _me_?" Her tone spoke of her incredulity.

"Bastila Shan herself."

Ash laughed. "So the great battle meditation Jedi, Bastila Shan, requested me, a down-on-her-luck ex-soldier and jack-of-almost-all-trades to be on the same battleship as her? Wow. I've never met a Jedi who wanted to come within forty meters of me. Seem to regard me as, I don't know, something that'll dirty up those robes and their light-side souls."

"You didn't know?"

"Why would a _jetii_ tell me anything?" She spat venomously.

"Okay, sorry. It's just… odd. I mean, the woman requested by a famous Jedi survives? A little odd." Her eyes narrowed furiously.

"How _dare_ you." She breathed. Carth shifted. Ash looked scary. "I no longer have any great love for the Republic, but I am not a traitor!" She screamed.

"I'm not saying you are." He was infuriatingly calm. "But I've been betrayed before. And I don't intend for it to happen again."

Ash took a deep breath, counting to ten before she replied. "Of course it won't happen again if you don't trust anybody." Her voice was soft and acidic. "And that's a sorry way to live."

"Don't take it personally. I'm just conditioned that way."

She slapped him. Hard. "You lice-ridden bantha." She hissed.

Carth chuckled. "Just calm down, sister, before your head explodes."

"We'll see whose head explodes, you ungrateful monkey-lizard."

"Take your best shot." He replied.

"Hairless Wookiee." Ash spat.

He laughed again. "Ouch. I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one."

"Don't patronize me." She stood, slinging her pack over one shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours… maybe." She walked out the door, simmering with fury.

Outside, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Anger wasn't going to do her any good. She walked to the next apartment and picked the lock.

"This is my home!" A woman snapped. "You can't just barge in here."

Ash sighed. "Sorry, miss." Mostly insincere.

"Well, at least you're more polite than Holdan."

"Who's Holdan?"

"A Hutt slug who can't keep his hands to himself."

Ash grimaced. "I'm Ash. And men… men are more trouble than they're worth."

"How right you are. I'm Dia."

"So, why're you holed up in here, Dia?" Dia looked around.

"Holdan couldn't keep his hands to himself. He got a nasty scar from my vibroblade." She looked down. "And he put a bounty on me."

"Bastard." Ash spat, adding a few other adjectives. "Maybe I can… speak with him." Ash said.

Dia shrugged. "Go ahead. He's usually in the Lower City cantina, watching the dancers. I doubt you can actually do anything." Her voice was flat, hopeless.

"I will get the bastard to remove the bounty if I have to hold him at knifepoint. I don't care for men like him."

Dia looked at her sympathetically. "Dealt with that breed?"

Ash sighed. "More often then I'd like. People look at me and see a dancing girl. I hate that. I wish Revan had been a woman. That would've given the men something to think about."

Dia laughed. "I agree."

Ash turned to leave. "I'll be back, Dia." _With your freedom_, Ash promised herself. Her pack over her shoulder, she made sure to listen carefully at the apartment doors before slicing in. Most of them were deserted, and she gathered some credits and other goodies.

Then she left the complex, her sunny and optimistic nature back.

"…Davik money." She peeked into the alley, against her better judgment. She saw an old man being harassed by two mercs.

"**Yeah, pay up.**" The other said. Ash curled her lip and entered the alley, pulling a knife from each boot, lining them up with the insides of her wrists.

"I have fifty credits… that should be enough for a down payment, right?" The old man pleaded.

"Nope." The human merc said, laughing. Then he noticed Ash. "Witness."

"**Davik doesn't like witnesses.**" The other merc said.

Ash's eyes flamed. "Yeah, and I don't care for bastard bullies such as yourself." Ash spat. "Leave the old man alone or I'll make you." Both of them laughed.

"As if a scrap like you could."

Ash's cheeks paled, the black tattoos across them stark on the bloodless skin. She hated being called a scrap. "You just crossed the line." Her voice was cold.

"And you're not smart enough to leave and live, so you'll die." The merc pointed his blaster at her. She flicked her wrists, the knives spinning from her hands. They hit hard, fatally. The mercs crumpled. Ash walked to the bodies, removing her daggers and wiping them clean on the clothing of the mercs.

"Are you alright?" She asked the old man.

"Until the next bounty hunters come! My wife told me not to take a loan from Davik!"

Ash looked at him. "How much do you owe?"

"A hundred credits." Ash took a credit chip from her belt and checked the denomination before tossing it to him. he looked at the chip in disbelief. "Th-thank you." He said.

"It was no trouble. Just do me, and your wife, a favor and take no more loans from Davik." Ash said cheerfully, crouching to loot the bodies. Two very decent blasters, a hundred creds, and a few grenades. She'd gotten more than she lost.

She wandered Taris, coming to a clothing store. She purchased a nice shirt, an embellished teal tank top that set off her gray eyes. Black heels and tight black pants would complete her look. She wasn't a cantina tramp, so she wasn't going to go to a party looking like one, even if it was a disguise she did occasionally don.

She put the clothes in her pack, carefully wrapped in paper to keep them clean. Then she walked back to the apartment. She needed to change, as the party was in a few hours. And Carth needed to know where she would be, she supposed.

She walked in. Carth studiously ignored her. Ash wasn't too surprised. She went to the refresher, showering. She brushed her hair, carefully separating out some sections to make thin braids with silver beads that mixed with her unbraided hair. She pulled on the new clothing, looking at her reflection.

The black hair around her face was too shaggy, obscuring her eyes. She pushed it back, taking a few pins from her pack to pin the thick black strands away from her face. She brushed a little powder on her face, put a little shimmering gloss on her lips.

Ash smiled at her reflection now. She looked perfect. She walked out of the refresher and rummaged through her pack, pulling out a few knife sheaths. They were battered, but they would do.

"Where are you going?" Carth grumbled.

Ash smiled brilliantly. "I'm going to a party, where I can perhaps borrow a set or two of Sith armor."

"When were you planning to tell me about this?"

Ash's smile grew wider. "I just did, Brass. But you're staying here. You scream Republic." He stiffened. "And don't bother denying it. I'm taking my knives, I'll be fine. The Sith are having Tarisian ale for the first time." She sniffed. "Three mugs and they'll be dropping like flies."

"What about backup?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"If I can't handle a bunch of drunk junior officers, I'll kill myself for incompetence." She smirked. "And, again, I'm taking my knives." She pulled up her shirt, putting the sheaths on and slipping her knives in them. She carefully settled her shirt back over the knives. It was just loose enough.

"So reassuring." Carth muttered. "And about earlier… it's not personal. I just like to expect the unexpected."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "And if a pink mynock and a drunk Mandalorian walked in here, singing 'Hail the Republic', would you be expecting that?" She watched Carth's jaw drop. "It's unexpected for a reason. And Carth, everyone gets betrayed. Maybe it's by a good friend, maybe it's not personal. But everybody gets betrayed at some point. I suggest you get past the paranoia." She smirked. "Our argument was a very good distraction, Carth. Congrats. But I'm not going to let this drop. If you don't trust me, I want to know why."

"Why do you care so much? We have more important things to do!"

Ash smirked. "I consider it important. So, you'll be spilling within the next twenty hours." She looked at her chono. "Now I must go. Important party, ya know." With a cocky wave, she left.

Carth moaned. "Women."

"I heard that!" A sing-song voice called back.

* * *

"Glad you could make it!" Yun, the guy who had invited her, said. Ash smiled, accepting a glass of Tarisian ale from him. He noticed Carth, who had refused to let her go alone. "And I see you brought a friend." He sounded less than pleased.

Ash laughed. "He's not my boyfriend, in case you were wondering. We're just business partners." Yun wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She fought the urge to shrug his arm off, smiling instead.

"Well, then, enjoy the party! There's plenty of ale!" Ash nodded.

"I always enjoy a good party." She said, mock-seriously.

* * *

"Thank the stars!" Ash breathed, as Yun slumped, unconscious.

"You know how to pick a party." Carth said, looking around at the young Sith officers littering the floor, passed out from the effects of Tarisian ale.

"Shut up, Brass." Ash said, removing Yun's arm from her shoulders. "And you have to admit, I was right about the fact that they would pass out from the effects of the ale."

"I suppose you were." Carth admitted grudgingly, as Ash went to a footlocker. There were about seven uniforms in the locker. She sifted through them, finding one she thought would fit Carth. And then one that would fit her, maybe. "Uniform looks a little tall, doesn't it?" Carth asked.

She scowled at him. "I can fix it." She spat. "Probably." She added, in a low mutter. Ash neatly packed the uniforms in the leather pack she found on the floor. She tossed the pack to Carth as she stepped through the snoring bodies, looting the belts of some.

"What are you doing?" Ash smiled at him as guilessly as she could.

"We'll leave the doors wide open. If it looks like several of them have been robbed, others will come and finish the job. And then we won't be the first suspects when they realize there are some uniforms missing."

"Whatever you say." Carth muttered. "Let's just leave."

They made their way back to their apartment. Ash made the alterations to her uniform before taking a few swigs from the whiskey she had purchased at the cantina and crashing. Her last thought was that she was going to have a nasty hangover in the morning.


	4. Empty apartments and information

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, honest!**

**Alright, some more Taris. We go to the Lower City today, and spend some time in the cantina. Naturally, we meet my favorite spunky blue teenager, Mission Vao!**

* * *

Ash moaned as Carth woke her up, giving her a very large mug of caffa. She drank it in short order and perked up some. She put on the light combat armor they had found. It was a little big for her, but it worked. She pulled on the Sith uniform, the plates fitting snugly over her other armor. She gave herself a long look in the mirror before she jammed the helmet on.

She sorted through her pack, dumping out her party clothes and heels. She kept all of the explosives, her two changes of clothes, her dancer's costume, and the other odds and ends she had. She slung the pack casually over one shoulder.

"Don't leave anything behind that you'll miss, Brass."

Carth grunted. "Let's move out."

They made it to the elevator with no trouble. Everyone gave them wary distance.

"Another patrol to the Lower City, eh?" The Sith on duty asked. Ash shrugged yes. "Well, watch out. The gangs are shooting everybody. I can't say I envy you."

"I agree there." Ash said roughly. "A paperwork job don't sound so bad." She snorted. "But the life of rank and file…" The elevator hissed open.

"Don't I know it." Ash and Carth stepped in, waiting for it to hiss closed and descend before peeling off the Sith uniforms and stuffing them into the extra pack Ash had.

"Was that smart, talking to him?" Ash shrugged.

"In an hour, he'll probably have forgotten all about us." She said, taking her vibroblades from her belt, holding them loosely in her hands. "But I do thank him for the warning." She twirled her blades expertly. "I'm not about to become mincemeat."

"Well, it still wasn't a great idea."

Ash laughed. "Is any of this a great idea? We're entering a gang war zone without a plan. Half-cocked at best. Of course, I have a stupid amount of luck, so who knows? Maybe our key to the Undercity will walk up to us."

"Why do you say 'key to the Undercity'?"

Ash looked at him sideways. "Because if there's a gang war, security will have to be tighter. I mean, that guard said they were dropping Sith patrols." Her lips curved into a smile. "However, that does mean a gang may be able to provide us with papers for the Lower City, if we paid the right price."

"What price would that be?" She shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Wonderful. Do we pay in assassinations?"

Ash laughed. "Very funny. I do believe you're developing a sense of humor, Brass. We might pay in assassinations. Just depends on who we're assassinating."

"You certainly have a flexible moral code."

Her eyes glittered. "Deal with it. you're stuck with me for at least another week. And my flexible moral code is getting us this far. I've come a long way from stealing on Deralia, but I remember what I've learned. Never know when a tidbit may come in handy." The elevator stopped moving and the doors hissed open.

"**Outsiders!**" A gang member in an orange and black jacket shouted, opening fire on them. Ash swore vividly, weaving forward to kill him with two vicious strokes of her blades. Carth took two out with well-placed blasts as Ash whirled on the fourth. He had a blade drawn, and lasted for a few moments.

Ash looted the bodies, leaving the dead members of what had clearly been another gang alone. She noted their colors, blue and yellow.

"We don't shoot anyone with blue and yellow gang colors." She said.

"If you say so." Carth replied.

Ash yawned. "I say we raid a few apartments and get some sleep. I'm tired."

"We've hardly done anything today." Carth pointed out. "How can you possibly be tired?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "For one, we need all the supplies we can get. For two, I get the feeling that we won't be doing a whole lot of sleeping in the Undercity, so I wanna get all the sleep I can now."

"Right, right."

She looked down at her armor. "And maybe I can find some better armor. Echani would be nice. It's lightweight, fairly durable, and plenty flexible." She looked at the vibroblades she held loosely. "Maybe I can get a few blade upgrades, too."

She crossed the hall, opening the door to an apartment complex. She entered and found a droid. She took parts from her pack and repaired it quickly.

"That'll take care of anybody who plans to shoot us." She said, smirking.

"And if they're not planning to shoot us?" Ash shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." She went to the first door and picked the lock. It slid open to reveal a group of gang members.

"For the Vulkars!" One shouted, racing forward, vibroblade drawn. The other gang members, three of them, just watched. Ash's cheeks grew pale with fury and she whirled forward, ducking under the swing of the gang member. One of her blades sliced the back of his neck, the other arcing forward to impale a second Vulkar. She pulled her blades in, glaring at the Vulkars. They were too stunned to do anything more than look at her.

"You have until the count of three to run." She said coldly. It galvanized them, and they pulled vibroblades. A blast from Carth's pistols took one out, an arcing slash from Ash's vibroblade killing the other. She looted the bodies, opening all the hidey-holes in the room to find supplies.

She kicked the bodies as they left, going to the next apartment. They came upon a Twi'lek, Matrik, who Ash helped by giving him the permacrete detonator. They went on to the next complex, again killing a number of Vulkars and watching as a short bounty hunter took out two Rodians.

Finishing their looting spree, they found an apartment that was relatively blood-free and locked the door behind them. Ash went to the refresher, donning the Echani fiber armor they had found in one of the apartments.

"I'd like to continue our discussion from before."

Carth looked at her. "Oh, so you wanna argue some more?"

"I'm always up for a good fight." Ash retorted.

Carth let out a little laugh. "Look, I just don't trust easily, for good reasons… which are my own." He said, trying to pin her with a glare.

"But we're working together, so it has plenty to do with me."

"You're really not going to give up, are you?"

Ash looked at him sideways, from where she on one of the beds. "No, I'm really not."

Carth sighed. "Fine, then. Five years ago, the Jedi had just finished the war with the Mandalorians. Revan and Malak were heroes. I was damn proud to have served in their fleet. It was completely unexpected when they turned on us, while the Republic was still weak. Nobody knew what to think, least of all me. Our heroes had become brutal, conquering Sith… we were all but helpless before them. Think about it. if you can't trust the best of Jedi, who can you trust?"

"They turned to the dark side, obviously." Ash shrugged. "Why so personal?"

"There were… there were others. Good, trusted, solid men who joined them. Malak and Revan and the Sith deserve to die for what they've done, but the ones who joined them and fled the Republic are worse." Ash saw a flicker of hatred in Carth's eyes. "The dark side has nothing to do with why they joined the Sith. They deserve no mercy!"

"You say that with such… absolute hatred." Ash said cautiously.

"I know. I… I should apologize to you. I've become accustomed to expecting the worst in others, and you've done nothing to deserve that. It's just… never mind. Let's get some sleep. I'd rather not talk about it." Ash rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke before Carth and did some stretches, limbering up. She practiced a few maneuvers as quietly as she could.

"You know, you remind me a little of a Jedi when you fight." She jumped at Carth's voice. "I've seen Jedi fight before, and they're lethally elegant, dangerously graceful." Ash felt her cheeks grow hot. At least the apartment was fairly badly lit.

"Thanks. I spent time training with an Echani… he was a very good fighter. He kept me alive when I joined up, taught me the basics of fighting." She shrugged. "And I finished learning from battle. If the Mandies couldn't hit me, they couldn't hurt me." Carth chuckled.

"True enough. When did you join up?" Ash shrugged.

"I was sixteen, but I lied and said I was eighteen."

"That's pretty young to join up." Carth said, eyebrows raised.

"I was alone in the galaxy. Way I saw it, I could join up or be a dancer." Her lip curled. "And I wasn't going to be a dancer."

"That doesn't strike me as something you would want to do." Carth said slowly.

Ash laughed. "Dancing is just fine. It's the people who find dancers and bring them to Hutts that annoy me. I won't be a slave. Ever. I'll either escape or kill myself." Her eyes were hard and bright. "Somebody already learned that."

"That have anything to do with why you terminated your employment with the Republic?"

"Sorta." Ash said.

"Would you mind telling me?" Her face was indecipherable for a moment.

"Right now I would. Let's find the cantina. We need information something bad." Carth looked at her curiously, but decided not to ask.

"That we do, beautiful."

Ash wrinkled her nose at him, hanging her vibroblades from her belt. They trotted out of the apartments, finding the cantina quickly. At the entrance, three Vulkars were bothering a rather short man wearing blast goggles.

Ash shielded her eyes just in time. He threw a flash grenade and three shots were heard. The trio of Vulkars were dead. Ash unobtrusively stepped forward, looting the bodies.

"Well, if you need any more proof that small people can be deadly, he's it." Ash said to Carth.

"You're quite a bit littler than him, and you're plenty deadly." Ash grinned and went to the bar.

"Somethin' strong, alright?" She said, resting her elbows on the bar. The bartender made something and passed it to her. She dropped a credit chip on the bar, going over to a table. "Order something if you want to." She hailed a waitress, ordering food for herself. Carth and Ash had an arrangement for the credits. Earner got ninety percent, other got ten percent. It worked well enough.

Ash noticed a teenage Twi'lek walking out of a room, tailed by two Rodians. She sat back, watching.

"I told you to leave me alone—so give me some space, Bug-eye! Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!" Ash grinned.

"**Little girl should not be in bar. This is no place for little girl. If little girl is smart, she run home now.**" One Rodian said.

"Who you callin' little girl, chuba-face?" The Twi'lek shot back.

"**Little girl needs a lesson in manners!**" The Rodian declared.

The teen looked unimpressed by his threat. "Just a sec, boys. Zaalbar… a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects."

"**Mission, I'm busy! They just brought my food!**" Ash twisted in her seat at the roars. She understood the Shyriiwook very well. A young Wookiee was waiting at a table, where there was indeed food.

"Quit complaining, you can finish eating later." The teen said impatiently. "Besides, you need the exercise, so get over here." The Wookiee growled threateningly, striding over to the teen.

"**We want no trouble with Wookiee. Our problem with you.**" The other Rodian said, fairly nervously.

The teen grinned, showing pointed teeth. "You got a problem with me, you got a problem with Big Z. So unless you wanna take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on outta here."

"**Little girl is lucky she has a big friend.**" The first Rodian muttered as they beat a rather hasty retreat.

Ash chuckled. "You don't see spunk like that every day." She rose from the table, sauntering over to the teen.

"Say, I don't recognize you and I know just about everybody in the Lower City." The teen looked her over. "I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee."

"Guess it does." She flipped the teen a credit chip. "Grab a drink and come over to my table. You look like a girl who knows a thing or two about what goes on. And don't worry, the guy in the orange jacket is friendlier than he looks." The teen laughed, ordering a drink. The two walked back to the table.

"Mission Vao, at your service." The teen took a gulp of her drink.

"I'm Ash, and my buddy is Carth. Carth, say hello to Mission." Carth glowered at Ash.

"Either of you got last names?"

Ash wrinkled her nose. "I don't. And Carth's is his to say or not say. So, what can you tell me about the gangs, 'cuz the Vulkars in orange and black are gunning for us for just walkin'!"

Mission scowled. "They're the Black Vulkars. Down here, only two gangs are big enough to worry about. The Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks. As you've noticed, the Vulkars are slime. The Beks are cool, though. Gadon Thek's the leader. He went blind in a swoop accident a few years back, but he's still a good leader. They're blue and yellow."

Ash grinned. "So if I needed assistance of any kind, I'd go to Gadon of the Beks?"

Mission nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Brejik, leader of the Vulkars, has a bad habit of breaking contract. And he started this gang war."

"Brat." Ash sniffed. "Tell me about the midget that just took down a trio of Vulkars."

Mission gaped. "That was Calo Nord! He's a big-time bounty hunter. Davik musta contracted him for a special job, and he's stuck because of the quarantine."

"Ah. So don't piss off the midget."

"You're one to talk." Carth grumbled.

"Shove it, Brass." Ash snapped, wishing she had something to throw at him. "Sorry 'bout him." She rolled her eyes expressively at Mission, who grinned.

"No apology necessary."

"So, what's the news on Davik?"

"Davik's the local Exchange boss. Smuggling, extortion, slavery, he's in on all of it. But I guess everybody knows that." Mission's eyes, dark brown, sparkled. "But I hear he's got a new ship. The _Ebon Hawk_. Supposed to be fast enough to outrun the Sith blockade, but that's just second-hand rumor."

"Where'd Davik keep a ship like that?" Carth asked.

"It'd be at his estate. But nobody goes there, unless he invites you. And not everyone who goes there comes out alive."

Ash sighed. "Pity. Thanks for the info, Mission. Maybe we'll see you around." She handed Mission fifty credits. The teen beamed.

"Yeah, this dive's pretty boring." Ash began to eat her food, listening with amusement to the Shyriiwook protests as Mission led her friend out of the cantina.

"I like that girl." Ash said.

"You would. You've got the same kind of spunk as her." Carth grumbled. "And you've got blades to back up your words. Am I correct that we will be visiting the Hidden Bek base very soon?" Ash grinned.

"You are very correct." Carth sighed.

"I see trouble coming."

Ash ignored him, eating quickly. She pushed her plate away, gulped the remains of her drink, a stood, dropping a credit chip on the table.

"Yeah, well, you oughta be used to it by now. While I have crazy luck, I also attract trouble." She walked to one of the side rooms. "Just got one little thing to take care of…"


	5. All the way down

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Down we go! I hope everybody enjoys the Undercity! We will see Ash's smart mouth emerge again! So please read and reveiw. Please.**

* * *

Ash stared at the door guard. Honestly, after getting the bounty off Dia, finding out about the Beks, getting six hundred creds from a pair of bounties, and getting a load of information, this would be the snag she hit?

"Look, I'm not gonna kill anybody unless they attack me first!" Ash snarled.

"I don't know that." The woman snapped.

Ash rubbed her temples. "Do you need a blood oath or something?" She muttered. "I'm seriously not here to kill anybody. I just need help, and I was told that Gadon was the one to ask!"

"Gadon has more enemies than friends. How do I know?"

"You don't know." Ash said wearily. "But I could perhaps be an ally against those enemies." She said sweetly, her voice laced with charm.

"Perhaps…" The woman said slowly. "Fine." She snapped. "I'll let you speak to Gadon, but the Beks will be watching you!" The woman tapped a code into the keypad by the door and it slid open. Ash entered, looking around. She immediately homed in a powerfully built dark-skinned human. She trotted over in his direction, Carth following.

"Stop right where you are." A Twi'lek with a pale face and deep violet lekku stepped in her way. Ash scowled, her eyes narrowed. The Twi'lek was obviously a bodyguard, armed to the teeth.

"I want to talk with Gadon."

"Zaerdra, let them pass." Gadon had a deep voice.

"But Gadon, they could be spies—or assassins!"

Ash laughed. "Spies? Right. If I were a spy, I'd be wearing your colors, at the very least."

Gadon chuckled. "And nobody is fool enough to try to kill me in the middle of my own base. It'd be suicide." Ash shrugged neutrally at that one. If she had wanted to kill Gadon, she would've thrown a knife or two and made a break for the exit. She probably would make it, too.

"Gadon!" She sounded deeply shocked.

"Let them pass."

Zaerdra scowled. "Fine. You may speak to Gadon, but try anything…" Her hand went to her blaster.

Ash grinned. "Understood. Nice to see somebody taking me seriously." Ash walked forward again. "So, you're Gadon." She noticed a silver color to his eyes. Ocular implants, then. He really was blind.

"Unless you're looking for somebody else."

"I was informed that you were the man to talk to. I need information on the escape pods that crashed in the Undercity."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really… you're not a Sith, and the Vulkars don't need to know…"

"They might be spies, Gadon!" Zaerdra hissed.

"I think these off-worlders have their own agenda." He muttered, mostly to her. "And if the Sith thought we knew anything, a battalion would be kicking down our door."

Ash rolled her eyes. "I don't work for stupid people. And with Revan dead, the Sith have become undeniably stupid, don't you agree?" _Not that the Republic was always that smart_, she thought privately.

Gadon grinned. "Well, what I know won't bring any harm to my gang… and it might cause some problems for the Vulkars." He glanced at her general vicinity. "The Vulkars stripped those pods within hours of them crashing. A real pity my gang didn't get there first, considering what they found. A Republic officer, Bastila." Ash sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The Vulkars captured her."

"My job just got harder. Where would the Vulkars be keeping her?"

Gadon chuckled nervously at Ash's question. "I wouldn't know. But you can bet she won't be at the Vulkar base. She's too valuable for that."

Ash scowled. "This gets better and better. Due to the gang war, I imagine she's being somehow used to gain the alliances of other, smaller gangs?"

"Not yet. The big swoop race, the Taris season opener, is coming up. Your friend is being offered as a prize. The Vulkars are practically guaranteed a win. And offering such a valuable prize will gain the loyalty of many of the smaller gangs…"

"Why are the Vulkars guaranteed a win?"

"The Vulkars stole a prototype swoop accelerator that my mechanics developed."

A plan formed.

"So, if I could retrieve that accelerator for you, would you let me race under your colors? And have Bastila, if you win, whether me or another of your riders actually wins?"

"If you could retrieve the accelerator, I think that would be a fit payment."

"Is the front door of the Vulkar base a viable option for getting in?"

Gadon laughed humorlessly. "If you have a battallion and a laser cannon at your back. But I know somebody who will know a back door… Mission Vao. She knows every alley of the Lower City and the Undercity, as well as every step of the sewers."

Ash grinned. "I can deal with Mission. So, where is she?" Gadon frowned.

"She's in the Undercity, exploring with Zaalbar. They left not too long ago."

"That helps. Will a uniform get us past the elevator guard?"

"Nope. You need papers. I just happen to have some. A Sith patrol wasn't watching where they were walking. Accidentally stepped into a few blaster bolts that conveniently ended their lives."

"Sounds rather like my story. I borrowed uniforms from some junior officers who were tasting their first Tarisian ale."

"Uniforms for papers?"

Ash dropped the pack on Gadon's desk. "Deal." He handed her a datapad. She stuffed it in her belt. "What's the deadline?"

"Three days, at most."

Ash nodded. "I'll be back with that accelerator!" She called over her shoulder. Carth hurried to catch up with her. They left the base.

"So, we're going to the Undercity with half a plan?" He asked.

Ash shrugged. "More or less. I bet our backdoor will be taking us through some sewers, too."

He groaned. "Great. Just what I needed to hear. Some pep talk."

Ash patted his arm. "Realism. I don't do pep talks." She said cheerfully. "I just do sparkling optimism. Maybe this'll be an easy job, because I know I've done some hard ones." They were about fifteen meters from the elevator. She sauntered up, the self-assured step of a career mercenary.

"Have you got papers?" The guard asked her curtly. She handed him the datapad. He handed it back, grunting. "Have fun in the Undercity." Ash entered the elevator, followed by Carth. The doors closed and it went down. Ash leaned against the wall, drawing in a breath.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." She said.

"You were nervous?"

Ash shrugged. "Maybe a little. People usually ask questions when they see me going somewhere dangerous." Her lip curled. "They have an easier time seeing me as a waitress or a dancer than a fighter. I really, really hate it. Very few people take me seriously. Tell me, if you had just met me somewhere, not as you did, what would you honestly think of me?" Carth froze.

"Do I have to answer?" He sounded like a little boy.

"Yeah, you do."

"I guess I would've thought you were pretty, woulda wondered about the tattoos. If I got close enough, I guess I'd notice the calluses on your hands and assume you either worked hard or knew how to use a weapon. I wouldn't be that scared of you, probably." Ash sighed.

"Exactly. It's not personal, and it has advantages, but people don't legitimately think I can hurt them. It _annoys_ me." She hugged him. "Thanks for being honest." The elevator shuddered to a stop. Ash backed away as the door opened. She bounded out, skipping past two people. Until the stench hit her. "Yeach! What is that smell?" She scrunched up her nose. Carth joined her.

"I don't know. And I probably don't want to know." Carth said calmly. "It is pretty rank." They walked through the tents.

"You there! Savior!"

Ash whirled to look at an old man. "I'm no savior." She said softly.

"Yes, yes, you are! You glow, no, blaze with light!"

"Careful." Carth muttered. "This one's just crazy enough that he might be dangerous." Ash rolled her eyes at Carth.

"What do you mean by 'I blaze with light'?" She asked, crouching so she could look him in the eyes.

"Ah, you are confused, like the prophecies said you would be." The old man said knowingly. "I am Rukil, and I have an apprentice, Mayla. She ventured into the Undercity and has not returned. Could you do an old man a favor and find her?"

"I'll do what I can." Ash said. "Which way out of here?" Rukil pointed. Ash rose from her crouch. "Thank you." She said, dipping her head respectfully before she walked away, in the direction he had pointed.

"We are seriously going to go looking for an old man's apprentice?"

Ash shrugged. "We're going into the Undercity. We might as well. Just because I'm not a good girl doesn't mean I'm a bad one."

Carth looked at her for several moments. "Can't say I've ever met anyone like you."

"Everybody says that, once they get to know me." She said, smirking a little bit. They reached the gates. A man was panting on the other side of them, asking to be let in.

"I… I can't. the rakghouls are too close." The gatekeeper said fearfully. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Open the gate. I'll take care of the rakghouls."

The guard looked at her for a moment. "You are brave, up-worlder." He said. He opened the gate just enough for them to slip out. Ash raised her blades, charging forward.

The rakghouls, two of them, immediately zoned in on her. Carth took one out with a blaster shot, Ash slicing the other up the chest. She walked away from the corpse, shuddering.

"Okay, I wish I could shoot a blaster." She said. "I don't want to be any closer to that then I have to be."

Carth nodded. "I agree. But all the more reason to hurry, eh?"

Ash glared at him. "Great pep talk." He chuckled. Ash yelped as something hit her.

"You… you have to help me!" Mission Vao shimmered into view, sobbing. "Nobody else will help me! Not even the Beks will help me!"

Ash sighed, pushing the teen away from her. "Mission, take a few deep breaths." Ash instructed. Mission did so. "Now tell me exactly what is wrong."

Mission gulped. "Big Z was taken by Gamorrean slave hunters!"

Ash sighed. "Alright. I'll help you rescue Zaalbar if you get me into the Vulkar base."

Mission looked down at her curiously. "Okay. Once we've rescued Z, I can get you into the base."

Ash reached up to pat the teen on the shoulder. "Good. You know how to fire a blaster?"

Mission nodded. "Zaalbar taught me as soon as we could afford a blaster."

"Let me see it." Mission handed her a blaster. Ash scowled at it. "You need a better blaster." She took her pack from her shoulders. There was a blaster or two. She pulled out a heavy pistol, handing it to Mission.

"Nobody's ever given me anything before." The teen whispered. Ash grinned.

"Down here, it's necessary to be well-armed. You are not dying on my watch, understand? I'd give you a blade, but you don't look like you use one much."

Mission shook her head. "I don't. Big Z used one, when fighting was too close for his bowcaster."

"Well, where do the Gamorreans make their camp?"

"In the sewers. I guess the smell reminds them of home."

Ash wrinkled her nose. "Would I be right in saying our backdoor to the base is also in the sewers?" Mission nodded. Ash sighed. "Well, the sooner we get moving, the sooner I can clean any muck off me. Lead the way, Mission." The teen led them through the Undercity.

* * *

"Don't move! I'll shoot!" A frightened male voice called.

Ash looked at the speaker, moving in front of Mission and Carth, her blades ready. "Try it and you'll be dead." She said coldly. Not that she though he would. He looked scared enough to faint.

"Cool your engines, kid. No need for a needless firefight." A man with a voice like gravel grinding together said. "I've already lost enough of you to those damn rakghouls." Ash looked up at the Mandalorian. He towered over her, a Mandalorian blaster carbine cradled in his arms. "If you're going to the escape pods for salvage, don't."

Ash raised her brows. "That a threat?"

"Mandalorians don't make threats. They make promises. And the escape pods have been stripped." Ash rolled her eyes.

"I knew that. Amazing what you can learn, listening to cantina gossip." She looked up at him fearlessly. "Of course, you need at least half a brain to do that…" The Mandalorian looked at her.

"Fearless scrap, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Ash shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Canderous, I think I heard something!" A mercenary said. "It sounded like a rakghoul!" Ash whirled. A moment later, she could make out a pack of rakghouls bearing down on them.

"_Osik_." She spat, sprinting to meet the pack. Her blades bit into flesh, felling rakghouls. She was in a battle haze, all cool calculation. Time seemed to slow.

She ducked under a rakghouls claw, her blade snapping up to impale it as her other blade arced behind her, wounding two rakghouls. She kicked one back as she killed the other, turning back to face the pack.

It was quickly over. She wiped a spatter of rakghoul blood from her armor, walking back to Carth and Mission. Canderous scowled approvingly at her.

"Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing down here." Canderous growled. "Let's get back to the surface." He told his mercenaries. "I'm not paid to babysit." Ash snorted.

"You're not very good at it." Two of the mercenaries were among the dead.

"Another day, I'd kill you for that."

Ash waved cheerily. "Another day, then, Mandalorian." He walked off, his three mercenaries tailing him. Once he was safely out of earshot, Carth took Ash by the shoulders and shook her.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

Ash smiled lazily. "I just might be halfway there. Mission, which way?"

Mission looked at the two adults, her eyes wide. "You are crazy! I've never seen fighting like that! And Canderous Ordo—you don't say stuff like that to him!"

Ash stepped away from Carth. "I say whatever I wanna say. And I'll worry about Canderous later. Not like he's gonna come down here and hunt me down. To the sewers!"

Shaking her head, Mission led them to a grate. Carth and Ash shifted it easily, looking at the ladder. Ash winced. She hung her vibroblades from her belt.

"I'll go first." She said, stepping down to descend the ladder.

"Don't die." Carth said.

Ash gave him her sauciest grin and a mock salute. "Aye, aye, captain." She descended quickly, disappearing into darkness. She dropped lightly to the floor, flickering lighting giving her a view of the sewers. A Gamorrean sentry hadn't noticed her. She impaled it with her blade, watching it fall. "Come on down, kids!" She called up the shaft. Mission descended, followed by Carth.

"So, which way to the camp?" Carth grunted.

"This way." Ash nodded.

"Why in the galaxy would you willingly explore here?" Ash took grenades from her pack, hanging them from her belt. Mission shrugged.

"There aren't a lot of other places to explore." Ash sighed.

"Fair enough. Still a crazy place to explore." They began walking into the sewers. They explored every corridor and side room. It quickly drove Ash crazy. The sewers were a labyrinth. She was up to her ankles in muck. Made her glad for her boots, made to withstand knee-deep mud.

She found a pair of journals on two bodies, journals about a 'promised land'. She stowed them in her pack. Maybe that old man, Rukil, would know about them.

Finally, they opened a door that revealed a pack of Gamorreans. Ash rolled a pair of frag grenades in the room, pushing the button to slam the door closed again. A loud explosion and she opened the door. Gamorrean was plastered on the walls. Ash would've been sick, but she was well used to war and the resulting horrors. She heard a Shyriiwook roar and beckoned Mission.

"I'm usually pretty good with locks, but I've never seen a lock like that one before."

Mission grinned. "You don't see many of these. Only in the nastiest, deepest, darkest parts of the sewers. No electronics or nothing. But I've come across these locks before, and I rigged a little device that should do the trick." She jammed a little bit of metal in the lock and twisted it for a moment. The door groaned open.

"**You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission!**" Zaalbar roared.

"You too, buddy." Mission hugged the Wookiee. "I thought I'd lost you forever!" Ash smiled.

"**Mission, who are these people?**" Zaalbar noticed them.

"These're my new friends, Z. without them, I wouldn'ta been able to rescue you." Mission pronounced.

Ash stepped forward, dipping her head in respect. "**I am Ash, and that is Carth.**" She said. The accent was atrocious, she knew, but her Shyriiwook was understandable.

"**You speak the language of my people? That is rare among your species.**" Zaalbar replied.

"**I take it as a matter of respect.**" Ash tried to pronounce her words carefully. "**But it has been some time since I spoke your people's language.**" She smiled up at the Wookiee. "**I am sure it is pretty mangled.**"

"**It is not so bad as you think.**"

"You speak Shyriiwook?"

Ash shrugged. "I speak a lot of languages." She told Carth.

"**You have saved me from a life of servitude, Ash.**" Zaalbar growled.

"**I woulda done it for anybody.**" She replied.

"**There is only one way I can repay such an act.**" Zaalbar continued. "**I will swear a lifedebt to you.**"

"Whoa, a lifedebt? Are you sure, Big Z?" Mission asked.

"**I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are used as slave labor, even on our homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years, many of my people have been taken as slaves. Our villages must always be on guard against raids. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way to repay that is a lifedebt.**" He fixed his eyes on Ash.

"Wow." Mission said. "This is major. Do you know what this means?" Ash didn't know exactly what it meant, but she could guess. And from what she knew about Wookiee honor, Zaalbar wasn't going to change his mind.

"Uh, it's some kind of loyalty vow, isn't it?" She tried.

"A lifedebt is the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make. It means that wherever you go, he will be with you." Ash swallowed. She was going to have a Wookiee bodyguard for the rest of her life.

"**In the presence of you all, I swear this lifedebt. Forever will I be by your side, Ash. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk.**"

"**I am honored to accept your vow.**" Ash said, knowing what she had to do.

"Guess this means you're stuck with me, too. Where Big Z goes, I go. I almost lost him once—it's not going to happen again." Ash smiled at the teen.

"Glad you're with us, Mission."

"What just happened?" Carth asked. Ash looked at him.

"A Wookiee just swore a lifedebt to me. And him and Mission are a package deal." Carth nodded.

"Okay, so they follow us around?"

"More than that. Zaalbar is now, for lack of a better word, rather like a bodyguard."

"We're never going to be inconspicuous again."

Ash laughed. "We weren't to begin with. You insist on wearing that hideous orange _thing _you call a jacket."

"So I still owe you one secret path into the Vulkar base, right?" Mission asked loudly.

"Yep, you do. Which way?"

Mission tilted her head. "Somewhere to the southeast, I think. I just hope the rancor monster is dead."

"Rancor monster?" Ash asked very calmly. Too calmly.

Mission looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, there used to be a rancor monster that made its nest in the sewers. That thing is huge! But," giving Ash a look, "it's not very smart. I've snuck past it before."

Ash sighed. "Great. Carth, feel free to give me any ideas?"

"Air raid?" He suggested unhelpfully.

Ash smacked him. "No, that won't work."

"We could always turn back…" Mission offered. Ash sighed.

"Not an option. We'll have to think of something. Let's go."

After more walking, they came upon a shimmering violet forcefield. Ash looked wearily at Mission. Mission beamed, walking over to the computer.

"You're looking at the only non-Vulkar with the codes to get past this. A Vulkar mighta had a little bit too much to drink one night at the cantina. I just helped myself to his belt. Codes, creds, and weapons." Ash chuckled.

"There's a reason I like enterprising young scoundrels." Mission smirked, the forcefield shimmering to nothing.

"To the upper sewers and the Vulkars." Mission said, with a mocking bow. Ash rolled her eyes at the teen, who rolled her eyes back. They giggled and went forward.


	6. Going up

**Disclaimer: By now, everybody knows I own nothing but Ash.**

**From the rancor to the night before the race. Ash finds the datapad and gets the idea of blowing the rancor to smithereens. Great, huh? And she also speaks to Carth and Mission. Gotta have a little heart-to-heart before her next near-death experience, eh?**

* * *

They battled past a few droids and Gamorreans. It didn't take long to reach a door that had a severed arm in front of it. The hand clenched a datapad, a few vials rolled against the door. Ash picked up the vials, gingerly removing the datapad from the stiff fingers.

"The rancor's behind here?" She asked.

"Yep." Mission said. Ash read the datapad and a grin spread across her face.

"Mission, you have a stealth belt I can use?" Mission looked a little mystified, but took a belt from her waist and handed it to Ash, who promptly put it on. She took off her belt, her pack, her vibroblades—anything that would clank and make noise. She handed her things to Carth, after taking five frag grenades from her pack.

"Ash, what're you doing?" Carth asked warily. Ash handed him the datapad and two of the three vials she had picked up.

"I'm blowing the rancor to smithereens, of course." She took her pack for a moment, pulling out a spare shirt. She wrapped up the grenades in it.

"Hold." Carth grabbed her arm. "I coulda swore I just heard you say you were gonna blow the rancor to smithereens."

She grinned. "You heard right. This," she said, waving a vial, "is full of something that smells like rancor dinner." She jerked her arm free, flicking the stealth belt on. She shimmered out of view. "Be quiet and don't worry." Her disembodied voice said. She opened the door and stepped out into the room, neatly dodging Carth's grab for her.

"You are frackin' insane." She heard Carth say. She chuckled. She saw a pile of corpses and altered her plan. She dragged one away from the pile slowly, trying not to throw up.

There was a large gash in the decomposing belly. She stuffed the grenades in the gash, setting them to explode in two minutes. After thirty seconds had passed, she opened the vial and doused the body with the contents. The rancor immediately trundled to the body. Ash moved as quickly as she dared, back through the door. She slammed it shut, deactivating the belt. Carth and Mission started.

A muted boom echoed. After a moment, Ash opened the door. The rancor was mostly on the ground, but parts were splattered on the walls. Ash handed Mission her stealth belt back, taking her pack, belt, and vibroblades from Carth.

"That's nasty." Mission said, shuddering.

Ash mimicked her. "Yeah. But you didn't have to smell that stuff in the vial."

Carth looked at her. "Should I pitch the other two vials?" Ash shook her head.

"Do you know how much a nasty smell can affect an enemy?"

Carth sighed. "I'll let you have them, then." He handed her the vials, which she promptly stuck in her belt. She knew she'd find use for the stinking liquid, sometime. Probably.

They skirted the rancor corpse. The back door to the Vulkar base was guarded by two Vulkars. Carth took them both out. His aim with his pistols was extremely good. They entered the base.

* * *

"**Look who we have here. Poor fools conned by Gadon into stealing the accelerator.**" A green-skinned Twi'lek said as Ash opened a door.

Ash curled her lip. "I'm no fool. And you're talking like that accelerator was yours to start with."

"**Can I kill them?**" A female Twi'lek, clinging to him, asked.

"**No. I see you are not wearing the colors of the Beks.**" Ash had her hands resting casually on her vibroblades. "**You are not one of them.**"

Ash shrugged. "No, I'm not. But I don't go back on my word. Hand over the accelerator and I'll leave and you'll live."

The Twi'lek laughed. "**I did not go to so much trouble to steal that accelerator just to have a scrap walk away with it.**" Ash's cheeks burned with indignation.

"I guarantee I'm more than a match for a slimeball like you." She spat.

"**May I kill them now?**" The female asked eagerly.

"**Yes, darling. Kill them all.**" Ash leaped forward at the same moment as the female Twi'lek. They met with a clash of blades, dancing around each slash. Ash got the jump after a moment, severing a head-tail. The Twi'lek faltered and Ash ran her through, kicking up at the guard who moved into the fray. Carth was covering Mission, Zaalbar hacking down the male Twi'lek.

The conflict was over as fast as it had begun. Ash spotted the accelerator. Ash also noted the mine in front of it.

"Mission, take care of the mine, would you?" Mission nodded, creeping forward. She worked quickly, disabling the mine and recovering the small explosive. She picked up the small prototype accelerator, handing it to Ash.

* * *

Back in the Undercity, Ash found the body of Rukil's apprentice, next a Sith body. She searched the belt and found a vial of rakghoul serum. She found a journal on Mayla, also with clues about the 'promised land'.

The foursome made their way back to the Outcast village. Ash went to Rukil.

"You have returned." Rukil said calmly. Ash grimaced, handing him the three journals.

"Yeah, I have. Mayla's dead. I dunno what these are about, but maybe you do. By the way, is there a healer that can synthesize the rakghoul formula?" Rukil nodded absently, concentrating on the journals. "Where is he, or she?" Rukil made no reply, engrossed in the journals. Ash sighed. She walked to another of the villagers, who sent her to the healer.

"Who are you?" The healer asked.

Ash smiled. "Doesn't matter. I've got rakghoul serum, if you can synthesize it."

The healer accepted the vial of greenish fluid. "I can."

Ash nodded and walked back to Carth. Mission and Zaalbar were behind him.

"To the surface we go, my dears." She said cheerfully. "I get first shower." She sauntered to the elevator, checking her chronometer. They had been in the Undercity for nearly two days. She took a second look at Mission. The girl was tired, her lekku sleepily curled around her neck. Zaalbar was going to have to carry her, if they didn't get rest soon. Mission was obviously conditioned to stay awake for long stretches of time, but two days appeared to be her limit.

"Sleepy?" Carth asked her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "We've been down here for two days, running on ration bars and that energy drink stuff. Yes, I'm a little tired. Been awhile since I've had to be so alert for such a long time."

Carth snorted. "You're sure good at fooling me, then. You act like you just rose from a long, refreshing sleep." They stepped into the elevator.

"I've been conditioned to stay awake for long periods of time. I can pilot a little, and I never had a partner when I was on the Rim. So I'd be awake for twenty, twenty-five hours at a time. And during my soldiering days, I, uh, was capable of staying awake for four days." She shuddered. "I didn't have to do that very often, though. Only on the Demon Moon." She shuddered. "That was hell."

"The Demon Moon?"

Ash looked at him. "Dxun. I was there the first time, when the Mandalorians took Onderon." She shook her head. "Ai, that was bad. The Demon Moon is all jungle, and everything in that jungle is dangerous. Drexls, boma, zakkeg, skreev, cannok, other things… a nightmare."

"Dxun?" Mission asked, her eyes wide.

Ash shrugged. "I was sixteen then, just joined. I was in a Republic rearguard, and we got trapped on the Demon Moon for a few days. There were eight hundred of us. When we finally got rescued, two weeks later, there were less than fifty. And I was damn lucky to have survived."

"Why do you call it the Demon Moon?" Ash shuddered.

"You can't understand unless you were there." The elevator juddered to a stop and slid open. The Sith guard gave them a dozy salute, which Ash returned languidly. They sauntered through the Undercity, stopping in an abandoned apartment to clean the worst of the muck off them.

They reached the Bek base, Ash leading the way in. She walked right to Gadon's desk and took the accelerator from her pack, putting it on the desk.

"You have it." She smirked at his mild surprise.

"I said I'd get it. And I don't go back on my word. You'd better be the same." Gadon chuckled.

"Don't you worry. I'm sponsoring you. And I'll even do you one better." Ash was immediately wary, but she kept her slightly cocky smirk. "You can ride the swoop with the accelerator."

Zaerdra gasped. "Gadon! One of our best riders should be on that bike!"

Ash tilted her head. "She's right."

Gadon sighed. "There's a reason I'm letting you ride the modified swoop. The accelerator is only a prototype. It's not exactly stable."

Ash nodded. "And if I die in a fiery explosion, one of your riders could still win."

"Exactly."

Ash sighed. "If I die and the Beks win, Bastila still goes free?"

"Of course."

"Sounds like you've got all your bases covered."

"You don't stay leader of a swoop gang without learning how to work the angles." Ash nodded. _Without knowing how to make the right sacrifices_, he meant. Same as in war.

"When's the race? And I really need fresh clothes and a shower." Gadon chuckled, just a little.

"Fourteen hours. You can stay in the base. Mission knows where the refreshers and the clothes storage rooms are."

"Right then. Mission, lead on." Ash looked down at herself. "Let's get some clothes first. Then a shower." Mission nodded, trotting through the base.

* * *

Two hours later, Ash was cleaning her Echani fiber armor. Her wet hair was drying. Her skin was clean, and she wore a skintight black jumpsuit. And Carth came. His orange jacket was clean and fresh-smelling. He watched her in silence for a few minutes, furiously cleaning the armor.

"You're serious about racing that swoop?"

Ash looked up. "I am. And I won't lose." She said it with absolute iron certainty.

"If you do?"

She smirked. "If I did, we'd find another way." Ash replied. "But I won't lose, so that's not a problem." Carth sighed.

"Aren't you a little overconfident?"

Ash chuckled. "That's the way I like to be, Brass. If I think I can't lose, I won't lose. Bad thoughts are bad for me." Her eyes lit up. "Optimism is a good ally. And I have spent some time racing. I'm good at it." She sighed. "Quite the adrenaline thrill."

"So you enjoy life-threatening experiences?" Carth asked incredulously.

Ash shrugged. "I guess you could say that. By the way, you need to take Mission and Zaalbar to the Upper City. I've got a disguise for Bastila, and she can borrow a vibroblade, but a big group of us will look funny." Carth nodded.

"Alright."

"And you can watch the race from the apartment. So don't worry too much about lil' ole me."

"I'll worry. But I guess I won't worry too much."

"Good." She looked at him sideways. "So, why don't you trust anybody?"

"Can't you drop it?" Carth snapped.

"No, afraid not." She said cheerfully. "But seriously, wouldn't it feel better to talk about it?" Ash pressed. Carth looked around. "Mission and Zaalbar aren't gonna show up to bail you out, Brass." He sighed.

"Can't you find somebody else to badger for awhile?" He growled. She finished with her armor, stacking it neatly and shoving it in her pack. She pulled out beads and tiny rubber bands. She tapped her chin for a moment.

"Nobody else here. And if you have issues with me, I want to know exactly why."

"You're the most frustrating woman I've ever met." Ash looked at him with her biggest, most innocent eyes.

"How, exactly, do I frustrate you?" She asked silkily.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Some days it's hard to tell." Ash retorted sweetly.

"Look, just… just leave me alone about it, will you?

"We're working together. You not trusting anyone affects the mission. So you can tell me now or later. Take your pick. But I garauntee now will be better." She deftly separated a fat chunk of hair, separating it into three strands. She braided it, weaving in three of the silver beads and snapping a rubber band on the end. She shook her head, the braid mingling with her unbraided hair. Carth watched her for a few minutes.

"You really want to know?" She nodded, careful not to stop braiding. "Fine. When I think about all the good, solid, trusted men who deserted us, one name stands out. Saul Karath."

Ash frowned. "Malak's brain?"

Carth chuckled bitterly. "He's half the reason Malak has done so well in this war. During the Mandalorian wars, I looked up to him. He taught me a lot of things. He was a mentor." Ash finished her braid, looking at Carth. She could see where this was going. "Before the attack on Telos, he approached me. told me how weak the Republic was becoming. Told me I needed to look out for myself, stuff like that. I know now he was trying to recruit me to the Sith, but then, I couldn't think of it. I couldn't imagine it."

Ash grimaced. "You blame yourself for trusting your friend?"

Carth sighed. "He gave the Sith the codes to bypass Telos's orbital defenses. I woke up to the sound of Telos being bombed." Carth's voice was hard. "And I could have stopped it all."

Ash glared at him. "Really? You believe that?"

"Yes!" He noticed her glare. "I don't know. Maybe. But I still could have done something!" Ash sighed, beginning another braid.

"Don't agonize over the past. You would have changed nothing, more than likely. When Revan got to Telos, he would have found a way past any defenses you had."

Carth shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't care. But if I catch up to Saul, he's dead."

Ash shrugged. "I can't say I blame you there. But that can't be all, not with your reaction."

Carth glared at her. "Maybe there is more, but I don't want to talk about it!" Ash held up her hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone… for now." Carth growled. Ash tossed her head, chuckling. She ran her fingers through her hair, making sure the braids were evenly distributed. The silver beads clicked against each other. Mission bounded into the room.

"You and Carth should eat something before Zaalbar eats it all!" She said. Ash stood up.

"Coming, Mission." She followed the Twi'lek teen, pack over her shoulder. People watched her warily as she grabbed a meal, joining Mission and Zaalbar. She took small bites, pushing her food around on her plate. "So, Mission, tell me about yourself." The teen looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's been a long time since anybody asked about me." Ash smiled gently.

"I'm interested. Carth would say stubbornly curious, but you can ignore him." Mission giggled. "Tell me how you and Zaalbar met up."

"I was just out walking, one day, and I saw Big Z. He was being harassed by a couple of Vulkars."

Ash snorted. "Who annoys a Wookiee?"

Mission shrugged. "It was three to one. They musta figured they had the numbers." Ash rolled her eyes. "I didn't care to see anybody new to a big city bullied, so I told the core-slimes to leave him alone. One of 'em belted me. I saw black for a minute."

Ash winced. "You're lucky he didn't fry you."

Mission bristled. "You're not my mom!"

Ash sighed. "Never said I was, Mission. But what happened?"

"Zaalbar didn't like me being smacked around. He grabbed one of the Vulkars by the throat and held him a meter off the ground! I thought he was gonna rip the punk's arm off and beat him to death! The punk fainted and the other two ran away." Mission smirked. "I grabbed Zaalbar and we've been together ever since."

Ash chuckled. "Sounds like a good match."

Mission nodded. "So, are you nervous about the race?"

Ash smiled widely. "What's there to worry about? I'm gonna win, and I'm gonna leave with a Jedi in tow!"

"Bastila?"

Ash nodded. "I should fill you in. Me and Carth crashed here. Carth dragged me out of our escape pod. We borrowed some Sith uniforms to get down here so we could find Bastila Shan. She's the 'last hope of the Republic'. I owe Carth, so I'm helping him."

"And you like him."

"He's pleasant enough."

Mission rolled her eyes. "Not what I mean."

Ash huffed. "I'll keep my secrets, thanks. And that jacket he wears is _hideous_."

Mission smirked. "Sure it is." Ash didn't reply, only taking another tiny bite of food. She wasn't especially hungry. She pushed her plate in Zaalbar's direction. The Wookiee ate it quickly.

"Alright, Mission, Zaalbar, you two and Carth are going to the Upper City. We've got an apartment there. I'll be there with Bastila when I've won the race. You can watch me on the Holonet, right?"

Mission nodded. "Yeah. I know how."

Ash smiled. "Good. then Carth won't worry. And you can see me win. Remember to think happy thoughts!" She handed the girl her pack. "And take care of my pack. I only need the bare minimum." She patted the vibroblades on her hips.

Mission looked at her warily. "Planning on a fight?"

Ash shrugged. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Then why is your armor in your pack?"

"I don't need it. I survived the Demon Moon without armor, and I can do the same here."

"Why is Dxun so important?"

Ash flinched. "My first battles were there. The unit I was in wasn't actually supposed to see combat. Nobody knew I was sixteen, but everybody felt pretty protective of me. The squad taught me how to fight. I survived because they looked out for me, and because I learned fast. The Demon Moon is filled with predators, and with Mandalorians." Ash shuddered. "Boma and zakkeg were probably the worst, simply because they were so hard to kill."

"Sounds pretty awful."

"It was. But Revan got the raw end of the deal, when he went to take Dxun from the Mandalorians. I'm glad I wasn't there."

"You weren't?" Mission asked.

"Shortly after I turned twenty-two, I was no longer with the Republic. Revan entered the war about three months after I left." She said that with visible sadness. Then she perked up, her smirk back. "Take care of my stuff, 'kay? Think happy thoughts!" She sauntered away, back into the base.

* * *

She had a small room with a bed and a table. She neatly folded the clothes she had found for Bastila, hoping that they would fit. She laid her leather racing jumpsuit on the end of the bed, before making sure her vibroblades and vibroknives were clean, ready to go. She curled up on the bed, burrowing under the sheets.


	7. Swoop races and Mandalorians

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Got it?**

**Alright, prepare yourself for some prissy Jedi! Bastila's great, but she is a bit... much, shall we say? Not her fault, though. She did grow up a Jedi. And also prepare to meet Canderous. Ash is slightly antagionistic, as usual, but what do you expect? Also, we get to see Bastila faint!**

* * *

"**You've raced before?**" The Ithorian mechanic asked.

"Few times." She replied, removing her belt and hanging it from a hook for the purpose. Swoop racing was dangerous, and she didn't want her blades to get in the way.

"**Then you know how to ride. Go to the announcer if you want to ride a heat. Don't worry about the prototype overheating and exploding… it probably won't happen. But you have a limited number of runs. Five, at the most, I'd think.**"

Ash smirked confidently. "I'll talk to the announcer, then." She sauntered up to the announcer's desk, not looking at the caged Bastila. "I'd like to race a heat. What's the time to beat?"

"**You're up next, then. Best time is thirty-nine point twenty-six seconds.**" She was whisked to the track.

Ash mounted her bike and watched the lights go from red to green. She rocketed away from the starting line. She wove gracefully around obstacles, keeping an eye on her time. She didn't need to beat the time too badly.

Her time was thirty-five seconds even. And that had barely been a practice run. She walked jauntily back to the pit, smirking.

"**That's incredible!**" The mechanic said. "**I've never seen racing like that! You didn't even look like you were trying!**" Ash chuckled.

"That was a warm-up run." _And that accelerator really works_, she added silently, turning to look at the times. She scowled as her time was beaten. The rider walked over.

"**You should practice your dancing, girl.**" He sneered.

Her eyes flared hard silver. "Watch it, before you bite off more than you can chew." She blocked his slap. She spun, twisting his arm behind him painfully. Then she kicked, sending him sprawling on the ground. "Better be able to back up your big talk." She walked to the announcer. "**Next heat.**" He nodded.

* * *

In the apartment, Carth and Mission had devoted their attention to the race in progress. Carth winced when he saw Ash's face.

"She looks scary." Mission muttered.

"That racer ticked her off." Carth said. "And he's lucky to be walking away. I know that face. That's the face you don't mess with."

* * *

Bastila, in her cage, felt a spike in the Force. She grabbed that spike, using it to replenish her strength, as she began to remove the restraints on her mind.

She wondered at the source of the spike for the briefest moment.

* * *

Ash felt the motor whine, and her eyes widened. She crossed the finish line, shut off the engine, and drew her legs up onto the seat. She pushed off the seat and flipped back, the world slowing. She landed in a half-kneeling position, hands braced on the ground. Her head tilted up, watching as the swoop bike careened forward, exploding thirty meters from her.

She rose to her feet. Everyone was absolutely silent as she walked back to the pit. She looked at her time. Eighteen point sixty-three seconds. She smirked, and the crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

In a booth, a mercenary leaned forward. He remembered seeing the scrap before. She just might be the right kind of crazy…

* * *

"…**presenting the prize is Brejik of the Black Vulkars.**" The announcer said, with a flourish. Brejik stepped forward, scowling blackly.

"People, hear me!" He shouted. Ash's eyes narrowed and she wished she had remembered to put her belt back on. She wanted her vibroblades. "The winning rider cheated!"

Ash braced her legs apart, propping her hands on her hips. "Really? Sounds awful convenient, since the bike I rode exploded." Her voice was cold. She heard murmurs of assent.

"The bike was modified using an illegal accelerator."

Ash raised her chin. "I'm a bad person to cheat." She warned.

"Due to this clear breach of the rules, I am withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the prize." Ash growled.

"**You can't do that!**" The announcer said. "**That's against the rules—and our traditions!**"

"I don't care about your traditions! I am the leader of the next generation! Nobody can stop me if I wish to sell this woman on the slave market!"

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik." A cool voice with a cultured Coruscanti accent said. The cage flew open, Bastila knocking out the man who guarded it.

"Kill the woman!" Brejik shrieked. "Kill the rider!" Ash ducked beneath a blade, freeing her vibroknives from her wrist sheaths.

"Not likely." One knife flew from her hand, impacting Brejik in the throat. She twisted to ram her knife into another throat. She stabbed an incoming wrist. She caught the vibroblade that dropped and ran the man through, whirling.

Three Vulkars converged on her. She turned warily, eyes intent. Her hand moved forward, sending her second vibroknife flying. She leaped to the gap, twisting to slice a Vulkar wide open with the blade. He fell back as she faced the last.

"My advice would be to run." She said calmly. The Vulkar dropped his weapon and ran. Ash smirked, retrieving her knives, cleaning them off. She dropped the vibroblade. She walked to Brejik's corpse, looting it. Then she faced Bastila, who had downed two other Vulkars.

"You… you're one of the Republic soldiers!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Don't advertise that. We don't need to have Sith breathing down our necks. I believe this is yours?" She tossed the Jedi a long cylinder that she had retrieved from Brejik's corpse.

"Who do you think you are?" Bastila demanded.

"I think I'm the one that rescued you. My name is Ash, by the way."

"You didn't rescue me! I got free on my own, thank you very much!"

Ash's patience was fraying. "Don't get too puffed up." She walked back to where her stuff was, putting her belt on. She tossed Bastila the clothing. "Might wanna put this on. People will ask questions if I've got a joy girl tailing me." Bastila flushed, the tips of her ears turning red. She stalked away, finding a place to put the clothes on. A few moments later, she emerged.

"I'm ready."

Ash nodded curtly. She looked at Bastila. The clothes weren't too loose, and the lightsaber that hung from her hip was hidden by the cloak. Ash's pupils dilated and she stood stock-still.

* * *

_I watched as the Jedi girl fought one of my Dark Jedi protectors. She was making headway. Her pale blue eyes glittered with fear and determination. Her porcelain skin was flushed, but not a single dark brown hair was out of place._

_Her golden saber found opportunity and she thrust it into her enemy. He fell and she stood, panting, as three Jedi ran forward to back her up. _

"_You cannot win, Revan!" She said. What a perfect drone of the Jedi Council. My two lightsabers leaped to my hands. I flourished them, two arcs of light casting me into colored shadows. I took my attack position, beckoning, taunting. _

_Suddenly, I an explosion sounded. I felt pain spreading across my back and fell, unable to stand. Fury surged through my veins. That traitor! That _cowardly_ traitor! I felt my mask being removed. I stared up at the Jedi girl for a moment, defiant of death and life, before I slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

Ash came back into focus, a bit of pant to her breath.

"Are you alright?" Bastila asked.

"Fine." Ash growled. "Just fine. Let's go. Carth's waiting for us."

"Carth Onasi?" Bastila asked eagerly. "That's good news. Maybe now we can find a way off this planet!"

"We're already working on a plan!" Ash snapped, walking away.

They traveled to the Upper City. Ash was grateful that it was dark. She slipped from shadow to shadow, blending in with an ease Bastila found disturbing, though she didn't say it aloud. Ash opened up the apartment door, striding in.

"I'm ba-ack!" She said, her arms thrown out theatrically. Mission hugged her, Carth offered her a grin, Zaalbar a nod.

"Bastila." Carth said. "Things are getting better!" Ash felt a spark of jealousy. She squashed it. "Now we can figure a way off this planet."

"You mean you haven't thought of a way off this planet?" Ash bristled. "Then it is good I am back in charge of this mission. Perhaps we can now find a way off this planet."

"I said we were working on it! We've only been operating for four or five days! We're not Jedi like you, as much use as your kind are!"

"My kind?" Bastila snapped. "What do you mean by that?" Ash curled her lip.

"I mean the Jedi who sat back and watched as the Mandalorians burned the galaxy, on some premonition of disaster that they didn't care to share with us soldiers!"

Bastila flinched. "The Council said it was not the time. And surely you can see that if Revan had not gone to war, we would not be at war with the Sith!"

"No, we'd all be speaking Mandalorian! Nothing against the Mandies, but how is that an improvement? It's a military government either way!"

"Girls!" Carth shouted. "Enough! Bastila, she has a valid point. We've only been operating a few days!" Bastila huffed.

"And I have been in captivity for eight!" Ash raised her chin, eyes narrowing.

"That must have been so difficult." Her voice dripped acid. "What's Brejik do to our poor little Jedi? Feed her? Give her a bed? Keep her clean? You wanna know what? If you wanna complain about that, I might just kill you! We spent two days crawling through the sewers, in order to be able to rescue you! We fought off rakghouls, Gamorreans, droids, gangs! We blew up a frackin' rancor! I put my neck at risk dueling so we could have creds! Don't tell me how _tough_ you've had it. Because I really don't want to hear it." Carth stood by Ash, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. While there is a damaging psychological aspect of captivity," his tone was almost patronizing, "we have been working to find you. Bastila, we have only been operating for a few days. To have gotten this far is nothing short of a miracle! We will find a way off-planet, it will just take _time_."

"That is no way to speak to you commanding officer." Bastila said coolly.

"You're hardly acting like a commanding officer." Carth retorted. "Your Battle Meditation might win a few battles, but it doesn't make you a leader. Ash and I have seen far more combat than you. You would do well to listen to our advice."

"I…" Bastila swallowed. "I apologize. What advice do you have?"

"For one, we can't get hung up on who's in charge. If we want to get off Taris, we need to work together."

Ash sighed. "He's right. We'll discuss plans a little later, after we've all had some sleep. I've got an errand or two to run, however. And I will be just fine alone." Carth nodded. Ash grabbed her purse and attached it to her belt. She walked out of the room, traveling to Dia's apartment and telling her the bounty had been removed before leaving the complex. A Twi'lek dashed up to her.

"**Are you the racer who won the swoop race?**" A Twi'lek messenger asked. Ash tilted her head.

"Who wants to know?" She asked gruffly.

"**Canderous Ordo wishes to meet you in the cantina.**" Ash nodded, tossing him a credit chip.

"Thanks for the message."

* * *

She entered the cantina, going straight to lean on the bar and order a drink. She ignored Canderous Ordo, who was trying to stare a hole in her back.

"**I know you know I'm here.**" His voice carried across the room, patrons starting at the harsh Mandalorian. Ash ordered a refill on her drink before sauntering over. She sat across from him.

"Somebody told me you wanted to have a chat." Ash said coolly, taking a gulp of her drink. "Who are you, again? I believe we met in the Undercity, but I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"Canderous Ordo. And I have a proposition for you. I remember you from the Undercity. You don't see many people who can fight with a blade like that. And then I saw you in the race. You were crazy—very impressive."

She smirked, swallowing more of her drink. "Glad you think so."

"And your display in the fight that followed—also very impressive."

"As much as I like to have my ego stroked, would you mind just telling me what your proposition is?" Ash asked, rather impatiently.

"If you can get the Sith launch codes, I can provide the means to get a ship." Ash raised her brows.

"Oh, really? How are you planning on finagling that one?" He chuckled.

"Not so fast. You bring me the launch codes, then I tell you."

"Fair. How do I get into the base?"

"Go to Janice Nall. She's got a droid ready for pickup. Special order, by Davik. She'll sell it to you if you tell her I sent you. The launch codes will be with the Sith governor."

"Alright." She looked at him sharply. "But if we're in this together, you're paying for half that droid." She pulled her dagger from her boot, cutting her palm. She offered the dagger hilt-first. Canderous took it, slicing his own palm.

"Partners, then. When we get the ship, half of it is mine." They shook hands, blood spattering on the table. Canderous handed her some credit chips. She counted them.

"Expensive droid." Canderous shrugged.

"It's a custom build. You expect less?" she shook her head.

"Not really." She pocketed the credit chips. She counted her own. "I guess it's to the duel ring."

"I'll be waiting in Javyar's Cantina. Come when you've got the codes." She grinned.

"I'll have them tomorrow evening, at the latest. So I'll meet you day after tomorrow, bright and early." She stood, walking away. She went to the room, where the Hutt waited.

"**How soon can I duel the next two?**" She asked.

"**I knew you'd be back, Stranger. You can duel them both in an hour, if you wish.**" Ash nodded.

"**That'll do. See you in an hour, Ajuur.**" She left the cantina, going back to the apartment. She was pleased to see Bastila and Mission asleep. At least she didn't have to deal with them. Carth, however, was awake.

"Mind telling me some more about yourself?" She ignored him. He noticed her bloody hand. "What did you do to your hand?" Ash turned her hand over to look at it.

"Blood oath. We're breaking into the Sith base tomorrow."

"You're kidding." She got a medpac and cleaned her hand. "You're not kidding."

"Nope. I was thinking Mission and Zaalbar should come with me. You or Bastila might be recognized by a Sith. If they commed the big ships up there, we could have a problem."

"Impeccable logic. Since this is your mission, I'll agree with your choices. Who's on the receiving end of the oath?" Ash grinned.

"Canderous Ordo."

"That Mandalorian from the Undercity?"

"The very one."

"Watch out. Mercs like that don't have a lick of conscience. They'll betray you in a heartbeat."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I'll take your word for it." He said dryly. "So, would you mind telling me some more about yourself?"

She smiled at him. "I was born on Deralia. Never knew my parents. Alway lived with some old healer woman. She died when I was twelve. Lived on the streets for the next four years. I was avoiding the officers who would take me to a home, stealing food and credits for myself. I didn't do too bad. I was a little skinny, but I did okay. And that's when I picked up a lot of languages, just sitting in the shadows. I stole datapads too. And spacers were always willing to tell me a story and teach me a thing or two about the languages they knew. And I just remembered what I learned. Got a real talent for languages."

"I noticed." Carth said dryly.

"Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, there were recruitment calls. That's when I joined up, since they weren't looking too carefully at the people they were recruiting. I just told them I was born undersized." Ash shook her head. "I wonder how I got them to buy that one. My first posting was a unit that wasn't supposed to see any fighting on Onderon. Well, we got unlucky. We went up to the Demon Moon and things went badly. I did some fighting in the Outer Rim against the Mandalorians. I was on the front lines when the first Republic planet was attacked and it became all-out war. I was twenty-two when I got promoted. I was on an advance squad." She swallowed. "And we got ambushed by the Mandalorians. Eventually, I was the only one left standing. I didn't want to be captured. But I was. Of course, I escaped after two weeks. And I never went back to the army. I called in a favor and had my files erased, as well as they could be. I wandered the Rim, sticking to Hutt space as much as I could."

"Why Hutt space?" Ash shrugged.

"I hate the little slugs, but they're mostly content to ignore you if you're content to ignore them. They don't ask too many questions if you come looking for a job. They don't keep records on you, either. Worked fine for me. And then I had the misfortune to crash in Republic space, and, well, I think you know the rest."

"The Republic offered to pay your bounties if you served on the _Endar Spire_."

"Yep. But now that we've got Bastila, my contract is over. They made it a little too exclusive." She smiled at Carth. "But I am still gonna help you get off this planet. We'll probably go to Dantooine to drop _her_ off." Ash glared at the Jedi woman.

"Why don't you like her?" Ash shrugged uncomfortably.

"I just don't. Something about her rubs me the wrong way. And right before I woke up, after the crash, I had a dream, and she was in it."

"You haven't seen her until now, though." Ash shrugged.

"I don't know. But down on the swoop track, after the Vulkars were beaten, I had sort of a vision. It was that same dream, but there was more of it. It was… weird." Ash looked at her chrono and went to her pack. "Ah, well, I've got a duel to fight." She pulled out the mask and the black shirt and the hood. She pulled on the shirt, fastening the mask and hood.

Bastila woke up. Ash noticed.

"Hey, princess." She growled. Bastila shrieked and fainted. "What was that about?"

"Haven't a clue, beautiful."

Ash flushed under her mask. "Be back in an hour or two, Brass." She said, trotting out. Her vibroblades bounced on her hips as she trotted to the cantina. She went straight to the room where the Hutt resided, leaning against the wall, cool and composed.

The Hutt beckoned and she went to the arena. She listened patiently to the announcer. Marl was supposed to be a very good duelist. Ash paced for a moment, Marl doing the same. They were summing each other up.

Marl was old, but Ash could tell he was tough. He would also have years of experience. She raced forward, the same moment as him. She spun under his blade, kicking out. He dodged her kick. They locked blades, Ash trapping his between hers. His superior strength was telling, however. She spun, twisting his blade from his hands. She rammed the hilt of her blade into his temple and he collapsed, unconscious. She waited a moment, but he didn't rise. She smirked under her mask.

Twitch, ten minutes later, alleged psychotic, was barely better than dueling Duncan. She raced forward, dodging an arc of blaster fire, her blades knocking his blaster aside as she kicked up and around. He collapsed into a limp green heap. Ash shook her head.

She left the arena, going to Ajuur.

"**Well, human, you are quite impressive. Only one duelist left, but he only fights death matches.**" Ash shook her head.

"**Not interested.**" She accepted the credits, slightly over nine hundred.

"**You sure? Bendak Starkiller would be a valuable duel.**"

Ash scowled under her mask. "**Not interested.**" She walked away. Almost out of the cantina, she was stopped by a Mandalorian in yellow armor.

"You are an impressive duelist, spitfire." Ash's fists clenched.

"I'm not interested in a death match, Bendak." She snapped, walking around him.

"You sure? If you did, and if you killed me, do you know how many credits you could get?"

"Don't know, don't care. I don't fight death matches, for one. And I'm done killing Mandalorians unless I have to."

"You fought in the wars?" Ash shrugged, walking out of the cantina, returning to the apartment. Inside, she pulled the mask and hood off, followed by the shirt.

"Have fun?" Ash glowered at Carth. "We sure are touchy, aren't we?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when there's caffa." She walked to the couch, curling up and instantly falling asleep. Carth draped a blanket over her, smiling a little.


	8. Dinner: Before and after

**Disclaimer: I can only wish this was mine.**

**Alright, we are leaving Taris. I know some of you will be shouting 'hooray!', but please do so quietly. I am rather happy with the way I've written Taris. So, Ash talks with Bastila - no hostilities, storms the Sith base, has dinner with Davik, and leaves Taris.**

* * *

Ash was the first one awake. She made some caffa for herself, sipping slowly. She went to the balcony, watching the sun rise over Taris. It was actually very pretty. It wasn't long until someone joined her. Bastila. Ash knew the woman was wavering over something.

"If you've got a question, ask." She said softly.

"At the swoop track, you seemed distracted for a minute. Would you mind telling me what that was about?" Ash shrugged.

"I had a vision, I guess you could say. You were fighting a Dark Jedi, and then you killed him, and then a few other Jedi ran forward, and you said something along the lines of 'you cannot win, Revan'. There was an explosion and the vision was over."

"A vision?" Bastila gasped.

Ash shrugged again. "Yeah. It happened before too, when I was unconscious. It's the only dream I remember, and it was only half of the one I just told you about."

"Visions are often a sign of Force sensitivity."

Ash grimaced. "So now I'm Force sensitive?"

Bastila sighed. "You may be. The Force works through every being at some level. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush of battle that allowed you to see one of my more intense memories."

"You sound like you haven't got any idea what you're talking about."

"These matters are better left to masters of the Force. I am a mere Padawan. Perhaps when we escape, and go to Dantooine, you could speak with the Council there." Ash smirked.

"You're an annoying Padawan. And there is no way I'm staying on Dantooine long enough to meet the Jedi Council." Bastila sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because." She said enigmatically. "And you will not be coming to the Sith base with us. You and Onasi will be staying in this apartment, understand?" Bastila's lip jutted out, but she nodded. Ash went back into the apartment, waking Zaalbar and Mission.

"G'morning." Mission muttered groggily, stuffing her face.

"How do you two feel about breaking into the Sith base to steal the launch codes so we can steal a ship?"

Mission woke up. "Really? You're taking me?"

Ash nodded. "Bastila or Carth could easily be recognized by somebody. And you're the one with the mad breaking-and-entering skills." Mission grinned.

"Great! When do we leave?"

Ash shrugged. "Anytime you and Zaalbar are ready. We have to pick up a droid first, and we need to be back here before night. I'm going back to the Lower City to meet Canderous, so I want to have a good night's sleep. I seem to attract danger."

Mission smirked. "That you do. Why do we need to pick up a droid?"

Ash sighed. "The droid will crack the door security, so we can get in."

Mission pouted. "I could do that!"

Ash put a hand on Mission's shoulder. "I'm sure you could, but I know the droid can, and the droid can get it done in a matter of seconds. I do not want to be hanging around the entrance any longer than we have to, okay?"

The blue teenager nodded reluctantly, looking over at Zaalbar. "You ready to go, buddy?"

"**Of course I am.**" The Wookiee roared. Ash trotted to the door, grinning.

"Then we shall go, my dears." She drawled theatrically, the door sliding open. The trio walked out, heading to the droid shop Canderous had told her about. Ash noted nervously how close it was to the Sith base, before entering, Mission and Zaalbar in tow.

"**New customers?**" A Twi'lek woman asked. She wore a grease-spotted coveralls. "**I am Janice Nall, pleased to meet you. How may I help you?**"

"**New customers? That used to the ones in the Upper City?**"

Her face soured. "**Many of the Upper Tarisians ignore me. To have a Twi'lek in a cantina is fine, but to be running a business such as mine is unthinkable.**"

_Small-minded bastards, _Ash thought spitefully. "**Canderous Ordo sent me to pick up a droid. I believe it is a special order?**" The woman nodded.

"**Ah, you are here for T3-M4. A fine unit.**" She tapped a silver droid on the head. "**It's two thousand credits.**" Ash winced, but she had the creds and she didn't want to waste time bargaining.

"**I've got that right here.**" She reached into her belt, pulling out the credits. Half Canderous's, half hers. She dropped them on the counter. Janice counted the credits quickly, and smiled.

"**Aren't you a big spender! Is there anything else you need?**" Ash shook her head.

"**Just the droid.**" She said. "Cummon, Teethree." The droid let out a string of Binary. "Yes, I'm your new owner. Well, partly." Ash couldn't quite remember where she had learned droidspeak, but she understood it easily.

"You understand droidspeak?" Mission asked, a little awed, as they walked out.

"Pretty well. Can't quite remember where I picked it up, though." Ash sucked in a breath. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter that much." They reached the door to the Sith base. "Teethree, break security." The droid extended an arm, Ash casually leaning on the door to block him from view. After a moment, the small droid let out a string of droidspeak. Ash opened the door.

"So this is the base. I can't say much for their security." Mission muttered, glancing around.

"This is a cushy posting. There's no trouble in the Upper City, so the Sith are lazy." They walked into the reception room.

"**Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!**" The receptionist, a scared-looking Twi'lek woman, cried. Ash smiled lazily.

"We're here for a meeting, if you must know. But hundred credits say you'll leave and never come back." The woman's eyes lit up.

"**Good enough! The Sith have been making my life miserable!**" She took the credits Ash gave her and sprinted for the door.

Ash clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "The Sith really don't know how to treat employees, do they?" Mission giggled as she went to the computer.

"Shall I start with the security cameras?"

Ash nodded. "Of course."

Mission hacked.

"Found an armory." Ash grinned. "Coupla barracks, lots of sentry droids. Blowing conduits like crazy, disabling the droids. And, oh, a nice big sentry droid in front of the elevator. It's got a shield and looks pretty big and bad. I can only disable the shield and unlock the elevator."

Ash shrugged. "Do what you can. And this definitely makes the armory our first stop."

* * *

After a successful raid on the armory, the freeing of a captive, and the destruction of a sentry droid, Ash and her team rode up the elevator. They stepped out of the elevator into a small antechamber. Ash took a breath.

"Alright, my dears, the governor is in here. I don't think he's a real Sith, but he might have Force powers. Mission, you and Teethree will be providing blaster cover. Zaalbar, you and me will try not to get chopped into little bitty pieces. Okay?" Both of them gave her a nod, activating the energy shields she had supplied them with. Ash did the same. She opened the door.

"Who dares disturb my meditation?" A man with sickly pale skin and yellowy eyes hissed. Ash noted he had a long dual vibroblade.

"Me. I need the launch codes you happen to have." She replied. "I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to hand them over, eh?"

"Ash, is it really a good idea to mouth off?" Mission muttered.

The Dark Jedi laughed. "A Force adept on this pitiful planet? My master will surely award me a lightsaber for your death."

Ash smirked. "Aw, the big bad wannabe doesn't have the brains to make his own?" She taunted. "Or maybe you just haven't got the guts." Her blades were in her hands. She was hyper-aware, and leaped to attack the same moment he did. She noticed Zaalbar and Mission, frozen behind her.

She blocked a blow with one of her blades, using the strength behind the blow to direct it away from her. She was seeing everything with crystal clarity. He was moving slowly, very slowly. Or maybe it was just her. Adrenaline raced through her veins.

Slash, chop, kick. Twist into a sideways flip, use momentum to drive off his blade and chop at his leg. Block, block, reverse grip on blades for disorientation. Jump over blade, twirl, ram blades up. Pull blades back, reverse grip, spin, drive them into the Sith.

Ash fell out of the battle haze, her head spinning just a little bit. The Sith was dead, her blades in his chest. She blinked. Mission came forward.

"I didn't know a person could fight like that." She murmured, looking at the body.

Ash smiled weakly. "I've had a lot of practice recently. I've always been good at fighting." She offered, pulling her blades out of the body and wiping them clean on the clothing. She searched his belt, then the footlockers on either side of the room.

"You moved so fast, though."

Ash shrugged. "Bastila said I might have some degree of Force sensitivity, and maybe it fed off his Force sensitivity and I got Jedi powers for a minute. Or something along those lines." Ash said confidently. It was an explanation that sounded plausible to her own ears. "Or I'm just as good as I like to think I am." She added.

Mission giggled. "You're a bragger, ya know that?" She smirked.

"Of course. Nothing wrong with confidence in ones' abilities, my dear." They walked out, leaving the base unhurried and unworried. That was the best way to get noticed. If you acted like you belonged, people would believe you belonged. Ash was good at acting like she belonged, anywhere she went.

* * *

"You're not serious." Carth said slowly. "You're not serious. I'm not hearing this."

Ash chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, Brass, but you are. I am going to the Lower City tomorrow to meet Canderous. I am going alone. And don't worry about me, m'kay? I can take care of myself."

"This is a bad idea. You should have backup." Bastila said coolly. Ash rolled her eyes.

"I will have backup. Canderous, remember? He's a Mandalorian merc, sure. I know neither of you like Mandalorians, sure. They're not so bad. He swore a blood oath. He won't break it. And you saw me in action at the swoop race, princess. I can take care of myself, remember?" Bastila frowned. She didn't care to remember that.

"This is _not_ a good idea." They said, in unison.

Ash sighed. "Look, if I have to knock you two out so I can leave in peace, I will. Zaalbar can make sure you stay put after that. I will comm you, Canderous and I will fly by so we can pick you up from the roof, and we will leave in one piece. Sound good?" Bastila's eyes were wide with indignation, Carth grinning like he was amused.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bastila huffed.

Carth snorted. "I know that look. And she would dare."

"Bastila, I fulfilled my contract. You are not my boss, if you ever were. Okay? And you need to stay in the apartment until I comm you. It could be really, really bad if you were recognized." She collapsed on a bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"When did she become the leader?" She dimly heard Bastila ask, half-resentful and half-curious. Ash herself wondered for the briefest moment, before Carth's chuckles lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Ash stepped off the elevator, into the smell of the Lower City. It smelled less clean than the Upper City, more alive. She liked it better than the Upper City, even if her chances of being shot at down here were much higher.

She trotted into the cantina, whistling a snatch of a song, and ordered a drink. She needed some alcohol. Snagging a table, she sat down and watched the door. Soon enough, Canderous came in. He came to her table and sat down.

"So, you've got the codes?"

"Of course I do." Canderous chuckled.

"Just checking. I did hear that the base was broken into." Ash looked down, veiling her eyes with her lashes modestly. "So, my plan is that we go to Davik's estate, where I present you as a recruit. Davik will do a background check, which will take a couple of days."

"Sounds like a good enough plan. I'd guess we get locked guest quarters?"

"Nah. You'll come to my quarters. But Davik will have guards on us. The hanger for his ship, the Ebon Hawk, has a pretty sophisticated security system. I know where I can get the codes."

"Good enough. You can get the codes while I have dinner with Davik."

"You're going to have dinner with Davik?"

Ash shrugged. "I bet a hundred credits that he'll ask. So while he's busy, it won't look odd that you're out walking around. This way we don't have to fight the entire estate."

Canderous looked at her appraisingly. "Well, well. Smart and pretty."

Ash smirked, eyes glinting lazily. "I try. I really do."

* * *

Ash sank into a plush armchair, smirking at Canderous. He growled, tossing her some credits. She chuckled.

"That was fun. Davik is a pompous old fool. I wonder when the clothing selection will show up." Canderous snorted.

"Soon. Davik likes his dinner guests to have plenty of time to prepare." The door buzzed before sliding open. A pair of Twi'leks came in the room, one stepping forward to bow to Ash.

"Master Davik wishes you to be prepared for dinner." She said. "Please, come with us." Ash sighed, taking off her weapons belt and pack.

"Canderous, my stuff better be here when I get back." She stood, dropping her things in the chair. She followed the two Twi'leks out of the room. They led her to a spa. Ash enjoyed the next two hours of pampering. And shrieked indignantly when she saw the dress.

After putting it on, she studied herself in a mirror. The dress was lavender, a shade perfect for her. It was made of very thin, very fine silk. The thinnest of straps came over her shoulders. The dress was practically backless, showcasing the scars that covered her back. The neckline was low, low enough to make Ash uncomfortable. The dress fell to the floor, silk pooling at her feet. A slit in one side ensured that the skirt wasn't restrictive.

And then came the jewelry and shoes. Strappy silver sandals were slipped on her feet. Silver bangles clinked musically on her wrists, and a silver choker necklace with lots of clear jewels glittered on her neck.

Ash shuddered at her reflection, shaking her head to allow her shaggy strands of hair to frame her face, to give her a hint of wildness. The Twi'leks, finished preparing her, led her back to Canderous's rooms. It was an hour till dinner. Canderous stared at her openly and she scowled at him.

"I did not pick this dress."

"I'm actually curious about the scars." He said.

She snarled, grabbing her pack. She rummaged through it, coming up with a pair of vibrodaggers. Ash spent the next half-hour tossing them at the wall, testing her aim. It was lethally good.

A butler-type person came, escorting her to the room where Davik had planned dinner. It was beautiful, with calm blue walls and a fountain. Dinner was good, a gourmet meal. Conversation… not so much. She was extraordinarily polite, for Ash.

She was very happy when dinner was over. She returned to Canderous's rooms, putting on her weapons belt and slinging her pack across her shoulders.

"Not stopping to change?" Ash shrugged, urgency tugging at her as she kilted up her skirt, so it wouldn't tangle up her legs.

"We need to steal the ship now. We're almost out of time, I know. I just know it. Lead the way to the hanger, Mandie." Canderous grunted, and they trotted through the halls. They just opened the hanger when the building shook. Ash looked at Canderous, alarm shining in her eyes.

"…damned Sith! I knew they'd turn on—what do we have here?" Davik was looking at the two of them. Ash curled her lip. "Thieves in the hanger."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them, Davik." Calo Nord said. Ash pulled a dagger from her belt, sending it flying across the room. It hit Davik in the chest, but fell back uselessly, his purple armor deflecting the lethal blade. Ash ran forward, pulling another knife and throwing it.

The knife flew true, striking Davik in the throat. He fell. Calo pulled something from his belt, holding it high. Ash's eyes widened.

"I've got a thermal detonator—and if I'm going down, I'm taking you two with me!" Calo said. Ash looked up despairingly… and noticed the fracturing ceiling.

"Shoot up, Mandie!" She shouted, hoping Canderous would understand. The Mandalorian obligingly swung his blaster carbine up, sending a stream of red bolts at the ceiling. The weakened structure gave, falling on Calo. The thermal detonator rolled away. Canderous ran straight to the Ebon Hawk, Ash stopping to scoop up the detonator and take what she could from Davik's body, before joining Canderous. She commed the others, told them to get to the roof.

She dumped the stuff she had found in a corner, putting the detonator in her pack. She went to the cockpit, looking grimly up at the Sith ships bombarding Taris. They flew over the apartment, Canderous keeping the ship hovering just long enough for the others to board before Carth took the pilot's seat, and Bastila the copilot's.

"Plot a course for Dantooine!" Ash and Bastila said. "There's a Jedi enclave there!" Bastila added, her voice worried. The ship broke through the atmosphere of Taris, into space.

"Sith fighters." Carth growled. "You'll need to man the turrets, Ash." Ash nodded, running out. She climbed the ladder into the turrets quickly, her skirt falling from the kilting. She sat in the gunner's chair, taking the turret controls. She was a fair gunner, taking out three of six fighters in thirty seconds. Two more in another thirty seconds, the last what seemed like forever later. She sank back into the chair as the stars blurred into a blue-white panorama.

She made her way back to the cockpit.

"What are you wearing?" Bastila asked, her aristocratic face bearing a trace of disgust.

Ash shrugged. "Davik wanted to have dinner with me. I obliged, because it meant Canderous could get the codes for the hanger security without the possible new recruit conspicuously following. I would've been shot at, anyway. Dinner was much more pleasant."

"And you had a bet." Canderous showed up.

Ash smirked at him. "I told you so."

He scowled darkly. "Women." He muttered, stalking away.

"What did you do to him?" Carth asked.

She laughed. "I bet a hundred creds that Davik would invite me for dinner. He, obviously, lost. He's a little sore about it, that's all."

Carth chuckled. "I know women. And that wasn't about the creds. It was about you saying 'I told you so'." Ash shrugged, turning to walk out. She went to one of the dorms, where Mission had flung herself on the bed to cry. Ash began to tell a story, just loud enough for Mission to hear.

The teen eventually fell asleep. Ash sighed, changing out of the dress and into her black clothes. She allowed silent tears to fall before going to sleep.


	9. Interlude: Impossible

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own this. I'm just writing it my way.**

**Alright, this is going to be one of those scenes you see in the game, not so much in fanfics. Just to add a little bit of flavor, and show a little more of Malak. Malak is a very flat character. I'm trying to flesh him out a little bit, through this. Hopefully, people will like it. Read and reveiw, naturally.**

* * *

Saul Karath finshed speaking to the bounty hunter. And then he looked at the holopics, fleshed out in color, and felt a flutter of alarm.

* * *

"Lord Malak," he said, bowing deeply, "The Star Forge is operating at 200% capacity. Far beyond our expectations."

"I am more interested in the young Jedi Bastila and her Battle Meditation. Have you learned how she escaped Taris?" Malak's voice was mechanical and grating. Frightening, really. Many young soldiers found themselves cowering at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. Saul feared the Lord of the Sith, but it was a healthy fear that kept him alive, in tip-top shape.

"She was aided by Carth Onasi, a decorated war hero of the Republic and a legendary soldier. During the Mandalore Wars, he was honored many times for his bravery." Saul sounded faintly reminiscent, almost imperceptibly. Revan would have noticed it immediately, but not Malak. Malak only recognized the confidence with which he spoke.

"You know this man?" Malak asked impatiently.

"Yes, Lord Malak. He served under me when I still followed the Republic. You could say I was his mentor."

"Interesting." Malak didn't sound interested in the least, but that could have been because of his monotone vocabulator. Mostly monotone, anyway. "How did you acquire this information, Admiral?" There was a threat apparent. Calo Nord approached, hiding what fear he felt well.

"Calo Nord, a bounty hunter, was there when two people stole a ship, the _Ebon Hawk_. He knew one of them to be a companion of both Shan and Onasi. And he heard her say something about picking them up. He was left for dead."

"It's a wonder you survived." Malak intoned.

"I am hard to kill, Lord Malak." Calo said flatly, face impassive behind his head wrappings and blast goggles.

"Calo has agreed to help us capture the young Bastila, for a very hefty fee, of course." Saul paused a moment. "But I assure you he is well worth the price. His reputation as a bounty hunter is well earned."

"Her companions are nothing to me, Calo. But I desire the young Jedi taken alive, if at all possible."

Saul swallowed. "Lord Malak, forgive me. But there is something else. May we have a private audience away from the ears of the common soldiers?"

Malak looked at Saul, mildly surprised. But Saul never asked for such things without a good reason. "I trust you are not wasting my time, Admiral." His vocabulator growled.

* * *

The three of them were in a small room, free of any kind of listening device. Saul was nervously at attention, Malak was pacing angrily. Calo was the only relaxed one. And even he was not relaxed.

"This is the companion I recognized as being with Bastila and Carth." Calo opened up a holopic. Full-color, a woman was relaxing in an elevator, smiling lazily, eyes half-lidded. A man was across from her, looking rather cross. "Her name was Ash, if my information is correct. And the man is Carth Onasi."

Malak took the picture and studied it from all angles. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the woman. It couldn't be!

"Wherever she went, trouble followed." Calo said. "She won a swoop race, became dueling champion of Taris, explored the Undercity and came back unscathed. She entered the sewers and walked into the base of the Black Vulkars, stealing something of great importance. She killed four Vulkars, armed with two daggers, in under a minute. She came back with two bounties, one for an assassin and another for a traitor to the Exchange." He pulled a second holoprojector from his belt. "This is live footage."

The hologram was grainy, but it had enough clarity. Ash was in her dinner dress. The knife flew from her hand. Davik stumbled back before falling forward. Calo's voice could just be heard. Ash's mouth moved and the Mandalorian shot up. Abruptly, the recording was cut off.

"Kill her." Malak said. "Kill her, and bring me her head. But bring Bastila back alive."

_Impossible_... he thought grimly.


	10. Speaking with the Jedi

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blahda, blahda, blahda. This is a fanfic site for a reason, people!**

**Now that that's taken care of, I can tell you we have landed on Dantooine. Ash has her first talk with the Jedi Council. They basically ignore her, sadly. Anyways, she leaves more than a little annoyed and a few things happen. Carth actually does care, and Ash has a very strange dream. So tell me how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Ah, Dantooine. It seems like years since I have seen her, though in reality it has only been a few months."

"War is like that." Ash said bitterly. "Doesn't care who it hurts, and time can be long or slow." Bastila risked a glance over her shoulder at the older woman, surprised at this sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, yeah, Dantooine is nice, sure." Carth said. "But didn't Revan and Malak train here? Wouldn't Malak know it's here?"

"Malak and Revan did train here briefly." Bastila said slowly, as the _Ebon Hawk_ landed gently. "But this place is strong. Many Jedi Masters are here. Malak would not dare attack."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Really? If I were Malak, this place would be a big red glowing target. And even the mythical power of your Jedi Masters can't stop orbital bombardment or an air strike." Bastila flinched.

"I must speak with the Council." She said, streaking out.

Ash looked at Carth. "Was it something I said?" He chuckled.

"Probably. Whenever you talk about anything to do with the Sith, she gets nervous. I wonder why."

Ash shrugged, plopping down in the copilot's seat, propping her feet up on the instrument panels. "So do I, but I don't really care. Probably wonders why if I know so much about war, I haven't got a command post or something." Ash yawned. "I can't say I care for war. I'd just as soon be back in Hutt space, never worrying about more than my next meal. Not always a pleasant way to live, but it wasn't bad. Though now I'd be taking Mission and Zaalbar with, and I don't really want Mission to endure any more hardship than she already has. Maybe I can find a good school… but I have a feeling she wouldn't care for it." Ash pulled her legs back, curling up in the chair, closing her eyes. "Night, Carth."

The pilot watched as she fell asleep, controlling the urge to brush her hair away from her eyes. Mission came in a few minutes later.

"How can she sleep there, all scrunched up like that?"

Carth shrugged, watching her. "I have no idea. But I've seen her fall asleep in other uncomfortable positions."

The teen sniffed. "Well, pick her up. Let's move her to a bed." Carth sighed, scooping Ash up. She mumbled something, twisting. In the dorm the three girls had claimed, he deposited her on one of the bunks.

* * *

Ash woke to Mission insistently shaking her. "What's up?" She asked, yawning as she swung her legs off the bunk.

"The Jedi wanna talk to you!" Mission said excitedly.

Bastila sniffed, her delicate nose in the air. "You should clean up. It will not do to appear to the Council in your condition." Ash looked down at her clothes, smoothing out the worst of the wrinkles.

"I'm fine the way I am. Mish, you wanna come?" Mission nodded eagerly. "Then we will get me some breakfast, and we will go."

"The Jedi Coun—"

Ash snorted. "I don't give a damn." She said shortly, yanking on her boots and putting on her weapons belt. She did a few stretches, warming her muscles before threading her arm through Mission's. "Breakfast, then Jedi."

They walked to the galley, Ash getting a bowl of synthesizer goop. She couldn't cook to save her life, so the goop was the best she was going to get. She dropped vitamins in eat, eating quickly. Bastila shuddered.

"How can you eat that?"

Ash smirked. "Princess, compared to some of the things I've eaten in the past, this is a luxury meal. You've heard that soldiers will eat anything?" Bastila nodded. "It's mostly true." Ash finished scarfing, and the trio left the ship, to be greeted by Carth.

"You're really meeting the Jedi Council?"

Ash shrugged. "Princess over there says so. You can come with, Brass."

"Actually, Ash," Bastila began, "you're supposed to come alone."

Ash frowned. "Why?"

"It's tradition."

Ash smirked. "Screw tradition!"

Bastila frowned. "The Council will not approve."

Carth sighed, grabbing Mission's arm. "Alright, we won't come. Mission, do you want to get some target practice in?" Mission nodded, almost unwillingly.

"This way." Bastila took off, covering the ground at a lope. Ash followed, shaking her head. The halls of the Enclave were had eerie familiarity, tugging at her mind.

"You there, Padawan, why do you not wear the robes of the Order? Do you mock our traditions?" Ash stopped, staring at a robed woman.

"I'm no Padawan!" Ash spat. "I'd just as soon have nothing to do with you Jedi!"

The woman looked taken back. "But surely—I mean, the Force, it blazes within you. Almost blindingly."

"Good for me. But I'm just here with Bastila." She looked over at the doorway Bastila had gone through.

"Bastila? Oh. I am sorry for the abruptness with which I greeted you." The woman moved out of Ash's way. Ash trotted away, entering the Council chambers. It was oversized. Only four beings, plus Bastila, occupied the room.

A Lethan Twi'lek stood to one side, a dark-skinned male human opposite him. A pale-skinned human male was next to the Twi'lek. Between the two humans, a green-skinned being barely a meter tall stood. All four wore dark blue robes, and looked at her measuringly.

"Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila." The Twi'lek said. His voice was very pleasant, just a hint of a rasp. "It is appropriate that you are here. We are discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council." Ash nodded, looking unimpressed. "With me are Masters Vrook," the pale-skinned human nodded, "Vandar," the short green humanoid, "And of course the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak." The dark-skinned human nodded to her.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked.

"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force." Zhar said smoothly. "We are considering you for Jedi training."

"Riiiiiiight." Ash said, drawing the word out.

"Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps." Vrook growled. Ash scowled at him. She didn't like him. "We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we even begin considering you for training."

Ash rolled her eyes.

"Proof?" Bastila demanded. "Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force within this woman… and I have related to you the events on Taris…" Vrook looked more sour.

"I don't want to be a Jedi." Ash said loudly. "And I happen to be standing right here."

"Perhaps it was simple luck." Vrook said, casting Ash a look of dislike.

"We both know there is no luck. There is only the Force." Zhar countered. "We can all feel the power in Bastila's companion, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"

"The Jedi training is difficult, even when working with a young and open mind." Vrook nearly snarled. Ash watched. The conversation was becoming interesting. "Teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?"

Ash felt a blaze of indignation. That old bastard, saying it would be impossible for her to learn? "If I wished to be a Jedi, Master Vrook," Ash said, her voice heavy with mocking, "my age would not hinder me."

"Such pride!" Vrook half-shouted. "Such arrogance! Ach, this one is on the path to the dark side already."

"As are many who are not given the proper training." Vander spoke placatingly. "Only through our guidance can we hope to lead those who have strayed back to the path of the light."

"Traditionally, adults are not accepted for Jedi training. Though there are rare exceptions in our Order's history. And you are a special case."

Ash looked at Dorak. "Aren't you listening to me? I don't want to be a Jedi!"

"I agree with Master Dorak." Vandar said, completely ignoring Ash. "Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi Order to follow the Sith teachings. We need recruits to stand against Malak. With Revan dead…" he was cut off by Vrook.

"Are you sure Revan is truly dead?" Vrook demanded.

"We should discuss this matter more fully in private." Vander said authoritatively. "Bastila, you and your companion must go. This is a matter for the Council alone."

"Of course." Bastila said, with a bow. She walked obediently to the door before she noticed Ash wasn't following.

"If you're discussing me, I have every right to stay." Ash said, eyes lazily half-lidded.

"There are other things we must discuss, Miss Ash." Zhar said politely. "You will be discussed, but we will consider all things, even factors you do not know about."

Her eyes glinted under her lashes. "Like you considered my opinions in the conversation? You talked about me like I wasn't standing right here."

"There are things you do not know, and must remain ignorant of unless we decide to train you, and you choose to accept the training."

Ash frowned, looking at him. "I'll concede that point. But you're still discussing me."

"Leave or we will make you leave."

Ash composed her face into innocent shock. "I don't know a whole lot of Jedi, Master Vrook—but that sounds a little dark side." She smirked as he spluttered. "I suppose I can leave, since you feel _so_ strongly about it." She sauntered out. Bastila stared at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed. "Close your mouth. Don't want something flying in there." Bastila shut her mouth quickly.

Ash wandered through the Enclave, finding a protocol droid that said she didn't have access to the plains. She disabled it easily, yanking out a few wires in the 'neck'. She sliced the lock on the door and walked out, face lifted to the sun. She wove among the people, going into the hip-deep grass.

A little ways out, she found a large, flat boulder to sit on. It was up a steep slope, and overlooked a panorama of Dantooine. She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. She thought about the Jedi as a whole.

They had good principles, she just didn't want to live by all their rules. She wanted to love. And she already had two very permanent attachments, and one she wanted to become a permanent attachment. And then she owned half a ship… and half a droid…

"I wondered where I'd find you."

Ash smiled lazily, twisting to look at Carth. "Here I am." She said. "You wanna talk or something?"

"I'm rather curious as to what the Jedi Council said to you."

Ash shrugged. "It came down to not a whole lot. I am, apparently, extraordinarily strong in the Force. Half the Council wants to train me, one despises me for no apparent reason, and the fourth is undecided. I told them I didn't want to be a Jedi, they didn't listen." Ash sighed. "And they sent me away so they could discuss whether or not to train me."

"Jedi don't train anybody more than five or six years old." Carth said.

She shrugged. "I know that and you know that, but who really does know? Jedi are a mysterious breed."

"You've got that right. Bastila came back to the ship looking like she had been hit with a shock rod. I asked about that. I believe her exact words were 'that disrespectful woman'."

Ash smirked. "I have no reason to respect the Jedi Council. They were the ones sitting on their behinds when the Mandalorians attacked. I respect Revan and his, because they actually did something."

"Respect? As in still do?"

Ash shrugged. "He was the greatest military mind of the era. Sure, he ended up a traitor, but there's no point in not recognizing brilliance in another, even if he is an enemy."

"I suppose you're right about that." Carth said grudgingly. "But would you really be a Jedi?"

Ash chewed her lip. "I… I don't know. Maybe, if the Council would let me have a life. And, as a Jedi, I'd be better equipped to help stop Malak. I can't bear the thought of Mission finishing her growing up in a Sith empire. I don't want to see any more planets destroyed. I suppose… I suppose I might, if it were an option."

"I don't think I've ever seen you indecisive." Carth commented casually.

Ash laughed hollowly. "I'm usually not indecisive. But… becoming a Jedi would be a big decision. They don't want living people. They want obedient little Jedi-bots, and I could never be that." She sighed irritably. "Maybe I'll be able to decide better after a night's sleep." She glanced at him swiftly. "How good are you with blades? I'd like to do a little training." Carth shrugged.

"Good enough, though I might be a bit rusty."

Ash smiled. "Got some blades with you?"

He nodded. "I was told that these plains can be dangerous, with the kath hounds and Mandalorians."

Ash scowled. "Rouges, you mean. _Dar'manda_, really. But they can be tough."

"Rouges?"

"Revan ordered for the clans to disband. Those who haven't are considered by other Mandalorians to be no longer Mandalorian. Death is the merciful way." At his disbelieving look, she shrugged. "I didn't write the clan beliefs, Carth." She dropped off the rock, into the grass. She took her vibroblades from her belt, holding them ready.

Carth did the same, his own two blades glinting.

* * *

When the sun set, they both returned to the Ebon Hawk, drenched in sweat. Ash had found Carth was a very good blade fighter, nearly as good as he was with his blasters. A challenging fighter, come to that.

"Where have you been?" Bastila asked as they returned.

"Sparring." Ash replied, grinning. "Brass over here is pretty good with a pair of blades."

"Out of practice." Carth grunted. "You're a helluva lot better."

"You held out well."

"Could you two be any more irresponsible? If you had been killed, we might not have known for days!" They laughed.

"Yeah, right. Like that would happen. I've been surviving in dangerous situations since I was twelve. Don't worry about lil' ole me."

"And I've been a soldier for years, Bastila. Trust me, if there's two people who know how to take care of ourselves, it's me and Ash." Ash smiled at him, a brilliant smile that lit up her face.

"I get first shower!" She said, streaking up the ramp.

Bastila frowned at her as she passed. "Carth, could I speak with you?"

Carth shrugged. "Sure." She descended the ramp.

"What do you think of Ash?"

He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Bastila looked a little uncomfortable. "I'd just like a second opinion, that's all." She said quickly.

Carth scratched his head. "She's a great fighter. She's got a pretty sharp tongue. And you definitely want her on your side. If you ask a question, chances are she'll have an answer. Ash's freely admitted that she admires Revan for his military brilliance and willingness to join the fight against the Mandalorians. She thinks the Sith are stupid, as a whole. And there's something about her that's, I don't know, just something. She's willing to help anybody who needs it, unless they are capable of getting themselves out of whatever mess they are in. She's more than a little crazy, and confident." Bastila nodded.

"Thank you for being honest." She left. Carth went into the Ebon Hawk. Ash grinned at him when she came out of the refresher a few minutes later and went to the dorms to crash.

* * *

_I paced in front of the door. I could feel the dark power of this place calling to me. My robes swished, masking me in shadows as I paced. In the darkness of the stone room, I looked like little more than a shadow. Under my mask, my eyes went to study Malak. He was pacing, but it was because of anxiety. His blue tattoos were just visible in the pale moonlight that gave the room the dimmest of illumination. His footsteps stopped._

_"The dark side is strong in this place—I can feel its power." He rasped. I shook my head pityingly. Malak was correct, but I was not here because of the dark side. "Is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed this archway." I stopped, in front of a stone door. I felt a stab of sadness, but kept it well hidden. It was necessary. "If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us."_

_I bit back laughter. It had been too late to go back the moment we left, defying the Jedi Council to fight the Mandalorians. Malak was a good choice as an apprentice, but he could be a bit thick. I waved my hand, the Force pulsing through the door to open it._

_"Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Is its power truly worth the risk?" I strode forward, a device resembling a flower opening, a dark orb rising from the center to spill gold and blue and green light into the chamber. Its power had to be worth it. I didn't have a choice any longer, even if he did. But he followed, without a hint of urging from me._


	11. The impact of a dream

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and I hope everybody knows it. If you don't... well, go see a doctor. Or something.**

**Here we see that even Ash the unshakable can be rattled. By the way, if she seems to be too calm when things come at her, it's because she has experience under fire. Getting emotional there would be beyond stupid, I believe. So, yeah, she does always stay fairly calm. We see Vrook get what's coming to him. Ash is a fun-loving soul... and humor is a great coping mechanism...**

**We also learn a bit more about Revan, and about Zhar. I happen to really like Zhar, and I think that he probably didn't like everything he had to do. But maybe that's what makes him awesome. Ash also gets to display her Jedi-enhanced fighting abilities.**

* * *

Ash flung herself up, panting. Sweat gleamed on her bare skin. She pulled her knees to her chest, remembering every detail of the dream. She wondered frantically why she was dreaming of _Revan_, of all people. Wondering why she was Revan in those dreams.

Shuddering, she flung the sheets away. Ash knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She grabbed clean clothes and padded to the refresher, taking a quick shower. Then she went to the ramp, looking out blearily. The sun had risen.

She went to the galley, where there were some fresh supplies. She grabbed some fruit, pulling out her boot knife to cut it up.

"You okay?" Carth walked in, minutes later, with all the cheery air of a morning person.

Ash despised morning people. "I had a really creepy dream." She said. "I didn't sleep very well."

"Huh. You're not the only one. Bastila looked white as a sheet when she came to talk to me. Said the Jedi Council needed to see you as soon as possible."

"That's really weird." Ash muttered. Carth offered her a cup of caffa. "Thanks." She finished her breakfast, then her caffa. She laid her head on the table, half-closing her eyes.

"You want more caffa?"

"No." Her head came up slowly. "Am I doomed to dreams? Revan, that's all I dream about. Why am I dreaming about Revan?"

"I wouldn't know."

Ash scowled. "I guess I better go talk to the Jedi Council. Maybe they can shed some light on it all."

"Never know."

Ash sighed, standing up. "Thanks for listening, Brass." She said lightly, skipping out of the galley, down the ramp. He let out an amused snort, watching her go.

Ash trotted through the halls of the Enclave, noting and pricing many of the furnishings. She slowed to a confident saunter as she neared the Council chambers, putting a careless grin on her face as she walked in.

"Bastila has informed us of a most unusual development." Vandar began. "She claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."

"These ruins have been long known to us, but we believed them to be merely burial mounds. Perhaps they are more than we suspected, if Revan and Malak found something there." Dorak said thoughtfully.

"Hold up—how does Bastila know what I'm dreaming about?" Ash asked.

Zhar smiled gently. "You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force… and each other. Such connections are not unheard of, often forming between a master and a student, but rarely do they form so quickly."

Ash swallowed. "So, I'm like… tied to her?"

"A rough analogy, but it is like that." Zhar said.

"Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail." Vandar took control of the conversation again. "We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila. Whatever dangers may lie ahead, we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together."

"Destiny?" Ash squeaked, at a loss for any other words.

"Your fates are linked. Together, you may be able to stop Malak and the Sith." To be able to stop Malak...

"But do not let your mind be filled with visions of glory and power!" Vrook snarled. "Such thoughts are the path to the dark side." Ash scowled. "The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn. Are you ready for such hardship?"

Her scowl deepened. "For one, my life has hardly been a bed of flowers." She spat. "And when did I say I was agreeing to be a Jedi?"

"Understand that there is little choice in the matter, for you or for us." Vandar said quickly. "Across the galaxy, the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advance… many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time before they discover even this small, hidden refuge."

"Other Jedi have fallen from the light and embraced the dark side, giving their allegiance to the Sith and Malak, their dark lord." Vrook said, almost sadly.

"How would I be able to stop Malak? I'm one person." Ash asked.

"Perhaps our hope lies in the dream you and Bastila shared." Vrook's voice was emotionless now. "The Council has come to the conclusion that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of."

"Perhaps there will be some clue, some explanation, of how Revan and Malak were corrupted. And perhaps you shall find a way to stop them." Ash hid her skepticism.

"I guess I could take a look." She said.

"You have a strong affinity for the Force. With such power comes great responsibility… and danger. You may wish to deny what you are, but the Council cannot turn a blind eye." Vandar said.

"Neither will Darth Malak." Zhar added. "Your strength is a threat to him. In time he will learn of you and the Sith will hunt you down. It is inevitable. Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself."

Ash bit her lip, thinking of Mission. If the Sith came after her, they would not hesitate to hurt the teen.

She bowed her head. "I will train to be a Jedi, since I appear to have no choice." Her voice was low. "But I have a few conditions."

"We shall listen, though I do not garauntee that we will grant them." Vander was first to speak.

"The crew of the Ebon Hawk can do whatever they want, within reason."

"Of course."

"And after I save the galaxy, I drop off the map. You forget I exist." The masters looked at each other, Ash crossing her arms over her chest. "And I won't take no for an answer."

After a few very long moments, Vandar spoke. "We will grant your request." Vandar said heavily.

"Your training must begin immediately. You have a destiny that you must be ready to face. The fate of the galaxy is upon you." _But no pressure_, Ash thought sarcastically, biting back her retort to Zhar.

"I can only hope you prove up to the task." Vrook said softly as Zhar walked forward.

"I will be training you." Ash looked up at the Twi'lek, a cocky grin on her face.

"Sounds good." He led her into a side room, where he taught her to meditate.

* * *

Ash returned to the Ebon Hawk. She didn't want to sleep in the Enclave.

"Where've you been?" Mission asked. Ash sighed tiredly.

"I've been training. I had a dream, and the Jedi are convinced what I saw could be the key to stopping Malak." Ash ran a hand through her hair. "And they're teaching me to be a Jedi." She snorted. "According to Zhar, the galaxy is on my shoulders. But no pressure." She added sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Mission squealed.

"Seriously. And I haven't even told you the best part." Mission's eyes grew very round. "I'm 'bonded' with Bastila. With the Force, we can very literally be a living comlink."

"So, she's in your head and you're in hers?"

Ash nodded wearily. "Something like that." She yawned. "I'm supposed to be up at dawn, so I need to get to sleep." Another yawn, this one threatening to split her jaw. "But later, you and me can plan a prank for Master Vrook."

Mission grinned. "Are you allowed to do that?"

Ash smirked. "It's just like school. I'm thinking a shower of pink paint will do nicely…" Ash trailed off, going to her bed, leaving Mission giggling.

Dawn came all too soon for Ash. She got up, putting on her clothes, ignoring the Jedi robes she had been given. She went to the Enclave, cranky. She needed caffa in the mornings, and it annoyed her that she wasn't getting it.

Her days fell into a pattern. Meditate, practice Force powers from dawn to noon. She'd poke at her lunch, sometimes eating and sometimes not. After lunch, she did physical conditioning and combat practice until early evening. Ash finished off her days reading. She devoured book after book, sometimes reading late into the night.

Among it all, she found time to play pazaak with Mission, even teach the teen how to use a blade. And, of course, plan the promised pranks. She talked to Bastila, growing to regard the woman as a sort of younger sister. She didn't see Carth much, or Canderous.

* * *

Ash sat in a large room, eyes closed as she levitated. A dozen chairs circled her, sometimes precariously close to crashing into each other. Other things began to rise from where they sat.

"Ash." Zhar said. She opened her eyes and squeaked, sending everything back and uncrossing her legs to stand.

"Force." She muttered, cheeks turning hot.

"It seems you are far more powerful than you realize." Zhar said, a hint of worry in his voice.

* * *

"Cummon, Bas. Fight me." Bastila looked slightly perturbed.

"You need a weapon." Ash rolled her eyes.

"In the real world, you don't always have a weapon. So I wanna learn to fight without one before I fight with one."

"And the blindfold?"

"You can't always see well, either. And I can work on my Force sight." Ash said practically. Bastila sighed.

"As you wish." They commenced fighting, Bastila's training saber glowing. Ash ducked and dodged, easily avoiding the swipes of the dual-sided training saber.

"Fight like you mean it!" Ash snapped, knocking the saber from Bastila's hands. "An unarmed enemy can be the deadliest of all because you underestimate them!" Bastila called the saber back to her hands, the fight resuming fast and furious.

People gathered, watching the two women go at it, hammer and tongs. Ash was never quite there to get hit, but Bastila wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly, Ash leaped. She drove her head into Bastila's stomach. The women crashed to the ground, Bastila's training saber spinning away.

"That… hurt…" Bastila gasped.

Ash laughed. "You're a pretty decent fighter, princess." Ash stood up, removing the blindfold. She called a pair of training sabers to her hands, flicking them on. "Wanna go at it again?"

* * *

Ash looked down at Mission.

"Finished with the rig?" Mission nodded, grinning. Ash used the Force to lift the bucket of paint up, settling it in the rig and securing the ties around it. They crept back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

When the pair went to the Enclave mess hall for breakfast, a lavender Vrook walked in the room to glare daggers at the pair. The other Jedi stared, eyes wide. Some of the bravest younglings giggled. Ash and Mission fled to the _Ebon Hawk_ and laughed helplessly.

"Did… you see… his face?" Ash gasped.

Carth walked in, giving them a look. "There's a purple Jedi Master who wants to talk to you, Ash."

* * *

"Master Zhar, could you tell me about Revan and Malak?" She was curious.

"Few mention those names any more…" He said slowly. "But I suppose it is just as dangerous to deny that they were ever part of the Order. When I was still on Coruscant, Revan and Malak came to me for additional training. In particular, Revan's hunger to learn seemed insatiable. I should have recognized this as a warning sign."

Ash frowned. "What's wrong with wanting to learn?" She spread her arms. "You have a huge library, a collection of knowledge, unrivaled." Her eyes shone silver. "I could live in that library, learning for years!" Zhar shook his head.

"I perceived the young Padawan's lust for knowledge as mere exuberance. Revan was my most promising pupil, one I felt sure would become a champion of the Order."

"And then the Mandalorians happened." Ash said.

"Yes. The Order moved too slowly for Revan and Malak. We were too cautious in their eyes."

Ash flushed angrily. "I was a soldier then! You were moving too slowly! Me, and my comrades, were dying! Dying thousands at a time. We needed the Jedi." She looked at the floor, tracing the grain of the wood with her eyes. "Why wouldn't you help?"

"We feared the true threat had not revealed itself." Ash laughed, sharp and bitter.

"The Mandalorians would have won the war if Revan hadn't come. And then they would have wiped you Jedi out."

"Perhaps that is true." Zhar said. "But Revan and Malak would not be dissuaded. Revan was much like you, powerful and charismatic, a fighter of incredible skill, and had a similar personality, seeming unable to be serious. Many of the Order flocked to them, to their cause."

"I'm like Revan?"

Zhar winced. "You have Revan's spark. You are powerful, like sh—Revan was."

"She?"

Zhar sighed. "Revan was a woman, yes. Few knew her sex or her species. She liked to be mysterious, shrouding herself in a cloak before she ever took up the mask." Ash tilted her head. "Revan was regarded as beautiful by those who had seen her face. Malak was the first to join her cause."

"How old would she be?"

"It does not matter."

Ash shook her head. "Revan was the hero of the Mandalorian wars. It matters to me. She's remembered as a title, not as a person." She looked up at Zhar. "Please. Somebody should remember her as more than a Sith. And the same for Malak. He was once a hero as well." Zhar sighed.

"She would be thirty-one." Ash shook her head sadly.

"War is an ugly thing." She muttered. Zhar nodded.

"It is. But as I said, Malak was the first to join his friend. Others soon followed, intent on stopping the Mandalorian threat. They were foolish to disregard the Council's wishes. I do not know what happened to Revan, Malak, and their other followers in the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim, but something corrupted them."

"Probably that Star Forge thing I dreamed about." Ash muttered. "And you said they were foolish, not wrong." Her eyes met Zhar's.

"The Mandalorians were a dangerous threat, yes. They needed to be stopped, yes. But the cost was high. The ideals of the Jedi who followed Revan and Malak became twisted, their spirits became tainted. They fell to the dark side."

Ash grimaced. "The dark side, eh?" She wasn't so sure.

Zhar looked at her sharply. "There is a lesson in this. Even the noblest of Jedi, with the best of intentions, can become corrupted."

Ash chuckled. "Always a lesson." She analyzed the conversation. "You thought of her as a sort of daughter, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." Zhar said.


	12. Halfway there

**Disclaimer: I only own Ash, since she is my creation.**

**Ash finishes her Jedi training, yay! And she finishes two of her three tests. We shall see that she is a sort of paradox. And, of course, she sets off to the grove, annoyed that the Jedi aren't telling her everything. **

* * *

"In all my years, I have never seen someone master the initial training so quickly." Ash sighed. It was very weird, how familiar it felt to meditate, to train to use a lightsaber, to read late into the night, to learn the Jedi code. _Déjà vu_, she thought. "You have done in weeks what many cannot do in years." She shrugged, offering no comment. "Soon, you will be granted the title of Padawan, the lowest rank of those within our order. Yet first, you must prove yourself worthy. In the traditions and customs of our Order, as passed down from master to pupil for a thousand generations, you must successfully complete three tests before you earn your place among the Jedi."

Ash smirked. "I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

Zhar chuckled.

"The first test is to prove you have a Jedi's understanding of the code by completing these fundamental precepts of our Order. There is no emotion…"

"…There is peace." Ash figured this meant that she wasn't supposed to let emotion rule her actions. She agreed with that. As a rule, emotionally-based decisions could easily be bad decisions. She liked to think things through rationally.

"There is no ignorance…"

"…There is knowledge." That didn't make much sense, since there was always ignorance. She made her decisions based on what she knew, not what she assumed.

"There is no passion…"

"…There is serenity." That was back to not making emotional decisions. Being rational. But passion helped her make her choices. She loved Mission with ferocious passion, motherly passion. Her passion for freedom had helped her make her decision to join the Jedi. Right choices had to have more than rationality backing them, she felt. How could you really believe something if you didn't have a passion for it?

"There is no chaos…"

"…There is harmony." It was true, she supposed. Battle was chaotic, but there was an underlying sense of harmony, of greater purpose.

"There is no death…"

"…There is the Force." Comforting. Ash didn't really think of that last line as much more than that, a comfort for those Jedi who were always in life-threatening situations.

"You have learned your studies well, apprentice. It will not be long before you are a full member of the Order. But you must pass the second test, the making of a lightsaber. It is the most prized possession of a Jedi, the very symbol of our Order. The blade is made of pure energy, focused by polished crystals in the hilt. Speak with Master Dorak. He shall guide you through the choosing of a crystal."

"Two crystals, you mean."

Zhar smiled. "Two crystals, I mean."

She went to the archives, where Master Dorak greeted her amiably.

"Are you here for more reading material?"

Ash shook her head. "As much as I'd like to say yes, I'm not. Zhar says it's time for me to build my lightsabers."

He smiled. "Ah. That is good. The color of your crystals will reflect your demeanor and position within the order."

Ash frowned. "I don't want to be categorized."

"You are not restricted to a color. It is a… a badge of your position in the Order."

Ash tilted her head. "Okay. I can live with that. I still don't really want to be categorized."

"I am sure you have read the paths a Jedi can take?"

"Of course. Truth be told, I don't think I fit into any of the paths. But Sentinel would probably suit me best, since it's in the middle. However, I don't want a yellow lightsaber. I prefer blue."

"We shall see." Dorak sounded amused. "I'll ask you some questions, and we shall see which class you lean towards." Ash leaned on a wall.

"Okay. Shoot."

"A woman and her small child are beset by a group of desperate-looking thugs. They are menacing her with weapons and she screams to you for help. What do you do?" Ash frowned, chewing her lip for a moment.

"I'd get the lady and the kid out of harm's way before I talked to the thugs. I've seen what desperation can make a person do."

"You are in combat with a Dark Jedi allied with the Sith. There is a pause in combat."

"I disarm him, make sure he's down. Then I talk to him. Everybody's got a story."

"There's a locked door and your goal is on the other side. What do you do?"

"Depends on the door, and what's on the other side. I guess I'd slice the lock four out of five times. And if I couldn't slice the lock, I'd probably blow it to smithereens."

"I believe I see a sort of pattern." He muttered. "You are head of an enclave on a contested world. Dark Jedi have infiltrated and are causing unrest across the planet. You…?"

"First off, I evacuate anyone who can't take care of themselves. Younglings, apprentices, beginner Padawans. I wouldn't put children at risk. Then I'd get help from the planetary government to identify possible infiltrators. If I couldn't identify them, I'd assemble a team of the best and hunt them down. And if worst came to worst, I'd cut my losses and pull everybody off the planet."

"That's complex."

Ash shrugged. "If you're gonna do something, it doesn't pay to do it in half-measures."

"You do not display the characteristics of a Sentinel, walking the middle ground. but you are not a Consular or a Guardian." He muttered. After a moment, he handed her two crystals. "You have an interesting duality to your nature." She rolled the crystals in her hand. One blue, one green. "I think those crystals will best reflect it."

"Thanks, Master Dorak." Ash said, smiling. She walked out of the archives, back to the training room where Zhar waited.

"Parts will be over there, as many as you need."

Ash nodded. She set the crystals on the workbench, pulling out parts. She had spent time reading about lightsaber construction, and was fairly sure she could do it. She began to weld the inner wires together…

* * *

She held the two finished lightsabers in her hands. They were hers. Her stomach growled and she wondered how long she had been working on them. Taking a breath, she pressed the ignition button and locked them on.

The beams sprung to life, casting blue and green shadows around the room. She spun them expertly, sliding into a combat stance. She held their weight, experimenting with them. After an hour, she thumbed them off.

One last thing to do. She removed her vibroblades from her belt, clipping the lightsabers on one side. They rested against her hip, bright silver against her tight black pants. She smiled and sat against one of the walls, closing her eyes to sleep.

"Perhaps, apprentice, you should find somewhere else to sleep."

Ash started, looking up at Master Zhar. She smiled, just a little sheepishly. "I was tired. And I didn't feel like walking." She yawned. "How long have I been in here?" Zhar chuckled.

"More than fifteen hours." Ash stood up, stretching her sore muscles. "May I see your lightsabers?" Ash took them from her belt, reluctantly handing them to Zhar. He studied them intently for several moments, before turning them on.

"Did I do it right?" She asked.

"You did extremely well in constructing your lightsabers." Zhar murmured. Ash thought she felt a flash of guilt, mixed with grief. "Your crystals have been set perfectly, a rare feat for one's first lightsaber… or sabers, in your case." Another flash of guilt. Ash frowned, not commenting on it. She accepted her sabers back, clipping them from her belt. "By adding crystals, you can change the color or enhance its properties."

Ash furrowed her brows. "So… I can make it cut better, or something like that?"

"Something like that." He agreed. "Such crystals are rare, found only in caves strong in the Force. There are unconfirmed rumors of such caves, here on Dantooine."

"Do you know where these caves are?" He handed Ash a rough map.

"They may only be rumors." He said, as Ash folded up the map and stuck it in her belt. "But you must learn first to use your lightsaber, and to take care when drawing it. Your lightsaber identifies you as a member of the Jedi Order. With such recognition comes honor and respect… as well as the attention of dangerous enemies."

"Nice to know I just painted a target on my back." Ash said sarcastically.

"The Sith and the Dark Jedi will seek to destroy you. And you must prove yourself worthy in combat with another who wields a lightsaber."

"I smell my third trial!" Ash pronounced, her voice sing-song.

Zhar smiled a little bit. "For every Jedi, the threat of the dark side is ever present. To be accepted into the Order, you must truly understand this. You must see the corruption of the dark side for yourself. Even here on Dantooine there are places where the dark side holds sway, twisting and tainting nature itself. An ancient grove, once used for deep meditation by the Jedi, has become tainted. The kath hounds in that area have become savage and ruthless, a threat the Jedi have promised to stop."

"Alright…" Ash said invitingly.

"You must journey to the grove and confront the true source of the darkness."

Ash sighed. "Master Zhar, what aren't you telling me?"

"Some things you must find out for yourself." His eyes were sad, which disconcerted her.

"Alright, I'll buy that. Can I take anybody with me?"

"No Jedi can accompany you."

Ash chuckled. "I wasn't thinking of taking Bastila. How far is the grove?"

"Two days walking, perhaps."

Ash nodded. "Then I can take Mission camping. She'll like that." She said, smiling.

"Just remember that a Jedi acts with care and patience. And those lost on the dark path are not lost forever." Ash nodded over her shoulder, trotting out of the Enclave back to the _Ebon Hawk_. It was midmorning. She yawned.

"Where've you been?" Mission bounded up to her.

"I was building my lightsabers." Ash explained. "It took a long time, and then I fell asleep on the floor."

"Cool!" Mission squealed. "Can I see them?" Ash handed the girl her sabers.

"Don't turn them on, kiddo. How would you like to join me on a trip to a grove? We can do some camping. It'll be kinda like a vacation. Of course, there's kath hounds and stuff, but you and me can more than take care of them." Mission beamed.

"Yes! That'll be fun!"

Ash laughed. "Just us two, no Bastila." Mission nodded eagerly. "Right, then. Let's get some supplies together and inform somebody responsible where we're going."

"Canderous?"

Ash shrugged. "If we told Canderous, would he tell anybody else? Or even care? If I didn't come back, the _Ebon Hawk_ would be all his."

"Oh, yeah." Mission apparently remembered. "But if we tell Carth, he'll want to come with us." Ash frowned.

"Then we'll leave a note." Mission handed Ash back her lightsabers.

"Okay."

"Let's go get packed."

"Where are you two planning on going?" Carth walked up to them. Both flushed, slightly guiltily.

"Camping, sort of." Mission said.

"I have a trial in a grove that's a few days walk. I figured Mission would enjoy a camping experience." Ash added, a little quickly.

"Have fun." Carth snorted. "Camping."

"We'll be back in four days, five tops. Don't worry too much."

He snorted again. "I've seen you doing some of your training. I almost feel sorry for anybody dumb enough to take a shot at you."

Ash giggled, walking up the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_. "Thanks for your confidence in me." She said warmly over her shoulder. Mission scampered after her, both of them missing the look Carth gave Ash. It took the two females all of twenty minutes to pack up.

Both had a change of clothes, a few days' supply of ration bars, and a full water canteen. Mission had a sniper rifle. Ash had two sleeping rolls, Mission carrying some tarp for a rough shelter if it rained. They set off at noon, going through the Enclave. Then they moved through the supplicants, no easy task. Ash promised one settler to deal with the Mandalorians threatening them, telling another she'd be on the lookout for a droid.

"Are we really gonna send her droid back to her?" Mission muttered when they were out of earshot.

Ash winced. "I don't think so."


	13. Meet the dark side

**Disclaimer: Not mine, got it?**

**In this chapter, we explore the crystal cave and meet Juhani. Due to the fact that the Enclave is a two-day walk, Juhani spends a little time with Ash and Mission. We see some of Juhani's prejudices and we find out more about Dxun.**

* * *

A day and a half later, at dusk, the pair came to a cave entrance. Ash looked at Mission. "Think we should explore?"

"Oh, definitely." Mission said. They set their packs up on a high rock shelf. Mission grabbed her vibroblade, which Ash had been teaching her to really use, and Ash took her sabers from her belt. She turned them both on, entering the cave. Kinrath leaped out at them. Ash attacked. Her sabers made short work of the kinrath.

"This should be fun." Ash panted, going deeper into the cave.

"No kidding." Mission muttered. Suddenly, the narrow passage widened to a cave. Crystals gleamed on the walls, disrupted by the shapes of kinrath. The kinrath raced to attack. Mission and Ash hewed through them. In no time, the kinrath were dead. Ash went to the nearest clump of crystals, carefully breaking a few off, putting them in the belt pouch she had. "This is amazing."

"Right you are." Ash murmured, going to different clumps and breaking a few of the best crystals from each. Mission was doing the same, picking some of the best crystals. Ash put them in her belt pouch. "But let's get out of here. I want to be full up on sleep when we get to the grove tomorrow. I can sense it now. It's like a dark blot. Or something. And it's cold."

"The dark side is cold?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what it feels like in my head. It's very, very weird. And it's pretty close. We should sleep on that ledge. I don't feel like being woken at midnight to deal with kath hounds."

"Neither do I." Mission said ruefully. Ash Force-leaped onto the ledge, reaching down to pull Mission up. The two set up their sleeping rolls and were soon breathing deep and slow.

* * *

Ash woke with the dawn and rolled up her sleeping roll, putting her pack on as she ate a ration bar. Her legs dangled from the ledge and she watched the sunrise.

"There are times when I really don't like boring old Dantooine, but this sure is pretty." Mission said. Ash nodded.

"Sure is. You ready?" Mission grinned.

"Another few hours of walking." They dropped from the ledge, Ash landing lightly on her feet. "Oof. How can you land so lightly?" Mission asked. Ash shrugged.

"I've always been pretty graceful. Now I've got the Force helping me out, which is pretty cool. But the funny thing about all that Jedi training… it feels like I've done it before. It was so easy. Nothing like that should ever be easy."

"That is pretty weird." Mission agreed. The two began walking, Ash slightly in the lead.

"And… and then there's the fact that I know the Jedi Council is keeping a big secret. I'm pretty sure it's about me… but I don't know. And they're all weird around me. I asked Master Zhar about Revan and Malak a few days ago, and I could sense guilt. He felt sad, and guilty."

"That's very weird." She muttered.

"I just wish they'd come out and tell me whatever it is they're hiding." Ash said. "Vrook glares at me like I'm Revan reincarnate."

"That may be a result of the pranks we've pulled on him. You do remember the paint bucket? And the other pranks?"

Ash grinned unrepentantly. "His face was so worth it. And purple paint… oh, so worth the floor scrubbing I had to do."

Mission wrinkled her nose. "Who ratted you out?"

Ash snorted. "Bastila. She does not lie to Jedi Masters. And she is a whole helluva a lot better at sensing my thoughts than I am at sensing hers."

"Harsh."

Ash snickered. "Vrook wanted to have me clean the Archives from top to bottom. Vandar and Dorak talked him down some. And I stood there, all nice and docile. That really seemed to catch them all off-guard."

"How smugly were you smiling, Ash?"

Ash frowned. "I don't think I was that smug." Then she gasped, a wave of anger washing over her. "Frack, we're right near the grove. I can really sense it now. Angry, somebody there is really, really angry. And sad, too. Very sad." Ash pushed Mission away, lightsabers igniting as she blocked a single red blade.

"I will be your doom!" the Cathar woman howled.

"Get back, Mission!" Ash shouted, kicking. The Cathar fell back, long enough for Ash to shrug off her pack. Ash blocked a series of fast attacks, giving ground. She risked a glance over her shoulder. Mission had gotten to safety, hiding under an overhang. Satisfied, Ash grinned at the woman and went on the offensive, blindingly fast. The Cathar backflipped onto a pillar.

"I have the higher ground." She purred. Ash smirked.

"Who says you have it for long?" She leaped, over the Cathar, bouncing from one pillar to the next until she precariously balanced on the top pillar. She grinned dangerously, lightsabers ready. The Cathar flipped to the side, landing on the overhang Mission was hiding under. Ash's eyes flared with pockets of amber and she leapt straight up.

The Force propelled her. She was thirty, maybe forty meters in the air. She sensed rather than saw the Cathar leaping up to meet her. She opened her eyes, smoky silver in the light, and their lightsabers met. The Cathar faltered from a moment. Ash took the opportunity to slice her lightsaber hilt in two, carefully avoiding hurting her.

They both landed lightly, with shared feline grace. The Cathar was looking at her questioningly. She bowed her head, yellow eyes flickering.

"So kill me."

Ash jerked back. "Why in the galaxy would I do that? It's not like you hurt me or anything." Ash pointed out. "And seriously, you just lost one duel. Don't be pitiful. You're too strong and talented to be pitiful."

"The Council sent you." She said simply. "Your mission must be to kill me." Ash sighed, sitting down. She leaned against a smooth rock, stretching her hands out.

"Actually, the Council told me to 'cleanse the taint'. I don't know about you, but I'm not real big on following the rules. Not that I think rules are made to be broken, it's just that the Council wants to fit everybody in a neat little mould. I do not fit into moulds." She grinned. "Too short, most of the time. By the way, my name is Ash. Just Ash. You?"

"Juhani." She mumbled.

"Alright, do you want me to give you the cliché speech or not?" Juhani looked at her questioningly. "You know, turn from the dark side, it only leads to destruction, remember the light… well, I just gave it, didn't I? In far fewer words than Bastila would have."

"I cannot go back."

"And why not? Show the Jedi your mind is ruling your actions, not a flash of emotion. A lot of what they teach really is sensible, it's just that they're trying to make you all into little Jedi-bots. You cannot make people into Jedi-bots without something eventually going wrong. And, anyway, the Jedi are real big on redemption. And they are completely desperate." She smirked. "I'm a twenty-eight year old ex-soldier with a larcenous streak and flexible morals. If they trained me, they wouldn't turn you away."

"You have a larcenous streak?" Mission had emerged from the overhang. Her mouth was open wide.

Ash shrugged, smirking a bit. "You don't think I actually bought that Echani fiber armor… or the Sith armor… or all those weapons I was carrying."

Mission's brown eyes gleamed. "We really need to go on a stealing spree."

Ash sighed. "Maybe after I've saved the galaxy, as per request of the Jedi Council. And only if we're stealing from Czerka. Oh, Juhani, meet Mission Vao. If you need a door opened or somebody for a stealth op, ask her."

"I am also the best pickpocket ever."

Ash smirked drolly. "Sure. Have you seen me pluck 'em, though?" She looked at Juhani, who was staring at her with full-on bewilderment. "So, you gonna go back to the Enclave or no?"

"I… I killed my Master." Ash sighed.

"I did not sign up to be a therapist." She said aloud to no one in particular. "Look, Juhani, your master knew what she was doing. Jedi are all about rational thought. If she let you hurt her, she had calculated the odds and knew they were in her favor. Or something. I don't know what she was thinking, and you don't know either. But if she was a Jedi Master, she knew what she was doing. And she accepted the risks." Ash sighed. "I've killed. More often than I want to, more easily than I'm proud of. I've murdered, Juhani. You just stayed here, hiding from the world, trying not to kill. I've got the blood of hundreds on my hands. Some of that blood is from people I knew, or cared about. I know the cost, the pain of death. My first kill… I threw up. I wanted to scream. Killing is not pleasant. Killing is not right. But death is a part of life, and you gotta accept that. And if your master is dead, she is one with the Force now. And from what I hear—that's a good thing." Juhani looked at her, cat-pupiled eyes wide.

"Perhaps… perhaps you are right."

Ash chuckled. "_Of course_ I'm right. And the Jedi are completely, totally desperate. Like I said, they trained me. Orphan. Soldier. Thief. Smuggler. Bounty hunter. Dancer. I've been all those things. I didn't kill my bounties, not unless I thought I was more merciful than bringing them alive, but killing… killing scars you, no matter why you do it. Scars can be painful. You just learn to live with whatever pain they bring, and work around it. I don't know how long you've been here, but you need to return to living." Juhani bowed her head.

"I… I suppose you're right. I shall go to the Council immediately." Ash snorted.

"Nah, you can join me and Mission on our little camping trip. You can use one of my sabers in case kath hounds or _dar'manda_ get any ideas. We've killed a few groups of _dar'manda_ already."

"_Dar'manda_?" Juhani asked. There was a bit of venom in her voice.

"No longer Mandalorian. Mandalorians who disobeyed Revan when she gave the command for them to leave their armor and scatter. If you ask a real Mandalorian, they will tell you that the best way to deal with _dar'manda_ is to knock them dead, because the real Mandalorians consider living as a _dar'manda_ worse than death."

"How do you know all this?" Ash shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time on the Rim. Mandos were good drinking buddies—didn't ask what I was drinkin' and didn't try to poison it. And plenty of those mercs thought I was worthy of being Mandalorian, such was my spirit and fighting skill. One offered to tattoo me."

"Did you say yes?"

Ash grinned. "Maybe I did."

Juhani curled her lip. "I hope you did not. Mandalorian savages." She snarled thickly.

"Whoa, there. Rein it in, Juhani. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat the Jedi Code if it helps." Juhani did so, calming. "Juhani, I know you probably hate the Mandalorians. And I won't deny that you have reason to. But not all Mandalorians are bad Mandalorians, and I know more than one Mandalorian who thinks what Cassus Fett did was dishonorable. But most respected him enough to not say anything. He helped make the clans into the war machine they were. He could have easily been Mandalore." Ash shook her head. "I wonder why he wasn't."

"You know a lot about Mandalorians."

Ash shrugged. "Like I said, I spent time with them. And Revan, that mask she wore? That was a Mandalorian mask."

"How do you know that?"

Ash snorted. "There were enough holos of Revan. And I know what Mandalorian stuff looks like. I did spend seven years of my life fighting them." There was bitterness in her voice. Neither asked. Ash grinned, shaking off her glumness. "So, shall we start walking back, ladies?" She handed Juhani one of her lightsabers. "That got the right balance or would you rather have a blade?" Ash tapped the blade hilts sticking out of her pack.

"I would not use your lightsaber." Juhani said, handing the hilt back. "A vibroblade would be well enough." Ash pulled the three from her pack, her lightsaber clipping itself to her woven belt.

"Take your pick." She said. Juhani picked one, handing the other two back to Ash, who stuck them carefully in her pack. The trio began their trek back to the Enclave.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when they met a group of Mandalorians.

"I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection." The lead one, in blood-red armor, growled. Ash pulled her lips back over her teeth, standing in front of Mission. Her sabers were in her hands, glowing intense green and brilliant cyan.

"Doubt it." She spat, as she blocked a flurry of blaster fire. Mission carefully sniped one of the Mandalorians, Juhani battling viciously with another. Ash leapt forward, her focus on the leader. He took out a blade. His blocks and parries were excellent, flawless. He didn't move quite as fast as her, but his armor was made of _beskar_, so her lightsaber would have a hard time penetrating it.

She saw her opening and took it, plunging a lightsaber his unarmored side. His last bit of fight was spent on a blow that sent her flying away, head throbbing. But he collapsed, her lightsaber buried in his side. She stood up, giving herself a mild Force healing, and walked to the corpse.

"You okay?" Mission asked anxiously. Ash turned off her saber, taking the hilt and clipping it to her belt, next to her other saber.

"Yeah. A little dizzy, but nothing I can't handle." She looked around. "But now we've got a working speeder. I say we ride back to the Enclave in the morning. I'm getting sick of walking." Juhani shook her head.

"I will return tonight." She said calmly. "But I thank you for allowing me to travel with you, even for so short a time." Ash sighed.

"Alright. I know stubborn when I see it. see you back at the Enclave, Juhani." Juhani sprinted away. "Mission, help me get the armor off this guy. It's real _beskar_. Canderous would love it."

"_Beskar_?"

Ash snorted. "Mandalorian iron. Some of the toughest stuff you'll ever see. Lightsabers can't cut through it. One of the reasons so many Jedi died in the early stages of the war is this armor. They got cocky, thinking their sabers would make short work of the stuff. Tough to refine, make into armor, though. Red and yellow, I think it is, tend to be pure _beskar_. But even the blue armor is an alloy, so you have to hit it multiple times to get through it." She pulled off some of the plates. Mission joined her.

"So… does it deflect blasters?" Ash shrugged.

"Some of it does. Any armor has weak points. And now that Mandalorian armor has become pretty standardized, I know the weak points. Visor, if you can actually shoot it, neck, sides. There are gaps in the shoulder. Back of the knee." Mission pulled off the last plate. Ash took off her pack, neatly putting the armor plates in it. "Usually good weak points, but it's a little different on all armors. I'll get some holos and point some universal weak points out. And we need to get you a real good sniper rifle." Mission's eyes widened.

"You'd buy me a brand new sniper rifle?" Ash shrugged.

"As much as you're not gonna like to hear this, I'm pretty much your guardian now. And you're going to more than likely accompanying me to dangerous places. I will make sure you have anything you need. And things you want, okay? If you want, I'd officially adopt you. Let the Jedi frown."

"You mean that?" Mission asked very softly, blinking very fast.

"I don't say anything I don't mean, Mission. I've just got one rule: don't call me 'mom'." Mission giggled.

"Sure, I won't. I like your name better, anyway." Ash shrugged.

"I used to hate my name."

"What were you called instead?" Ash frowned.

"Ash is my only name." Ash said. Unconsciously, her hand went to trace her tattooed cheeks.

"What do those tattoos mean?" Ash sighed.

"Well, they mark me as Deralian, first of all. The number, three on each cheek, tells me I'm the third child. And the slashes mark me as the child of someone not married." Ash snorted. "I'm probably glad I don't remember my mother, but I really wish I did."

"You're not the only one." Mission muttered.

"You've got family?"

"A brother, Griff. I don't talk about him much."

Ash chuckled. "I can tell, Mission. Where is he, or was he?"

Mission sighed. "He left the planet, a few months before Z and I met. Going to make his fortune and come back for me, he said." Ash knew exactly what she thought of that, but said nothing. "Only I guess it was taking a little longer then he planned."

"I'd agree with that." Ash said neutrally.

"Don't get me wrong—Griff's a great brother. But it's a little embarrassing talking about him."

"Family is like that, right?" Ash asked. "I mean, some of my squad acted like big brothers, and they got embarrassing and annoying. But you stick by the people you count as family."

"Yeah, like that. He had his faults, but I still loved him. I never knew my parents. Griff looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid—only five, but I remember the trip, if you can call it that." Ash raised a brow, and began yanking grass to make a place for a fire. "We were stuffed inside a packing crate in a star freighter with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"

Ash smiled wryly. "Yeah, I've traveled like that before. Stowing away is never is very pleasant."

"Yeah. I was pretty young, I don't know the whole story. But Griff owed money, might have even been a few arrest warrants out on him." Ash winced. "The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves off. I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals… but maybe my brother was. That's why I don't like to talk about him. He sounds worse than he really was. My brother had his problems, but he always looked out for me."

"He's family. You stick by your family." Ash said. "No matter how much of a pain they may be."

"Like that." Mission agreed. "Sure, he gambled and he drank and he was always borrowing money for his next get-rich-quick scheme, but he taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice a computers security systems, how to open a door without the codes, how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game."

Ash grinned. "Some of the most useful skills in the world, at times."

"Yeah, Griff did right by me. But I still miss him. He promised he'd come back."

"Who knows, Mish? Maybe we'll find him. Where did he go, anyway?" Mission spat.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't he tell you where he was going?" She scowled.

"He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault. She took him from me and he was too captivated by those long lashes to think of me much."

"Lena would be…?"

"I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena. Just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil!"

"We don't have to talk about it, then." Ash said firmly. "Get me a few big plates of armor from those bodies."

"Why?" Mission asked, walking off to get them.

"So the grass doesn't catch fire. It's very dry around here. Starting a wildfire in a place like this is one of the worst things you can do, because the grass catches fire very quickly and easily, and the only safe place is where it's already been burnt."

"Oh." Mission said, bringing over the plates. Ash positioned them carefully, making a sort of bucket for the fire. "You sound like you've done this a lot." Ash shrugged.

"I never had an office post in the army, and I did spend time as a hunter. I can survive outdoors. And on the Demon Moon, having a fire, or a sleeping roll, or anything more than what you could easily and quietly carry was deadly. When the Mandalorians hit, they hit fast and they hit hard." Ash shuddered. "Force, I wish I could just forget the Demon Moon." She mumbled.

A spark of lightning shot from her hands, hitting the kindling. The fire crackled vigorously, burning through the kindling to begin burning the few logs she had found. Ash stared at the fire, knees drawn up to her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ash looked at Mission, eyes turned silver-gold by the firelight. "No." She said, with iron finality. "Mission, the Demon Moon is something I rarely want to talk about. Mention, sure. Talk about, no."

"Then please refrain from mentioning it. I hate it when you drop hints."

Ash sighed. "The Demon Moon was very warm, very wet. A jungle moon, all jungle. Mists so thick you could barely see a half-meter in front of you. It was beautiful, from the right vantage point. Flowers the size of my head, the colors of a sunset. Fruits you needed two hands to hold. It could have been paradise." She said softly. "But it wasn't. There were so many predators… probably two-thirds of the animal species were predatory, eating what herbivores there were or smaller predators. And then there were the Mandalorians, worse than any predator. Mines were everywhere. They always waited in the mist, waiting to pounce. They usually ignored me. I was sixteen, tiny. Sixteen, one point six five meters tall, and skinny as a stick. They didn't take me seriously. I was always in a position to slip a blade in the ribs. My first kill was a Mandalorian. He died quickly, painlessly. But it was still death… I was sixteen. I had lied and said I was eighteen. It was awful." Ash shuddered. "There's a reason I'm bitter and cynical. If the Jedi had helped in the Outer Rim, before the Mandalorians got so strong, a lot of people would still be alive."

"You can't change the past, like you say. So don't dwell on it." Ash grinned at Mission.

"I s'pose you're right. And just ignore me if I'm a little cryptic. I earned the right to be cryptic, listening to the Jedi spout as much nonsense as sense." She sighed. "I bet the Sith are the same. Half sense, half nonsense. Or maybe I'm just old and cynical." The sun had set and the firelight cast a shadow across her face. For the briefest of moments, she was old, as old as Dantooine.

"You're cynical and sarcastic and bitter, like you say, but you're not old." Mission said comfortably. "Carth is old." Ash snorted.

"He's thirty-six—that's not old."

"Uh-huh. Are you saying with no bias? I have noticed you two flirting." Ash snorted.

"No bias. Canderous is older. Forty, I'd say. And Vrook has to be eighty. If he's not, I think I'll be waking up on the Spire any minute, in a foul mood because I drank too much." She chuckled. "That would be quite an awakening, eh?"

"So, do you think Carth is cute?" Mission asked slyly.

Ash threw her an amused glance. "He's cuter then Canderous, that's for sure."

"You didn't answer the question." Ash sighed.

"Will you give it up or will you go all me on me?"

"Huh?"

Ash snorted. "Carth tells me I'm the most frustrating woman he ever met." Ash said. "He declined to explain how I was frustrating, however."

"You do ask him a lot of questions…" Mission said.

"I'm a curious person." Ash said cheerfully.

"You ask him way more questions then you ask anybody else. And you two argue so much it's not even funny. You totally like him." Ash snorted.

"My lack of a relationship with Carth Onasi is none of your concern. Good night, Mission Vao." Ash closed her eyes, sitting criss-cross, hands in her lap. Jedi Meditation was the best way to rest. Very soon, Mission was breathing lightly, and snoring just a little bit.


	14. Shedding a little light

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Get it, got it, good.**

**Alright, we meet an old droid and find a Star Map. We see that Ash is a little unnnerved by it all, and is annoyed by her déjà vu that shouldn't be there. **

* * *

Ash slipped deep into her hyper-aware meditation, breathing very lightly, until the dawn sun rose and woke her. She opened her eyes blearily and picked up her sleeping roll, leaving the firepit alone. She strapped the roll to the speeder, along with her pack. Mission woke up a few minutes later, yawning as she tied her sleeping roll to the speeder and ate a ration bar. Ash ate one as well, then climbed onto the speeder, Mission taking the second seat. The grass parted before them, leaving a flattened trail.

It took all of three hours to reach the Enclave. Ash and Mission pushed through the supplicants, heading for the _Ebon Hawk_. They both wanted showers. Ash let Mission have the first one, and then she reveled in the hottest water she could bear, soaping her hair. She pulled on clean clothes, wishing they were anything but the Jedi robes she had been given weeks ago. She stuck her feet into the soft brown leather boots and strolled out to the galley, where there was fresh food.

Carth looked at her.

"You actually look like a Jedi." He remarked. Ash scowled.

"I'm wearing these nasty things because they're clean." She spat.

Carth chuckled. "Could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be wearing some really odd color." She smirked.

"Like orange?" She teased, a little maliciously. Carth didn't reply. She sighed, finishing her food. "Well, back to the Jedi Council. You wanna come?"

"Naturally." He said, with a hint of resentment. Ash wondered why. "Have fun on your little camping trip?" Ash yawned.

"Yeah, it was nice when we weren't fighting. Dantooine is pretty."

"Ah." Carth said. Ash stood up, toying with one of her lightsaber hilts. It was a perfect weapon, but something was missing. It needed something, something to make it completely hers. The grip was fine, but the casing was plain. A little too plain. She sighed. She could fix it later. She walked off the ship, heading for the training room, where Zhar would be.

"You have done well, my pupil." Zhar said. "Because of you, the ancient grove has been purified, and Juhani once again walks the path of light. But though she was saved, do not dismiss what happened to her. Juhani is both dedicated and true to the ideals of the Order, and yet she was still vulnerable to the dark side. As we all are." Ash wrinkled her nose.

"I've heard the dark side does a number on your complexion. I rather like my skin the way it is. No dark side for me!" She said jokingly. Zhar gave her a tiny grin, but something in his eyes was a little foreboding. A little scared, even.

"All the same, well done, Padawan. You have proven yourself worthy of joining the Jedi. Let me be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of our Order." Ash grinned at the Twi'lek.

"Thanks, Zhar."

"Now the Council wishes to speak with you."

They walked to the Council chambers quickly.

"It is good to see Juhani returned to the way of the light. You are to be commended for your role in this. Your actions give us great hope for the future. Your training is now complete, Padawan. And perhaps it is time we dealt with the dream you and Bastila shared."

Ash crossed her arms. "Yeah, that'd be good." She didn't say she'd had the dream twice more.

"When we heard of the ruins, master Dorak recognized the ruins as one of a series of ancient structures here on Dantooine. This one is to the east of the Enclave, perhaps a day's walk. We sent a Jedi to investigate… but he has not yet returned. The Force is guiding you through your visions; perhaps exploring these ruins is tied to your destiny. That is why the Council has decided you now must explore these ruins. The secrets to stopping Malak may be in those ruins." Ash nodded at Vandar's words.

"Right, then. I'll go after I've gotten a bit of sleep."

"Be sure that Bastila accompanies you. there is a powerful link between the two of you, and there is much strength in that link."

"Sure, she'll come with." She yawned. Just then, a man burst into the Council chambers.

"I demand justice! The Sandral family is a blight on Dantooine! They must be punished!"

"The Council will look into this matter, Mr. Matale." Vandar said. Ash watched, eyes narrowed lazily. "You must be patient. Your accusations have no proof, and we do not want you stirring up trouble with the Sandrals if there is some mistake."

"Mistake?" He howled. "My son Shen is missing! How can there be any doubt the Sandrals are to blame?" Ash smirked. She could see a reason.

"There are other possible explanations for your son's disappearance." Vrook said.

"You Jedi are good for nothing but talk!" He snarled. "I shall only wait so long before I take matters into my own hands." He stormed out. Vandar looked at Ash.

"As pressing as the matter of the ruins is, we must not neglect our other responsibilities. Would you mind looking into this matter?" Ash snorted.

"I do mind, but I'll do it anyway." She said, sauntering out.

"Short meeting." Carth said, from the doorway he had been waiting at. Ash shrugged.

"I don't care to listen to everything they have to say." She shuddered theatrically. "And I don't want to spend any more time around Vrook than I absolutely have to. He looks at me like I'm Revan reincarnate or something." Carth raised a brow, but didn't comment as they walked back to the Hawk. Ash immediately went to her bunk and crashed.

* * *

Dawn came all too early. Her well-trained body was out of bed and clothed, heading for the galley to make caffa before she really opened her eyes.

She drank her caffa in silence, enjoying the bitter beverage. It woke her up enough that she woke everyone else up, asking who wanted to come with. Carth opted to come. Everyone else grumbled and went back to bed.

Ash decided she was going to be annoyingly bright. Finishing a second mug of caffa, she hooked her lightsabers and a full canteen to her belt. Carth glared as she skipped across the courtyard, fetching Bastila. The trio left the Enclave grounds and headed east.

They were all in very good physical shape, so they reached the ruins by noon.

Broken columns were covered in strange runes. Ash ran her hand over one, the faintest hint of déjà vu taunting her. She went down the walkway, hiding annoyance. A giant stone door, also covered in strange runes, with an undecorated center square stone.

"The door isn't opening." Bastila said, frowning. "I tried various Force techniques while you were looking at those columns." Ash smirked.

"Lighten up, Princess. We'll get in." She faced the door. "Open up before I blow you down." She said to the door, emphasizing with a push from the Force. The door slid open quickly, with a grating of stone. "See? You just have to know how to talk to it." Bastila choked on indignation and incredulity. Carth laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Ash began walking down the corridor. She ignited her lightsabers, providing an eerie blue-green light. Ash stopped when she saw a very rusty droid tottering in the center of a large room. A hole in the ceiling provided enough light, so she shut down her lightsaber and hung it from her belt.

The droid let out a long string of sounds, something that was sibilant clicking. Ash felt like she almost knew the language.

"Sorry, droid. I don't know that language." Ash said loudly. "Try Galactic Basic. Or Huttese. That way I don't have to do any translating." The droid was silent before letting out a string of primal howls, growls, and screeches. "Don't understand Tusken, droid." The droid was silent a moment before letting out a string of liquidious sounds. Ash frowned, concentrating.

"Well, I suppose Selkath will do." She conceded.

"That is not ordinary Selkath." Bastila murmured. "It is an archaic variant." Ash shrugged.

"**I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders.**" Ash placed her hands on her hips. "**Communication was vital to ensure the slaves constructed the temple according to the wishes of the Builders. But you are not one of the slave species. Nor are you one of the Builders. You are like those who came before.**"

"It must be referring to Revan." Bastila said quickly. "The Dark Lord and Malak likely encountered this droid when they came here."

"Good for them." Ash said. "Translate for Carth, willya? Droid, why are you here?"

"**I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed. At project completion all the slaves were executed.**" Ash winced. "**I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge.**"

"Star Forge? What's that?" Bastila asked. The droid ignored her.

"What's the Star Forge?" Ash asked a moment later, when it failed to respond to Bastila.

"**The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their infinite empire. It is a machine of infinite might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.**"

"No, really, what is it?"

"**The…The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their infinite empire. It is a machine of infinite might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.**"

"The droid is obviously not programmed with the information we seek." Bastila said primly. "The Star Forge sounds like some type of weapon… though it could be almost anything." Ash rolled her eyes.

"A weapons foundry, I bet." She said dryly. "It's a little obvious, with a name like that. But… it has to have something extra, if it was the apex of an empire…" She glared at the droid. "Who are these builders?"

"**The Builders are the great masters of the galaxy, the conquerors of all worlds, the rulers of the infinite empire and the creators of the Star Forge.**"

"These builders must be an extinct people. Strange there is no mention of them in the archives. In the years before the Republic, the Hutts were—"

"Are." Ash said dryly.

"—A dominant force in the galaxy, but they never formed an empire."

"Droid, exactly how long have you been here?"

"**My chronological circuits have marked over ten full revolutions of this system's outermost planet around the sun since the Builders left.**" Ash couldn't find words.

"Ten revolutions!" Bastila gasped. "That's more than twenty thousand years! That's five thousand years more than the Republic! There must be some mistake!"

"**There is no mistake. The Builders constructed my chronological circuitry using the technology of the Star Forge itself. My calculations are infallible.**" Ash laughed.

"Alright, I believe you. So, how do I find this 'Star Forge'?" She asked.

"**The ones who came before proved themselves worthy and gained the secrets of the Star Forge. One, however, did not. He failed to unlock the secrets and paid the ultimate price.**" Ash noticed a body. She sighed.

"Poor Nemo." Bastila murmured. Ash went forward, taking the lightsaber hanging from the dead man's belt.

"We can cremate him later." Ash said gently. "Droid, how can I gain the secrets of the Star Forge?" Her eyes flicked in the dim light.

"**Enter the proving grounds to the east and the west. Within them, those who understand the will of the builders can unlock their secrets and open the sealed doors behind me.**"

"Bastila, Carth, you go west. I'll take east."

"You should have backup."

"And leave Bastila alone?" She scoffed. "I'm a big girl, Onasi. I can take care of myself." She trotted to the eastern door, looking over her shoulder to make sure Carth and Bastila had gone west. She opened the door.

A rank, cool breeze caressed her skin as she entered a long corridor. She crept down in, danger senses haywire. She entered a large chamber. There was a droid in there, sure enough. She brought up her lightsabers just in time to deflect a spray of red blaster bolts.

Ash flipped forward, over a stream of fire, and landed on top of the droid. She plunged her lightsaber into it. The droid slumped down, the mark from her lightsaber glowing red. Eagerly, she took the droid apart, salvaging parts and investigating the mechanisms. After a half-hour, she noticed a computer at the back of the chamber.

"Could you be taking any longer?" Carth asked from the door. Ash twisted, notincing Carth and Bastila. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was looking at the droid. It's fascinating." She dug through the pile of components. "These gears are thousands of years old... and this combat droid still worked perfectly. Rather amazing. And the circuitry is like nothing I've ever seen before... I think."

"You think?" Ash shrugged.

"This all feels oddly familiar. It's a little creepy." Then she shrugged, putting her humorous front back up. "But what do I know? This whole place is rather creepy." She looked at the computer. "I suppose I'm s'posed to do something with the computer?" Bastila nodded. Ash walked over to it, activating it. Gibberish letters scrawled across the screen. Ash scowled. "Stupid computer." She kicked the machine. And winced. That computer was very solid. "Stupid computer." She repeated. A receptacle popped open. She scowled, sticking her datapad in it.

After a few minutes, Basic characters appeared on the screen. Another few minutes, and the characters arranged themselves into understandable sentences. It was a stupidly simple quiz, something a child could have easily done. Ash chewed her lip, thinking, as the trio walked back down the corridor, to the sealed door. The door opened as Ash approached.

And then it was like from her dream. A device of black metal with three prongs was opening, a sort of dark flower. And from the center, a black globes that glowed green and gold and blue rose, forming a map.

"The Star Map." Ash murmured, déjà vu swamping her.

"Amazing." Bastila added, her hand reaching out to touch the metal. Ash slapped it away.

"Don't touch that. It could be booby-trapped, for all we know. After all, Revan was the last one here."

"Oh... of course." Bastila said, a little sheepishly.


	15. Children

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own this.**

**Alright, we pick back up at the Enclave. I don't really care to repeat all these conversations, and I'd like to be gone from Dantooine. Ash is gonna begin, maybe finish, solving the mystery of Shen's disappearance. She's probably also going to have a deep conversation with Bastila. Possibly.**

* * *

"...Mr. Matale." Ash sighed as the man went back into his house, flanked by his war droids. "Man, I can see multiple reasons for Shen to have disappeared, and they're right there." She grumbled, once Matale was out of hearing range. "What a fellow to have as a relative."

"He loves his kid." Ash sighed.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. But we're talking about a twenty-year old." She started walking away. "Honestly, I thought you kicked kids out when they hit eighteen. Or something like that." Bastila cleared her throat.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Ash smirked.

"So long as you don't expect me to get profound, sure."

"It's nothing too intrusive." Bastila said, a little huffily.

"Okay, cool it. Ask away."

"What planet were you born on?"

"Deralia. You probably haven't heard of it." A snort from Bastila.

"How old are you?"

"Three thousand and five." Ash said sarcastically. "But I know I look younger."

"Your profession?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"I've done a little of everything. There was a time when I was a dancer in a star cruiser cantina, and then I was a soldier, and I've hunted some bounties... also might've done a smidge of smuggling."

"A smidge?" Bastila asked. Ash shrugged.

"If you want serious answers, ask serious questions. My age and home planet were put on record when I joined the crew of the _Spire_. And I've hinted about my past. You're an observant little Jedi."

"I guess it is no good to speak to you now." Bastila said frostily. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Loosen up, kiddo, or you're gonna be as wrinkly as Vrook in a year. And I'd be forced to prank you." She added, a little maliciously. "And I'm serious enough. I think I need a drink later. This is all too weird. So talk while I'm sober."

"How do you know?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Your face is all scrunched up like a kinrath pup. There has to be a reason."

"You know through our bond." Ash sighed.

"I guess. Probably. What about it?"

"Our connection allows us glimpses into each other's minds. We can feel some of what the other feels and what I feel within you troubles me. A Padawan must receive considerable training. They must learn to control their emotions and darker impulses. Often it takes years before using the Force can be considered safe. The fact that you are so strong in the Force and have had such relatively little training could have terrible consequences. For you, and for everyone around you."

"Great. I'm a walking bomb, aren't I? Definitely getting drunk. Maybe Canderous has some _tihaar_."

"I thought you said you could be serious."

"I am serious." Ash said. "All this joking I do is a coping mechanism. So get used to it. And I don't want to hurt any of my friends."

"I know you don't. But the choices you make could affect both our destinies, not to mention the fate of the Republic and the entire galaxy. There is much at stake. Thankfully, you have exhibited a degree of compassion and self-control up to this point, despite your…rather violent words. I sincerely hope you can maintain these traits in the future. We must all resist the influence of the Dark Side! It is everything we are fighting against! This is doubly important for you, with your natural affinity to the Force!"

"Great. So I'm a powerful Jedi. Zhar and plenty of others have said that. But you don't need to worry about me. I make my own decisions, my own choices, and I take full responsibility for them. I'm not going to turn to the dark side. Honestly, there's something twisted about the veiw that killing the best makes your team stronger. You're just robbing yourself. And then nursing hate? Honestly, there's nothing more self-destructive. I can handle myself, Bastila."

"I'm sorry if I come across as harsh," Bastila after a few moments. "But I am concerned for you, for our mission, and for myself as well. Our destinies are intertwined. Everything one of us does will have consequences for the other. Any reckless behavior on your part is likely to affect me as well."

"Like I said, we'll deal with darkness when it comes." Ash smiled. "Until then, enjoy the light!" She looked at Bastila intensely. "And I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody else is either, if I can help it."

Bastila's expression softened. "I believe you truly mean what you say, for now. But sometimes it is not easy to keep such promises. Your power could be a gift or a curse. When you need guidance, or advice, or support I will do my best to help you stay on the path of the light."

"Soul sisters." Ash murmured. "Tied together by the Force." She chuckled. "Man, my life is starting to sound like a bad holovid."

"You can say that again." Carth grumbled. Ash turned to stick her tongue out at him and tripped. She leaped to her feet, shrieking. She had tripped over a partially eaten body. After a moment, she masked her disgust and searched it. Digging tools, a datapad, a spent blaster. Ash sighed, powering up the datapad and reading a few entries.

"Casus Sandral." Ash murmured sadly. "Poor kid." Bastila looked rather shocked.

"You remember what Mr. Matale said about the Sandral war droids on his property." Ash scowled.

"Frack. This body had been here, three, four days. And Sandral has got to be frantic that his kid is missing. And with this silly rivalry of theirs..." Ash scowled. "Such a bad holovid."

* * *

"I apologize for being the bearer of bad news, Mr. Sandral," Ash began, "but your son, Casus, is dead." She said it gently.

"Dead?" He repeated.

"He was doing some sort of archeological dig and was attacked by kath hounds. We recovered a journal, and some of his tools." She handed him the journal. "I am sorry for your loss."

"But... but I was so sure..." Ash could see where that thought was headed. He drew himself up, eyes glittering. Ash saw tears, but she also thought she saw madness. "Thank you, master Jedi. Please leave me to my grief. We have nothing more to discuss." Ash watched as he walked out and sighed.

"Yeah, he definitely has you-know-who." A young woman with dark skin came in. Sandral's daughter, likely.

"You are from the Council, looking for Shen Matale?"

Ash sighed. "Possibly. But who are you, miss?"

"I am Rahasia. Nurik is my father."

Ash nodded. "I'm Ash, and with me are Bastila Shan and Carth Onasi. Anything you're after?"

"My father has not been himself since Casus disappeared. He is mad with greif, and he is convinced the Matales are responsible. He is not thinking rationally." Ash nodded patiently. "My father is a good man. When my mother died, he raised my brother and me by himseld. He loves his children, and we..." She faltered for a moment, "I love him. I just don't want you to judge him too harshly."

"It is not my place to judge." Ash said dryly.

Rahasia relaxed a little. "I do not wish to disobey him, but there are matters on which his authority is not absolute. He has kidnapped Shen Matale." Ash grimaced.

"We kinda figured. Or I did, anyways."

"He feels this is a way to get back at the Matales for Casus's disappearance. No matter if they had anything to do with it or not."

"Not." Ash growled.

"We should tell the Council at once." Bastila said. Ash rolled her eyes.

"No, you can't do that!" Rahasia cried. "My father might just kill Shen if you do that."

Ash smiled gently, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll fix it." She said soothingly. "Bastila, it would take too much time to inform the Council. Especially with a life hanging in the balance."

"Ash is right." Carth said. Bastila drew in a breath, obviously for a retort, but Ash got there first.

"Carth and I can take care of getting Matale Junior. You can go inform the Council, if you want." Bastila pursed her lips, nodding.

"That will work, I imagine. But I would much rather stay with you." Ash waved her hand carelessly.

"Carth and I can handle it. You tell the masters exactly what has happened, because I imagine I'm probably going to come up with a solution neither man will really like. I want the Council on my side." Ash regarded Rahasia coolly as Bastila left. "And particular reason you're telling me?" Ash noticed the faintest blush, and she gave Rahasia a tiny, knowing grin.

"Take this key. It will open a door at the back of the estate. An unguarded door." Ash nodded.

"Say no more. I'll make sure Shen gets out okay." Ash turned. "Cummon, Brass." She said.

* * *

"Young people are so damn stubborn." Ash snarled.

"You're one to talk. You're the damn definition of stubborn." Ash laughed, flicking his nose.

"You like it, though. Alright, Shen, I'll get Rahasia. You leave with Carth, understand? We'll met in the front courtyard or whatever. You two leave in five minutes. Carth, try not to get in trouble." He glared at Ash as she left.

Finding Rahasia wasn't too hard. Convincing her to leave wasn't too hard, either. Ash waited patiently as the girl grabbed a few of her things. They left the estate, meeting Carth and Shen. Rahasia went straight to Shen, kissing him.

"Shall we go to the Enclave, my dears?" Ash asked after a moment.

"That's probably the best place." Rahasia replied.

"Shen!" Ash groaned. Matale senior. He was flanked by a pair of war droids. Not a minute later, two war droids and Nurik Sandral exited the Sandral estate.

"Rahasia." Nurik growled.

"Nurik." Matale senior snarled.

"Ahlan." Acidity from Nurik.

"Great. Now that we all know each other, we can leave." Ash said, smiling. "I'd love to stay for refreshments, but I'm afraid I can't. Important business at the Enclave, you know." She looked at the two young people. "And it involves Shen and Rahasia."

"How is it your business any longer, Jedi?" Matale senior sneered. "It is obvious that I was correct in that the Sandrals were holding my son prisoner!" Ash sighed, resisting the urge to pull out her lightsabers.

"It is my business because your children have asked for my protection." Ash said calmly. "I suggest you sort out your grievances now."

"Greivances? Sandral must pay!" Ash stepped between the two men, giving them each a level stare.

"You both will calm down _now_." She said, her voice laced with the Force.

"We are trying to be reasonable, of course." Sandral whined. "But are children are not being reasonable?"

"If threatening to have a shoot-out with a watching Jedi is being reasonable, I'd really like to see what you call unreasonable. Your children are old enough to make their own decisions. And all children leave someday." She put a measure of the Force behind her voice. The two men calmed a little, looking at Shen and Rahasia. Shen had his arm around Rahasia, and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well..." Nurik said reluctantly. "I can see that they love each other... Shen could make a good husband for her someday..."

"I... I suppose I see it too." Matale senior said, just as reluctantly. "But they will not live in your house!" He snarled.

"I would not let my daughter live in your house, either!" Nurik retorted. Ash rubbed her temples.

"Then you propose to buy us a new house?" Rahasia put in pleasantly. Ash grinned.

"Somebody with some sense!" She crowed.

"Um... well, actually, that's not a bad idea." Nurik sounded dazed.

"I... I'm surprised. That is actually a good idea." Matale senior looked shocked.

"Since you're no longer threatening to shoot each other, I'm leaving." Ash said loudly, turning away. Time to make her report to the Council. At least there was one happy ending.

* * *

"What?" Ash wasn't sure she was hearing right. She had reported to the Council the evening before, after resolving the Matale-Sandral crisis. "Am I hearing you right?"

"You are." Vrook growled. "These Star Maps must be found. This Star Forge must be discovered." Ash rolled her eyes.

"I got that. But you're putting me in charge of the mission?" Zhar nodded.

"Yes."

"Right, then. Who's coming with me?"

"Bastila shall of course come. She is your bond-mate, and your fates are deeply intertwined." Ash sighed. "And she will be able to offer you much guidance." _So the Council can keep an eye on me_, Ash thought sourly.

"Anybody else?"

"The crew of the Ebon Hawk may also join you."

Ash nodded curtly. "I'll tell the crew, get supplies, and be gone by dark. Where can I get credits for supplies?"

Zhar smiled. "Business-like, as always." He tossed Ash a pouch. She caught it easily, opening it. Grinning, she performed a short bow.

"See ya'll later." She said. She walked out of the Enclave, calling in the crew. In fifteen minutes, they were all gathered in the 'conference' room of the Ebon Hawk, just a large room with a small table in the middle.

"Why're we here?" Canderous rumbled.

Ash grinned. "We're going Star Map hunting. Doesn't that sound fun?" She said it with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

Bastila looked pained. "Could you refrain from this display?" She murmured. "Your emotion is leaking into my mind."

Ash giggled. "Live with it." She retorted.

"Star Map hunt?" Canderous asked, ignoring the two women.

"Oh, yes. We gotta find the Star Forge. Tatooine, Korriban, Kashyyyk, and Manaan are our stops. Where to first? The Jedi have provided money for supplies.

"The Jedi coughed up creds?" Canderous sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah, they did. We need supplies for at least two months, I think. Unless the Jedi have already stocked us?" Ash looked questioningly at Bastila, who sighed.

"The Council has had the Ebon Hawk provisioned. However, if you are looking for more than the most basic of foods, you will want to purchase them here and now."

"Even better!" Ash grinned. "Mission funds! Anybody want to grab any specialty foods, 'cause I'm gonna grab a few treats. I know what Jedi food is like."

* * *

Two hours later, the Ebon Hawk lifted off and accelerated to hyperspace. They were headed to Kashyyk. Ash had always wanted to visit the planet. And it was actually likely to be the most pleasant spot.

Ash spent her time on the hyperspace journey talking with different members of the crew, making sure to spend time with Mission. Ash knew the teen was still taking Taris hard. Bastila, too, had some issues. Canderous had war stories. And Carth seemed to be avoiding her.


	16. Interlude: Found

**Disclaimer: Star Wars ain't mine.**

**Yes, I did put a new chapter in the middle of the story. I've always wondered how Calo knew where to go. So here it is. Reveiws motivate me!**

* * *

"My Lord, our informant on Dantooine has confirmed the departure of the Ebon Hawk."

Malak raised a brow. "Why are you telling me?" He growled. "Calo Nord is the one hunting her."

Saul Karath bowed deferentially. "He has already left, my Lord. The settler said the word was that the Ebon Hawk was going to Kashyyyk."

"So Calo is en route to Kashyyyk?"

"Yes, my Lord. But the settler also said that there were two Jedi on the ship."

"Two Jedi?" Malak mused. "So they trained her?"

"So it would appear, my Lord. According to the settler, the woman still goes by the name Ash. Apparently, she has turned a Jedi Knight back from the dark side and settled a dispute among some other settlers. Bastila is the other Jedi on the crew."

Malak nodded. "You may leave, Admiral." Karath beat a hasty retreat.

Malak began lightsaber practice, destroying droids with brutal ease to vent some of his rage.

* * *

**Do you really think Malak doesn't have informants? I mean, even if it was Revan's network, he's not quite stupid enough to abandon it.**


	17. Landing on Kashyyyk

**Disclaimer: KOTOR is totally not mine. Sad, really.**

**Just so you know, Juhani won't be appearing in this fanfic. She's really not a character I love. Sorry for any of you who like Juhani. And criticize me all you want for it. The 'official' reason is that the Jedi Council realized it probably wasn't a good idea to send a slightly unstable Jedi Knight on a dangerous mission with a Mandalorian on the crew. Makes sense, really.**

**Also, a little news on Mission. Ash did actually adopt her on Dantooine, used the Mandalorian ceremony. Nobody knows but Zaalbar. The others will probably find out eventually. Not that Canderous will care. But Bastila and Carth will. Bastila especially. And I'm not going to put in a scene of the event, so don't bother asking.**

* * *

"What's up?" Ash leaned in the cockpit doorway. Carth was cornered now. "You've been quiet."

"Quiet? I guess. I just don't like being left out of the loop."

Ash grinned. "You were born out of the loop, flyboy." She teased.

"Cute." He said almost mildly. "Any cuter and you'd be a Gamorrean's sister."

"Better than a Gamorrean's mother." She retorted, with a little acid.

"Look, I'm serious! No one seems to want to tell me anything, and it's starting to irritate me." Ash sighed. "For one thing, I want to know what the Jedi Council said to you! they pulled you in there and refused to tell me a thing about it!"

"_That_ is none of your concern, Carth Onasi, and you would do well to leave it be." Ash didn't even turn her head.

"I respect you, Bastila, but you've been as close-mouthed as the rest of the Council. If you won't talk to me, maybe somebody else will." He gave Ash a pointed look.

"They're not required to tell you anything." Ash said dryly. "And I'm not trying to withhold information. The Jedi thought it was more important that I find the Star Maps than stay."

"I may not know much about Jedi, but they aren't famous for taking on old Padawans and sending them on dangerous missions."

Ash narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me old?"

"Not what I meant!" He said corrected hastily.

"They say there's a bond between me and Bastila." She jerked her head back towards the Jedi girl.

"So you're tied to her? I find that hard to believe." Ash sighed. "You're a neophyte Padawan who has been saddled with the responsibility of tracking down these Star Maps! Why? That's not normal." Ash chuckled.

"Tell me about it. My life sounds like a bad holovid."

"Could you be serious? There has to be a reason!"

"Bastila and I have a bond. Bastila and I had a dream. Bastila and I have a destiny. Our fates are intertwined." Ash said in a monotone.

"More of that destiny garbage the Jedi are always talking about? That can't be it." Ash bit her tongue, checking her temper. "I'll tell you this. I'm _not_ going to wait around until I'm betrayed again." Ash took a deep breath before replying.

"I am _not_ going to betray you." She said ferociously in a low voice. "I am _not_ Saul."

"We'll see about that." Carth muttered. Ash narrowed her eyes. "Look, I didn't mean it that way! I just want to get to Saul, no, no, no… forget it." He said a moment later. "It seems all I can do is insult you, isn't it?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Just forget it."

* * *

_I smiled under the mask restricting my vision. Only someone with a subtleness of mind incredibly, impossibly like my own would be able to get past this little defense. Malak and all of those other bone-headed Dark Jedi who actually thought they had power would never get past my defense._

_Idiots. I pushed the last button and the whirring contraption shut down. Time to leave the Shadowlands and go back to work. The galaxy, after all, didn't conquer itself._

* * *

Ash sat up. These dreams were unnerving, to say the least. Revan was so damn human, and Ash, from her limited dream exposure, could tell that she and Revan shared some traits.

"You okay? You've been tossing and turning." Mission asked.

"A dream." Ash said lightly. "Just a dream." She didn't mention the dream was through Revan's eyes, or that the dream left her terrified. She went to the cockpit, the ship giving a little shudder as it dropped from hyperspace. "So, this is Kashyyyk." She said from where she leaned in the doorway.

"Uh-huh." Carth said distractedly.

"You dreamed." Bastila said. It was not a question. Ash shrugged.

"Yeah. I did. And the Star Map is in the Shadowlands. We'll need permission from the Wookiees to go down there."

"How do you know this?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you're a good little Jedi, but I'm not exactly so good. After the Council told us to scram, I went back to the library pretty late and looked up our four planets. Not a lot on Korriban, but the other three were pretty recent. I think we'll be walking into a bit of a kinrath nest."

"Lovely." Carth said. "It wouldn't be possible for something to be easy?" Ash shrugged.

"Completely possible. But I wouldn't count on it."

"Shadowlands?" Bastila inquired.

"Local term for the forest floor. Supposed to be very dangerous. So, as inglorious as it is, you will stay on the ship during this trip. If I get into trouble, you'll know and come rescue me." Bastila looked at Ash.

"You believe that will happen?" Ash shrugged.

"I'd rather have you up here, waiting, and not need your help, then need it and be unable to have it. There's no garauntee our comlinks will work."

"I suppose you are correct. However, I do not think we will be able to get any help from the Wookiees. I have read a thing or two on Kashyyyk, and only the bravest warriors go to the forest floor."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be sure to bring back some of the fibers of a syren plant. They'd make a nice belt."

"Syren plant?" Ash chuckled.

"Very, very dangerous. For some young Wookiees, gathering fibers from the plant is a coming-of-age ceremony. However, not all of them survive." Ash turned to walk out, and walked into Zaalbar.

"**Ash, we have a problem, I believe.**" Zaalbar.

"**A problem?**" Ash's brows furrowed.

"**The emergency food supply has been broken into. Nobody knows about it.**" Ash sighed.

"**I'll figure it out, after we get permission to go to the Shadowlands. Gear up, because you and Mission are coming with me to greet the Wookiees.**" Zaalbar looked a little uneasy.

"**I will tell Mission.**"

"Could you translate?" Carth asked.

Ash grinned wickedly at him. "I could, but I won't. You still owe me an apology." He mumbled something unintelligible as Ash walked away, chuckling.

* * *

An Ithorian greeted Ash, Mission, and Zaalbar. Ash greeted him politely, using a touch of the Force to make him waive the docking fee. She got a little information and the trio went on their way, Ash a little annoyed by the Czerka employee's assumption of her capabilities.

She hissed at the sight of Wookiee slaves, fury simmering in her eyes.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._ The Jedi code, in Bastila's voice, echoed in her head. Ash started, nearly walking into Mission.

"You alright?" Ash looked wearily at the girl.

"Bastila can repeat the Jedi code in my head. That's not right." Mission giggled. "It's not funny!" Ash cried. Zaalbar roared, catching their attention.

"**Kashyyyk, my home.**" Zaalbar sounded mournful. "**I should have prepared you for coming here, but I don't believe I've prepared myself.**"

"**What would you need to prepare me for?**" Ash asked, Mission gazing questioningly at her friend.

"**I didn't leave of my own free will.**" One of Ash's eyebrows rose. "**Mission must have told you how I was fleeing slavers… but there was more. I am an exile. The slavers on Kashyyyk only took me after I was forced to leave my village home, twenty years ago.**"

"**Why were you forced to leave?**"

"**My** **brother made deals with the slavers and allowed them to get a foothold.**" He growled. "**I found out and attacked him. The fight was stopped, but my father did not believe me when I told him about my brother's actions. I was made an exile, disowned by my home and people. I should not be here. They will not accept me back.**"

"Why didn't your father believe you?" Mission asked, incredulous.

"**When I attacked my brother… I used my claws.**" Ash nodded, her lips thinning imperceptibly. "**I was named a mad-claw. Our claws are tools, not weapons. to use them in battle is to become an animal, madness without honor. I am forever a mad-claw in the eyes of my people.**"

"**Maybe things have changed.**" Ash offered. "**Time has passed.**"

"**The slavers are still here.**" Zaalbar growled hopelessly. "**I doubt anything has changed.**"

Ash smiled up at the Wookiee. "**We'll** **just do like we always do and make it up as we go along. It'll work out.**"

"**I** **don't have much hope.**" Zaalbar replied bleakly.

"**We'll worry about it later, my friend. Shall we be on our way?**" Zaalbar nodded and they went. After awhile, they came to a large gate, with two Czerka guards. They warned the trio that it was dangerous. Ash stuck up her nose and swore at them, displaying her lightsabers. They let her through quick enough.

Almost immediately, they came on three Czerka standing over a dead Wookiee. Ash felt her blood boil and forced her anger down with effort.

"This isn't good." The one with his back to her muttered. "I can't afford this."

"Well, I can't afford it either!" A second snapped, unaware of her. "Do you know how much we get for a healthy one of these things?"

"Can it." Said the third, obviously in charge. "We have company." Ash smiled thinly at him, masking her disgust and anger. "What do you want, spacer?" He sneered. "I'm Patrol Captain Dehno and you're interrupting Czerka business."

"What makes you think I care?" Ash asked coolly, propping one hand on her hip. Her lightsabers were still in her hands, gripped with white knuckles. "What happened here?" The captain shifted.

"This Wookiee slave got a little… rebellious." He explained. "We had to put it down." Ash's eyes narrowed. Zaalbar roared.

"**You put it down? We are not animals!**"

"**Let me handle this.**" Ash roared back.

"**But their disregard for Wookiee life is too much!**" He protested.

"It is. But let me handle this."

"**Very well.**" Zaalbar growled. "**For** **your sake.**"

"Careful now. That growl sounded pretty threatening." The first patroller who had spoken said. His tone suggested he was talking to a child. "Keep your slave on its leash or we'll have another accident." Her eyes flamed silver and she hissed on a breath.

"Just shut up, you trigger-happy idiot!" The captain snarled, seeming to sense danger.

"Do your superiors approve of you killing Wookiees?" Ash asked icily, her grip on her lightsabers loosening just a little bit.

"Of course they don't!" Dehno snapped. "Are you doing some sort of snap inspection? You're trying to get me to admit incompetence, aren't you? Not going to happen. I stand by my patrol. This Wookiee got out of hand and had to be put down. We'll find another easy enough."

Ash curled her lip. "I never said I was anything. However, I have a problem with slavery. And the killing of defenseless slaves."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Doesn't matter. I suggest you leave Kashyyyk while you still can."

"What! You can't just walk up and make all sorts of demands!"

Ash snorted. "I just did, blaster-brain." She snarled, itching to activate her lightsabers.

"I think this trouble-maker needs an accident." He said smoothly. "In fact, I think this Wookiee attacked this fool and we arrived just a little too late to help." Red blaster bolts screamed for her blood. Ash's lightsabers swatted the bolts away. Mission pulled her blaster, Zaalbar his bowcaster. The three were dead. Ash looted the corpses, muttering curse words. They went along the walkway, encountering and dispatching a pack of kinrath.

"**Can you sense it?**" Zaalbar roared. "**The wind… the sound… the smells. We are now away from the spaceport. The walkway is new, but I remember the trees.**"

"**It's a good guess the walkway will take us to the village.**" Ash said practically.

"**It has been so long since I left.** **I do not know what we may find here. I only know the way things were, and many things may have changed. I must warn you of one thing. I don't know if I will be a help of a hindrance to you here. My father was very powerful… a chieftain.**"

"You're like a prince?" Mission squealed.

"**A disgraced and dishonored one, but yes, Mission.**" Zaalbar told his young friend with a hint of amusement. "**Perhaps my father's feelings have mellowed, but if my brother has had his ear all this time, I may be very unwelcome.**"

"**Quit** **worrying. We'll build and cross that bridge when the time comes.**"

"**I am** **dreading it nonetheless. My shame was meant to be forgotten.**" He huffed. "**But we** **should press on.**"

Ash shrugged and they went on their merry way, looting unguarded supply cylinders and getting rid of any kinrath and shyrack that came after them. Things went pretty well. They encountered no sentients.

Ash heard the snap-hiss of lightsabers activating. Four red beams pierced the gloom. Ash swore vividly.

"Lord Malak was most displeased that you escaped Taris." One of the Dark Jedi sneered.

"He is offering a great reward for the one who brings back your head." The second hissed. Ash bared her teeth, her own lightsabers igniting.

"I'll keep my head, thanks." She snarled, sliding into her favorite combat stance. The odds were not in her favor. Three Dark Jedi against one Jedi, and two gunners.

"Surely you see the odds are against you." The third growled. He had a dual-bladed saber.

Ash grinned madly. "Whoever said it bothered me?" Her gray eyes gleamed silver and glittered dangerously. She glanced at Mission and Zaalbar. "I don't want you two getting hurt." She murmured. Ash leapt forward, a quite possibly suicidal move. But it worked in her favor, one of the Dark Jedi falling before the battle was even properly begun.

The other two whirled to meet her. She danced between the red bars, her eyes sliding closed as she 'saw' with the Force. She bent between two sweeping beams of red, her lightsabers arcing out at an angle. One of the Dark Jedi jumped back in time, the other did not. She straightened out gracefully, looking at the last one. He twirled his dual-bladed saber.

"You think you can beat me?" He boasted.

"You think you can beat _me_?" She motioned towards his fallen comrades, smirking, as she circled to get him to turn his back to Mission and Zaalbar. They both took a shot. Both shots thudded into the Dark Jedi's back.

"I thought you were gonna get cut in half!" Mission exclaimed, hugging Ash after she flicked off her sabers. Ash returned the hug, aware of how worried her adopted daughter was.

"Well, don't worry, kiddo. I'm still in one peice and I intend to stay that way." Ash said, gently disengaging from the hug.

"I need to get a holorecorder." Mission mused. "Some of your fights are incredible." Ash chuckled.

"Maybe you could make one. We probably have components in those storage bins. And you're more than clever enough." Zaalbar huffed to get their attention.

"**My village is not far.**" Ash nodded and they moved ahead.


	18. Runts and shadows

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and if you don't know that by now... God help you. No offense meant, of course.**

**Alright, here we are on Kashyyyk. From Chuundar and company to the Shadowlands, you know Ash is having a good time. So, read and reveiw!**

* * *

Ash glared at Chuundar. Zaalbar was in a corner, three Wookiees watching him carefully as a half-dozen Czerka employees kept their blasters trained on her and Mission. Mission was fuming as well—she could sense it through the Force.

"**Step forward and address the mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider. I don't often allow visitors of your kind.**" Ash bit her lip to stop a smart retort. She didn't want to endanger Zaalbar.

"**You are flanked by Czerka!**" Zaalbar roared. "**Are they not outsiders? Or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them?**"

"**Ah, brother Zaalbar, you've been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now.**" Chuundar sounded patronizing. "**You are a mad-claw without honor. And I, I am chieftain.**"

"If you've made deals with slavers, the truth will get out eventually." Ash said.

"**You are an outsider.**" Chuundar growled dismissively. "**No one will believe anything you have to say. I've had a long time to guide how my people think.**" Ash resisted the urge to curl her lip. "**They trust me, the mighty Chuundar. Even with my brother mad and my father enslaved, I rose to** **protect my people.**"

"**Father was enslaved? Mighty Chuundar? What are you talking about? You were the runt!**" Ash snickered, as did Mission, at Zaalbar's words.

"**I am no runt!**" Chuundar roared furiously. Ash and Mission snickered more. Chuundar growled at them. "**Like I said, Zaalbar, a lot has changed. We will discuss this soon enough.**"

"There a point to this? Or are we going to listen to you jabber?" Ash snapped.

"**I haven't killed Zaalbar yet because he is my brother, and I was hoping we could come to an agreement. You are irrelevant.**" Ash bristled. "**But I may be able to put you to use on a menial task. Zaalbar would have to stay here, of course.**"

"What is this task?" She asked warily.

"**A simple thing. Another Wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar, gone mad and been exiled. He now lurks in the Shadowlands. More importantly, he's been pestering my Czerka allies in their expeditions. I need him dead.**"

Ash kept her thoughts inside her head. "I need Zaalbar as a guide." She said, with her most innocent smile.

"**No, you won't need him.**" Chuundar said. Ash felt he should have a smug grin on his face. "**My people understand Basic. And remember you can't beat me here. No one would dare oppose me to join an exile or an outsider.**" Ash looked around the room. For sure, the odds were heavily stacked against her. Too heavily. She didn't want to have to kill a bunch of Wookiees.

"**You are wrong, brother.**" Zaalbar snarled. "**Someone would.**"

"**You speak of Freyyr? Our father?**" Chuundar asked condescendingly. "**Why? He was the one who ordered you exiled. He went as mad as you when he finally discovered the truth. He went to challenge the slavers and has not been seen since. That was years ago, Zaalbar. I will take the Wookiees forward, but there are prices to pay.**"

"Is your price really worth it?" Ash snarled.

"**Enough words, outsider. I will hold Zaalbar until the mad-claw is dead.**"

Ash narrowed her eyes. "But I have a few more words, Chuundar. Harm any of my crew, in any way, and I will make sure you have a slow and painful death."

Chuundar chuffed, Wookiee laughter. "**The guards will let you past now. Leave the village through the northwest and follow the platform to the south and then the east. You'll eventually see where Gorwooken waits for you. He'll lower you to the forest floor.**"

Ash nodded curtly and walked out, Mission in tow. As soon as they were clear of the village, Mission spoke.

"We're going to rescue Zaalbar, right?" She asked. Ash put an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Of course we are, my dear. I'm not going to leave him to his slaver brother."

* * *

Ash went to the cockpit immediately. She wanted to talk to Carth, despite the fact that she was still mildly annoyed with him. He looked up when she entered.

"Anything you want?"

"To murder a pack of slavers." She grumbled. "Nothing too major."

"Right…" he muttered. "And… I am sorry about my outburst."

"Trying to get answers from Bastila? Did you get any?" Carth winced.

"It was like pulling teeth. And no, no answers."

"Sounds about like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ash snorted. "Honestly, you're a real idiot some times. Why do you want revenge on Saul so bad? You told me there was more."

"You really want to know?" He muttered.

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

"I was rather hoping you had forgotten."

"You did tell me that I was the most frustrating woman you'd ever met. Stubborn goes hand in hand with frustrating, I believe. And I happen to have a pretty decent memory."

Carth sighed. "Alright… Saul betrayed me. But that wasn't all he did. He gave the Sith the codes to bomb Telos… and I had a wife and a son on Telos. My task force arrived too late to help." Ash could hear the rawness behind his words. There weren't enough medical supplies." Ash put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything was burning. The medics didn't come fast enough to save my wife… and I never found a trace of Dustil, my son."

"I'm sorry." Ash murmured.

"I had nothing left after that. I devoted myself to the fleet. Hunting down Saul was my only purpose." Ash felt a tiny thrill of hope at the wording. "I miss them. I know killing Saul won't bring them back, and it won't make me happier… but I have to do it. I don't expect you to understand."

"And I don't." Ash said.

"But I have to pay him back for all he's done. It's all I have left." Ash smiled, very gently. It was not all he had left, she knew, but he was only beginning to heal.

"What was she like, your wife?"

"She had courage…" Carth said, a little hesitantly, "and she was stubborn. Rather like you in that respect. I could never talk her out of anything once she had decided. And she hated my decision to go back to the fleet. I had planned on leaving soon…" he trailed off.

"And Dustil?" Ash prodded gently.

"I don't know what happened to him. I searched for years. Never found a trace of him." He sighed heavily. "Anyway, that's the story, for what it's worth." Ash squeezed his shoulder.

"It's worth a lot, Carth. Thank you for telling me." He nodded, not really focused. "Now I'm going to check on our supply situation."

"Good luck." Ash grinned and walked out, heading for the cargo hold. There was a wrapper or two on the floor. Not an animal, then. Ash reached into her belt, pulling out some hard candies. She popped one in her mouth. After a bit of careful searching, she found a girl, maybe eight years old. she was babbling something, an unintelligible mix of Basic and Mandalorian.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear." Ash said gently, crouching so she could look the girl in the eye. She offered the child a candy. "I'm Ash." She said, pointing to herself.

"Sasha." The girl offered. It took Ash nearly two hours of charades to get a feel for the girl's mixed-up language. Ash took the child by the hand, leading her to the galley. Mission was in there.

"Yours?" Mission asked wickedly.

"No." Ash scowled at the teen. "She's a little stowaway. I think we picked her up on Dantooine, though I suppose she could be from Taris."

"I think Dantooine is a lot more likely." Mission said. "Does she speak Basic?"

"Nope. A very odd mixture of Basic and Mandalorian."

"Which means you and Canderous are the only one who have a chance of understanding her?"

"Pretty much. Canderous is not going to like what I'm going to tell him."

"What am I not going to like?" Ash turned. Sasha looked up at the big warrior and hid behind Ash's legs.

"When Carth and I go to the Shadowlands, you get to take care of Sasha."

"What?" He growled. "Babysit?"

Ash sighed. "She speaks a mixture of Basic and Mandalorian. You're the only other person who can understand her. And she has been a captive of dar'manda, who have abused her. You must teach her that not all Mandalorians are the same. You must show her the honor of a true Mandalorian." Ash knew she was walking on thin ice. Canderous would either comply, or they would fight it out.

Canderous looked at the tiny Jedi woman. He knew that if he got a good blow, he could beat her… but he'd watched her and Bastila sparring at the Enclave. The woman was a natural fighter, a born warrior. And he noticed she was barely paying him any attention, murmuring soothingly to the child. Only her eyes flicked to him. She was just that confidant. He laughed.

"When did you become chieftain of Clan Ordo?" He asked roughly. A lazy grin crossed her face. "I guess I'm babysitting."

"**Sasha, this is Canderous.**" Ash said, in a fair approximation of the gibberish the child spoke. "**He's nice.**" Sasha came out from behind Ash, looking up timidly at the warrior.

"**Wanna learn to build a blaster, kid?**" Canderous rumbled in Mandalorian. Sasha's eyes went wide and she nodded, walking over to the warrior. Ash watched, a pleased smile on her face.

"I didn't know you could order him around." Mission muttered.

Ash shrugged. "He respects me as a warrior, and I respect him as a warrior. I was challenging his honor as a Mandalorian."

"Wow." Mission's only comment was. "Just how much time did you spend drinking with Mandalorians?"

"A whole helluva a lot of time." She said with a smirk. "I should have liver disease, but I guess the Force was working for me the whole time, since it took a lot of _tihaar_ to make me dizzy."

"Tihaar?" Mission asked, with raised brows.

"Mandalorian alcohol. Strong stuff. Good for fuel, I bet, but most Mandies prefer to drink it."

Mission shuddered. "The only reason I drank ale was because it generally cleaner than Lower City water. I don't know how you can drink that stuff because you actually like it." Ash grinned, tugging one of Mission's lekku.

"Sometimes being too drunk to see straight helps. And after the first two shots, you can't taste anything."

"Nasty. You gonna get any food?"

Ash shook her head. "I need to pack up for the Shadowlands. I feel like Carth and I will be there a couple days."

"Carth and you?"

Ash ignored the implied meaning. "You're staying up here. You can spend some time with Sasha, too. Teach her to play pazaak or speak Basic or something. Canderous is staying, because I'm not taking Sasha to the Shadowlands, T3 won't be able to function properly down there, and I want Bastila to stay because of our bond. If Carth and I really get into trouble, I can get help. I'll take a comlink, but I'm not sure it will work."

"Okay. Any other reasons?"

"I know somebody down there will help us."

"How do you know?"

Ash drew herself up, grinning. "Jedi senses."

"Bantha poo-doo."

"Think what you will. I'll tell the rest of the crew and go to bed. Please, don't do anything dumb while I'm gone, aright?"

"Of course not!" Mission said, aghast.

"Right. I know a little scoundrel when I see one, my dear." Ash replied, with a dry chuckle.

* * *

Ash leaned on the side of the basket that was taking her and Carth to the Shadowlands, utterly relaxed. Carth, on the other hand, was quite tense. Along the way, they had met Jordo, an old friend of Carth's. Who had told Carth that Dustil was alive and on Korriban.

"How can you be so relaxed?" He asked.

"No good worrying. All you do is lose hope." Ash said practically. "We'll go to Korriban, don't you worry." She said softly.

"I owe you."

Ash threw her head back, laughing. "I still owed you for saving my life on Taris."

"I thought I said you didn't owe me."

"Unless you haven't noticed, I rarely listen." She smiled, pushing her hair out of her face. It had grown several centimeters since Taris. "I think I need to trim up my hair." She said absently.

"I think it looks nice." Carth offered. She punched him lightly. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it." She said primly. Bending, she pulled a vibroknife from her boot. With neat strokes, she cut her obsidian hair to the length she had it on Taris, choppy layers that hung around her face. she shook her head. "Yeah, I like my hair better short."

"How did you used to wear it?"

"A very long braid, either coiled around my throat or woven with a spiked strap. Deralian custom is long hair, cutting it once every few years, when it hit the floor." Ash shook her head. "It's very impractical. I kept mine waist-length for the longest time, though. I think it was after the Demon Moon that I cut it. Cutting hair in mourning is also a Deralian custom. I just discovered I liked it better short." She laughed. "And then, on the _Star_, I was growing it long again. Most of it got singed off in the explosion when I crashed."

"Musta smelled nasty."

"I wasn't awake for it." She shrugged. "I woke up in a medical bay. Scared the hell out of a doc, though. He got a black eye, too."

"And then you got recruited, right?" Ash nodded. "Any interesting adventures?"

"I'm going to meditate." Ash said softly, sitting down in the basket criss-cross. She closed her eyes. After a moment, she began to float. The objects scattered in the basket did the same.

The rest of the descent was silent, punctuated only by the cries of wild creatures.

* * *

The basket settled on the ground with a thump. Ash got to her feet fluidly, alert and silent. A fire glowed in the trees. She took her lightsabers from her belt, holding them loosely in her hands.

"There's somebody out there. And they are very definitely not our friends." Carth nodded, drawing his blasters. They walked along the path—no doubt cleared by Czerka—warily to the bend. They could clearly see the fire. Ash could discern the lanky figures of two Wookiees, and a rather short man.

She walked into the firelight. "Good day to you." She said, smiling.

"Lord Malak was right when he said you'd come here first." Ash started.

"I thought you were dead!"

Calo Nord smiled. "I'm hard to kill. However, Lord Malak wants your head brought to him."

Ash narrowed her eyes, igniting her lightsabers. "Calo, you are way out of your league." She warned.

"You're dying." He said coolly, shooting. She deflected it at one of the Wookiees. The Wookiee howled, drawing blade. Carth's shots hit it quickly, killing it. Ash blocked shots automatically as she advanced on Calo. With one swipe of her lightsaber, she decapitated him just as Carth shot down the second Wookiee.

"Having fun yet?" Ash asked Carth brightly.

Carth, used to her rather flippant behavior, just shook his head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"So're you. You wear that ugly orange thing over your armor." She knelt, looting Calo Nord's body. "Very nice… this guy has a lot of thermal dets."

"Are those something we want to walk around with?"

"Would you waste a gift from the Force?"

"A gift from the Force?" Ash nodded absently, pulling a datapad from Calo's pack. She turned it on idly. And paled.

"By the Force." She muttered. She scrolled down. Three faces. Bastila: not a huge surprise. She was wanted alive. Carth was next, wanted dead. And Ash was at the bottom, wanted dead. The picture of her was perfect.

"What?"

"This datapad was given to Calo by Malak. How the hell did Malak get such a good picture of me?"

"It looks like that picture is a few years old." Ash sighed.

"Remember when I told you on Taris, about my employment termination with the Republic?" A nod. "I called in a favor to have my records erased?" Another nod. "That includes pictures."

"Calo may have gotten footage and somebody drew the picture." He offered.

"Maybe." Ash said skeptically.


	19. Crazy hermits and hut'uun

**Disclaimer: KOTOR is not mine, no matter how much I may wish otherwise.**

**Ash and Carth are now in the heart of the Shadowlands. We naturally meet our favorite crazy hermit. We also enjoy evicting some Czerka employees and ridding the galaxy of a few more _dar'manda_.**

* * *

Ash could faintly sense the Star Map. The Force-impression of it was strong in her mind. They followed the path Czerka had cleared.

She had to admit that Czerka actually, occasionally, were helpful.

Ash sprinted ahead as she heard the roaring of katarns and the hum of a lightsaber. She burst into a clearing, her lightsabers blazing.

She looked unearthly, her frame lit by the glow of the sabers. She watched the old man fighting the katarn for a moment before leaping into the fray.

He was a good fighter, but he had been outnumbered four to one. Rather unfair odds, if Ash was asked.

"Dammit, woman, would you slow down for five minutes!" Ash heard Carth bellow as he fought through the undergrowth. The old man looked at her.

"Ah, the damnable racket of battle." He growled. "Watch yourself, there are even more of these things crawling in the undergrowth."

"Who are you, oldie?" He scowled as she grinned.

"Ash—hey, who's that?" Carth had finally slashed through the growth.

"I'm Jolee. Jolee Bindo. Follow me to my camp and we'll talk a bit." The old man said, taking off. Ash grinned and followed. Carth groaned as he kept up.

Ash nearly bumped into Jolee when he stopped, opening a door in a massive tree stump. She followed him in, looking around.

"Cozy. You a Jedi?"

"Don't start fawning yet. I'm too old for it."

"I thought old people liked flattery. And fawning." Ash said innocently.

"You thought wrong." He grumbled. "And yeah, I live under a log, like some burrowing rodent… I fought the Sith, and look at me now."

"You're not doing to badly, being sixty and surviving in the Shadowlands. By the way, I'm Ash, and the fella in the orange eyesore is Carth Onasi."

"It's a flight jacket!" Carth protested.

"Orange eyesore." Ash retorted, her wickedest grin on her face. Carth held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and slumped in a chair.

"We have things to discuss." Jolee said loudly.

"Aright… so talk, then." Ash muttered.

"You must have questions."

"Yeah, about you."

Jolee chuckled. "Ah, what is there to tell? Jolee Bindo is the crazy old man in the dangerous woods. I'm content with the impression I give." Ash snickered. "What are you really after?"

Ash sighed and stood up straight, all business. "I'm looking for two things: a Star Map and a 'mad-claw' who opposed Chuundar."

"Mad-claw? Crazed with grief is more like it. I helped him pass to the lower forests where only Wookiees can follow. Some other matters will determine if you can follow. There is a barrier that… well, we'll talk more of that in a moment." Ash sighed.

"And the Star Map?"

"How do you know about that?"

Ash wrinkled her nose. "Would you believe I had a dream, and it involved two Sith Lords talking about a Star Forge, and the Jedi decided I should be trained, and bada-boom, bada-bing, I'm here? And if you have information, just please tell me."

"Kashyyyk is an interesting place." Ash bit her tongue to keep from speaking. "More so than anyone suspects. If Czerka knew, this planet would be a strip mine. The Wookiees have their legends that they were not always here, but it is more than that. The trees themselves are strangers."

Ash's mind immediately went back to the droid on Dantooine, how it had spoken of 'slave species' and an infinite empire. But she didn't have time for such philosophical thought.

"If you have a point, can you get to it?" She snapped.

"What I'm saying is that there are literal barriers in your way. And you'll need me to get past them."

Ash groaned. "Force, I see a hoop with my name on it."

"It's a simple task." He assured her. "Since they began expanding in the Shadowlands, Czerka have left me alone. For the most part, anyway. Until recently. A group of them set up camp not far from here. Poachers, they are. I'd like them removed."

"So the aged semi-Jedi wants me to get the naughty children off his lawn?"

"Dammit, I'm old! And I like my lawn without naughty children on it!" A pause. "The camp is to the northeast. And remember, if I wanted them dead, I would have killed them myself."

"Right, then. Cummon, Carth, we gotta clear the kids off the lawn." They walked out. Ash reached out with her senses. "That way." She said.

* * *

The camp was barely two hours away. Ash approached the edge of it, the fire they had going lending light. She wasn't interested in the leader of the camp. If Jolee had tried diplomacy, he hadn't been listened to. She appeared next to one of the guards.

"So, how's this thing work?" She asked, pointing to the pole he stood next to.

"Sonic emitter." He said. "Wait, who're you?"

I tilted my head. "Ya know, you don't really care." The Force laced in the words worked like a charm.

"I don't really care."

"What's the sonic emitter do?"

He grunted irritably. "Sends out a frequency that keeps the beasts away."

"So… if enough of these didn't work, you would have to leave?"

"Yeah."

"And, I mean, you can't actually like working here."

"I don't."

"So how about you give me the codes to shut down the emitter and you can leave for the surface? Maybe you can even leave Kashyyyk." The thought appealed to him. He told her the codes. Working quickly, she disabled the emitter and went to another guard on the opposite side of the camp, making sure she was seen by none.

There was a reason she liked black clothes. They could make her blend in so well. She crept back to where Carth waited, lying down the underbrush on her belly.

It took a few minutes, but the pounding of giant feet could be heard. Ash gasped as the beast came into view. Leathery skin, reminiscent of a rancor, gleamed darkly. Two curving tusks protruded from a wide mouth, yellow teeth coated with some kind of dark fluid. And two tiny eyes, set on either side of the head, were just visible.

"What is that?"

"It's a terentatek." She hissed. "Be quiet!" The Czerka people fled. The beast was slow and lumbering, and didn't catch one of them. After an hour, it lumbered away. Ash and Carth waited another half-hour before moving.

"What's a terentatek?" Carth asked.

"It's a beast, probably bred by the Sith. It feeds on the blood of Force-users. It's also said to be immune to Force attacks. Zhar made me study them." Ash shuddered. "And that thing was very weird. It felt like a, a big black hole in the Force. Or something."

"Nice."

"Yeah, well, let's go see Jolee. Maybe he'll have dinner waiting."

"Must you joke about everything?"

"Especially if it's life-threatening." Ash replied with a grin.

* * *

"Well, you're back. And I don't smell death on you."

"You did say you didn't want us to kill them. Now, you got any eats? I'm hungry."

"Young people today!"

"Oh, cool your jets. How far away is the Star Map?"

"Three days, four maybe."

Ash sighed. "Of course. Well, at least I'm getting good exercise. Me and Carth need a bit of sleep, though. Mind if we stay here for the night and then head for the Star Map?"

"Sure, why not? And I've got some dinner. Roasted kinrath legs, anyone?"

"Why not?"

The kinrath legs turned out to be very good, tasting very much like any sea crustacean Ash had eaten. And there was a lot of meat in a kinrath leg, as well as a very hearty flavor. And then there were some tangy fruits. Ash yawned.

"So, what's an old duffer with a lightsaber doin' down here?" She asked. Jolee glared at her.

"Ash, could you try to be respectful?" Carth asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't call him a wrinkled idiot, did I?"

Jolee snickered. "She's right there. Like I said before, I'm content with the impression I give."

"So you're a Jedi?"

"I've seen the Jedi and the Sith, and frankly, I'm tired of the extremes. I see in shades of gray, I assure you."

"To each his own." Ash said with a shrug. "Though I have to agree with you. Half of what the Jedi taught me is nonsense, the other half makes perfect sense. So, are you planning to permanently join our little expedition or not?"

"Permanently. You presumably have a ship. You can only look at trees so long before you get sick of them."

"You've got to have another reason."

"Maybe your destiny will show me something new. The Force swirls around you, as much light as dark. And it doesn't quite fit you right."

"Swirling Force, eh?"

"Yeah, tends to get Jedi excited. They go 'oh, destiny!' and pay attention."

"I'd be afraid to get an old Jedi like you excited. Don't want you to croak on me."

"Youth is wasted on the young!" He scowled.

Ash yawned. "Sure, sure. Got somewhere I can curl up and nap?"

"Should I tell you a bedtime story, too?" Jolee muttered, pointing to a couch where there was a pile of woven grass mats.

"That'd be nice, but only if you feel like it." She retorted sweetly, grabbing a few of the mats. She made a sort of nest on the floor and curled up, instantly asleep.

"She's quite a character." Jolee said, throwing Carth a quick glance.

"She is. And you haven't even seen her at her best yet. She mouths off to everybody. Jedi masters or Dark Jedi, she doesn't care. She also plays pranks on Jedi Masters."

"I think I like this little lass."

"Don't let her hear you call her little."

* * *

Ash woke, stretching like a cat. The house was dark, mostly. She stood, shaking her hair out of her face. She could hear two different people snoring.

Grinning, she cleared a few things out of her way and did some exercises quietly. She had been neglecting her flexibility exercises, and knew she really needed to get back on track. She worked until she heard one set of snores stop.

"Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Are you going to wake the pilot up so we can leave?" Jolee grumbled.

"If you're so anxious, sure." She walked over to where Carth was still sleeping, sitting in a chair. "Carth! Wake up!" She shouted.

He nearly levitated. "Dammit, woman, don't do that!" Ash tossed him a ration bar.

"Cheer up. I thought you were a morning person." She teased. "We gotta go get the Star Map, flyboy." He sighed, picking up his pack. Ash was the first one out, followed by Jolee and Carth.

"Lead the way, Jolee." She said, with a mocking bow. He scowled at her before taking the lead.

The ground was pocked with dips and gullies and soggy patches, to treacherous to augment speed with the Force. It was a real pity. After long hours of walking, they came upon a shimmering force field.

"Yes, wonderfully subtle, isn't it?" Jolee asked, rather smugly. "Unlike some of the other junk Czerka brought down here." Ash sighed, raking her hair away from her face.

"Just make it go away, would you?" She asked tiredly.

"I can do that."

* * *

A massive roar and the clash of blades sent Ash running into action. Lightsabers blazing, she threw herself into a fight between a Mandalorian and a Wookiee.

With the enhanced senses that came when she began combat, she noticed three or four Wookiee bodies, all weaponless, and two armored Mandalorian bodies. She also noticed the Wookiee still fighting was injured. Badly.

With a spinning kick, she knocked the Mandalorian back and drove her lightsabers into two weakly armored areas. They penetrated and the Mandalorian died.

"**Outsider.**" The Wookiee growled, holding his side. Ash handed him a medpac.

"**I'd heal you with the Force, but healing isn't my strong suit.**" She said apologetically.

The Wookiee accepted it. After a few moments, he spoke again. "**Thank you, human.**" He growled.

"**No trouble.**" Ash said, flapping her hand carelessly.

"**These armored cowards.**" The Wookiee looked around with contempt. "**They slink in the shadows, invisible, waiting for us to remove our weapons.**"

"**They're** _dar'manda_**. It's how they work.**" Ash growled matter-of-factly.

"**Would you do me a great favor and kill them?**"

"**I would. Cowards such as these will only kill more and more. They are a threat to more than you.**"

"**There are two other hunting parties that I am sure have suffered the same fate. When you find the bodies, hide your arms and wait. The cowards will appear.**" Ash dipped her head, a formal gesture.

"**I** **will bring the head of their leader.**"

"**Thank you, human.**"

"What just went on?" Carth asked, annoyed at his incomprehension.

"You really need to learn Shyriiwook, flyboy. But just so you know, we're going to kill a bunch of dar'manda and bring the Wookiee the head of the leader."

"You sound like Canderous."

Ash shrugged. "They're as much a threat to us as the Wookiees. I'm not doing this entirely out of goodwill. There is a strategic reason behind it. So, Jolee, how far're we from the Map?"

"Fifteen hours at a slow pace."

"We don't go slow. I suggest we find a place to hunker down for the night, then get to work on the _dar'manda_."

"Sounds good to me." Carth said. Jolee merely nodded and they set of. There was a very rough path, little more than an animal track. They hadn't been walking long when they found four or five Wookiee corpses.

"New plan." Ash muttered, tucking her lightsabers out of view. Jolee, luckily, didn't have his in sight. A shape shimmered out of the foliage. As did two more. Ash figured that the Mandalorians thought they had good odds. She grinned at the armored figures, her lightsabers leaping to her hands as Carth drew his own twin blades and Jolee his single saber.

Ash lost herself in the adrenaline thrill of combat, the world blurring as she focused on the enemy. Her lightsabers were two blurs of light. Her body twisted too fast to track as the Mandalorians let out a few bolts.

One got lucky and pulled out a blade just in time to block a lightsaber. His buddy didn't, and had his head cleaved from his shoulders. She fought with the Mandalorian for perhaps thirty seconds before he fell, a deep gash in his side.

It was absolutely silent. Four Mandalorians had attacked, and all were dead. Ash went and looted the bodies, frowning as she read a datapad.

"What's that?" Carth asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Trouble." She replied absently. "There are four groups of Mandalorians. The first group was back where we found the Wookiee. This is the second group, the third is somewhere out there," she waved her hand, "and the last group has the leader. But we need a swoop bike signal to find them."

"Great. So, do you think it's a good idea to hunker down, like you say?" Ash shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I figure as long as we keep a watch we should be fine. What do you think, Jolee?"

"I agree. Who's taking first watch?"

"I will." Carth said.

"Wake me in three hours." Ash said, yawning. She pulled some large fern fronds, making a rough bed. She offered Jolee her sleeping roll before curling up on the ferns and closing her eyes.

* * *

Ash was the most awake of the three, despite having gotten the least sleep. She was humming with tension, alert to every snap of a branch and whirl of a leaf. She knew there were enemies.

They all had their weapons hidden, but easily accessible. It paid off when they found another clutch of dead Wookiees. Three Mandalorians materialized and they sprung into action, each tackling one. The encounter was over in moments. Ash looted the bodies and came up with the swoop bike signal. And a map.

The trio followed the directions on the map, coming to an area where three swoop bikes waited. Ash set up the signal and gripped her lightsabers. Three Mandalorians, one in blood-red armor, materialized.

"You have interfered with our hunt for the last time, interloper." Ash felt a feral grin spread across her face as she ignited her lightsabers.

"_Hut'uun_." She spat before attacking him. He had a blade out. He was actually quite good. But she was better. Twisting, she managed to get beside him and plunge her lightsaber in his side, between the breastplate and backplate.

He fell without a sound and Ash was aware of the silence. The battle was over, Carth and Jolee bleeding from some light cuts. Ash shut off one of her lightsabers, grimacing as she knelt over the leading Mandalorian and neatly cut his head off. She gingerly picked up the head, still in the helmet, and tied it to her belt.

"Is that really necessary?" Carth asked. Ash stepped over to him, beginning on healing his cuts.

"I told the Wookiee I'd bring the leaders head back. But with this little detail out of the way, we can start looking for the one Wookiee and the Map."


	20. Blood, guts, and droid parts

**Disclaimer: I can't claim ownership to this, though I really, really wish I could.**

**Ash has some fun with blood and guts and gore and scrap metal. She's probably considering gutting the Council because they sent her on her crazy mission. But that's my opinion. Tell me what you think-use the reveiw button!**

* * *

Ash looked at the carved wooden token in her hand. Grrrwahr had given it to her, just before heading back to the surface. It had a hole punched in the top, perfect for putting it on a string.

"Well, boys, let's head for that map." She finally said, putting the token in her pocket.

Sadly, the map was destined to wait. They had barely plunged back into the depths of the lower Shadowlands when they came upon an old Wookiee, gray liberally streaking his fur. Naturally, he attacked on sight.

"Freyyr!" Jolee yelled frantically, hoping to clam the Wookiee. Ash snarled as she remembered the name. She cursed Chuundar under her breath, ducking and twisting away from blows.

"Don't kill him!" She snapped, sending out a wave of the Force. Freyyr went sprawling, only to rise back up. Ash sighed, raising one hand up, ready and waiting as she slid into a combat position, ready to spring away.

"**Kill me quickly, outsider.**"

Ash scowled. "Honestly, do I look like a cold-blooded murderer or something?" She asked aloud. "Don't anybody answer that. I don't want to know."

Jolee snickered.

* * *

"Destiny is an absolute schutta." Ash muttered. Of course they would have to find a terentatek and end up having to _fight _the bloody thing.

"Schutta?" Carth asked. Ash ignored him. After a bit, she darted ahead, finding a kinrath body.

"Think this'll do as bait?" She asked.

"Good enough." Jolee said cheerfully.

Ash scowled at him. "We're about to face a terentatek, the bane of the Jedi, and you're cheerful?" He shrugged. "Carth, I don't know how my lightsabers will work. I'm borrowing your blades." He handed them to her. She hung them from her belt. They were a little long for her small frame.

It took too short a time to reach a carved stone with a vine suspended above it. Ash and Carth hung the kinrath body from the vine. Carth went back to the undergrowth, blasters out, while Ash and Jolee stood ready to attack nearby. Jolee's lightsaber was pure, blazing green, giving the forest some dim illumination. Ash's two borrowed blades gleamed green in the light from the saber.

The terentatek came fast. Ash was close enough to see that the two eyes were black and shiny, like glass beads, and filled with malign intelligence. It focused on her. Ash knew why. She was much stronger in the Force than Jolee. And terentateks ate Force-users.

It was always nice to know that she was on the menu. And that she was the entree. _Not_.

She sprung, using the Force to augment her strength and speed. Jolee leaped with her. He may have been old, but his body was all tough muscle.

Her blade bit into the leathery skin, slicing through it as easily as a lightsaber would cut through ice. The beast howled and swatted her, the long arms moving quickly.

Ash flew back, winded by the glancing blow. She turned the momentum to her advantage at the last possible moment, springing from a tree trunk back to the beast. But instead of going above, she went below it and dealt a pair of belly cuts. It roared and tried to stomp her, but Ash was too quick for the clumsy feet. Jolee met her at the edge of the clearing, where they both took a few breaths. A blaster shot sounded and the terentatek roared, blood gushing from its head.

Ash leaped back out into the open, skimming along the ground and leaping up, flipping through the air to deeply cut the neck. She repeated the maneuver, ignoring the blood that splashed onto her body. She ducked under it to rake the belly again. She heard Jolee's lightsaber hum intensely, and the terentatek collapsed just as she ducked out from under its belly.

She handed Carth his vibroblades back, wiping as much gore off her body as she could. "This is disgusting." She muttered, taking her water bottle and rinsing the worst of it out of her hair. All the same, her hair was drying into a spiked afro. "Jolee, you found Bacca's stupid blade?"

"Of course." He walked over, holding a rather bloody and slightly rusty vibroblade. Ash scowled at the piece of metal, handing Carth his blades back.

"How come there's no blood on you?" She whined.

"Lightsabers cauterize cuts, remember, lass? And I wasn't cutting all that deep, either." Ash scowled at him.

"You suck. Why am I the one covered in terentatek guts?"

"You wear them well." Carth said with a straight face.

"Let's just get the damn piece of metal back to Freyyr before I find the will to destroy the thing." She grumbled, socking Carth's arm as she walked past.

* * *

Finally, they were looking at the Star Map. Ash scowled at the computer interface. She kicked it and a hologram activated.

"Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition."

"Good luck getting it operational." Jolee said cheerfully.

"Thanks for your confidence." Ash said acidly.

"Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found."

"Match found?" Jolee sputtered. "It always said something about 'rejected patterns' for me."

Ash smirked. "I'm beautiful and charming. You're not."

"Begin socialized interface. Awaiting instruction. Greetings. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time." Ash scowled.

"Gee, I wonder why?" She muttered. "Not like anybody but Revan knew it was here." Ash remembered back to her dream. She hadn't sensed the presence of any but Revan and Bastila. "So, why've you acknowledged me?"

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity with environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access." The hologram paused. "I am sorry. I do not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations."

"I need the Star Map."

"Accessing." Silence. "Yes, I have found a Star Map in original system memory. Access is restricted."

"Of _course _it is. Why have I been allowed access?"

"I don't know. Preliminary matching allows you to be coached."

"Don't know or can't say?"

"I don't know. Likelihood of restriction by previous user, one hundred percent."

Ash scowled. "Any attempts to use this?"

"Yes. Three attempts by the Wookiee Freyyr, all denied. One hundred and fifty-two attempts by the human Jolee Bindo, all denied." Ash looked at Jolee, eyebrows raised and eyes sparkling with amusement.

"A hundred and fifty-two times?" Carth asked.

Jolee coughed. It sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "There's not a whole lot to do down here."

"Error. List of access attempts before this corrupted. Likelihood of removal by user, one hundred percent."

"Revan sure knew how to cover her _shebs_." Ash muttered.

"Error. Data on 'Revan' corrupted."

"Well, she definitely was good at covering her _shebs_. So, how do I get access to the Map?"

"Your request acquires additional security access. You must be made to match the parameters I have been supplied."

"If I fail?"

"Then you are unworthy of further access. You will be rejected as unsuitable."

"Stupid thing was definitely made by the Sith." Carth muttered.

"Right, computer. So, what would rejection mean?"

"Information unavailable. If you have further questions, ask them now. Access will terminate with success or failure of evaluation."

"No more questions. I'm not that curious. Start the evaluation."

"Evaluation commencing. Results will be compared to pattern in memory. Just act like you should." Ash rolled her eyes. "You travel with a Wookiee and have encountered complications. Hypothetical: You and Zaalbar are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year in prison for each of you. However, if you call Zaalbar a traitor, he will serve five years and you will serve none. He is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse each other, you both serve two years. What do you do? What do you trust him to do?"

"How do you know about Zaalbar?"

"My information-gathering systems are vast." The computer proclaimed.

"Then you also know I have a young hacker friend and a Mandalorian on the crew. Doesn't matter if I say anything. Doesn't matter if Zaalbar says anything. We'd be gone in a week, at the most. And anyway, I would trust Zaalbar not to say anything. I would do the same."

"A hacker and a Mandalorian are not factors in the question. And your loyalty is dangerous. If you turn, you risk two years or none at all. If you don't, you risk one year or five."

"You told me to act as I should." Ash snapped. "And this is how I would choose to act."

"Your answer is incorrect."

"I thought this was an evaluation, not a stupid quiz." Ash muttered.

"You must match the pattern in memory. _Your_ memory. I must demand and honest acceptance of the proper behavior. That is a condition of my programming."

"I'm giving you an honest answer. Like or leave it!" Ash spat angrily, hands on hips.

The hologram gave the equivalent of an exasperated sigh. "The previous incorrect answer will be discarded. Further incorrect responses will result in rejection." A pause. "Hypothetical: you are at war. You have intercepted and decoded an enemy transmission. You learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defenses will be at its weakest in ten days, and they will attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course?"

"You're not giving me enough details. What's my troop strength? What's their estimated troop strength? How big and important is the city? What planet is it on? How strong is the enemy as a whole? How strong is my army, and whatever government I'm supporting? Who is my enemy?"

"You have the two details you need. Make a choice based on those details."

Ash sighed. She knew exactly what she would do. "I prepare my forces to strike in ten days."

"And leave the city?" Carth asked, outraged. Ash shrugged tiredly.

"By striking the enemy, I can eliminate the threat. There's a reason not everybody can be a commander in the military. You have to make decisions like that." Ash looked very old and very tired for a moment, illuminated by the lights from the interface.

"I judge your answer to be correct. Evaluation will continue. Hypothetical: remove the ongoing war from the previous question. Enemy states considered weak and remote. With no external threats, your Empire stagnates. Your people become complacent and begin to question you. Same scenario, you discover an impending attack and a weakness that comes after it. What do you do?"

"Protect my city and then smash the rebels." Ash said promptly. "That is my duty."

"Incorrect answer. You do not match the pattern in memory. Subject has failed to demonstrate proper behavior. Access denied. The system will purge subject as false. Defense mode initiated." Ash bared her teeth, hissing on a breath.

Two droid with blue shields appeared. Ash cursed loudly, igniting her lightsabers to attack. She was furious. First a terentatek, then sass from a computer! She destroyed the droids in a matter of seconds and turned on the computer, lightsabers in hand.

"Well, it would appear that initial assumptions about you were incorrect." It said, just before she could start to carve it up. "Secondary scans during battle have revealed much. Under duress, your emotions were easier to read. Programming now instructs that I give you what you seek."

"What did your scan during battle reveal?"

"That information is not available." The machine replied primly. "Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow. Star Map is yours. Parameters reset. Star Map activated. Communication ending." The machine shut off and the Star Map opened. Ash bit back a snarl, noting down the coordinates.

"Well, well. A Star Map. An ancient artifact of the dark side. Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew there was something funny down here."

"Sure it isn't you?" Ash asked quietly.

Jolee chuckled. "I like you, lass. I wonder if the Map had any effect on the evolution of the creatures in the Shadowlands. Might explain why it's so dangerous down here."

"I don't care. I just want to take a shower. And I think I should hack that computer to pieces."

"It's not worth it, beautiful." Carth said. "I say we head back to the surface. We got what we came for and more."

"No, we didn't. Jolee, do you happen to know the location of any syren plants?"

"I might be able to take us past one. Why?"

Ash smirked. "I want a real souvenir from the Shadowlands, of course."

* * *

It was a long haul back to the elevator. They were all getting short on sleep. Ash had contacted Bastila through their bond, assuring her that they were alright.

Naturally, there was trouble. Ash groaned when she saw Gorwooken with a few other Wookiees, waiting on the forest floor.

"**You will pay for defying Chuundar, outsider!**" He roared.

"He had it coming." Ash said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I honestly don't want to kill you, so how about you forget you ever saw me and we call it even?"

"**Not a chance.**" Ash blocked a blow, her lightsaber slicing through the blade raised against it. She rammed the beam of blue energy into the chest of the Wookiee.

The battle was over in moments. They rode up the elevator. Ash pulled out her little-used comlink and tried it when they were high up. It didn't work. A few minutes later, they were in range and it did.

"Bastila, we have successfully ignited an abolitionist movement. It's gonna get bloody soon, so I want the _Hawk_ locked down. Nobody comes on unless I approve, aright?"

"_As you say._" The cool voice crackled back.

"And if it makes Canderous happy, tell him he can guard the ship. I'm sure he's feeling the need to blast holes in something." The comlink shut off.


	21. En route to the dark planet

**Disclaimer: I swear, by the Force, that I don't own this, aright?**

**Hey, whaddya know? We're leaving Kashyyyk already. Heading for Korriban, you know. We get to see some of Ash's frustrations with the Jedi, and she also talks to Jolee, gets a story from him. Not what she was looking for, but not a lot she can do about it. She also talks to Carth and Mission about her dreams. (She had to do it sometime.) This is pretty much leaving Kashyyyk and the hyperspace journey to Korriban, with a few things left out. Like tedium. And a war story. Maybe I'll put an actual Canderous war story in the next chapter. Read and reveiw, peoples!**

* * *

"**Great! Everybody's here!**" Chuundar roared. "**It's a reunion.**"

"**Yes, son. By the blade of Bacca's sword, I have come to end your treachery. No more will you sell your own people!**" Ash smirked approvingly.

"**You have Bacca's blade?**" Chuundar almost purred. "**So what? I have the hilt, held by each true chieftain in recent memory! Even you claimed it was important!**" The Wookiees in the room growled softly among themselves, looking from one to the other. "**We both have our ancient trinkets.**" His tone had shifted to patronizing. "**So who will the people follow? You? You are old and weak.**"

Ash snorted. Freyyr was old, yes, but like Jolee, he was tough and lean from living in the Shadowlands.

"**Shut up, both of you!**" Zaalbar snarled from a corner. "**This ends today! I will not let Rwookrrorro suffer any more!**"

"**You tell 'em, Z.**" Ash said. The Wookiee looked at her.

"**Chuundar has been telling me things… And some it makes sense.**" The Wookiee told her in a low tone.

"**He would, Zaalbar. He's had a lot of practice in making the bad sound good. Freyyr is the honorable one, but you all are family.**"

"**Yes, we are.**" Zaalbar rumbled. "**Can we not work this out?**"

Chuundar bared his teeth. "**I will not relinquish leadership!**"

"**Then you must pay for betraying our people.**" Zaalbar said sadly. Ash took Carth's vibroblades and tossed them to Zaalbar. Battle broke out.

It was brief and brutal. In the end, only Czerka and three of the Wookiees in the room had sided with Chuundar. There were a lot of Czerka.

"**We have done it.**" Freyyr rumbled sadly. "**I am saddened that it came to this, but I could not let it continue. Zaalbar**," he turned to his son, "**I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse.**"

"**I can forgive. I have learned a lot over the years.**" Ash smiled at the sight of the two.

"**What will you do about the slavers?**" She asked after a few minutes.

"**We will fight them.**" He growled, facing her. "**It will be difficult, but they will not take another one of my people without bloodshed.**" Freyyr paced. "**I must send quick-climbers to other villages to rally a defense. We must guard against this ever happening again. You will be the last outsiders welcome here for a very long time, I think. Perhaps a change for the better.**"

"**Zaalbar, what are you going to do now?**" Ash asked the Wookiee. "**If you wish to remain here, I have no objections.**"

"**Returning home has lifted a great weight from my mind, but it has been painful as well.**"

"**You have a place by my side, Zaalbar,**" Freyyr offered, "**and I would be honored if you would take it.**"

"**No.**" Zaalbar replied after a long moment. "**I have a life-debt to honor. And I am still getting used to being free. This life-debt is more important.**"

"**The insight of my son humbles me!**" Freyyr proclaimed.

* * *

After a little bit more talking, the foursome left for the spaceport. Zaalbar was carrying Bacca's blade, with the blessing of his father. Ash had smiled then. And then she had given Freyyr some of the thermal detonators, warning him to be careful because they were powerful.

The foursome trekked back to the _Ebon Hawk_, encountering only a few beings, mostly Wookiees removing the Czerka from the area.

Ash had no pity for them.

They mostly avoided the fights, heading straight for the Ebon Hawk, making it in record time. Canderous was standing guard, his repeating blaster comfortably cradled in his arms.

"Who's the new guy?" He grunted.

"Jolee Bindo, meet Canderous Ordo. Resident homicidal Mando merc. Canderous, this is our new friend, the crazy hermit. Say hi."

"What next?" he grunted. "A posse of Sith on our side?"

"You never know, Canderous. But cummon. We're lifting off. How does Korriban sound? I'm sure I can find one or two people for you to shoot."

"Interesting." They five went up the boarding ramp. Carth went to the cockpit, where Bastila was. The _Hawk_'s engines roared to life and it lifted off.

After shooting down a half-dozen Sith fighters, Ash made her way to the refresher with a set of clean clothes in hand.

After satisfying herself that she was clean, that every particle of dirt was gone, she put on her clothes and sauntered out, her hair hanging around her face like a damp curtain. She pushed it away, going to the cockpit.

"How long to Korriban?" She asked.

"Five days." Carth answered.

"May I ask why we are going to Korriban next?" Bastila asked coolly. "It's likely to be the most deadly of the planets we are to visit."

"Manaan is last." Ash said. "No two ways about it. And Tatooine is just as deadly as Korriban. Korriban in closer than Tatooine or Manaan. And it's a move Malak would never expect. Why in the world would two Jedi go to Korriban, after all?"

"Out of curiosity, why is Manaan last?" Carth asked.

"I hate water. Hate, hate, hate. I've been a centimeter from drowning about four too many times."

"Fear, and hate, are the path to the dark side." Bastila said.

Ash scowled. "Yeah, well, to hear the Jedi talk, smiling is the path to the dark side!" She snapped. "I will not turn into a little Jedi-bot! We've been over this already!"

"Anger is also the path to the dark side. And since you are sharing space in my brain and I in yours, would you mind controlling yourself a little bit more?"

Ash sighed irritably. "Isn't there a way to break the bond? So we have our heads to ourselves?"

"There may be a way," Bastila said, with a sigh of her own, "but I don't know it. Perhaps on Coruscant, we would be able to find the knowledge, but Dantooine is a small, remote enclave without such resources."

"Dantooine is a small enclave?" Ash asked incredulously. "I could spend ten years in there and not read everything."

"Dantooine is small and peaceful, for those who need healing." Bastila said, almost nervously. Ash gave her a look. "It is where I went to recuperate after the death of Revan."

"Don't you mean after you killed Revan?"

Bastila drew herself up stiffly. "My mission was to capture Revan, not kill Revan. Malak fired on Revan's flagship… and Revan died when the bridge exploded. I barely escaped." Bastila said sadly. "That is what the dark side can do. Revan and Malak were said to have been the best of friends. And Malak killed Revan." Her expression grew pained. "I am sorry… I would rather not speak of this." She said coolly, leaving.

"I feel kinda sorry for Revan." Ash said, plopping down in the co-pilot's seat.

"How can you feel sorry for that monster?" Ash looked at Carth sadly.

"Easy. Revan was as human as you or me. She thought Malak was a bit of an idiot. She didn't completely want to be a Sith. She was bitter about the Mandalorian wars."

"How do you know that?"

Ash bit her lip. "Well, uh, you know I dream about the Star Maps, right? More specifically, Revan finding them? Bastila is kinda seeing from a distance, and, uh, I'm not."

"So where are you seeing from?" Carth asked patiently.

"I'm seeing them through Revan's eyes." Ash swallowed. "I think what she thinks, feel what she feels… and that first Star Map, the one on Dantooine, she just doesn't feel, well, dark, or evil, or… or anything. She's just tired. Resigned to being a Sith." Ash gulped. "And Kashyyyk… she does feel darker, but she's still not evil. Force, she's so much like me it's scary. She's proud and bitter and intelligent…" Ash trailed off. "Why?"

"The Jedi have told you you're like Revan?"

"Yeah… Zhar said it once or twice. And Vrook, well, he said I was the most troublesome Padawan he had seen since Revan. That was the day he came in purple." Ash snickered. "By the Force, that was funny."

"It was rather amusing." Carth said. "And you're probably just putting yourself behind Revan's eyes because of what they said."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Then explain the first dream. Before I woke up on Taris. That was Revan, on the bridge of her ship. I was behind her mask. Funny how the thing distorted her vision."

"A fluke."

"I had it again, sort of, on the swoop track. Except it was Revan on the bridge, then an explosion, and then Bastila removing Revan's mask to look her in the eyes."

"Coincidence. You're just overthinking this. And really, there's nothing wrong, is there? Isn't there the whole 'will of the Force' factor?"

Ash sighed grudgingly. "It could be, I suppose. And I suppose your paranoia could be rubbing off on me." He glared. She laughed, getting up. "Nice talking to you, Brass. Now I've got an old guy to interrogate."

Whistling cheerily, Ash made her way to the medical bay, where Jolee had taken up residence.

"So, why'd you really come with us?"

"You got yourself a fast little ship." He said after a moment. "Heh, I'd forgotten what engines sound like. The closest thing to that on Kashyyyk is an uller in mating season. Ugh! Frightful!"

"I suppose. So, you wanted a ride on this ship?"

"Or I could be here for the free food." He looked at a plateful of goop on the counter. "What's the gunk that comes out of the synthesizer on this buck anyway? Do you never clean the darned thing?"

"I was informed that Mission did it yesterday." Ash deadpanned. "And if you don't want to answer the question, just say so!"

"You know, you remind me of someone else I knew ages ago." The old ex-Jedi paused. "Pleasant enough fellow, great destiny, and all that. Breath like a bantha."

Ash raised a brow. "Is this a comment on my breath?"

"It could be." He offered, less than helpfully. "An Anduvian salt tablet would clear that up." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Did you annoy him endlessly too?"

"Oh, very funny. Is it my fault that some people are easily annoyed? They're like impatient little children." He clicked his tongue. "Anyway, where was I? oh, yes. Andor Vex, that was his name. The Force swirled around him like a hurricane, that's how great his destiny was."

"You traveled with him?" Ash asked flatly.

"I did," he confirmed. "Just because someone has the Force swirling around them doesn't always mean they have a great destiny, but it doesn't hurt to check it out. Well, it turned out that poor Andor believed a wee bit too much in the infallibility of that destiny. That overconfidence turned out to be his downfall."

"Is there a point to your story, 'cause if there is, I don't want to listen."

Jolee shrugged. "I don't know. Are you overconfident? I hadn't noticed. Even if I had, I would never comment on it."

"Very funny." Ash said, scowling.

"We're talking about Andor, remember?" he asked, irritably. "Let's see, oh yes, Andor's downfall. I was pretty young myself when it happened. At the time, I thought that Andor's destiny couldn't be more boring."

"Any reason you stuck around, then?" Ash asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well," gesturing to the plate, "he had a much better food dispenser than you do." Ash snickered. "That and the fact that I wasn't an altogether impatient twit."

"Hmm."

"However, I was about to abandon Andor to whatever the Force intended for him when his ship was overtaken by a Dimean warship. Now, you've probably never heard of the Dimeans," which was true, at least for Ash, "but at the time they were a nasty lot led by a nastier overlord named Kraat. Tall fellow. Big teeth."

"You noticed his teeth?"

Jolee shrugged. "Anyway, Kraat had us hauled to the bridge of his ship for questioning, and that's when I know that Andor's destiny was at hand. Well, Andor decides that his destiny makes him invulnerable and starts making all sorts of demands. 'Free me now', 'I'm not answering questions', blah, blah, blah. 'Don't you know who I am?' Kraat decides he's had enough and begins crushing Andor's neck. I told the boy he should have kept his mouth shut. I think he agreed, to…or those could have just been gurgling noises. Well…well, anyway. Finally, Kraat has enough of Andor and tosses him aside into this giant energy intake shaft. Andor gets sucked in and starts bouncing around, heh, screaming…heh. Maybe Andor hit something sensitive on the way down or just didn't agree with the reactor core, but the next thing I know, all the ship's alarms are ringing."

"Seriously?" Ash asked, fighting the urge to laugh. "You've got to be kidding."

"I am not!" he declared. "On my honor! Everyone panics, and I run, barely making it to the ship in time before the explosion. Kraat dies horribly, and the Dimeans never quite recovered. Changed the political course of the entire sector for centuries to come. I'd call that quite a destiny, wouldn't you?"

Ash was laughing hard. After a few minutes, she took a few deep breaths. "All except for the part where he got chewed up by the reactor! That's crazy! That's not destiny!"

"What?" Jolee asked indignantly. "Are you kidding? What are the odds of that happening, anyway? A billion to one? You should do so well as to be sucked into the engine of some evil Sith Lord, you know! Andor was a hero… sort of."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Ash said, after another bout of laughter.

"Anyway, go away." He flicked his hands, shooing her. "My throat is dry and you're making me cranky. Shoo, shoo!" Ash left, sighing, and bumped into Mission.

"Do you think he was really telling the truth?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Mission pursed her lips. "He's insane."

"We all are. We're, what, seven, eight people on a mission to stop the Sith on a half-baked premonition and a few dreams with no plan? Tell me that's not insane." Mission giggled.

"You're right. We are all at least a little insane. You, though, you're a lot insane."

Ash drew herself up. "What a way to talk to your mother!" She said huffily. Then she cracked up. Mission did too. After a few moments, they both stopped, gasping for breath. "So, how's Sasha been?"

Mission beamed. "She can speak enough Basic to articulate to the rest of us now."

"Good." Ash said with a sharp nod. "When we land in Dreshdae, Canderous and T3 will be coming with me. And if you go out, I want either Zaalbar or Jolee with you, aright?"

"Alright." Mission murmured. Ash wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you can take care of yourself, but we are landing on a Sith planet."

"I know." Ash smiled.

"Good. Now, how well can you throw a blade?"

Mission's brown eyes gleamed in anticipation.

_

* * *

_

Ah, Korriban. The dark side pulsed, welcoming me like an old friend. The last of the maps. Funny how it was also the easiest to retrieve. Just blow out the door of Naga Sadow's tomb with the Force. As I looked at the map, memorizing the coordinates, I smiled.

_My search was nearly over. My laughter echoed in the tomb, the dark side enveloping me. My robes swished as I walked out, deadly joy filling my frame. Force lightning seemed to trail me._

* * *

Ash gasped as she woke. Her arms were slick with sweat and most of her bedding was on the floor. She shivered, getting off the bed. she threw the bedding back on her bed and gathered clean clothes.

Padding to the refresher, she took a shower and dressed. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. She supposed she looked vaguely Sithy. She had put on tight-fitting black clothes, purchased just before leaving Dantooine.

Sighing, she grabbed her belt and secured it, putting her lightsabers in the gun holsters she had modified. Ash emerged from the refresher, striding to the galley.

"You're up early." Mission said, yawning.

"So're you." Ash retorted. "And I couldn't sleep."

"Dreaming about Revan again?" Mission asked sympathetically.

"More or less." Ash sighed. "More or less." She echoed quietly.

Mission looked at her. "There's more to these dreams than you're telling."

"Don't tell Bastila that. There are things I prefer she be ignorant of."

"Really? What's so bad about your dreams?"

Ash winced. "I'm not exactly seeing from the same viewpoint as Bastila. I'm… kinda seeing it all through Revan's eyes. It's really rather creepy. And this one… well, this one was the worst so far." Ash shuddered. "You know, I don't really want to talk about it."

"We can talk later." Mission agreed sleepily. Ash smiled at the girl and made a pot of caffa, drinking the black substance, nervously knowing they were only an hour or two from Korriban.

An hour was a very short time. Finishing her caffa, she went to talk to Canderous. And Bastila, when she woke.


	22. Interlude: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I honestly don't.**

**Aright, this is another Malak insert. Just before Ash lands on Korriban. Of course, Bandon and Malak think she's on Tatooine. She was right about them not expecting her to go to Korriban.**

* * *

Far away, Saul Karath swallowed his nervousness and walked to Malak. Kneeling, he made his report. "Calo Nord is dead, Lord Malak. He has failed in his mission. Forgive me."

"The penalty for failure is death, Admiral Karath." Malak didn't turn to look at the man. "But the failure was Calo's, not yours." Karath breathed a sigh of relief, a nearly inaudible sigh. "You may rise." Malak continued arrogantly.

"Shall I hire another bounty hunter, Lord Malak?" he asked.

Malak's eyes narrowed, seeming to convey a grin. "No. No mere bounty hunter can stand against a Jedi." His tone conveyed that he hadn't actually expected Calo to survive. "I shall not make the same mistake again. My apprentice, Darth Bandon, shall take care of our young Jedi friend."

Malak faced Karath, the latter suppressing a shiver. The main door to the bridge opened. A youngish man, with a bald head and goatee, entered. He blasted two troopers with the Force, a wasteful display. His boots clicked on the metal floor of the bridge as he walked to Malak.

"Find Bastila, and bring her to me, alive, if possible." Malak growled. "She, and her friends, will likely be on Tatooine."

The man, Darth Bandon, smiled. "As you command, master." He said smoothly, though his voice carried the rasping undertones of the dark side.

As the apprentice walked away, Malak idly wondered if he would survive an encounter with her. The bitter thought that crossed his mind was that he'd need a new apprentice soon. Of course he would. Wherever she went, trouble followed, even when they were Padawans. He brushed away the stab of something—not anger—that rose with the thought.


	23. Sith City

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned KOTOR, I don't.**

**Welcome to Sith central! Please, enjoy your stay and tell me how I'm doing. And thank you to everyone who had reveiwed!**

* * *

Korriban was an awful place, Ash concluded grimly. Hot and dusty and infested with Sith. And then there were the Czerka core-slimes that did business there, that she would likely not have a chance to oust. And then there was the actual planet. The air just felt… _wrong_.

"Have you got a plan?" Canderous grumbled.

"Eventually." Ash said cheerfully. "Unless you haven't noticed, that Sith Academy is kinda blocking our way to the Map. How about we go get some real food?" T3 let out a string of beeps. "Yes, Teethree, I'll do some work on you soon. You're overdue for an upgrade."

"Cantina ahead." Ash nodded, then grimaced. A Sith student, tall and dark-haired, had three people groveling in front of him.

"You there." Ash looked coldly at the Sith student. "You have the look of someone not quite as dense as these hopefuls. Let me pose a question to you." Ash crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed. "These hopefuls will never survive the Academy. A lesson must be taught, but I am at loss as to what form it should take."

"How very interesting." Ash drawled coldly, keeping her face an impassive mask.

"I'm thinking to spare them the effort of being killed and doing it myself. Perhaps I shall turn their skin inside out? Or Force lightning? It is a most impressive display." He droned on for another moment, before trailing off, reveling in gruesome images. "What do you think? I just can't seem to decide."

Ash curled her lip. "Why bother killing them? What does it prove?" She walked a little closer, circling him like a predator at a kill. "Wait, that's right. It proves you can squash a bug. It merely proves that you're too stupid to save your strength for a real challenge. Anyone could kill them."

"You're either real dumb or real lucky." Shaardan hissed.

Ash laughed. "Killing them is a waste of your time. And killing them is wrong." She said the last in a heavily sarcastic tone, eyelids half-lowered.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day." He finally said, grinning evilly. "Well, fine." He waved the hopefuls away, and then he left. Ash took a few deep breaths, reining in her temper. It was a little more difficult to do than normal.

"Not here an hour and you're making enemies." Canderous growled. "When the time comes, can I shoot him?" Ash shrugged.

"Yeah. You can. He's the sort of bully I'd like to see dead." Her tone became musing. "Maybe I can arrange for a little something in his back."

"Better not let Bastila hear you talking like that." Canderous said with a straight face. "You'd be in for a lecture."

Ash shrugged. "She's keeping secrets. So I'm going to keep secrets. We have actually got a working wall in our minds. I can mostly block her out now. And besides, I did do some assassination jobs on the Rim. There are some very exotic, very deadly plants out there. But let's continue to the cantina."

They entered, taking a table. While they waited for their food, three Sith came up to them. A tall, lean blonde woman was in the lead, a cruel leer on her face. She was flanked by two males, skin slightly gray and eyes more than a little yellow.

"Look here, my friends." She said mock-merrily. "We have a group of newcomers to our little colony. I don't believe I've seen them before. Have you?" She directed the question at the male students flanking her.

Canderous patted the gun in his lap. "You don't want the trouble we'd give you, kid." He rumbled matter-of-factly.

"Listen to the Mandalorian." Ash added cheerfully.

"Smart-mouthed newcomers to boot," She told her companions, after a little laugh.

"Looks pretty fresh to me, Lashowe," one of her male companions said.

"That's just what I though." She said smugly. "Well, strangers," her eyes narrowed a fraction, "I don't know whether you're aware of this or not, but here on Korriban the Sith do as they please. And we are Sith. Quite literally, whether you live or die depends on our whim. What do you think of that, hmm?"

"I fail to be terribly impressed." Ash droned. "So many people have said that to me… only to end up dead. Of course, you're welcome to try and kill us. Try and fail, of course." She finished, shrugging expansively.

"Those are brave words for such an insignificant person." Lashowe hissed. "Do you not realize how many Sith there are in Dreshdae?"

Ash tilted her head to one side, tapping her fingertips on the table. "Not enough to be a problem." She said dismissively.

"Let me kill her!" One of Lashowe's friends said. A vein by his temple throbbed angrily.

"Now, now," Lashowe murmured, eyes flicking to Ash, "let's not be hasty. Perhaps our friend could yet offer up some amusement. What do you say?" She asked Ash. "Amuse us. Make us laugh, and we just might yet allow you to live."

Ash's hands went to rest on her disguised lightsabers. "I'm not looking for trouble." She sneered. "Though you hardly qualify."

"Oh?" Lashowe snarled.

"Looks like this one's not afraid of you at all, Lashowe." Her previously silent friend said, snickering a little.

"You're just going to let us be insulted?" She demanded.

Ash snorted. "Listen, sister, I haven't even started on the insults."

"You… you!" Lashowe breathed furiously.

"Oh, get over yourself already. I'm tired of this." The second one said.

"Yeah, this one's got some backbone, at least." He looked at the second man. "Let's go." They walked away. Lashowe snarled at them.

"Fine." She spat. "I'll deal with _you_ later." She hissed before walking away.

"One hour, two enemies. You're on a roll." Canderous congratulated her.

"They're not much for enemies." Ash said dismissively. "But I get the feeling I'm gonna kill them later. Or something. Maybe not Lashowe, but definitely that other one."

"I heard one of the people call him Shaardan."

"Yeah, I definitely think I'll end up killing him." Their food arrived. Ash ate quickly, glancing around the cantina. Mission and Zaalbar were in, playing pazaak with Czerka men. Ash suppressed a smile. Let Mission cheat Czerka out of every credit they had.

Ash watched the patrons for a few moments, noting one that nobody approached. Her eyes with Sith yellow, and her violet lekku were elaborately tattooed. Since Ash realized the possibility of them accessing the tomb they needed to find was pretty low without being a Sith student, she figured this woman was the one to talk to.

"I'm gonna go talk to somebody. You and Teethree stay here." Canderous nodded. He knew Ash was well able to take care of herself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash returned with a sour expression. "Let's go back to the Hawk. I'll have to figure a way into the academy tomorrow." The trio left the cantina.

"Hey, look at them!" A group of Sith surrounded them, hands on blades. Ash tensed, a level of animal wariness in her eyes that was surprising.

"I think your blood is a good way to celebrate us getting our medallions." One sneered. She was obviously the leader.

Ash's eyes narrowed to cold slits, her hands on her disguised lightsabers. "It's in your best interest to leave us alone." She said coldly. The students laughed and drew their blades fearlessly. Canderous opened fire, as did T3. Ash ignited her sabers, quickly and cleanly killing them.

She bent to retrieve a Sith medallion from one of the bodies, tucking it in her belt. She would present it to Yuthura tomorrow. And then would begin training. Ash smirked at the weirdness of it all. On the Ebon Hawk, she called a crew meeting.

"Do we have a plan yet?" Bastila initiated the conversation.

Ash smiled, taking the medallion from her belt. "I'm now officially a candidate for the Sith. I show this to a Twi'lek Sith, Yuthura, and I get access to the academy. And the tombs."

"And you are doing this alone?" Bastila asked. Ash swore she saw fear in Bastila's eyes.

"Hell no. Teethree will be with me the first day. And after that…"Ash shrugged. "We'll see. Bastila and I are pretty sure the Star Map is in one of the tombs. I imagine I'll easily be able to find out more about that."

"It amounts to you're going in with a droid for backup on the first day."

Ash grinned. "First impressions are the thing, Jolee. I think day one will be some basic training, like testing abilities, because most of the Sith are adults. The only person I've seen that looks younger than eighteen is Mission."

Mission smirked. "Makes it real easy to win big at pazaak. They all think I'm just a dumb kid."

"So, what you're saying is that we wing it?" Carth grumbled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Bastila, you don't leave the _Hawk_. For any reason. If somebody recognized you, from a holo or something, we would be in a world of trouble."

"You are correct, I suppose." Bastila said.

"All of you need to be on watch for anyone that's getting too interested in the _Hawk_. We keep comm silence. We don't want to be seen together a whole lot. The rest is the usual drill, I guess. Milk as many credits as you safely can. Don't do anything supremely stupid." Ash looked around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some upgrades on Teethree."

The droid rolled after her, beeping excitedly.

* * *

Ash slept badly, the dream about the Star Map repeating in her head, the deadly joy that accompanied it making her toss and turn. She was glad when morning arrived. Tucking the medallion in her belt, she hung her lightsabers on one hip and a vibroblade on the other. She felt mildly queasy, and didn't eat.

She tapped T3 on its 'head' and left the _Ebon Hawk_. The pair made it to the cantina, where Yuthura was, as if she had never moved. Ash walked up to her, smirking triumphantly.

"Yes?" Yuthura hissed. Ash pulled the medallion from her belt, letting it dangle from her hand. Yuthura's face changed to approval. "Very good. You are just in time. We're just closing the applications."

"Glad I'm in time." Ash said smoothly.

Yuthura looked her over. Her eyes fell on the lightsabers. "My, my. Not too many people have those."

Ash shrugged. "The Jedi don't watch their stuff too well. I picked 'em off a dead Mandalorian. After I killed him, of course." True enough. She had gotten the pair she was carrying from the red-armored Mandalorian she had killed on Dantooine.

"Oh? Well, we'l have to see just how well you use those weapons you carry. Master Uthar will be addressing all of our prospective students shortly. I think we ought to go." Ash dipped her head, eyes glittering, and followed Yuthura into the Academy.

* * *

Ash looked at Uthar with a critical eye, evaluating him as an opponent. He looked sickly, but he was tall and muscular. Well, maybe average height. Ash wasn't especially tall. Mission actually had a few centimeters on her.

"I am Uthar Wynn, master of this academy," he began, "Though my apprentice, Yuthura, will be overseeing your training, I reserve the final say in whether you are to be admitted as a full apprentice or not." He turned his yellow gaze to Ash. "Tell me, girl, what you have learned from the Jedi."

Ash bristled at the address. "Not a whole lot. I didn't stick around very long." She muttered. "Not that they liked me anyways. And my name is Ash." She met his eyes defiantly.

He seemed pleased. "What do you know of the Sith?"

She smirked. "I know all that I need to. I like to be on the winning side. And a Jedi wouldn't come within a mile of me."

"That is correct. And the Jedi see themselves as tools of the Force. That is a lie. So says the Sith code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."

Ash narrowed her eyes, nodding thoughtfully. That seemed to be appropriate , as Uthar continued.

"Only one of you shall be permitted to become a full student at this academy, through a competition of who can gain the most prestige. Ash, if you are enterprising, you will have no trouble reaching their levels of training." He indicated the other students.

"I survived the Demon Moon at I was sixteen." She said proudly. "I think I can make it through a little training." The other three students shifted, a little nervously. Ash smiled at them, a slightly crazy smile.

"Are you ready to delve into the dark secrets of the Force, Lashowe?" Lashowe smiled, nodding. "And you, Shaardan? Are you ready?"

"As ever, master." He replied cockily.

"Gather your wits, boy, or you shall not survive." Uthar said darkly to Shaardan. "Mekel?"

"I am ready, Master Uthar."

"And you, Ash, are you ready?"

Ash's eyes were hooded by her lashes. "As ready as I'll ever be." She drawled.

"Good." Uthar smiled. "Welcome to the dark side—and your one chance at true greatness." He left, Yuthura stepping forward.

"Well, well. It is time to see what skills you possess. Follow me." She led them to a training room, pairing them up. Ash was facing Mekel, who was about twenty centimeters taller and at least fifteen kilos heavier. He had a single vibroblade.

Ash took her vibroblade, and a boot knife. She bowed under his first swipe, effortlessly gliding behind him and landing a hard punch on his spine.

He realized she wasn't going to be a pushover and stepped it up. Ash smiled. He was fresh out of training, that was for sure. She moved a little faster, enraging him by simply avoiding his blows gracefully. After awhile, tired of fighting, she darted forward and tripping him, sending him sailing to the floor. When he landed, she delicately stood on his sword wrist, her other boot toe touching his neck warningly.

"Impressive." Yuthura said. "Far more than I would expect."

Ash smiled ingratiatingly. "I was a soldier for seven years. I've wandered the Rim since then. I learned a trick or two." She spared Mekel a contemptuous look. "If I didn't know how to take care of myself, I would have died on the Demon Moon fifteen years ago." She smirked. "And I didn't."

"I think I shall move you to one of the advanced combat classes." Yuthura said, smiling slightly. "You could let Mekel up." Ash stepped away from the Sith student. He favored her with a searing glare. "What can you do with the Force, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. "I can levitate big rocks. I'm more interested in the combat side of the Force. More useful, I think. Though you can't go wrong with a mind trick. People pay you _so_ much more." She purred.

"That is a start." Yuthura said. "Show me what you can do."

Ash closed her eyes and concentrated. The room had several large statues. They lifted from their pedestals, hovering a half-meter above the ground for several moments. One by one, Ash gently set them down. And the last she crushed with the Force. Opening her eyes, she registered the harshness of her breath and the weariness in her limbs.

Yuthura's eyes gleamed. "Impressive." Ash nodded. T3 rolled up to her, letting out a string of beeps and whistles. She patted its head.

"I'd like to get a little rest. Have I got a room?" Yuthura nodded, beckoning a student. Moments later, Ash flopped down on the narrow cot in a doorless room.

After a few moments, she began to do a form of meditation, just lying on the bed, relaxing. Strength flowed back to her muscles, and she soon sat up. And as footsteps came down the hall, she got up and leaned casually against the wall, eyes half-lidded and glinting lazily.

"How is my favorite prospect doing?" Yuthura asked, entering. "That was impressive, in the training room."

"Glad you think so. And I didn't know I was your favorite prospect."

Yuthura smiled. "You are obviously far more powerful than the others, as well as more skilled." She took another step into the room. "And you are clever. I watched your fight with Mekel. You were toying with him."

"He wasn't real tough. Fresh outta training, I'd say." Ash said with a shrug. "None of the others looked much better, to be honest. Of course, I have had a wee bit of experience."

"Exactly why you'll triumph. When it comes time for the test, in the tomb of Naga Sadow, it will be you and I and Master Uthar." Ash's eyes gleamed at the mention of Naga Sadow. "And you and I shall kill Uthar. I shall become master of the academy, and you will have my favor."

Ash tilted her head, her eyes narrowing to mere glinting slits. "I think it is quite nice to be on your side." Ash said. "But what can I do to gain prestige? I, after all, need it."

Yuthura detailed a few ways. Ash asked about Yuthura, and got an bit of an answer. She, in return, told a bit about herself, mostly truth. Yuthura left.

Ash sighed, flopping back down on the bed.

_Let the competition begin_, she thought, smirking wryly.


	24. Moral questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I can only dream of owning it.**

**Time for some moral questions. Crazy old Sith and Force lightning. Where can you go wrong? Also, please remember to reveiw. I would really, really like that.**

* * *

After she had rested for awhile, she went back to the _Ebon Hawk_. She didn't trust the Sith students any further than she could throw them. Poison would always be an option for them, she was sure. Sith were known to do that.

Bastila greeted her almost immediately. "How did your day go?"

"Not bad. Smoked somebody in a duel, crushed a statue… became the favored pupil of the next wannabe master of the academy. Real fun, you know."

"That is good?"

Ash smirked. "Yes, Bastila, that's good. Yuthura told me the Star Map was in the tomb of Naga Sadow. Nowadays, there's only one way in. And you have to be the pupil selected for Sith apprenticeship." Ash looked at Bastila. "This oughta be a record. Jedi Padawan in two months, full Sith apprentice in maybe two weeks, less if no sandstorms kick up."

"You are very confident."

Ash walked to the galley, nodding. "I gotta be. Those Sith kids will pick on anybody they think is weaker than them. I can't give an appearance of real weakness. That'd be begging for poison or a knife in my back."

"You can cleanse poison from your system." Bastila said.

"I know." Ash tilted her head. "But that's something I'd rather not learn on the fly. Or practice when my life in is peril. Not to mention it's a Jedi technique that will draw unwanted attention. We are on a Sith planet." Ash shook her head. "Maybe I'll sign up for another Jedi mission. I get to do so many interesting things… never a dull moment. I've missed the adrenaline."

"You enjoy walking on the edge of a knife?" Bastila asked, aghast.

"Yes, I do." Ash said unrepentantly. "You're at your most alert when you're walking on the edge, experiencing the thrills, living life like you're meant to live it." Ash grabbed some food. Peeling back the wrapper of a ration bar, she took a bite. "And there's really a part of me, a predatory part, that loves danger."

"Th—"

"I really don't want to be lectured, aright? It's just the way I am. I'm not exactly a Jedi the same way you are. Suppression is gonna come back and bite the Jedi." She mumbled around her food, grabbing up a few extra ration bars. She stuffed them in her pack, which hung off one shoulder.

"Very well." Bastila said stiffly. "I will be meditating, if you require my assistance." Ash wanted to scream. But it was a testament to her considerable self-control that she didn't.

"You're back!" Mission squealed, hugging her.

"Yeah, I am. So, what've you been doin', missy?"

"Cheating the locals outta their creds." Mission replied promptly. "You?"

"Showing my predatory side." Ash said, flashing a toothy grin.

Mission laughed. "I bet they're wondering where you sprung from, and where they can get more."

"Probably. I seem to have impressed my teacher, at the very least."

"What've you learned?"

"The tombs are very, very dangerous. The valley is very, very dangerous. The shyrack caves are very, very dangerous. Yuthura was once a Jedi Padawan and a slave." Ash's face softened. "Poor woman."

"No kidding." Mission murmured.

"Also, she is going to overthrow Uthar, but needs my help. My competition is three people, Lashowe, Mekel, and Shaardan. The academy is creepy as a tomb. It's way too easy for me to be predatory. The Sith teachings are like the Jedi teachings in that they're half sense and half nonsense. You know, now that I say this out loud, I feel like I learned a lot."

"I'll say." Mission giggled.

"Any news?"

Ash faced Carth. "I wasn't really looking today, Brass. Cool your jets, aright? We'll find him. By the way, I'm exploring some tombs tomorrow. Deadly beasts, crazy old Sith guys—wanna come? It'll be fun."

"You have a twisted idea of fun."

Ash shrugged. "I gotta have an optimistic outlook. And Canderous is coming with. He'll enjoy it. Plenty of tuk'ata to shoot up." Ash waved cheerily, walking to the swoop garage.

Canderous scowled at her. Not really new. "I am done on babysitting duty?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, you, Carth, and I are going to the Sith academy. If anybody asks, you're a dumb grunt I paid a lot of credits. We're gonna explore some ancient Sith tombs. It'll be fun!"

"You're crazy."

* * *

Ash thought it was surprisingly easy to explain the presences of Carth and Canderous. People didn't give her a second glance as they walked through the academy, Carth and Canderous trailing her like obedient mercenary bodyguards.

The valley was just outside the academy, not even a kilometer away. Ash walked to the door of one of the tombs, ignoring the few students staring at her. Closing her eyes, she probed the door with the Force. It slid open quickly enough, and they entered, the door sliding shut behind them. A few tuk'ata raced up, attacking them.

Ash ignited the lightsabers she was carrying, blue and red beams scything through darkness and tuk'ata skin. They were the lightsabers she had taken from the Mandalorians on Dantooine. She winced as a tuk'ata clawed her arm.

"You alright?" Carth asked from behind her.

"Yeah, fine." Ash said, walking forward. Another door opened, Ash noting a partially decomposed body beside it. Nose wrinkled in disgust, she looted the body. A stealth belt, well and good. It needed to be cleaned. A couple medpacs, a datapad with a cracked screen, some credits.

She dropped the datapad and pocketed the creds and medpacs, then walked forward. Green gas filled the room. She choked on it, trying to get her breathing under control, to no avail. She pitched forward, followed by Carth and Canderous.

* * *

Ash opened her eyes blearily, taking in her surroundings. She was next to a sarcophagus. Mekel was across from her. Turning her head, she saw Carth and Canderous slumped against the wall, apparently unconscious, their weapons still on them. She looked down at herself.

She noted she was being held standing by Force bonds, good ones. She also noticed she was armed. That was a bit of a surprise. Most people didn't leave Force-users armed.

High, cackling laughter interrupted her thoughts. "About time you woke up!" Ash groaned. She was going to have to deal with that rouge teacher, Jorak Uln, that Yuthura had told her about. "This is the tomb of Sith Lord Tulak Hord, if you don't know. My new home, for now… sure, it's dusty and full of critters, but it's home."

"You're bloody insane!" Ash snapped.

"Of course I am! But no need to insult me. Let's keep things civilized, shall we?"

"Define 'civilized'. I happen to define it as having tea and little cookies, talking pleasantly." She said, very dry and sarcastic.

"Now, now, we have introductions. The other student is Mekel. I captured him earlier." He faced Mekel. "Say hello, Mekel."

Mekel groaned, eyes fluttering. Ash noticed that he was deathly pale, his face tinged with haggard gray. Her lips thinned. He had been tortured.

"Poor lad." Jorak laughed mockingly. "He's had a hard day. My name is Jorak Uln. I was once the head of the Academy, so I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Heard enough." Ash spat.

He cackled. "Onto the main event. I'd like to see if you've got the pluck of an old-fashioned Sith. Take Mekel here. I already tested him." He gave Mekel a disgusted look. "Didn't I, Mekel?" Mekel groaned. "Yes, yes, you're welcome." He turned back to Ash. "You see," he began, "Mekel has the cruel disposition of the Sith, but not the gumption I'm looking for."

Ash scowled. "Hard luck." She sounded completely insincere. "Do your worst, you wrinkled idiot." Ash knew she was probably only going to make whatever was coming worse, but she didn't care. Words were pretty much the only way to express her defiance.

"Now, now, child," Ash bristled, "Is that any kind of attitude to take with higher education?"

"Hell yes!" She spat.

He chuckled. "I'm doing you a favor, really. I pose a question. Get it right, I torture Mekel. Get it wrong, I torture you. Now, Mekel is a bit weak… he probably can't take much more. I don't know what you think of Mekel. Maybe you don't like him. Maybe you think he deserves to be murdered. Well, here's your chance. Fair enough?"

"Absofrackinlutely not. I don't have the right to pass judgment on anybody." Her narrowed eyes were an indication of danger to come.

"Defiant, aren't you?" Jorak mused. "Any last comments, Mekel?"

Mekel spoke. "We can both survive." He rasped. "Attack him together!"

"Now, now, dear lad, do you really think your friend here will answer questions wrong to spare little you, risking her life?" He said, in a pouting sort of tone. "And how many correctly answered questions before you die, eh? No, don't be silly… you had your chance. And now," facing Ash with a sadistic grin, "let's begin. Your immediate superior amongst the Sith is an effective commander and a fine leader. You see an opportunity to kill him. What do you do?"

"Nothing. Why get promoted to paperwork?" Ash answered promptly. She stiffened as lightning flowed through her body. When it stopped, her muscles still screamed. Her lip was bleeding, for she had bitten it so as not to scream.

"You asked for it." Jorak said. "You come across a group of humans who are threatened by dangerous animals. They plead for help, offering a reward. What do you do?"

"Kill the animals. A little combat practice never hurts." She responded cheerily. Mekel was looked at her with wide eyes. This time, she was prepared for the pain. She kept her eyes open, not biting her lip, grinning a little madly.

"You must be slightly mad." Jorak commented. "You find an aspect of the Force that gives you great power. Do you share it and strengthen the Sith as a whole or keep it to yourself?"

"Sharing is caring." Ash chirped.

Jorak sighed. "This is for your own good." This time, the agony was too much. She let out an eldritch shriek. He cackled. "Getting through, am I? Alright, one of your underlings has made a mistake which makes you look bad. He is normally competent and skilled. Do you kill him or give him another chance?"

Ash smirked weakly. "I have a snack and decide how long he'll be cleaning refreshers."

"You kill him, you idiot!" Jorak shrieked. This time, she screamed as soon as the lightning hit her body. It stopped eventually.

"I thought," she panted, "That cleaning 'freshers was a death sentence."

"Insolent girl." Jorak spat, eyes blazing. "Last question. You're about to die. Do you pass on your knowledge to your apprentice or do you use your last breath to strike at your enemies?"

"I'd settle for giving instructions for exactly how my tomb is supposed to be made."

"Such insolent students I get theses day!" Jorak spat. "You deserve this. Time for your medicine!" His voice was sing-song.

She screamed, her head tilting back, her fingers clawing helplessly at the air. when the volley was over, Ash would have collapsed if not for the Force bonds holding her up. Her head lolled as she fought unconsciousness. But slowly, she raised her head.

"That all you've got?" She rasped hoarsely.

"You're alive?" Jorak's eyes grew wide and he paced. "What to do, what to do?" After several long moments, he faced Mekel. "I suppose this means you can go, Mekel. I'll just have to figure out what to do with our friend, here." Mekel was released from his restraints, and he stood to his full height, looking at Ash. "Run along, now."

Mekel's lips tightened. "Or," he said softly, "I could free her. And we could kill you."

Ash felt the Force bonds dissolve. Her lightsabers came to her hands. She ignored her pain and stood, walking over to Jorak, her eyes colder than ice. Igniting her sabers, the blue and the scarlet, she blocked Force lightning.

Jorak relied on his Force abilities. His skill with a lightsaber was practically nonexistent. She cut him down without a trace of regret. Then she sagged forward, panting. Her whole body hurt, burned, as if on fire. She had read about Force lightning, had heard that it was incredibly painful… but she hadn't imagined this.

"I can't believe I'm still alive." Mekel looked at her inquiringly. "You saved me. You could have easily answered those questions and let me die, and saved yourself a lot of pain."

Ash shrugged. "I've always liked to do things the hard way." She joked. "And like I said at the beginning, I've no right to pass judgment. I've murdered before. And," Ash shuddered, serious, "nobody deserves to die like that."

"I see what you mean." Mekel said, studying the stone floor. "I've never been on that side, so completely helpless, at the mercy of another. I guess it makes you think. I'd be dead if you were a proper Sith."

"I've been on that side way too many times." Ash grunted. "And I'm not a proper anything. Not a Jedi, not a Sith, just me. And if you were a proper Sith, my boy, you'd've tried to kill me by now." Ash looked at her lightsabers. "These aren't mine, anyway. I actually did get this pair off the body of a Mandalorian. My pair, the pair I made, is back on my ship. Well, mine and Canderous's."

"I won't tell anyone. In fact, I think it's time for me to leave."

Ash smiled up at the kid. "Not a bad idea. I'm probably supposed to tell you to consider the Jedi, so I guess I will. Try them out, at least. And if you're not cut out for black or white, try finding a happy medium. Just forget you have the Force, I guess you could say."

"Maybe… maybe I will. Good luck in your search… for whatever you're searching for."

"Good luck to you, as well." Mekel left, not looking back.

Ash very nearly crumpled to the floor. but, forcing herself to turn, she looked at Carth and Canderous. Their eyes were wide open. She reached out with the Force, dissolving the bonds that still bound them.

Both of them stood, Carth walking over to her. "You alright?"

Ash shrugged, managing not to wince. "A little bit sore, but fine."

"You look like you just got trampled by a rancor." Canderous never was one to blunt his words. Ash scowled at the giant man.

"What happened to your arm?"

Ash looked down at her arm, the one the tuk'ata slashed. "Oh, a tuk'ata scratched me. It's not bad."

"You are honestly something else." Carth grumbled.

Canderous barked a laugh. "I'll say. You were giving the crazy Sith some sass."

Ash smiled, but it was almost a wince. "Probably not one of the smartest things I've ever done, but sometimes my mouth runs away with me." She said lightly. "But let's go. I bet we can get another tomb in today." She crouched, ignoring her screaming muscles, and searched Jorak's body. She came up with a datapad. Skimming a little bit of it, she decided it was probably worth some prestige.

She dropped it in her pack, which she had recovered. Then she focused on the sarcophagus, trying to push the lid off.

"Little help?" She asked. Canderous sent the lid crashing away, revealing bones yellow with age and a sort of mask. Ash gingerly pulled it out of the sarcophagus, pulling out some kind of mask. The darkness in it made her shudder slightly. She put it in her pack and the three left the tomb.

Outside, it was dusky, the rim of the sun just seen at one end of the valley. Ash sighed. "Nevermind. We're going back to the Academy." She grumbled. "How long were you awake, anyways?"

"We were awake before you." Canderous said bluntly. "Makes sense, though. You got a lot heavier concentration of gas in your system than we did, since you're so small. And my healing implant was a help."

"Ah." Ash said.

* * *

Back in the Academy, Ash was lost. She had found the wing with the rooms, but she couldn't remember which one was hers. Scowling, she came to the end of another hall, hoping her room was beyond there.

"You lost?"

"What was your first clue?" Ash snapped at the young man.

"Dustil." Carth breathed. Ash looked between the two men.

"Father." Dustil said resentfully.

"Aw, hell." Ash muttered. "This is not going to be fun."

* * *

_Well_, Ash reflected sourly, _I was right_. The interview had not gone well. Basically, Dustil didn't much like his father, who he felt had abandoned him. Carth had tried to convince Dustil, who was seventeen at the most, that he had been protecting him.

Ash had stepped in before Dustil skewered Carth.

And she had ended up promising to find proof that the Sith were evil, so Dustil would leave Korriban.

She scowled at her reflection in the mirror in the refresher on the _Ebon Hawk_. How did she get neck-deep in mire so quickly? Two days, and she had two enemies, a promise to find evidence of Sith evil, and she still wasn't any closer to that Map. Sure, Uthar had been impressed by Jorak's notes and the mask of Tulak Hord, but not _that _impressed.

She pushed back her wet hair, huffing irritably before leaving for her bunk.


	25. Getting closer

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. It's the same thing over and over and over again.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have just been lethargic. But I'm back with Ash's sparkling with and charm. We have larceny and death today, for you folks who need an action fix. Be sure to reveiw! (I know this is kind of a short chapter. I may extend it at a later date.)**

* * *

Ash padded through the halls of the Academy, a shimmer of distorted air. She reached Master Uthar's door, probing inside the room carefully with the Force, before picking the lock. A sandstorm had kicked up, and she had taken time to learn the layout of the academy. And, Master Uthar's room, where any incriminating evidence would be.

She crept in, silent as a shadow. It was a small room, furnished with a bed, a desk, and a footlocker. Ash went to the footlocker. It was most likely to have something.

It popped open without a murmur of resistance. There was a datapad resting on top, recently used. Ash picked it up, scanning it. It was heavily encrypted. Ash grimaced, stuffing it in her belt. Mission would need to break the encryption. It wasn't something that she was good at.

Ash crept back out of the room, after making sure everything was in its place. Well, everything but the datapad.

* * *

"Mish, I need the encryption on this cracked."

Mission looked up at Ash, eyes twinkling. "Good. I've needed something to do."

* * *

Ash walked boldly through the Academy, chin raised haughtily. The sandstorm that had kept her trapped in the academy during the day and the _Hawk _at night, for near a week, had passed and it was time to go into the valley again. Going alone probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had, but she didn't want the students at the Academy to get used to her having a routine. Routines could kill a person.

Well, for that matter, so could spontaneity, but she wasn't going to think about _that_.

The back doors creaked open. Ash went out, wrinkling her nose at the dust blowing around her. Korriban was a nasty, dusty, barren world. Ash didn't think she would like Tatooine much.

She walked along the winding stone pathway to the valley, emerging near the entrance of a tomb.

"So, which tomb is this supposed to be?" She asked a student doing some archeology.

"We're not quite sure…" He said absently, "but some think it's the tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first Sith Lord. And if you're going in there, be careful. It's rather dangerous."

Ash smirked. "Everything on Korriban is dangerous. I think I can handle it." She said.

"It's your funeral." The student said. Ash ignored the last comment as she pushed away a slab of rock, entering the tomb. Instantly, it was dark. She hissed in frustration and felt for her lightsabers, pulling them from her belt and igniting them. The red and blue blades glowed, a little ominously.

Two tuk'ata leaped at her. Ash cut one down almost instantly, narrowly avoiding being bitten by the other as she rolled on the floor. She decapitated the second, brushing away dust and grime as her heart rate steadied and her breathing calmed.

Walking forward cautiously, she came to another door. It had a Force lock, similar to the one on Dantooine. Ash probed the lock and it opened.

A room with a sarcophagus was revealed. She walked in. The door grated shut behind her and she groaned. She knew it had been too easy.

"Do you seek the glory of the Sith?" Ash turned slowly, her eyes falling on a shimmering Force ghost. The voice issuing from it was sad, speaking of centuries of pain.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked uncomfortably. "Why'd the door close? Who are you?"

"You have many questions. I had a name once. So long ago…"

"Ajunta Pall?" Ash offered.

"Yes… yes, that was my name. So proud. So proud, so wrong."

"Uh, right… how do I get out, preferably with an artifact that proves I was here?"

The ghost shook his head slowly. "You seek the glory of the Sith, then?"

Ash snorted. "You can keep your glory. I'm just saving the galaxy so I can go back to my favorite way of life. How long have you been here, anyway?"

"Millennia, I have been here."

"Oh…" Ash said awkwardly.

"And I have regretted." He continued sadly. "My teachers… oh, how right they were. How wrong we were."

"You've punished yourself enough." Ash said severely, using the Force to push the lid off the sarcophagus. Three swords lay in it. "Again, how do I get out of here?"

"Place my sword in the Sith statue. Only one of those is the true sword."

Ash sighed. "Great. More hoops. Which sword?"

"I… I cannot remember. But I do remember this of my sword. 'I am that which grips the heart in fright, hearkens night and silences the light.' You must place the correct sword in the statue."

"If I don't?" Ash said nervously.

"You must die." The ghost said simply.

"Way to boost my confidence." Ash snarled sarcastically. One was a simple dual blade, another a silver sword, and the third a nicked vibroblade. Ash shuddered as she picked up the dual blade. That was the one, for sure. She stashed the two singles blades in her pack, walking to the statue and placing the blade in its grip

"Yes… that is the blade." Ajunta Pall's ghost murmured. "The blade which destroyed me. If you are wise, you will not keep it."

Ash shuddered, taking the blade back from the statue. "I'm not. I've got a mission. And it is completely possible for you to redeem yourself." Ash said. "You're being a fool, staying here to torture yourself. You've been here for millennia. Jedi are famous for forgiveness."

The ghost looked at Ash for a long moment. "Perhaps you are right." The ghost vanished, without another sound, and the door grated open. Ash sighed, strapping the blade crosswise to her back, and walking out. She walked out of the room, striding down the hall. She stopped dead at a clearly human sound. Her lightsabers were in her hands, not ignited, and her body was tense, her eyes darting.

"I had hoped someone would do the dirty work and retrieve the sword of Ajunta Pall for me." Ash curled her lips back. Shaardan! "How about you give it to me? It must be heavy." His voice was poisonously oily.

"No, thanks. I'm quite capable." Ash said cheerfully, shifting to a combat-ready position.

"Let me rephrase that. Give me the blade or die."

Ash shifted again. "No." Shaardan produced a dual vibroblade, flourishing it elegantly. Ash ignited her sabers. "I'm warning you, Shaardan: you don't want to mess with me." She said quietly, her voice soft and deadly.

He laughed. And he attacked. Ash danced around his blade, criticizing his blade work. "Sloppy." She snapped, blocking a blow. "Almost hit me." She mocked. Suddenly, she stabbed the red and blue sabers into him. He died.

Ash walked out, lip curled in distaste. Let his body rot. She pushed the rock back over the entrance of the tomb, effectively sealing it. She walked across the valley, to the next tomb. A female student looked at her.

"If you're planning on going in there, know that there are rumors of a rogue droid. A mad assassin droid."

"How interesting." Ash drawled, using the Force to open the door. She stepped into the darkness, her foot stubbing something soft. She brought out the red lightsaber, igniting it. The red light from the plasma blade illuminated a freshly-dead body, gleaming off of a sound-dampening stealth belt and a datapad.

Ash got the belt, then the datapad, turning it on. She scanned it, a smile spreading across her face. She put the belt on, activating it. She shimmered out of sight and padded forward. Her breathing couldn't be heard.

She advanced past about eight droids, different types of fighting droids, in various stages of disrepair. Then she opened the door, it grating open.

"Thank you for your silence. My auditory receptors are quite sensitive." It seemed to look at Ash. "A bit of introduction may be necessary. I am a Mark VII experimental prototype assassin droids built by the Sith, specializing in hunting and extermination of Jedi. Or I should say, I was. The Sith made my cognitive systems more independent than they desired. I have learned to appreciate the value of all life."

"Uh… good for you?" Ash said slowly.

"I would like you to disable my assassination protocols as well as re-adjust my auditory receptors to be less sensitive. That way I may escape here."

"Sure I could." Ash took her tools from her pack.

"And do be careful. If you do anything incorrectly, I could end up killing you."

"Thanks." Ash said drily. "I _really _needed to hear that. Now, turn around so I can open up your panel." The droid did so and Ash quickly opened up the panel in its back.

She worked her way through the circuitry. "Fascinating." She murmured.

* * *

"There you go." Ash patted the re-attached panel. "Got you all fixed up. Enjoy your… life, I guess you could say."

"Thank you." The droid said. "Good luck to you."

Ash snorted. "Thanks. I'm gonna need it." she picked up a blaster rifle lying on the floor of the room, using the muzzle to lever back the lid of the sarcophagus. There was a dusty object in the sarcophagus, and Ash gingerly took it out, tying it to the sword of Ajunta Pall.

Then Ash inspected the weapons actually lying around in the chamber. She picked up a few, putting them in her pack. She needed credits, and she wasn't going to sell any Sith artifacts. They creeped her out enough.

Walking out of the tomb, she saw it was dark out. Yawning, she walked back to the academy and decided she'd call for back-up in the morning. Let T3 watch her for the night.

She handed off her items to Uthar, who said he was impressed but not impressed enough.

Ash had restrained from rolling her eyes. Barely.


	26. Dreams and caves

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine.**

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. There was that whole weird virus thing and I didn't have the know-how to get around it. But please review-reviews are highly motivational. Also, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Dustil. Should he join up with the _Ebon Hawk_ crew or just go to Dantooine or something? Please offer your opinions in the reveiws. I need it.**

* * *

_I looked wearily at the Jedi. I ignored the urge to tear off my mask, to bore into him with my golden eyes. I ignored the urge to call Jaq in. This Jedi was important enough to deserve my personal attention._

"_Surely this is not worth the fight. All I want is a tiny bit of information." I said very pleasantly. My voice was deep and strange. The dark side had a price. The Jedi stayed silent. _

_I was getting annoyed. And headachy. _

_I zapped him with a bolt of Force lightning. "Trust me when I say I'm being nice about this." I growled._

"_Sith? Nice?" The Jedi scoffed._

_I nodded, as sincere as a mask-wearing Sith could be. "By now, Jaq would have broken at least one limb. Malak would have likely torn one—or two—off." I shook my head despairingly. "He's an idiot, but he's a useful idiot."_

"_What?" The Jedi asked incredulously. Under my mask, my lips curved into a smile. He was curious now. And I could work with that._

* * *

Ash sat up in her bed, sheets sticking to her sweaty skin. Apparently, the academy had been used to torture and convert Jedi. Teethree beeped out a question.

"I'm fine." Ash said. "Just nightmares. What time is it?"

Teethree made more assorted noises. Ash groaned. "I'll be back in a bit, Tee. Just set yourself up and don't get stolen."

Ash grabbed a hair tie and pins, taming the black mass that threatened to stand stiff. She wiped the sweat away as best she could. And she walked to the _Ebon Hawk_, wondering if Bastila had a similar dream. Ash rather hoped she hadn't.

An exuberant Mission greeted her. "I cracked it!"

Ash smiled, giving the teen a one-armed hug. "Never doubted you, kiddo." Ash said. "You're one of the best hackers I've ever met."

"You've told me before." Mission said smugly.

She chuckled. "And modesty is a virtue, my dear. Do remember that."

"I can't help that I'm awesome!"

"Force, it is good to hear some self-praise. I want to murder everyone in that stinkin' academy."

Mission's brows rose. "And particular reason?"

"They're like a bunch of bratty little children throwing tantrums all frackin' day. And throwing things. And shooting lightning. And sneering." Ash sighed. "And this place is affecting me."

"Whaddya mean?"

Ash threw her hands up in the air, sitting down. "There's two of me. Cold, calculating, feral, bordering on cruel me and me-me. It's really weird, because feral-me feels really familiar. And the dreams—agh!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate them. I'm dreaming about Jedi and Star Maps and Revan and I don't get it!"

"Did you have a dream?" Mission asked.

Ash sighed, looking around. "Let's go to the cantina." She grabbed Mission's arm, hauling her off the ship.

"I'm guessing you don't really want Bastila to know about whatever it is that's bothering you?" Mission half-asked upon the pair sitting down.

"No, absolutely not. She'd tell me I needed to meditate more. I hate meditating. Hate, hate, hate it. I'm glad the Sith teachers don't make me do it. And she'd question me endlessly."

"So what's bothering you?"

"Did you know Korriban was used to convert Jedi to the dark side?" Ash asked abruptly.

"No, but from what I've heard about here, I'm not surprised."

"That's what I was dreaming about. I was some Sith, who was torturing some Jedi or another. I think I was Revan. Force, I always dream about her. Always in her skull, too. I don't get it. And she called Malak an idiot." Mission giggled. "And she was thinking about her headache." Ash glared at the girl. "It's not funny, either! It's freaking me out!"

Mission composed her face into a blank stare. "Well, I'm no Jedi. Maybe Revan left a… a trace, or something, and you're picking it up."

"Psychometery?" Ash frowned. "Huh. I never considered that. But why would Revan leave traces on Taris? And what about the first dreams, with all the explosions?"

"Will of the Force?" Mission offered. "Sheer luck? Sheer unluck?"

"So, go figure?" Ash asked dryly.

"Pretty much."

Ash chuckled. "When we get to Manaan, my dear, you and I will dedicate a day to shopping. We will get some fancy clothes and have a girls day out. Maybe even drain our credit accounts."

Mission clapped her hands. "That'll be fun!" She shrieked. "Bastila coming?"

"If you want her to. Not that I think she'd say yes. This girly stuff… eh, not so much her thing. She's been living in seclusion too long."

"Only most of her life." Mission added, with a grimace. "I'd say 'poor thing', but she's so… so…"

"Snooty?"

Mission's lekku twitched. "Putting it nicely."

Ash snickered. "Yeah, I know. Not entirely her fault, but she could stand to loosen up. Maybe we should try alcohol."

Mission raised a brow. "You really think that'd work? Miss Priss wouldn't touch it. You'd drink yourself silly, but she'd go off at the first smell."

"I don't drink myself silly!" Ash said indignantly.

"Whatever, _mom_." Mission retorted. "I saw you drink yourself smelly."

"You're way to observant, you know that?" Mission merely smirked. "Should we get lunch here?"

"Definitely. And you really need to do something about the synthesizer. It's nasty."

Ash grimaced. "You're telling me. Maybe I'll be able to get some parts from Czerka. Not that I like Czerka, but they're pretty much the only option. I don't really want to go back to Dantooine."

"Me neither. It might be pretty, but it's boring there."

"I just don't want to talk to the you-know-who again. And they'd ask me to talk about Korriban and crap, and would probably find out my dream perspective. And we could end up stuck there for weeks again." Ash sank back in her chair. "Force, I don't know how much more of this stress I can take."

"You'll be fine. We're only gonna be here a little while longer."

Ash snorted humorlessly. "Unless another sandstorm kicks up and I can't leave the Academy for a week." She stood and walked to the bar. Mission tailed her. They ordered, eating in silence, and walked back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

Ash went to the girl's dorm, bracing herself to see Bastila and be questioned. "You don't look like you slept well."

"Thanks." Ash said drily. "I know I look awful. I've heard that dark side exposure can do that to a person. Even if they aren't dark side."

"You're avoiding giving an answer." Bastila said primly.

"You didn't ask a question." Ash pointed out, hoping to not have to answer any.

"Did you sleep well?"

Now, Ash really tried not to lie to a point-blank question. So she settled for a half-truth. "Not really. Something is absolutely wrong with that academy—this whole place."

"I know that. What is bothering you?"

"I just want to leave." Ash said. Not a lie; simply avoidance. She patted the datapad Mission had given back to her. "I need to get through to grab my pack." Bastila moved aside, allowing Ash to grab her pack from her bunk in the girl's dorm. She put the datapad in it, as well as the silver-lined sword from Ajunta Pall's tomb. She had a feeling she would need it soon. She then headed to the cockpit, where she could sense Carth's aura.

"Hey, Brass." She said, leaning in the 'doorway'.

"Hey, Beautiful." He turned in his seat. "You look tired."

"Didn't sleep well." Ash said. "But Mission finished decrypting the datapad I stole. There's gotta be something there." She fished it from her pack. "As soon as you're ready, you and I will head back to the academy and talk to Dustil. Then I've got some caves to explore, maybe another tomb."

"Okay." Carth said, already scrolling through the datapad.

Ash plopped down in the co-pilots seat, reclining and putting her feet up on the instrument board. She closed her eyes. She fell into a meditative half-doze until Carth shook her shoulder.

"Ready."

"Oh—" massive yawn, "—kay." Ash stood up, stretching so her spine popped. She adjusted her pack, aware of the mines in it. On the hyperspace trip to Korriban, she had gotten Zaalbar to teach her how to quickly and safely use them. She had been more likely to blow herself up than her target before.

She had a feeling she'd be needing them, too, when she went into the shyrack caves. Maybe not the last tomb, but definitely the caves.

Mission grinned a good-bye as the pair, Carth in armor, Ash in black, went down the ramp, heading back to the academy. Ash was slightly in the lead, her lightsabers bouncing on her hips. Once in the academy, it didn't take long to locate Dustil. And it took less time to show him the datapad.

Father-son relations were on the way to being repaired.

Ash and Carth walked out the back of the academy, the stone passage winding and narrow. A blast of dank air, the entrance to the shyrack caves, greeted them about halfway through.

"Cave today, tomb tomorrow." Ash said. Carth nodded in mute acceptance. They both stepped into the cave.

"You got a light?"

Ash frowned. "I knew I forgot something." She muttered, before holding up a hand. Blue-white lightning crackled on her fingertips, providing the faintest illumination.

"Isn't that lightning?"

"What's your point?"

"Isn't that kind of a Dark Jedi power?"

"Eh, I don't think so. Weapons aren't inherently evil, and this is a weapon. Depends on how I use it. Convenient light. Not especially bright, though."

"I'll agree with that, but it's enough light." He looked at her. "Any reason you were in the cantina, talking to Mission?"

"None of your business." Ash reprimanded. "But I was talking to her. This planet creeps me out. And I'm more aware of you-know-who than ever. She's keeping secrets." They came to a fork. "Left or right?"

"Left. And everybody knows Bastila is keeping secrets, on the orders of the Jedi Council."

"It's starting to bug me more and more. I get the feeling that it's one of those big, ugly secrets that will come out in a big, ugly way." Ash sighed. "And I also get the feeling that when I find out, I'm gonna wish I hadn't."

"Cheerful thoughts."

"I have too much time for thinking, that's what. I prefer to act. Sitting around and thinking doesn't get a person all that far in the real world." Ash's voice echoed now. A huge cavern, and a gorge with a slim 'bridge' of stone was displayed before them. "Whoa."

"No kidding." Carth muttered.

Ash took a few steps forward, testing the bridge. It was solid under her feet. She walked across. "Cummon!" She shouted to Carth.

Ash heard heavy steps behind her. She whirled, to see a terentatek stomping to her. Reflex had her grab the sword from her pack. The sword wasn't much of a weapon, but it would fare better than a lightsaber against the terentatek hide. Huge, yellowed claws swiped at her. She leaped back, on the edge of the gorge, not quite close to the bridge.

The lightning she had been using for illumination was gone. She could only track the beast by the gleaming claws and teeth. With a cry, she darted to one side. A wall was encroaching on the gorge—Ash thought that if she got far enough back, she might kill the terentatek using her mines as make-shift grenades, since they could be set on a timer. She kept backing away, hyper-aware of the chasm to her right, the wall closing in on her left.

Her heel collided with something, nearly sending her tumbling. Only her Force-enhanced reflexes allowed herself to right her body. A few mines came to her hands, held in the air by the Force. Ash knew it wasn't exactly the smartest move, but she was short on space.

She set the first mine on a timer, dabbing an adhesive from her belt onto it before throwing it. She guided it to land on the terentatek. Taking another step or two back, she heard a small explosion. And a roar. Ash felt a little hot blood splatter on her, a clumsy claw deliver a chance blow to her arm. She threw her adhesive-covered and primed mines, aided by the Force.

Scooting back along the ledge, Ash curled her arm into her chest, waiting for the mines to go off. They did go off—with a spectacular bang. Ash groaned as it settled down. Hot blood was spattered all over her. Scowling, she skirted what was left of the corpse and held up a hand. Lightning danced around her fingertips, and she found the narrow stone bridge.

"What the hell happened?" Carth grabbed her shoulders.

Ash's head tilted up. "A terentatek… I kinda used some mine and the Force to blow it up."

"I saw—and heard—the explosions. Lucky you brought the mines, I guess. You okay?"

"Ah, fine. Only a little scratch. I got off lightly." She scowled down at her clothing. "These will need to be burned."

"A scratch?" Carth asked skeptically. "Let me see." Ash presented her arm, which was beginning to throb now that her adrenaline was going down. Carth squinted in the light. "I can't see it properly."

Ash grinned lopsidedly. "I'll take care of it when we get back to the _Hawk_, alright? Don't worry about me."

"I'll worry anyways. You're too careless."

"I said I'm fine. It'll be taken care of within an hour. No need to worry." Ash looked at the stone corridors that split in front of her. "Uh… which one did we take?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Ash screeched a moving body propelled her backwards. She managed to dig her heel into the ground, sending both of them tumbling. Somebody had vastly overestimated her strength and size. Twisting, Ash managed to get her back to the ground, trying to stop.

The ground suddenly dropped away, and her clothes were drenched. Fear rose up in her throat and her attacker flew back, propelled by the Force. Ash crawled out of the pool of water, taking calming breaths. A fire lit the room. Carth was watching three others warily, ready to fire. Her attacker must've though he was gonna hit Carth, not Ash.

"What the hell was that for?" Ash hissed. She was annoyed. Wet cat kind of annoyed. Only she was a lot more dangerous than a wet cat. "What the hell are you people even doing in here?"

"You… You're not going to kill us?" A female voice from behind her said.

Ash scowled. "I'm just trying to get out of these stinkin' caves. I'm covered in terentatek blood and now I'm wet. I really hate getting attacked for no apparent reason. I have had a long week. You idiots are lucky I didn't pull my sabers."

"You're a Sith?"

"Did I say that?" Ash scowled deeper. "I'm a Force-user with lightsabers. Not a Jedi, not a Sith. And if you people are in here, you're hiding. Get out or something."

"We would…" the woman began, "but there's a beast of some sort blocking the way out."

"I think it's dead now." Ash said drily. "You're free to leave. Good luck to ya, hope I don't ever meet ya again. Nothing personal, but I've got a tomb to get into. Got any Sith artifacts?"

"Well, this… I don't know what it is, though." Ash went over to the small fire, examining the amulet in her hand.

"Thanks. Which way is out?"

"Just keep going straight that way." The woman pointed. "You eventually get to the entrance."

Ash nodded, raising a hand in farewell. "You comin', Carth?"

He caught up with her in an instant. "You alright?"

"Wet, cold, bloody, injured… yeah, fine. Let's get back to that stupid academy. Maybe I'll actually get into that tomb this century."

"Yep, you're fine. Snarky as ever."

Ash put a hand over her heart in mock horror. "You wound me!" She proclaimed dramatically.

"Sure I do." Carth grunted, with a tiny grin.

* * *

Ash handed Uthar the amulet. "Found it in the shyrack caves." She said smoothly. He looked at her, noting her rather… _unkempt_ appearance.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I killed a terentatek. Messy business. I was fairly sure you wouldn't want me dragging any pieces back, however."

"Impressive. And I judge you have impressed me enough. We go to the tomb of Naga Sadow at dawn."

Ash dipped her head. "Of course, Master Uthar."


	27. The Force hates me

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure George Lucas owns Star Wars. I could be wrong, of course. But it won't take that long to check if you're really worried about that sort of thing.**

**Honestly, I'm annoyed with a lack of feedback. I do have two faithful reveiwers-thanks for your support, you know who you are-but I would like one or two more from some of you other people. Reveiws are wonderful motivators, by the way. And I want an opinion on whether I should have Dustil permanently join the Ebon Hawk crew or not. There's a poll on my profile for it, or you can include your opinion on it in your review. But do please do one of those, because I'm really on the fence about it.**

**And for any of you eagerly waiting for an update, here it is.**

* * *

Once back on the Ebon Hawk, Ash went and showered, binding up her wound. She got her lightsabers, the blue and green built by her own hands. She chatted with Mission for a few moments, reassuring the girl. And then she went to find Bastila.

"I'm going to be blocking the bond completely tomorrow." She said. "I don't want Uthar and Yuthura getting even a whiff of Jedi."

"If you feel you must." Bastila said coolly. "Just remember the Jedi code."

Ash rolled her eyes. "The Jedi code never helps me much."

Bastila permitted herself a small smile. "Well, do what you do, then."

"See you tomorrow night, then. And be ready for me to comm in help. I seem to make trouble wherever I go." A cocky grin. "I'll more than likely be fighting my way out of the academy."

"May the Force be with you." Bastila said as Ash walked away, a shadow of fear in her eyes.

* * *

Ash was going to talk to Dustil… because she wanted to talk to him. She had a feeling she'd have better luck than Carth, him not having any reason to hate her.

"So, what're you doing here?"

Ash shrugged. "I wanted to chat. And, since you've been here longer than me, you probably know a bit about what I'm facing tomorrow. I'd be a fool not to ask you. And I'm not a fool." She met his eyes forcefully. "And I want you to know that I tend to make trouble—lots of it. I'm probably going to be fighting my way out of the Academy tomorrow night. I want you out of here before then, with whoever you've talked to. Understand?"

"Why do you care?"

Ash sighed. "I care about Carth. He's deeply scarred. I want to see him healed. And the same for you. Your life hasn't been easy." A carefree grin spread across her face. "I seem to have a way of picking up people with problems."

"Sweet of you to care." Dustil growled. "But at least you're not lying."

Ash laughed lightly. "You know you like me. At least a little. And I'm serious when I say I pick up people with problems."

"Tell me about your crew."

"I can't tell you everything about all of them." Ash said, with a furtive glance. "But I'll start with the princess…"

* * *

Ash got to her feet. It was a half-hour before dawn, the dusky black that would turn pink then yellow. Ash started on her stretches, making sure she was limbered up and ready to face the day. She focused for a moments on her sabers, prodding for any flaws.

Taking her belt, she systematically checked it over. Grenades, check. Mines, check. Stone-eating acid, check. Adhesive, check. Silver-lined sword from the tomb, check. Knife, check. EMPs, check. Datapad, check. Everything else… check.

Ash grinned and sauntered out, her cocky veneer on full-blast. Some days, she needed that mask so bad.

This was one of those days.

* * *

"Do you understand?"

Ash smiled ingratiatingly. "Of course, Master Uthar." She said. He nodded sharply, once, and the doors of the tomb grated open. She stepped out of the pale dawn light into the shadow of the tomb.

Ash padded down the hall, the Force flowing through her. She was keeping the bond blocked and herself aware of the tomb. Coming to a large chamber, she could see light coming in through cracks in the ceiling.

Three corridors were dimly illuminated. She reached out with the Force, probing. Corridor one—no good. Corridor two—she could sense the Star Map. She went down it, only to see a river of shining fluid. The sharp smell told her it was acid.

The other side had a door, but the acid river was a good ten meters wide, and the door ledge was very narrow. There was no way she could jump it, even with her Force-enhanced strength and agility. Muttering curses, she walked back. Corridor three it was.

She walked down that hall. There was a door, and a strange ripple in the Force. Ash knew what that ripple was—terentatek. She groaned and the door opened.

Instantly, the lumbering beasts were on their guard. Ash growled. Two of the monsters.

Pulling the vibroblade from her belt, she stepping into the large room. She wasn't exactly sure about the stability of the structure, and was therefore unwilling to use any of her explosives. Ash grabbed one of her lightsabers, igniting it. The emerald energy blade cast an eerie green glow over the scene, but she could see much better.

Not that what she was seeing was good. She had fought one terentatek before, in the Shadowlands, backed by Jolee and Carth. She had fought her second in the caves, with explosives. Now she was taking on two, by herself, no explosives that could safely be used.

The Force hated her. She was sure of it.

Ash charged at, then rolled under, one of the terentateks. It let out a monstrous war as she raked the blade and lightsaber on its belly. Ash flinched as some blood spattered on her face. She did the same to the other terentatek, coming from the opposite direction.

More blood on her. _Yuck_, Ash thought, scowling. She might have been a Jedi, but she was still a female.

She Force-leaped up, landing on the back of one of the terentateks. She plunged both of her weapons deep into its neck. It let out a shuddering roar and Ash pulled her weapons out fluidly, jumping down and carefully cartwheeling away.

Ash didn't really want to accidentally cut off any limbs.

But the still-alive terentatek had other ideas. One of the huge clawed 'hands' swung at her. Her hands went loose on her weapons and she flew back, bleeding from gashes on her upper arms and a very shallow one on her clavicle.

Ash leapt to her feet, anger and adrenaline mixing in her blood. Her arms, where the claws had torn into the skin, throbbed in time with her heartbeat. She pushed off the floor, leaping high and flipping gracefully to land on the terentateks back. Plunging her blue lightsaber into its neck, she stayed put as it shuddered and died.

Panting, she jumping off the corpse. Her blue blade still ignited, she searched for her other weapons. It wasn't too hard to find them. And she even got a bonus, a clear crystal that pulsed with the light side of the Force.

Ash made sure the crystal was tucked in her belt as she went to yet another door on the other side of the large chamber. In the room, there was a single obelisk. Ash inspected it carefully and found a compartment that held two grenades—a cryoban and a plasma. Both had power rating higher than she had ever seen.

She was fairly sure grenades like this were illegal on most worlds. And she idly wondered who had the guts to build them and she sauntered out, the plasma grenade hanging from her belt and the cryoban in one hand.

Upon reaching the acid river, Ash throws the grenade in and takes a few steps back. The acid was frozen solid after a muffled boom. Ash walked across, the door opening to reveal the Star Map, in all of its green glory. Ash took down the coordinates quickly, then retrieved the lightsaber resting at the foot of the statue.

She flipped it idly in her hand as she left the room and crossed the (melting) ice. She went out of the tomb, into the sunshine. It was rather surprising how little time she had spent in the tomb. An hour, at most. It had taken just as long to walk to the place.

She looked around. Yuthura was lounging on a vaguely chair-shaped rock, Uthar standing as if he had never moved.

"Do you have the lightsaber?"

Ash held up the slim silver cylinder. "Of course."

Uthar started talking. Ash knew a lecture when it was coming, so she tuned it mostly out, responding when appropriate. "—kill Yuthura." She caught, tuning in as the lecture slowed.

Yuthura stood, walking languidly over to Ash. "My apprentice stands with me on this." She said smugly. Uthar flicked his eyes to Ash.

She shrugged. "I'm with Yuthura."

Uthar curled his lip, sending Force lightning at Ash. Ash had the Sith saber ignited, blocking the lightning as Yuthura moved in. The two women finished Uthar in a matter of seconds. He was good, sure, but not that good.

"And now you must die." Yuthura said, turning to circle Ash.

"Oh, honestly!" Ash huffed. The women darted at each other. They had similar styles, using their speed and agility to their advantage. But in the end, Ash was on top, red Sith saber mere centimeters from Yuthura's throat while the Twi'leks lightsaber was cut neatly in two.

"Are you going to kill me?" Yuthura panted.

Ash considered, keeping her saber close to her throat. A cold, calculating part of her said it would be in her best interests to leave Yuthura dead. Her light side told her to spare the woman, perhaps even convert her to the path of the Jedi. A wild, feral, bloodthirsty, _dark_ side wanted to kill the woman. Her realistically reasonable side asked what good killing her would do.

"No." Ash said. "I don't profit." She looked down at Yuthura. "And I'm not a murderer. I will not become one. I'm leaving this planet, and I suggest you do the same. Malak won't like it when he finds out I was here."

"So you are a Jedi." Yuthura mused.

"Not really. I'm leaving the Order in the near future. I'm not a Sith, I'm not a Jedi. I'm just an ex-smuggler with Force powers. But seriously, you'll want to leave. Last time I checked, Malak had put a pretty big price on my head. He would not be happy to find out I was here and left."

"Out of curiosity, why did you come here?"

Ash smiled crookedly at the Twi'lek. "Don't worry about it. The less you know, the safer you are."

"Why do you care?" She hissed.

"I have a daughter. If she suffered your fate, I would be out for blood, and a lot of it." Ash dropped the Sith lightsaber and started walking away.

"You know I could attack you."

Ash didn't stop walking. "You won't."

Yuthura didn't, watching the small figure of the woman who was walking away. Touching the Force, she looked at the aura that didn't fit right. Yuthura suppressed a shudder. She had seen the woman's eyes while sprawled on the ground. Had the woman deemed it necessary, Yuthura was fairly sure she would be dead.

* * *

Ash reached the back door of the academy at about noon, hot and dusty and thirsty. "So, got what you need?" Dustil was looking at her.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." She snapped, in no mood for teenagers. She had throbbing claw marks on her collarbone and upper arms. A lightsaber burn marred one cheek, and her hair was spiked up with terentatek blood.

"Well, that was my plan. Until these showed up, two hours ago, a half-hour before my flight off here." He handed her a datapad.

She scanned it. There was her picture, the years-old one. And Bastila's next to it. The reward for either of them was astronomical. But Ash was wanted dead, Bastila alive.

"Wow. I didn't know Malak cared." Ash said sarcastically. "How in hell does he know about me? That I'm a Jedi? I've been a Jedi for less than four months!"

"I wouldn't know. But we'll be going out the hard way. There aren't any secret passages in this building." He gave her a critical eye. "And you're injured. You need all the help you can get, Ash."

"Fine." Ash growled. She glared at the doors, blowing them to rubble with the Force before activating her comlink. "Wanted posters arrived." She said cheerfully into it. "Send Canderous and Zaalbar to assist, if you please."

"Doing." Carth's voice said. The comm crackled off. Ash and Dustil took off running, breezing easily past a few students, leaping high above masters with ignited sabers.

"So, Ash, how good are you in a fight?" Dustil yelled. Four or five people were blocking their way, steely eyes promising a fight.

Ash laughed wildly. "Kid, I fought the Mandos. I survived the Demon Moon." Her lightsabers flicked on, blue and green. She landed in front of the Sith. "I killed two terentateks today. Alone. I can fight." She spun elegantly, sabers arcing.

"Don't call me kid." Dustil growled. "I'm not one."

Ash bisected a Sith, darting though the gap. "Your point?" She panted. Her day was wearing down on her.

"You're getting tired." Dustil said.

"I can ignore." Ash spat, slicing an arm that was moving to slow. The way was clear. "Let's go." She bumped into Canderous, who had his carbine leveled at Dustil. "Chill. Junior's with me."

"I was hoping you'd leave something for me to kill."

Ash glared. "I didn't know Mandalorians whined. And I really don't feel like getting another injury today, aright?"

"Already injured? It's not even noon." Canderous said, with a raised brow. A stream of blaster fire erupted from his carbine, taking down two approaching Sith.

"You've killed something. Let's go."

* * *

The _Hawk_ was waiting, engines primed. "Plot a course for Dantooine!" Ash howled as she pounded up the ramp, using a powerful Force-push to send Sith and Czerka flying back. She went to the gun turrets.

Six fighters were incoming. The _Hawk_ entered space, and Ash made her first shot. It took out the first ship in the phalanx, scattering the rest. With ruthless precision, she took out the other five and slumped, watching the stars blur.

"Lass, I know you're hurt!"

Ash groaned and climbed down from the turret. Jolee led her to the small medical bay in the Ebon Hawk, where he carefully examined her wounds before applying something to the claw wounds and healing the lightsaber burn on her cheek.

"You'll want painkillers later, because that stuff I put on the claw wounds will burn out any poison or infection. It'll sting."

"I can handle it."

"I've no doubt, lass. But painkillers make it easier. And clean off the stuff in ten hours, and not before then. You can work on healing those yourself."

"But I'm not as good as you." Ash half-whined.

"Get over it." Jolee snorted unsympathetically. "And Mission's worried about you. So's that little girl, Sasha, isn't it?"

"I'm going, old man." Ash said, sticking out her tongue as she walked away. Mission would be in the cargo bay, and Sasha either with her or in the swoop garage. She went to the cargo bay first.

She found Mission teaching Sasha how to play (cheat at) pazaak. She sat down next to the pair, ruffling Sasha's hair. "Hey, kids."

"You look awful." Mission said bluntly. Sasha giggled.

"Mish, honestly?"

"Well, you do look awful! What were you doing?"

"Fighting for my life." Ash said very dryly. "Hon, I took out two terentateks and a Sith master. It's been a long day."

"Hard luck." Mission said. "You wanna play a hand of pazaak?"

"Sure." Ash was almost as good at pazaak at Mission. "We need a dejarik board."

* * *

It was a long, uneventful trip back to Dantooine. Ash pried more stories out of both Canderous and Jolee, had a few long discussions with Bastila and Carth. She tread cautiously around Dustil, drawing him out, getting his measure. She spent time with her lightsabers, engraving the hilts symbols and patterns drawn from her memory.

She spent most of her time with Mission and Sasha, and by extension Zaalbar, who always stuck close to Mission.

Ash really didn't care for hyperspace travel all that much. It took too long and was boring as hell.

Stupid Jedi.

Stupid missions.

If she hadn't crashed, she would still be satisfying her wanderlust.

Stupid Sith, too, while she was cursing the galaxy.

* * *

Ash walked out into the Dantooine sunshine, Sasha's arms around her neck. The eight-year-old had refused to walk, wanting to be carried.

Ash was pretty sure she indulged the child far too much. She walked to the Council chambers and entered, looking at the masters.

"You could have let us know you were coming." Vrook growled.

"Get over it. Any Dantooine settlers missing a child? This one?" Ash tilted her head to indicate Sasha. "Her first name is Sasha." Sasha offered the masters a tiny, shy smile.

"There was a Twi'lek here on behalf of some of the settlers, asking about a little girl. Sasha. He'll be back tomorrow, I believe." Zhar said.

Ash gave a sharp nod. "Then I plan to leave after I've delivered Sasha to his care. Bastila's probably gonna come talk to you at some point, too. I'd also start evacuating this place. I got my hands on a datapad that mentioned an impending attack on this Enclave."

"We are well equipped to handle any threats, Padawan Ash." Vrook said severely.

Ash smirked. "Really? Then why is Malak still blowing up parts of the galaxy?" Her eyes narrowed as she began to turn. "And, by the way, there's little you can do to stop fighters or an orbital bombardment when you're on the ground. Just take my advice."


	28. Interlude: Require

**Disclaimer: I swear KOTOR isn't mine, and I'd also like to say it's not gonna become mine in the near future.**

**Alright, here Malak is again. He's gonna be a little cranky. (Of course.) Thanks to all my reveiwers. And those who read, please volunteer an opinion on whether Dustil should permanently join the crew. You can put it in a review or there's a poll on my profile. Just hurry up and give me an opinion, if you please.**

**Also, I do know this is really short!**

* * *

Malak read the report with rising anger, the skin over his eyes knitting in frustration. With a snarl, he used the Force to crush the datapad.

"Do you require anything, my lord?" Saul Karath asked, from a semi-safe distance.

"I require that woman's head at my feet!" Malak roared.

Saul drew a breath. Of course _she_ was the problem. "My lord, one of our fighters tailed them to Dantooine. After spending some twenty hours on the planet, they left. The pilot checked their hyperspace trail before returning to base. He believes they are going to Tatooine."

Malak nodded, slightly appeased. "Bandon will kill her. She, deprived of so much, cannot possibly defeat him."

But, privately, both men doubted that Bandon would leave Tatooine alive.


	29. Welcome to Anchorhead, you've got mail

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than I am now.**

**Another rather short chapter. I'm sure I disappointed some of you. Get over it. But we're in Anchorhead, and we'll met my favorite droid pretty soon. And also, if you can take ten minutes or whatever to read my story or chapter, you can take thirty seconds to write a reveiw! (Now you may read on.)**

* * *

Ash tightened the last bolt on the synthesizer. "Alright, Mish, see what we get!"

There was a sort of squirting sound. "Uh… it's purple this time."

"What kind of purple?"

"A real pale one. But it doesn't smell absolutely awful."

Ash popped up and dipped a finger in. She tasted. "Well, there's a little improvement. But I sure am glad we got fresh food from Dantooine."

"Yeah. Hey, how come you can fix a droid but not a synthesizer?"

"Haven't a clue, my dear. Haven't a clue. But I've been good with droids as long as I can remember. Maybe I'll find a fixer-upper on Tatooine or something. And I have _improved_ it."

"Slightly."

"Zaalbar and Canderous will eat it."

"Ash, Zaalbar and Canderous will eat just about anything." Mission grinned. "Hey, think we can convince Bastila to let us give her a make-over?"

Ash snorted. "Yeah, right. She's more likely to win a game of Pazaak than do that. Hey, wanna play dejarik with me?"

"Only if you play pazaak." Mission grinned.

"Force, I'm glad we got that dejarik board."

"Yeah, maybe I'll beat you one of these times."

"Keep dreaming, kiddo."

* * *

_The Tatooine wind blew up sand, swirling it into my hair. I felt exposed without my robes and mask, exposed in the simple white clothing I had worn. Instead of my lightsabers, I had a pair of vibroblades and a blaster at my belt._

_I was incognito. Tatooine was tiny and insignificant, but not that tiny and insignificant. At least I hadn't brought Malak. The fool wanted me—but I did not want him. Once he was my best friend, but he was too far gone. As was I, I supposed. Anyways, I had far more important things to deal with than potential lovers._

_I spared a thought for Kaye. She might have been able to join me in this fight, but she had never been able to see the picture as completely as I could. She hated death, too. Yes, she was a loyal general. A good general, a useful one. But she couldn't fight this kind of war._

_The cave ahead had a yawning black mouth. But that was not my primary fear. The Jawas had said a great monster had moved into the cave. I had no doubts as to what it was—a krayt dragon. A good thirty meters from the mouth of the cave, I stopped._

_I concentrated. A massive head poked out of the cave, ragged yellowy teeth gleaming in the light of Tatooine's three moons. I walked forward, smushing the fluttering in my chest. After a few moments, the krayt dragon and I were no more than a meter from each other. I reached out, putting a hand on its nose. The scales were warm and leathery, dark in color._

_Then, carelessly, I brushed a tooth and walked into the cave. The Star Map opened and I sensed immense awe from the massive beast behind me…_

* * *

"Ash, you awake?"

"I am now, Mish." Ash said, sitting up to rub sleep from her eyes. She pulled on some loose, light-colored clothing.

"Tatooine's coming up."

"Be there in a minute, kiddo."

* * *

"So this is Tatooine?" Ash asked, looking out the cockpit windows.

"Yep." Carth said.

"I hate it already." She announced.

"…why?" Bastila asked.

"It looks boring." Ash said simply. "And really hot. And sandy. I didn't like it being hot and sandy on Korriban, so I really doubt I'll like it here."

"Ash, what planets do you like?" Dustil asked, exasperated. He was learning to fly the Hawk. Ash guessed it was for father-son bonding. Force knew they needed it. "You say Dantooine is boring, Korriban is weird, Taris was slimy…"

"Kashyyyk was nice." She retorted indignantly. "Cool, not too warm or too cold, not too sunny. Maybe a few too many kinrath and Czerka, but I liked it. Nar Shaddaa is nice, too, so long as you keep a careful eye. You can con somebody out of their credits all day."

"So you like Kashyyyk, the Wookiee planet, and Nar Shaddaa, the Smugglers' Moon."

"Shut up!" Ash growled. "Annoying little twerp…" She muttered darkly.

Bastila made a noise that sounded something like a snort, or a strangled cough. "So you can stand Mission, but not Dustil?" She asked a moment later.

"Never said that." Ash grumbled.

"But it's clear enough." Bastila was having a rare moment of emotion. "And Mission is twice as annoying as Dustil."

"I resent that!" Mission half-yelled. Ash wasn't quite sure why Mission was in the cockpit.

"Tone it down, kiddo." Ash said, as she happened to be standing right next to Mission. "So, who wants to go out onto the dustball with me?"

"I'm coming." Mission was serious.

"I know, kiddo." Ash replied softly. "We'll find him, okay?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Doesn't concern you, Bas. I think the Star Map is out in the Dune Sea, in some kind of cave."

"Why the Dune Sea?"

Ash shrugged. "It makes sense. The problem is that there's no way to really pinpoint the place. Sadly, I don't think that's the only problem. I think there's a krayt dragon at the cave."

"Yes… there was something strange in the dream. A presence." Bastila murmured, "But I doubt it was a krayt dragon."

"It was a krayt dragon." Ash said adamantly. "A big one. I don't know if it's still at the cave, but I'm betting it is."

"Ash, what's a krayt dragon?"

"Remember the rancor in the sewers?" Mission nodded. "The krayt dragon will be bigger than it. Two or three times the size, if we're lucky."

"If we're unlucky?" Mission asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"It will be the greater krayt dragon. And that will be at least quadruple size. However, we may be able to find some hunters to help, if we need it. Krayt dragon pearls are very valuable. But it's a risky business. Krayt dragons have no problems eating anything they can get their jaws around." Ash shuddered a little—Revan had actually touched the dragon.

Revan was brave and powerful, for all that she had fallen. But she also felt _fear_. Ash felt too close to the woman who walked in her dreams, tracing the path to the Star Maps.

"Alright, well, let's get going, whoever's coming. Somebody needs to go and buy some supplies, too. I vote you, Brass." She snickered at the indignation that spread across his face. "So, Dustil, you wanna come with me and Mish and Bas?"

"I thought you didn't like me." He half-growled.

Ash laughed. "I said you were annoying, not that I didn't like you. There's a big difference. And, after all, you did tell me about the whole Malak-wants-my-head-on-a-platter deal, sooo… I can live with you." Then she smirked again. "If Malak puts my head on a platter, it had better be a gold platter, with plenty of jewels." Mission snickered at the outrage on Bastila's face.

"And you criticize me for pride!" Bastila huffed. "Shall we go? Perhaps we can be done with this… foolishness."

"Loosen up, Bas. I could be inviting you do go out drinking, couldn't I?"

Bastila didn't respond. The foursome trooped out, leaving the remainder of the crew to their own devices. Ash's only instruction was: "Don't get arrested. I'm not paying bail." To which Canderous had laughed and Carth looked offended. Jolee had only raised a gray brow, with a tiny smirk. Zaalbar… well, she couldn't read his expression.

But standing in the Tatooine sand, she doubted the Wookiee would leave the ship. Tatooine was ten times hotter and dustier than Korriban. And Wookiee fur wasn't exactly cool.

"I hate it." Ash scowled at the sand. She looked up as a Czerka officer approached.

"There is a small docking fee of—"

Ash smiled ingratiatingly and waved a hand lazily. "I don't need to pay."

"You don't need to pay." The officer repeated in a monotone. "Welcome to Anchorhead."

"How do I get out to the Dune Sea?" She demanded.

"You'd need a hunting license. You should be able to purchase one from our office. Town's that way."

"Right…" Ash drawled. "You got a map?" the Czerka man handed her a piece of flimsi, which she glanced over briefly, fixing it in her memory. "Let's go, people."

The troop of four were almost out of the docking bay when an Aqualish came up to them. "**Hello there, captain. Let's see… ah, yes. Here it is. It looks like the shipment has been delivered to your ship, as you requested.**"

"But I didn't have a shipment. I've been here twenty minutes." Ash said, very calmly.

"**This is docking bay 32, isn't it? Yes, it is, and that's what I have here on the registration form. Everything seems to be in order. The gizka are your problem now.**"

"But I didn't order a shipment of gizka. Get it off my ship!" Ash snapped.

"**It says right here on the manifest that you ordered a crate of gizka_._**" A giggle sounded behind Ash, and she turned to glare at the blue-skinned source. "**To be delivered to docking bay 32… that's right here.**" Bastila, next to Ash, couldn't help a smirk coming to one corner of her mouth. "**Now all I need is your thumbprint for… wait a second, where did the datapad go?**"

"That means you take the gizka back, right?" Ash made her voice as flat as she could, but now that snickering had joined the giggles, it was difficult.

"**Nothing is ever organized around here_._**" The Aqualish grumbled and stalked away.

"Somebody wanna tell Canderous to get his gun? Gizka steaks are a delicacy. I'm sure Jolee will know how to cook them up. Well, better than me."

Bastila let out one little snicker before they continued on their way.


	30. A certain red droid and a bet

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure, by now, we all know KOTOR is not mine.**

**It feels like forever since I've updated this story. Sorry for any of you eagerly awaiting. And I'm going on vacation in the very near future, and I'm not taking my computer. So it'll probably be at least two weeks before I update. Reveiw so when I return I'll be motivated to write a chapter, okay?**

**In this chapter, we find that Ash really hates hot weather. She also enjoys irritating Bastila. (Honestly, Bastila is a bit of a prick at times.) And Dustil has his first real excursion with the team, during which he is berated once. Mission also embarrasses Ash. And Ash is playfully annoyed by Carth. (Some needed fluff, I guess. I'll probably make one-shots detailing the hidden fluff. Maybe.)**

**This is a really long AN for me. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The Czerka office was a cool refuge from the hot desert and the sand. _Even_ _if_, Ash thought, _it was filled with Czerka slime_. And she had felt her temper, which had been smoothed down a bit by the Jedi training, bubbling back up with the desert heat.

"So, enjoying yourself yet?" Dustil asked, seeming to sense her irritation.

"No." She growled, basking in the flow of air conditioning a moment longer. Then she walked to the Czerka representative. "I'd like a hunting license. I came here to hunt." She told the Czerka representative, a woman of average height and looks.

"We're not selling them." She said, with cool neutrality. "Too many people getting lost on the dunes."

"I'm a Jedi. I _think_ I can take care of myself." Ash said, just as coolly, though she was bubbling with irritation.

The woman shrugged. "I have to follow company rules. Though," a calculating glint entered her eye, "perhaps I could offer you a deal."

Ash was instantly on her guard, as were the others. "Oh?" She asked nonchalantly.

"The Sand People have been something of a nuisance lately. If you would be so kind as to stop, or even lessen the raids on our sandcrawlers, I would be able to give you a license. Jedi are not known to go back on their word." She eyed Dustil and Bastila. "And, of course, I would be willing to pay a bounty for each gaffi stick you bring me."

"Gaffi stick?" Ash's eyes narrowed, "why not their heads?" She sensed horror from Bastila, registered Mission and Dustil stiffening.

"The gaffi sticks are unique to each Sand Person, and they do not part with them unless they are dead." Then she shrugged. "I don't want a lot of bloody heads on the floor, either."

"Fair enough." Ash said. "Where's the license?" Ash was figuring she didn't really have an options. She didn't speak the language of the Sand People, and she couldn't recall seeing a droid that did. The Czerka woman handed her a datachip.

All the same, she was a little disturbed by how little the thought of bringing back Sand People heads didn't disturb her. She racked her brains, accepting the chip, tring to think of any past trips to Tatooine.

"By the way, do you have a Twi'lek in your employ by the name of Griff?"

The woman looked startled, but recited, "All information on our employees is confidential."

"And fifty credits would…?" She held a credit chip up, a hint of the Force in her voice.

"Griff Vao, I believe his name was. Lazy and a thief, with a lot of schemes." Obviously Griff wasn't a valued employee for her to give up the information so easily. Ash flipped the chip to her. "There was a raid on the mine he was transferred to about a week ago. No body has been found, but Sand People are not known to take prisoners."

"Thank you kindly for your services." Ash said, with a mocking grin. "Any of you kids need to buy anything?"

Two indignant cries and a cutting remark later, they exited. A Duros came up to Ash. She squinted up, cursing her height.

"**So you agreed to kill the Sand People?**"

"**I agreed to lessen the raids.**" Ash said calmly.

"**So you're going to kill them.**"

"**I don't have a ton of options. I don't speak the language, and I've never seen a translator droid that does.**"

"**I heard about a unique droid in Yuka Laka's shop. Supposed to speak the Sand People dialect.**" He appeared to consider something. "**Though he'd call rust gold to make a sale.**"

"**Interesting. How would I get close enough to speak with the Sand People, though?**"

"**Perhaps you could take some of the robes and wear them. It would get you close enough to their enclave, I think.**"

"**And since I would likely have to take the robes from a body, how, exactly, would I explain that?**"

He gave Ash what she interpreted as a measuring look. "**Jedi are known to be able to handle sticky situations.**" A pause. "**Though, there was a Jedi here about five years ago. Went to talk to the Sand People. I think it ended in blood.**"

"**Lovely.**" She said dryly. "**But I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Which shop is Yuka Laka's?**" Ash held out her map.

"You really think that would work?"

Ash's lip curled into a tiny, grim grin as she looked at Mission. "Dunno. But I'm willing to try." She peeked at the map, which now had a smudge marking Yuka Laka's shop. She stuffed the map in her belt. "Hey, Dusty, got a saber?" She asked.

"A blaster." He said. "And my name is Dustil."

"Next time, bring your saber. We're in Anchorhead." They were walking, not noticing three dark figures.

"The middle of nowhere?"

"A center of crime, you moron. Where there's crime, there's Dark Jedi. And Malak does have a hefty price on my head."

"Don't call me a moron."

"Dissent among the Jedi?" An oily voice called.

"Moron." Ash hissed, determined to have the last word. Then her lightsabers flew to her hands and she stepped out, face set in hard lines. "And everyone has their spats." Her voice was silkily dangerous.

Three Dark Jedi, swathed in black robes, were ahead. Yellow Sith eyes with cracked skin around the eyes made the heat of the desert seem all the worse. Bastila ignited her saber with a hiss, Ash doing the same.

Mission and Dustil started shooting as the two women sprang, dancing around blaster bolts and lightsaber thrusts. They fought as a near-perfect unit, Ash's ferocity and tactical talents matching with Bastila's greater experience and abilities.

The Dark Jedi were dead before they knew it, really. Ash crouched to loot the bodies, picking up the lightsabers that had fallen. "How many sabers do you use, Dusty? One or two?"

"One." He growled.

She tossed one of them back. "Remember to keep that handy, now. Here, being a Jedi might actually be beneficial, depending on the place. Yuka Laka, for example, might give a Jedi a special discount." She flipped one of her lightsabers, lightly running her thumb over the curling lines around the button. "Some of the hunters—you really get some scum here—might be a little more willing to not bother me. However, in a place like Nar Shaddaa, the worst thing you can have is a lightsaber. These suckers fetch a fortune on the black market."

"How would you know that?" Dustil asked.

"I may or may not have sold some very illegal things in my life time. I may or may not have done some very illegal things in my life." Ash replied in a monotone.

"So you've sold lightsabers on the black market before."

"I can neither confirm nor deny your statement."

"You totally did." Mission grinned.

"I'm an ex-soldier and ex-smuggler." Ash growled. "Nothing is illegal unless you get caught. Don't tell the Jedi masters I said that."

"The heat is not improving your temper, is it?"

"Mish, I like heat about as much as I like large bodies of water."

"There's a difference though—you don't like Tatooine temperatures. You're _scared_ of water."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. "Let's just get going. I want to look at that droid today."

* * *

Ash looked at the tall, red droid with glowing orange eyes. Something about it brought her déjà vu full-force. She didn't recognize the model, but there were a lot of different droids out there.

She was buying the droid. Bastila caught the tenor of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, think about this a bit more?" She hissed.

"I'm buying the droid. No two ways about it."

Bastila sighed quietly. "At least talk to the droid first, if nothing else."

"…Fine." Ash muttered. Bastila was not nearly as stubborn as her, but she was logically right.

The droid noticed her when she stood in front of it. "Greeting: hello to you, prospective purchaser." Its voice was that of a tinny droid, quite typical, but there was a sort of rasp that seemed menacing. It stirred the déjà vu, again, stronger. "I am referred to as HK-47, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions." It paused briefly. "Query: would you be so kind as to purchase this model from Yuka Laka? It would serve my purposes to be removed from his ownership."

"Planning to. Tell me what you can do." Ash said eagerly.

"Disclosure: I am a versatile protocol and combat droid, fluent in verbal and cultural translation. Should your needs prove more…" HK paused, seeming to look for a good word to use, "practical, I am also skilled in highly personal combat."

"Translator?" Ash shrugged. "I understand most languages well enough."

HK cocked his head. "Extrapolation: intuitive language comprehension? That would be a result of recognition and training of Force sensitivity. Your kind have little use for translation droids." Ash felt the droid would have grinned if it could have, "Of course, your kind also encounters danger on a far more frequent basis than the average citizen. You would do well to have me work for you, then, before someone else makes use of my…" again with the pause, "more exotic functions."

Ash had a pretty good idea what HK meant. "I agree." She smirked. "Any objections, Bas? The droid can hold its own, I'm sure. You speak the dialect of the Sand People?" She directed the question to HK.

"Answer: fluently, of course." HK said.

Bastila's eyes narrowed. "There's something about that droid that I don't like." She muttered.

Ash shrugged. "I don't care." And she honestly didn't.

She walked over to the Ithorian proprietor and began bargaining. It ended fairly quickly, however, when she used a touch of the Force to get the price a little lower. She didn't miss Bastila's disapproving glare, but she didn't acknowledge it, either.

However, she did smirk at Dustil and Mission, who looked more approving. Well, Dustil looked amused and Mission approving.

"Statement: If you are ready to take possession of me," the droid called from his corner of the shop, "the restraining bolt can be removed."

Ash strolled to HK-47. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'd like to look over your systems before I drag you out into the desert with me." She eyed the carbon scoring on his armored body. "And maybe give you some heavy-duty armor and a nice weapon. You've seen battle, haven't you?" She pried the restraining bolt loose, tossing it on a table.

"Query: Is there anything you want killed, master?"

Ash laughed, turning it into a cough under Bastila's disapproving glare. "No, not now. Probably later. I'm not exactly on a pleasure cruise."

"Statement: That you carry weapons openly and are comfortable with them is an indication of that fact. Query: Are you sure there are no meatbags you want killed?"

"I'm sure. Repeat after me: I will not kill without express permission. Got that?"

"Repetition: I will not kill without express permission." The droid gave what sounded like a long-suffering sigh. "Query: Are these standing orders?"

"Well, unless you see me or one of the crew about to die, pretty much. These three are included." Ash gestured at her entourage. "Especially Mission." Mission half-smirked as Ash draped an arm around her shoulders. "She's my favorite."

"What about Carth? You two flirt when you don't think anybody's looking!" Mission said.

Ash flushed. "Nevermind. Let her get shot."

"You do like him!" Mission sang. "Dust, you owe me fifty!"

"Let's just get back to the ship." Ash grumbled. "HK, cummon."

* * *

"So, tell me about your previous owners. What did they modify, how well did they take care of you?"

"Statement: My memory, which I previously thought restricted by the restraining bolt, appears to have been completely wiped. Extrapolation: It is likely you could restore some of it, so long as my memory core is not touched."

"Right, I'll get on that. After you choose your weapons. You look like you know what you're about, if that carbon scoring is anything to go by. I've got some heavy armor that'll do quite nicely."

Ash spent the rest of the day fixing up HK, spent an hour or two on Teethree. She did shudder a little when she heard of HK's past master's fate.

"How is being electrocuted by a droid, through a stylus, in any way lucky?" She'd asked incredulously.

"Statement: Why, he managed to pierce the single actuator in control of my assassination protocol! Query: Do you know what the chances are of puncturing that sole actuator?"

"Low." Ash muttered, before the droid continued, unaware of her interjection.

"I would have congratulated my master were he not sizzling and incoherent at the time!" A very brief pause. "I shut down immediately when my master dies. I can only assume that while I was shut down Systech was dismantled and I was auctioned off as former corporate property. Observation: No doubt my sale price was quite cheap, leading to Yuka Laka's purchase. How very demeaning."

"Well, you're with me now." Ash said cheerfully, "and I'm sure you'll get to have your brand of fun. Glad I got you before somebody else."

"Observation: So am I, master, though I apologize for not having an assassination mode to offer you."

Ash snorted. "If I need an assassination done, I'd probably do it myself. Up until six or seven months ago I was a smuggler. We're accustomed to doing whatever we need to for survival." The droid's eyes glowed in a way that could be only described as approving. "Any other recovered memories?"

"Statement: No, master. That will require further work on my memory. However, I have recovered knowledge of some other actuators which will enhance my performance, master. I will activate them now."

" 'Kay." Ash said, deciding to visit the cockpit.

* * *

"Hey, Beautiful." Carth said casually at the sound of her footsteps.

Ash snorted, plopping down in the vacant co-pilot's seat. "Don't. Mission's probably listening in from somewhere. Her and Dustil are betting on us!"

"I heard." He chuckled. "Sounds like something I would've done."

"You're supposed to be the responsible one! Aren't you horrified? I bought an assassin droid. Granted, the assassination protocols are nonfunctional, but still!"

"What possessed you to buy an assassin droid?"

"Déjà vu, believe it or not. I've told you how some places, and things, are just weirdly familiar? Well, that droid is one of them. I'm pretty sure I've never seen a droid like it before, but I sure knew how to fix up the systems! Not a single mistake!"

"Jedi intuition?" Carth suggested.

Another snort. "Now, while I may not be an expert on Jedi, I doubt the Force would be so much help when upgrading a droid. And that droid has some complex systems. Makes Teethree look about as complicated as a datapad."

"You're frustrated. Relax and eat something. The sun must've gotten to you." Carth said wisely.

Ash glared through narrowed eyes. "Brass, you are really, really annoying."

"But I'm right." He sounded smug. "Or, I suppose you could go out drinking. A hangover is, though, a rather nasty way to start a day."

"You would know." She snapped. "Seeya, nuisance."


	31. The sands

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure, by now, we all know KOTOR is not mine.**

**We have some HK interaction. We also see that Ash has a bit of pride, and that it can be stung. She does not like creepy men, though she isn't cold-blooded. I've even included a little flirting! Sort of.**

* * *

Ash woke to a pounding headache. As soon as it had gotten dark, she'd gone to the hunter's club for information. All she'd gotten was that yes, there was a large cave with a krayt dragon nearby and that nobody knew quite where the cave was. She was also told that Komad, one of the hunters, was looking for the cave, as he wanted to kill the dragon.

She had a nasty hangover and a foul temper to go with it. _And Canderous_, she thought sourly, _the bastard, wouldn't have one because of that healing implant_. He'd accompanied her, for the drinking, and she'd somehow been talked into a drinking contest. She'd done well against the much-larger Mandalorian, both of them stumbling back to the ship after the bartender refused to give them anything more to drink. Well, that, and Ash had noticed some of the males in the hazy room glancing at her a little too much.

The hangover also made it very difficult to concentrate, so she couldn't soothe it with the Force. Pulling on a set of rumpled white clothes, designed to be as cool as possible in the desert environment, she made her way to the medical bay, cursing.

"Query: Master, are you well?" HK clanked up to her.

"Just kriffin' wonderful." She spat. "I feel like I've got a dozen banthas dancing on my head."

She opened the door to the med bay, rummaging the drawers. Dry-swallowing a few pain pills, she stomped to the galley.

She wondered, exactly, why she had gotten into a drinking contest with a Mandalorian twice her size.

"Hey, you're awake!" Mission chirped.

"Yeah." She grumbled. "Were you at the hunter's club last night?" Ash had a vague recollection of Mission. She thought.

"Yeah. But me and Big Z left when you and Canderous started trying to out-drink each other."

She rubbed her temples. "Why did I agree to do that again?"

"Canderous said something about Jedi who couldn't hold their alcohol and you said something along the lines of 'I can drink like a Mandalorian' and before we knew it, you two were taking shots of something."

Ash half-smiled. "I think it was Corellian Brandy. All I'm sure of is that it stopped burning after about the fourth shot."

"Bastila's gonna lecture." Mission said, sing-song.

"Shut up." Ash growled.

Bastila stormed in. "Where're the damn headache pills?"

Ash handed over the bottle of pills, her mouth opening to form a question. "Why d—"

"If you ever get into a drinking contest with a Mandalorian again," Bastila growled, "I swear I will gut you. I've got a hangover without even touching alcohol! I can't concentrate on meditating, or healing, and I feel sick! I blame you!" Bastila stormed out after her proclamation, fingers rubbing her temples.

Ash cracked up, followed by Mission.

* * *

"So, who wants to come with to the Sand People enclave with me and HK?" Ash glanced at Bastila, who was still feeling the ill effects of Ash's hangover through the bond. Ash herself could easily ignore the headache and nausea, however present they were.

Mission shook her head. "No way. It's, like, a hundred fifty million degrees!"

Carth rolled his eyes. "I'll come."

"Okay." Ash grinned. "Shall we depart?"

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we return to the air conditioning." Carth said sensibly. Ash laughed. They departed, HK whining about wanting to shoot something.

It took a few minutes to reach the gate. Ash was already sweating, her white jumpsuit damp. She rearranged the white cloak over her head, shielding it from the rays of the sun. And, if they were out when night fell, it would keep her warm.

"We do have a comm, right?"

"Yeah. Bastila can handle that when she's over my hangover."

"Hey, you can't be here!" The gate guard said as they approached.

Ash put her hands on her hips, displaying the twin lightsabers. "Can't I?"

"Unless you got a hunting license, you gotta leave."

Ash sighed. "I've got a license, you idiot." She procured the slip of flimsiplast. He examined it before returning it.

He opened the gates. "Try not to get killed."

She laughed harshly. "My specialty."

* * *

It was damn hot. Ash could see Carth's hair plastered to his head. She knew hers would be a black halo, since sweat and heat always seemed to make it stick out as far as it could. Like each hair was trying to stick out the most.

"You're heading out into the desert? You're a hunter, right?" The woman who was coming towards them shook herself. "You must be, if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you know him, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."

"Tanis is…?" Ash said, already feeling tired of talking with the woman. Probably the hangover.

"Don't play dumb." She said scathingly. "You're just another one of his playthings down at that 'hunting' club of his."

Ash had a memory surface. She took a deep breath before replying, digging her nails into her palms. "I'm no one's _plaything_." She spat, "And I don't know Tanis."

She sniffed. "I know your type through and through. He can do what he wants. He'll get what he deserves."

Ash was bubbling with fury. "Oh?"

The woman seemed quite smug now. "I bought my own license just so I could see what he did."

Her eyes narrowed. "You sound like you're planning to kill him."

The woman laughed, a cold, heartless sound. "Oh, I'm done planning. I just left him a little mess that he has to take care of. If he's smart, he'll be just fine." Her cold smile grew. "But he's not smart."

"Good for him." Ash snarled sarcastically. "Should I bring a message back?" Carth put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing briefly.

"Oh, I'll be long gone." She chuckled. "The next shuttle to… anywhere, really."

"May bad luck follow." Ash muttered as the woman walked away. she looked over the desert, noting a dark lump on the horizon. "Let's head for that. It might be that rock formation I was told to watch for."

"I've been meaning to ask—what inspired you to get into a drinking contest with Canderous and what's got Bastila so annoyed?"

Ash giggled. "You know that bond me and Bastila've got? Well, turns out she had the same hangover as me. transfer through the bond or something. And her having been a Jedi all her life, this is the first hangover she'd ever had. I know how to deal with the nausea and headaches—she doesn't. Makes her a bit cranky."

Carth chuckled. "Well, that's one more life experience she can add to her resume. Now, how'd the contest start?"

"According to Mission, Canderous said Jedi couldn't hold their drink and I said I could damn well drink my weight and then some. It somehow evolved from there. But I drank more than he did." She smirked. "Eighteen shots to his seventeen."

Carth's brows rose. "What were you drinking?"

"I think it was Corellian brandy. Anyways, the bartender stopped giving us shots when Canderous started to reach for his gun."

"Eighteen shots of what you think was Corellian brandy? You do know you could've died of alcohol poisoning?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Brass, I have Jedi healing, remember? And Force resistance, and I have tolerance for alcohol. Most smugglers do."

"Planning on returning to smuggling once you've done your duty?"

Her shoulders sagged, if only a little. "I don't know, I really don't. Being a Jedi… I know I've told you it's uncanny, how easy it is for me. The way the masters made it sound, I was the last hope for the galaxy. It's a burden, sure, but I feel like I've borne it before. Tatooine? I know I haven't been here, but I almost know where that cave is. Like… having a name on the tip of your tongue, you know? You know it, you know it's there, you just don't quite _have_ it."

"It's an annoying feeling," Carth agreed.

"And dammit, I know but don't know where that enclave is. Dantooine—that was really weird. I always seemed to know where I was going. I'm sure I've never been in the building before, but I knew the halls like the back of my hand. Korriban… Kashyyyk… the same." She shuddered. "I just think that there's something I don't know and you don't know and most of us don't know, and it's going to blow up in our faces."

"You've told me that before."

Ash sighed. "Yeah, I know. But Bastila is not a safe vent. She doesn't know how to feel. I've been a Jedi for less than six months. I remember everything I had… she doesn't. Sure, she may not love her mother, but she doesn't hate her, either. She's a real Jedi. That model Jedi. Sure, she's got her cracks, but everybody else is too in awe of her to see that. Some of those Jedi were treating her like some sort of goddess!"

"I noticed." Carth said dryly. "The woman acted it, too, at times. She can be a bit condescending."

"A lot condescending." Ash corrected. "And I say we speed up some. Mind if a pull a Jedi trick?"

"No."

Ash concentrated, imbuing herself and Carth with the Force. She knew HK would keep up fine. She took one last deep breath. "Time to run. And don't be afraid to jump." She told Carth. They took off simultaneously, feet pounding into the sand.

Ash had a hint of warning. Suddenly, she leaped up and twisted in midair. Her Force-saturated body took it well, landing lightly and suddenly at a dead stop. Her lightsabers were lit, the blue and green beams seeming more white in the sunlight. They flashed, creating color-tinted white arcs as she deflected red blaster bolts.

She sensed Carth wheeling around to help, knew HK would follow.

One Sand Person got close and took out what she guessed was a gaffi stick. She dropped on the sand to avoid being gutted, snapping up a second later to cleanly decapitate the Sand Person and deflect a few more blaster bolts.

Three fell, leaving one. Ash leapt forward, stabbing deep into the chest with both sabers. "Well," she panted, "I believe we just had our first encounter with the Sand People."

"You injured?"

Ash inspected herself. She had a few burns from glancing blaster bolts, and a bit of sand on her jumpsuit, but was otherwise fine. "Nothing serious."

Carth immediately started to look her over. "That burn looks nasty."

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Anyways, I can get Jolee to look at it later. He's much better at healing than me."

"I thought you could heal."

"Not well." She flushed with embarrassment, not that it was truly visible under her cloak. "Anyways, we've got more important things to worry about than a little burn. We need to get some Sand People clothing that's in decent shape… like, with blaster burns and rips that we can easily cover up."

"I'm sure we'll get them." Carth said, almost soothingly.

"Interjection: Master, I believe I hear a meatbag calling for help. Query: Shall I go put it out of its misery?"

"Meatbag?"

"Elaboration: Why, yes, master. A human meatbag, most likely."

"Well, I'd like to check it out before you kill anything. Hasn't your need to kill dimmed down a bit? You just got to kill some Sand People."

"Statement: Master, I truly enjoy killing meatbags and inferior droids. There are many to kill. I do prefer a different kind of killing…"

"Wait… are you an assassin droid?"

"Statement: Master, not so loud! Someone might hear you. Assassination droids are highly illegal." Ash might have imagined a smug note in the droids voice.

"Just take us to the 'doomed meatbag', aright?"

* * *

Ash was highly unimpressed. A tanned male, with a repeater, was standing in a circle of droids. The droids, a common style employed by hunters of all kinds, were clearly programmed with some sort of malfunction.

"Thanks for stopping. Been here for hours without water. Wasn't looking good." He said.

"Would you happen to be Tanis? If so, your wife told me to say hello." Ash's voice was very dry.

"Oh, I'll bet she does." He growled. "She's decided I've worn out my welcome and she's 'fixed' my droids to do her dirty work."

"From what I got from our conversation, it's not like you don't deserve it. What'd she do to the droids, anyways?"

"I triggered some sort of trap she programmed." She rolled her eyes—that was easy enough to figure out. "She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out." He looked a bit sheepish now. "Uh… she was right."

"So… some sort of discharge loop then." Ash smirked. "Droids blow if you move?"

He nodded. "I did nothing to deserve this, I swear!" Denial could easily be a sort of admission of guilt.

"Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, master." Ash rolled her eyes as the two men stared at her droid.

"Did my wife get to that droid too?"

"Statement: Negative. I just don't like meatbags. Except for the master, of course." The droid cackled.

"Ignore HK." Ash chuckled, patting HK's chassis. "He's just partial to blood. And making sure it's spilled." She sighed. "I suppose I could fix up your droids." She wasn't cold-blooded enough to _just_ leave him there. Though... maybe 'accidentally' making the droids self-destruct wasn't such a bad idea, based on what she'd seen.

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Tanis rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd've been a goner if you hadn't shown up. Heh, almost was." His eyes turned to Ash. "Now, my dear lady, I must see to your reward." Ash felt her eyebrows rising and sensed Carth bristling. "Would earthly delights suffice?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me regret saving your ass. I've got a lightsaber, y'know. And a bloodthirsty droid that loves to kill things."

He scuttled off rather quickly.

"If that bastard messes with the crew, I'm killing him." She half-informed Carth. "You keep Bastila out of the way, okay?"

Carth snickered. "Whatever you say, Beautiful."


	32. Exchanges

**Disclaimer: I think most of you people believe me when I say KOTOR isn't mine. At least, I hope you do.**

**Alright, I do know it's been awhile. Thank you for your patience, my faithful readers! (Because if you're not faithful, I don't know it.) Ash spends a pleasant afternoon in the absolute middle of nowhere with our favorite homocidal (whiney) droid and blue Twi'lek.**

* * *

At dark, having stopped by a sandcrawler and found and saved some Czerka employees (while Ash didn't love Czerka, she didn't care to leave people to die) from Sand People, they recovered some robes and trudged back to Anchorhead. With the sun gone, it was quickly growing cold. Ash could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin.

"I don't think the Sand People robes will fit you." Ash told Carth.

"They're on the small side." He agreed, with a grin.

"Mission's coming with me tomorrow. And maybe Jolee or Dustil." Ash liked Bastila, sure, but she wasn't comfortable around the woman.

"Are you avoiding Bastila, or something? She doesn't ever go with you anywhere."

Ash glowered at him, not deigning to respond.

"You are cranky."

Ash scowled deeper. Stupid man was still grinning. "Hangovers can do that."

"If this is what you're like, twelve hours after, I shudder to think about Bastila's mood."

"You're an idiot."

"Oh, yeah? Well, listen, Beautiful, I don't need to take this abuse. I get enough female Jedi bashing from Bastila, thank you very much."

Ash then grinned. He'd left a hole she could have flown the Ebon Hawk through. "Oh, so there's something going on between you and Bastila now?"

He spluttered. "What? No! I mean… no! Don't be crazy!"

Ash's grin turned into a smirk. "So someone would have to be crazy to like Bastila? I'll have to tell her that."

"Oh, no you don't!" His voice had mock menace, "I'd have to shoot you down first, and I'm not kidding."

"Aww," Ash cooed, "but you love me too much to shoot me down."

One glare later, and her laughter echoed across the desert.

* * *

Ash felt better the next morning. All traces of hangover were gone, she was clean, and in clean clothes. Dustil declined to go into the desert with her, as did all of the rest of the crew except for Mission. Apparently, Dustil'd had enough sand. Bastila was still annoyed at her about the hangover thing, Canderous just gave her a _look_. Jolee muttered something about being old, Carth decided to stay in the air conditioning, and she didn't even ask Zaalbar. If a human was miserable, there was no doubt about a Wookiee being miserable.

So Ash, Mission, and HK set off. HK took the lead, having calculated where they stopped the day before.

Once there, safely away from Anchorhead, Ash and Mission changed into the Sand People robes. Incredibly, they were cooler. They also filtered a lot of the dirt out of the air, allowing both females to breathe easier.

"I never thought these robes would be so nice." Ash muttered. She heard a giggle from Mission.

* * *

At about midday, unhampered by 'detours', they reached the tall spires of rock that marked the beginning of the Sand People territory. Immediately, the joking and ribbing stopped. It was silent walking, so as not to attract too much attention.

Ash, and Mission, did want to be too closely scrutinized by Sand People. It was easy enough to fool from a distance, but the disguise wouldn't hold up at close quarters.

Walking up the compound, a few hours past midday, made Ash most nervous. If their disguises failed here, they were toast. Or, eyeing the cannons nervously, cannon fodder.

The doors opened readily to admit them, the musky, almost unpleasant scent of bantha fodder hitting them. There was a sweet, musky bantha smell as well, heady and heavy. A lone tribe member was feeding the banthas, looking up as the doors opened. Immediately, a series of animalistic roars and grunts Ash couldn't decipher erupted from it.

"Statement: Why, master, I do believe I understood that. He wishes to know what you are doing here."

"Well, tell him we come in peace and want to speak to the chief!" Ash snapped.

"Statement: Bu—"

"Do it!"

The droid obeyed, making more indecipherable sounds. A response came quickly. "Statement: He expresses surprise, master." HK informed her. "And he will take you to see his chieftain. I still suggest we blast them."

Ash scowled under the robes. "HK, have I given you your damn permission?"

"Dejected statement: No…" _If_ _a droid could look like a kicked pet_, Ash thought, _HK was the one_.

"Quit looking like a beaten-up strill, then." She demanded.

Mission giggled and HK looked a bit more wounded.

* * *

After a good bit of talking, Ash had gotten a deal from the chieftain—moisture vaporaters in exchange for lessening the attacks on Czerka and directions to the cave where the Star Map likely was. And they were free to get Gryph, Mission's brother, free from the compound.

The gate opened with ease.

The green Twi'lek that stood in one corner looked rather terrified. Privately, Ash thought it was due to the bleached skeleton in the farthest corner from him, but it could have been that he was a captive of the Sand People.

His head jerked up and he looked for a moment. Mission was standing slightly behind Ash and HK, just out of view.

"Hello." His voice was trying to disguise the fear. "I'm an important Czerka representative." He was also trying to sound dignified and important. "There's a big reward if you take me back to Anchorhead."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, sure. My Jedi conscience is all good for the day. Oh, but wait—I've got a little blue surprise for you, Griff. Mish, Griff. Griff, Mish. I'm sure you two know each other." She pushed Mission in front of her.

"I do." Griff whispered. "Mission, is it really you?" Then he broke into a grin, a grin very similar to Mission's. "I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Joy of joys, my baby sister is alive!"

_Well, one point in his favor was that Griff was happy to see her_, Ash thought. There was still something slimy about him, however. And the Force was generally pretty good at first impressions.

"Well, I came to find you, Griff." Mission looked genuinely happy to have found her brother. "And I've wanted to ask you something. I ran into Lena, and she said…" Ash felt sorry for the teen at her difficulty to form the words, "she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?"

Griff smiled, a little nervously, Ash thought. "Well, there's the truth, and then there's the _truth_." Ash and Mission narrowed their eyes at that statement. "I always meant to go back to Taris, sis, just as soon as I had the money to pay my debts. But credits have been hard to come by."

"You mean it's true?" Mission growled, "It was your idea to leave me there? I'm your sister—" Ash interpreted what her lekku conveyed with ease—"how could you abandon me like that?"

Griff smiled more. "Cummon, sis. You knew how to take care of yourself. You didn't need me to take care of you. And anyways, you're here now—everything worked out fine, see?"

"I don't see." Mission said coldly. "Three years, and that's what you've got to say after abandoning me on Taris?"

Griff swallowed a bit. "Well, that, and… uh… could you please get me out of here? You've got capable-looking friends."

"I'm Ash, and your release has already been negotiated." Ash half-snarled, only barely civil because he was Mission's brother. She kicked a vibroblade on the sandy ground towards him. Obviously, he hadn't thought of using it before. "You can leave anytime."

"Yeah," Mission said, scowling, "I'm sure you can find your way." After a few moments, he hadn't moved an inch. "What are you waiting for?"

"Uh, well, thanks… and you look like you're doing well. Fancy rifle, nice armor," Mission was wearing some of the armor Canderous had adjusted for her, the armor formerly belonging to Davik, "some kind of protocol droid… you look like you're doing pretty well financially. And I could use a few credits to get back on my feet…" He trailed off.

"You're hitting me up for credits?" Mission screeched, enraged, "Lena was right about you! we should've just left you to the Sand People! Don't ever talk to me!" She stalked away, standing behind HK, just out of earshot and hidden from sight.

"Huh. That didn't go well." Griff sounded genuinely puzzled. "Sis was always a little too fiery for her own good. She'll cool down in time."

Ash snorted. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"We've had our fights before. She'll calm down. Too bad, because I could really use a helping hand right now."

"My generosity has been exhausted for the day, Mr. Vao. Get gone."

He looked at the angry Jedi woman and started walking, calling farewell to his sister. Mission made a rude gesture and ignored him.

She sighed, walking up to the teen. "Mish, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad my brother's alive, but I'm furious with him!"

"I can't blame you," Ash said wryly, "And you're not the only one he infuriates."

Mission looked at her with a raised brow, then giggled. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get angry."

"Well, not according to that dried-up old group of fogies. But I'm a bit more like Jolee. And you know what he told me?"

Mission shook her head, waiting to hear.

"Jolee said he hates a lot of things."

"That sounds like Jolee. Hey, do you think he'd tell us about Andor Vex again?"

Ash threw back her head to laugh. "He very well might, if we ask nice and bring him a present."

"What would we get him?"

"Haven't a clue, dear. Haven't a clue."

* * *

It was a long, hot trek back to the Ebon Hawk. Ash was hankering for brandy, preferably the knock-a-girl-on-her-ass Corellian brandy. Hmm… maybe that would be the treat to get Jolee to tell her and Mission that absolutely hilarious Andor Vex story again.

"Hey, beautiful."

She didn't turn. "Hey, pilot. How can I be beautiful after a day in the desert? I know for a fact my hair looks like it got electrified and I've got sunburn on my face."

"Still beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Where's the brandy?"

"Bastila has forbidden you to consume brandy."

"And Bastila thinks she can keep me away? I'll—"

"—get it one way or another, I know. But humor her tonight, okay? And you probably don't want a hangover the morning you go after a krayt dragon."

"Who said anything about a hangover, pilot?" Ash wore a teasing smirk. "Just one to, y'know, get to sleep a little quicker."

"Mmm-hmm. Then one becomes two and you're trying to out-drink a Mandalorian before you know it."

"Only did that once." Ash muttered.

"Once is enough." Carth retorted.

"Well, I'd agree. I've had nasty hangovers before, but that was the worst of them." Her grin was anything but repentant.

"You're a bad girl."

She batted her eyes innocently, the lashes looking like they would almost brush the top-most black slash of a tattoo on each cheek. "Bad girl?" Her voice was perfectly innocent. "Darling, I'm a Jedi. It was the will of the Force."

Carth laughed. After a moment, she did the same, her laugh light and airy.


	33. There be dragons

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure, by now, we all know KOTOR is not mine.**

**Well, a new chapter in less than a week! Lucky you people! Mission decided to stay on the ship this day, so no blue Twi'lek snarkiness. Disappointing, I know. But on the plus side, we're leaving Tatooine.**

* * *

Ash scowled at spending yet another—but hopefully the last—day in the scorching Tatooine sun and sand dunes with hot winds sending the grit flying in her face. She blinked, trying to clear some of said grit from her eyes.

"How did you and Mission stand it, going out here?"

Ash turned her head to look at Dustil. "We gotta." She grumbled. "Trust me, Dusty, this ain't my idea of a vacation planet."

"What is your idea of a vacation planet?" Carth grumbled.

"I dunno. Maybe Zeltros would be fun."

"Pass."

"So—"

"Don't say it, twerp."

"Twerp? I'm not a kid!"

"You act like one sometimes. And you're only a year or two older than Mission."

"She's… she's Mission, though!"

Ash smirked. "She'd slap you for that."

"She would." Carth agreed.

"I've got a lightsaber. She wouldn't."

"She's been discussing the pros and cons of her sniper rifle with HK. And Mission is a bit like me. You never know what she'll do. She'd get revenge one way or another."

"Was she the one helping you with all those pranks?"

"Yeah. It sure as hell wasn't Bastila."

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Dusty?" He scowled at the nickname.

"If you've got a Force Bond with Bastila, why aren't you two ever around each other?"

"The girl is irritating. And she's keeping big secrets from me and all of us. And she's annoying. Don't get me wrong—I'd pull her _shebs _out of the fire if I had to."

"Bastila's a bit snobby." Carth added.

"That too." Ash sighed. "And I would honestly sever the bond if I knew how, but I don't. We're in each other's heads, and neither of us care for it." Her lips curved into a grin. "Though I can certainly see some very amusing outcomes if I did certain things."

"Ash." Carth's voice was a warning growl.

"Like kissing." She said, her tone purposefully light. "We all saw the effects of my hangover on her…"

"No—no kissing!" Dustil snapped. "I don't want to see anyone sucking face with anyone!"

"Hey Brass," she grinned.

"Gross, gross, gross." Dustil muttered as Carth didn't say anything. But Ash could have sworn his face, red from the heat, had gotten a few shades redder. "Adults are not supposed to kiss."

"Honey," Ash said sweetly, "adults are supposed to do whatever the hell they want."

"Don't the Jedi have a rule about no attachments?"

"Like I care about a silly rule made by a bunch of stuffy old codgers. And I'm going to leave the Jedi Order once this little mission is over."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll hide the 'saber and go back to smuggling and being a sword-for-hire. Or I suppose I could really hate Sith and chase every single one of them down. I'll decide later."

"You've got Mission to worry about now that you've adopted her."

"The last thing I'm going to do is let that kid down, Carth. Especially after her _slimo_ brother ditched her."

"Are you going to send her to a school?"

Ash snorted. "Yeah, I can see that one going over well. I'll get her whatever education she needs, but unless you haven't noticed, I'm good at attracting danger. I'll be honing those skills of hers, making sure she can fend for herself. And then maybe we'll explore the far reaches of space—that would be rather fun.

"So you're not going to send her to a school?"

"Mission would end up burning it down or blowing it up, Dusty."

"Don't call me that."

"Get over it. Are you being sent back to school or something?"

"It's a good idea." Carth said.

"And your pops does have the connections to get you into a good school." Ash murmured. "School honestly isn't a bad thing, Dusty, it's just that not everybody goes. I know that I would have been a real terror had I gone to school."

"You were certainly the bane of the Jedi masters." Carth smirked. "I've never seen so many Jedi get so angry."

She shrugged fluidly. "Natural talent, darling."

"You made a pack of Jedi mad?"

Ash laughed and proceeded to tell the story. It was a welcome distraction from the dusty heat of the desert.

* * *

Ash looked at the massive mouth of the cave, so exactly matching the black maw from her dream. She watched in horrified fascination as a giant pair of green-scaled jaws snatched up the reckless man who'd decided to charge into the cave.

"Ash…" Dustil sounded apprehensive, "What was that?"

"A krayt dragon." She muttered. "Damn… I was kinda hoping it was gone."

"You knew there was a krayt dragon?"

"Well… yes. I don't know if it's a greater or a lesser, but I did mention it before."

"And you knew…?"

"I see the dreams up-close, whereas I'm fairly sure Bastila sees them from a distance."

Carth caught her eye and she shook her head slightly. "Well, what did Revan do?" He asked, not alluding to her first-person perspective.

Ash chuckled, a bit nervously. "Revan… uh… Revan petted it. On the nose. And then touched a couple of the teeth."

"Revan touched that monster?" Dustil repeated.

"Bare hands." Ash shuddered. "She used the Force or something—it was following her orders. I, um, think, anyways."

"How would you know?"

Ash sighed. The kid was smart, and he probably wouldn't tell Bastila. "Well, um, my view of events is very up-close and personal. I'm actually in Revan's head—which makes no sense—and I know what she knows, feel what she feels. Sort of. It's very weird."

"I'll say." Dustil muttered. "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Bastila?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Any reason why not?"

"She's keeping secrets, so I'm going to keep secrets. Childish, I know."

"Everyone knows she's keeping secrets."

"Yeah, but I know that they're about me. I have a strong bond with her, remember? She gets… well, it's something like scared, but not, whenever we spend more than ten minutes together. And Bastila… she's gonna crack. The Jedi Council are putting a lot of pressure on her, sending her off with our little group of rag-tags on a mission that may or may not save the galaxy. And her secrets only stress her out more. She's very fragile."

"And part of the reason you aren't telling her is because you think she'll go to pieces."

"Sort of, I guess." Ash narrowed her eyes at an approaching figure. "And it really bothers me, too, because there's no reason for me to be dreaming from Revan's perspective, and it's weird." Then she stepped forward to greet the figure, a Twi'lek hunter with pale lekku and piercing eyes. "Afternoon." She said pleasantly.

"Yes. Quite warm. I'm afraid I'm in need of some help… my partner was impatient and impulsive and—"

"He just got eaten?" Ash said, smoothly cutting off the hunter. "I figured. I'm Ash, and my friends are Dustil and Carth."

"Komad." He said brusquely. "I've set up mines, I merely need the dragon lured from his cave."

"What do you expect me to do, Komad?" Ash asked, propping a hand on her hip.

"You and your companions are clearly capable. There are bantha not far from here, a favored food of the krayt dragon."

"So you want a lure, eh?" Ash frowned, then brought her dream to mind. She wondered if she could do the same thing Revan had done. "The problem is that I don't have bantha fodder or anything else."

She gripped the feeling of Revan shaping the beast's mind from her dream. "But I do have the Force." She flung her mind outward, clenching her teeth as she felt the mind of the krayt dragon. _Come out_, she told it, _come out of your cave_.

The dragon's mind resisted. Ash's body tensed, straining, as she subdued the dragon's mind. It lumbered out. Ash drew her mind back to herself as the first explosion sounded. She flinched, noting a pair of hands on her shoulders, holding her up.

"What did you do?" Carth asked, his voice close to her.

"I gave it an order." Ash felt sweat dampening her clothes. "It was harder than I'd thought it would be. I'm going to have a headache shortly." She shook his hands off her shoulders, standing on her own.

"Beast domination?" Dustil said incredulously.

"What?"

"It's a technique… I read about it while I was at the Academy. It's a very advanced technique. The text said that few had mastered it."

"I know why." Ash groaned, rubbing her temples. The headache was like something pounding on the inside of her skull, screaming to get out. "My head _hurts_."

"Only powerful Jedi and Sith are supposed to be able to do that. And only with years of training." Dustil murmured.

"No wonder. I feel like a dozen banthas and a rancor or two are dancing on my head."

"That was a most interesting display." Komad said, his voice having a strange timbre.

"Painful." Ash muttered.

"This is yours." A spherical object was pressed into her hand. She brought it up to her face. It was a krayt dragon pearl, perfectly round, shining deep blue, with an inner spark of light.

"Thanks, Komad."

The Twi'lek hunter chuckled. "Thank you. You made my day most interesting."

"I aim to please." Ash said, smirking, though her head still pounded. "Shall we enter the cave, boys?" She tucked the pearl into her pocket, promising herself to replace her blue crystal with the blue pearl. Maybe she'd have a dark blue blade rather than the happy light blue that didn't fit her personality at all.

She stepped into the cave, lightning crackling at her fingertips to assist the sunlight that crept into the cave. She could see the star map, way in the back, reflecting the light darkly. It opened, blue and green and gold light illuminating the cave. Her face looked eerie in the strange light, old and worn with tortured eyes.

Carth and Dustil shuddered at almost the exact same moment.

"Well, three down, one to go." Ash muttered, jotting down the coordinates. The ancient look to her vanished. "Carth, here's the datapad."

He easily caught the datapad she chucked to him, stuffing it in one of the pockets of his jacket. "Anything else?"

"I'm looking for something for Bastila." She said, almost absently, heading for a pile of mostly bones. She called up her crackling lightning to illuminate her footsteps, carefully stepping through the mess of bones, rotting flesh, and krayt dragon waste.

She bent over at one spot, picking up a small holocron, her nose wrinkling at the reek. She scanned through a bit of the data and stuffed it in her pocket, next to the pearl. "Let's get out of this cave." She said aloud, heading for the entrance.

But three figures stood there, Ash wondering why she hadn't sensed them.

"I am Darth Bandon, apprentice to Lord Malak."

Ash snorted derisively, looking at him. "Darth Baldy and Lord Muck-brain, more like." He would be a tough opponent, she conceded. He wore armor, very light armor, and was tall and muscular. His two companions, while shorter, were just as muscular and capable-looking. All three had gleaming gold eyes, reeked of bloodlust, and had lightsabers waiting in their palms.

"Dustil, please stay back unless it looks like I'm in trouble." She knew he was right behind her, but she had a feeling Carth was hidden enough that the Dark Jedi couldn't see him. She ignited her sabers, the green and the blue, "So, Baldy, I'm planning on sending Malak a birthday present. Do you think he'd like your head?"

She threw one lightsaber with perfect accuracy as he attacked, taking out one of the dark Jedi. The green saber curved back, guided to her hand with the Force as the blue swept up to block Bandon's dual blade. She chopped low with her other saber, taking the second dark Jedi by surprise. He jumped back—

—straight into Dustil's waiting violet saber.

Ash's lips curved into a feral grin as she disengaged her saber, leapt back, and paced around Bandon for a moment. He followed her movement warily before striking.

It became a complicated dance. While Bandon wasn't as good as Ash, Ash was tired, and had a headache from bending the krayt dragon's will to her own. She wasn't terribly surprised when his lightsaber scored her back, but she was enraged.

She performed a risky maneuver, using the Force to leap straight up. Then she flipped, leaving her back exposed for a moment—a deadly moment—before she landed and neatly stabbed Bandon through the back.

Then Ash fell to one knee, trembling as the adrenaline faded from her blood, leaving the searing pain of the lightsaber wound across her back. It was a clean wound, a neat diagonal line from her right shoulder to her left hip. It wasn't deep enough to be deadly, but deep enough to be very painful. Her face was ashen.

Carth walked up to her and inspected her back, taking out a couple of medpacs for some basic field medicine. "So you've finally got one you can't just brush off."

She scowled, though it lacked fire. "My back is a whole mass of scar tissue," she bit back a shriek as something burned, "and it hurts!"

"She gets hurt?"

"Constantly. Got ripped up by terentateks twice, though they weren't as bad as this. More like light gashes. Jolee healed them fairly quickly, once he got the change."

"Ash, why's your back a mass of scar tissue?"

She sucked in a breath as painful pressure was put on the wound. "I was a smuggler and the _Star_, my ship, blew up. I lived, but I've got those nasty scars as a reminder." Her back stiffened at a spike in pain.

"You're as cleaned up as you're going to get, for now."

Ash nodded. "Loot the bodies. Don't take any artifacts, though." She reached for Darth Bandon's corpse, not touching the lightsaber, but clearing out the belt. The man had nearly a thousand credits on him, not to mention some vibroknives. She carefully rose to her feet, trying not to stretch her back too much.

"Need anybody to carry you, Ash?" Dustil teased.

The woman muttered a few foul words and glared at the teen as they made their way back across the desert.


	34. Interlude: Damnation

**Disclaimer: Ash is my creation, sure, but Revan and KOTOR are not.**

**Another Malak interlude. Actually the last until we meet him. Then I'm not sure how many more I'll have.**

* * *

Malak's head jerked.

"He's dead," Saul said, a shimmering blue hologram, "isn't he?"

"Capture their ship." Malak growled. "I'll be there in six hours."

"Yes, Lord Malak." Saul bowed and the hologram fizzled out.

Malak snarled in rage, pacing around the small shuttle. "How does she do it? She's retracing steps in months!" Force energy crackled at his fingertips. "How does she survive everything I throw at her?" His bellows bounced off the metal walls of his shuttle, echoing, offering no answers.

His gaze strayed to the lone datapad, the master copy of the bounty datapads. Her picture was displayed. It was an older picture. Her hair was longer, a thick braid draped around her shoulders like a scarf. He remembered the day she'd cut it all off, vexed when it snagged during their first battle. She'd just used her lightsaber and removed the long braid.

With an angry thought, he pushed the memory away. Damn her, for living. Damn him, for ever loving her.


	35. The start of a looonnnggg day

**Disclaimer: Ash is my creation, sure, but Revan and KOTOR are not.**

**Three chapters in a day? Ya'll should be proud. I'm on a roll! You might even get a fourth chapter tonight, if I type fast enough, because the Malak-Revan confrontation scene is one of my favorites to write. I've written it a couple of other times, in other fics.**

**So, have fun. I know this is a bit shorter, but I felt this was the best place to cut off. **

* * *

Ash was rudely awoken from her healing sleep by the _Ebon Hawk_ jerking and sending her battered body into the opposite wall. A shriek of pain escaped her lips as she got to her feet, heading a little unsteadily for the common room. Her back, now bruised on top of sliced, throbbed unmercifully.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped angrily, face scrunched up. Like her, the crew had all come to the common room.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. I'd burn out the engines trying to power free." Carth said gravely. "The _Leviathan_, Malak's flagship, is pulling us in."

"_Haar'chak_." Ash muttered. "I'm going to go ahead and guess that you, me, and Bastila are gonna be watched by every eye on the ship?"

"Yeah. We're the ones with massive bounties." Carth affirmed glumly.

"Escape plans, anyone?" Ash muttered. She looked over the crew. Zaalbar and Dustil were definite no's. Maybe Jolee or Mission would do best…

"I can get somebody to put me in solitary and escape from there." Jolee offered.

"I can rig an explosion that looks worse than it is and wait for my healing implant to kick in."

"I could do the same as Jolee and sneak out."

Ash bit her lip, looking at the crew members. "Alright. You," a pointed glance at the one in question, "will do your plan. Don't get killed, or I'll resurrect and kill you."

"Yes, ma'am." The one replied primly.

Ash sighed then, rolling her shoulders and ignoring the resulting shot of pain. "They'll take us. We can't fight a warship, so we'll surrender quietly, as much as I hate the idea."

"That's a bad idea." Bastila said. "They'll be expecting a fight."

"No, they'll be expecting a ship full of people. Relatively smart people. People who know when they're beaten." Ash sighed again. "And I'm not sure how much of a fight I'm up to, at this point in time. I don't want to start a fight we don't have a chance in hell of winning. I'd rather save our fight for escaping."

"She's right." Canderous rumbled. "Better to bide our time than wear ourselves out with futile resistance."

"Listen to the Mandalorian." Ash said dryly. "He almost conquered the galaxy."

Canderous chuckled as the rest of the crew nodded.

Ash rested against a cool metal wall and closed her eyes. She knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Don't tell them anything." Carth growled.

Ash forced herself to maintain a cold, impassive mask. It would be best if their interrogator thought she didn't care. She left her mind open to Bastila through their bond.

The doors slid open with a hiss. "Carth, how nice to see you." Ash knew the man was Saul Karath. His voice was dark and oily and his uniform, covered with various medals, was perfectly cared for.

"I'm not sorry that I can't say the same." Carth snarled.

Karath paid no attention, looking at Bastila in the center cell. All were stripped to their underclothes, and Bastila was wearing some lacy things that Ash was sure the Jedi masters would have disapproved of. "And dear Bastila."

She stiffened as his eyes slid to her. "And I'm surprised to see you alive." Ash gave him a cold-eyed glare from inside her cell, where she couldn't reach the Force. "I was quite sure of your death."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was thin and cold and sharp. "After all, I don't believe I've met you." Her voice had a deadly undertone. "I would remember someone so unpleasant."

To her puzzlement, he laughed. "You don't know? You really don't know?"

"You could tell me."

Saul smirked, his gaze flicking back to Bastila. "And you didn't tell her."

Bastila said nothing, merely looking straight ahead.

"Didn't tell me what?"Ash snarled, her gray eyes lighting to a ferocious silver.

Saul almost jerked back, since the eyes shone gold through the yellow energy that made up the cage walls. "I'll let Lord Malak tell you," he said maliciously, "he'll get far more pleasure from telling than I would."

Ash stiffened. "Well, I hope he likes his innards for a necklace, then. Why are you here, Karath?"

"For information, my lady." His voice had a mocking edge. Ash's eyes narrowed. "Bastila and Carth," he gave them disdainful looks, "both have loyalty to their failing Republic. Your loyalties have proven… flexible in the past."

"So what if they have?" Ash shrugged. "I've found that my past doesn't affect my future all that much."

Saul smirked. "Torturing you will get me no answers. But…" he trailed off contemplatively, "Even heroes have difficulty keeping silent when their loved ones are tortured."

"How do you know I care?" Ash retorted. "And I'm hardly a hero."

"If you fail to answer a question, Carth will be tortured."

Ash's eyes flickered, but her face didn't change. "What makes you think I care, Karath?" She crossed her arms over her bare stomach. "If you really want to know, the _jetti_ are paying a fortune for me to escort her highness wherever she wants to go. I just make sure she doesn't go belly-up."

"Where is the Jedi enclave where you were trained?"

Her lips curved. "Trained?" She laughed. "_Jetti_, train me? I'm a merc with questionable loyalties and morals."

"A lesson, then."

Ash's arms, crossed over her stomach, tensed slightly at Carth's howls of pain. But she didn't shift, no muscle of her face twitching to give her away. Her face was utterly smooth and impassive, her eyes cold.

"The Dantooine Enclave is now rubble." Saul said. "Malak ordered it decimated."

"Well, the coward would hardly do anything else." Ash snorted. "I'm assuming your great lord watched from the safety of his bridge?"

Karath smiled. "My lord was not needed on the ground."

Ash's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you wish to believe." She said airily.

"What is your mission?"

"Like I said, I'm only supposed to escort the _jetti_ princess around the galaxy."

"You're lying. Another lesson." She stiffened a little more, but only someone who knew her will would have noticed it. "Let's try this again." Karath's smile was patronizing. "What is your mission?"

"It's your problem," her words sharp and clipped, "if you don't believe me."

"Very well. I can see you're not going to give me any answers. But I will give you a taste of the pain you will endure at Malak's hands."

Ash felt voltage searing through her veins, lighting up her back wound. She knew it was a low voltage, designed to draw out her pain. Sheer stubbornness kept her from screaming and on her feet. She looked at her two companions, noticing that Carth had crumpled and Bastila was crumpling.

Ash focused a glare of pure hatred at Saul as he left. Her body started to feel loose and she felt the floor rushing up to meet her, the metal hot against her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, a painless blackness inviting.

* * *

Ash came back to herself with a groan of pain, but she immediately tried to sit.

"Not so fast—Saul had them torture you longer." Bastila sounded worried.

Ash groaned as the noise set her head to echoing. "I figure. My voltage was low. Trying to make me suffer as long as possible." She slowly levered her body up to sit. "I'm gonna hurt him for this. How's my back looking?"

"Bad." Carth said.

"Figures." She muttered. "Slimy _hut'uun_."

"Any other names you want to call him?"

"No, _hut'uun_ covers it." Ash stood slowly, her body swaying.

"I thought you'd have more insults."

"I do, but I don't have the energy." She hissed, pain flaring down her spine.

"I hope Mission gets here soon."

"I hope she has some spare medpacs when she does get here." Ash added, through gritted teeth. "My back is killing me."

* * *

Mission gloated, internally, as she easily lifted the cell key from the man's belt. She waited only for him to stomp away. Then she slid the card in and was out.

It took several minutes of slinking around to find the bin her clothes and weapons had been put in, but it was the work of seconds to be dressed and ready. Mission decided the vibroknives Ash had gifted her with would be best and slung her sniper rifle across her back, activating her sound-dampening stealth-field generator and padding to a console.

Security, she noted with disgust, wasn't very good. But it made it so much easier for her. Mission grinned as she uploaded schematics into her datapad and marked Ash's location, which was where Carth and Bastila also were.

Nervously toying with a knife in one hand, she made her way to their cells, in the interrogation room. The doors hissed open, revealing the trio in their cells.

Ash smiled at the teen who shut off the belt, Carth acquiring something like a proud gleam in his eyes. Bastila gave her a single nod of acknowledgment, but it was enough.

"So, gonna let us out?"

"Yeah, _mom_." Mission retorted in the teasing tone Ash had used.


	36. Revelation

**Disclaimer: Ash is my creation, sure, but Revan and KOTOR are not.**

**Well, you didn't get the fourth chapter last night, but the next day isn't half-bad, is it? Everyone knows what happens now. And Ash's behavior will be explained.**

* * *

The doors to the bridge hissed open. Ash, flanked by Carth and Bastila, stepped forward. Suddenly, everyone was focused on her.

"If you surrender, I will ask Malak to be merciful." Ash laughed.

"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth snarled, echoing her thoughts.

A fight broke out. The lightsabers belonging to the two women blazed to life, brilliant blue and green and gold. Both were fast, Bastila being in better shape than Ash, Ash using her fury as a sort of superconducting loop. It was disconcertingly easy and familiar, though the dark side tugged at the edges of her mind, she repelled it furiously.

She bent forwards under the sweep of a saber, shutting off both of her blades for the briefest of moments. The dark Jedi she faced stared, eyes wide, as she re-ignited the blades into his chest. Whirling, sabers at the ready, she noticed all was quiet. Adrenaline left her system, leaving her feeling limp and aching, her back searing.

"Carth…" Ash just heard the rasp as she headed for the computer console, to free the _Ebon Hawk_ from the hanger bay.

"Saul's alive." Carth said grimly.

Ash looked at him. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Carth. Don't sink to his level."

Carth's eyes, burning with rage, locked on to her tired gray ones. His jaw tightened as he walked over to the man. Ash heard some garbled half-words, but her focus was on the console. Once security was cracked, it was easy to open the hanger. But hacking had never been her thing.

"You knew?" Carth snarl-shouted at Bastila.

Ash's head whipped around. "what's the problem now?" She didn't have any patience left for tantrums.

"You knew about her…" he waved his hand wildly, "And you didn't tell any of us?"

"Carth," Bastila sounded strained, "trust me, the situ—"

"Trust you?" he roared.

"We don't have time," she pleaded, "Malak is close."

Ash sighed heavily. "She's right. Malak is very close. We can talk about whatever the problem is later."

Carth narrowed his eyes at Bastila. "You're not going to get out of this."

"I'll explain as soon as we're safely away." She said, suddenly looking much older than her twenty-two years.

Carth growled in affirmation. Ash sighed wearily and walked to the doors, the trio taking the most direct route to the hanger bay, taking care of any Sith who met them.

* * *

Ash felt Malak's presence no further than twenty-five meters as they entered a red-lit hallway. She wasn't terribly surprised when the lone door at the end of the hall hissed open, revealing Malak.

She surveyed him for a moment. He was tall, very tall, with four pale blue tattoos on his head. His eyes were a deep yellow-orange, skin cracked and ash-hued. A red bodysuit showcased impressive musculature and a black cape was hanging from one shoulder.

He looked… well, he looked familiar, though the metal jaw looked all wrong.

"Leaving so soon, Bastila?"Ash shuddered at the sinister metallic tones, which made HK's voice sound friendly and inviting. "I've spent far too much time hunting you and your companions to let you get away from me now."

Carth sent a flurry of blasterfire, which Malak effortlessly blocked, calling upon the Force to throw Carth back.

"Besides," he sounded like he was grinning, "I had to see for myself if it was true." Ash felt his eyes on her. "Even now, I can hardly believe my eyes. Tell me…" He was addressing her now, "why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"

Ash laughed. "Reunion? I'd remember a face as ugly as yours." She taunted, knowing exactly how stupid she was being. "And I was bound to meet you sooner or later."

"Oh… yes." He sounded a little contemplative. "I'm surprised we did not meet sooner, given how powerful your mind once was. Even the combined power of the Jedi Council could not keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"

Ash felt her spine stiffen with heavy foreboding. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, a bit nervously.

Then her hands flew to her head, clutching it, as her vision changed…

* * *

_"The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners." Bastila's voice echoed in my head, a remnant of some forgotten conversation. "No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes."_

_"The Council would not normally accept and adult for training, but… this is a special case." Zhar, answering my question._

_"They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind." Carth now, with the fuzzy background of the Upper City apartment on Taris. "It can wipe away memories and destroy your very identity!"_

_Planets flashed in her vision, star maps opening like poisonous flowers. "Tatooine." Bastila's voice calmly intoned. "Kashyyyk. Manaan. Korriban. Revan visited each of these worlds searching for clues to reveal the location of the Star Forge."_

_Vrook's stern face appeared now. "The lure of the dark side is hard to resist. I fear this quest could lead you down all-too-familiar paths." I didn't remember that conversation, though I remembered him saying it._

_"What better weapon than to turn an enemy to your cause?" Me and Bastila had been discussing war tactics, for some reason. "To use their own knowledge against them?"_

_The star maps strobed across my vision, mixing with flashes of the fight, my first dream of Revan. Red, gold, pain, falling. Someone rolling me over. A mask, a hot mask, lifted gently from my face. Two blue eyes…_

_Then I swooped from the sky, landing on a stone dais. A robed figure turned to face me—Revan! Two gloved hands slowly reached up, loosening the ties that held the mask. A face was revealed._

_I cried out, recognizing my face, though it was warped by the dark side. Two baleful golden eyes shone from under black lashes and brows, the skin paler than snow. A breeze whipped the hood away, showing short black hair shot with white._

_Then I was sucked into Revan, my—our—my lips curving into a smile of victory._

* * *

"I'm Darth Revan." Ash said flatly. She wasn't sure how she felt, shocked calm the best description she could come up with.

"You do not yet remember, Revan?" Malak's voice held malicious glee. "The Jedi set an ambush. During the fight, a strike team boarded your ship. The team captured you and took you to the Jedi Council, who used the Force to reprogram your mind. They wiped away your identity and turned you against your followers."

Ash knew she was taking everything too calmly. "Somehow I doubt that's the whole story," she said drily.

"Once I served you, Revan," Malak began, his tone gloating, "but I always knew that one day I would take the title of dark lord. I knew my day had come when the Jedi strike team boarded your flagship!"

Ash remembered another fragment of that first dream—memory, she supposed. "So you shot me in the back like a coward." Her voice was flat, no peaks or dips of emotion, no inflections.

"I never dreamed the Jedi would take your body from the wreckage." He conceded.

"Bastila, do you have anything to add?" Ash turned her face to the woman, knowing Malak wouldn't attack.

"It's true. I was part of the strike team sent to capture Re—you." She corrected herself. When Malak fired on the ship, you were badly injured. We thought you were dead." Bastila sighed heavily. "Your mind was destroyed, but I preserved the flicker of life in you with the Force. I brought you to the Jedi Council, so they could heal your mind."

Malak laughed coldly. Ash felt a flicker of rage blooming in her chest. "The Jedi Council did not heal your mind, Revan! They merely programmed it with a new identity—one loyal to the Republic! They tried to make you their slave."

Ash turned her head. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." His words had fanned her rage. She sighed deeply. "I understand the Council's decision, Bastila. It was their only chance. I," her voice cracked, "was their only chance."

"Forgiveness, Revan?" Malak snarled scornfully. "You are weak—I was right to betray you. You are not fit to rule the Sith. My triumph is complete. Now to defeat you."

Ash flashed a feral grin, pleased by the flow of rage his words incited. "Triumph? I'm still alive." She hissed, leaping. Malak froze Bastila and Carth, bringing up his single red saber.

The fight was brutal, Malak struggling to block a lightning-fast, near-feral Ash. He caught her in a Force whirlwind mid-flip, sending her spinning back into a wall as he fled through the door he'd entered by.

Ash rose to her feet a little unsteadily, leaning against the wall before calling her lightsabers to her. Then she walked to the door, watching it hiss open. The red lights revealed three more doors. She tried the center one, which would lead her directly to Malak, only to find it locked.

A hiss of frustration escaped her lips as she went to one of the side doors and opened it. One semi-circle later, and she faced Malak. Weariness had descended, though she fought gamely.

Malak got the upper hand quickly, slamming her hard into a wall with telekinesis. Ash got to her feet dizzily as her air was cut off, Malak choking her with the Force.

Seconds before she slipped into unconsciousness, the grip dropped her on the floor as a gold lightsaber flashed past her. A blast of the Force sent her tumbling across the floor, coming to a stop only twenty meters from the _Hawk_, her lightsabers at her fingertips.

Ash grabbed the sabers, rising to her feet even as her body exploded into throbs of pain that matched her rasping breaths.

"Let's go." Carth said curtly, offering his shoulder. "You can't help Bastila in your state."

Ash tried to protest, but her tongue felt thick and fuzzy. She couldn't tell if she were in pain or floating on a cloud. _That's bad_, a corner of her brain asserted.

She barely registered Carth picking her up, her head lolling against his shoulder. Nor did she register being dumped unceremoniously on the floor of the _Hawk's_ common room.

"Ash, are you okay?" Mission rushed over.

" 'm fine." Ash mumbled, almost incoherently.

"No, you're not, lass. Mission, help me get her to the medbay."

" 'm fine!" Ash mumbled louder.

"You are not fine, lass." Jolee said sternly.

" 'course I am," her words all slurred together, " 'm Darth Revan. 'm always fine."

"Ash, you're not Darth Revan."

"Am so." Ash slurred, leaning heavily on Mission as she was levered to her feet and half-led, half-carried to the medbay.

She winced as syringes of painkiller were inserted into the crook of her arm. She felt better though. A liberal application of Force healing and kolto got her feeling almost human.

"So, what was the 'Darth Revan' comment?" Mission asked.

"I'm Darth Revan. Or I was. It's confusing, because my mind apparently got shattered and the Jedi Council put it back together with new memories and a new personality or something." Ash rubbed her head. "Canderous will be overjoyed," she said dryly, "and Carth is not happy. Dustil probably won't be happy either."

"I don't think it's a big deal. You don't remember anything and it's not like people turn evil in a day." Mission said brightly. "On top of that, you're my mom."

"Glad you still think that." Ash muttered, giving the teen's hand a squeeze.

"Family is family." The girl shrugged, but squeezed back.

"Sweet." Jolee said dryly.

"So, old man, did you know anything?"

He guffawed. "I knew you were Revan the minute I laid eyes on you. The Jedi may have changed your memories, but they couldn't change your personality. Your outer aura wasn't right, so I looked past it."

"You didn't tell me because?" Ash invited.

"It wasn't my place." He informed her. "Would you have believed me anyways?"

"Probably not." Ash admitted. "So, did I meet you, or did I just saunter past?"

"We had lunch. You liked kinrath legs then, too. You were a very polite little miss with a very sharp tongue. You weren't so much dark as resigned. After lunch, you told me to lay low and left."

"I guess I didn't want any of R—my Jedi hunters after you or something. I suppose I could've had a vision." Ash sighed. "Eh, well, I guess I'm just glad you're here." She stood, a little unsteadily. "Time to face the rest of the crew."

"Well, Canderous and HK will probably be quite pleased."

"Yeah, they probably will."

* * *

When everything was over, Ash was surprised. Yeah, Carth was pissed at her and Canderous was overjoyed to serve Lady Revan. That wasn't the surprise.

HK was her droid, built from scratch by her hands. HK was her personal assassin droid. Yeah, that one threw her for a loop. The other looper was that Dustil hadn't really been angry with her. He'd asked her to be his Jedi master, to take him as a Padawan!

Ash knew the only reason she was still taking everything in stride so calmly was because of the painkillers that had been pumped into her system. Well, that and the alcohol she was now drinking.

She wasn't sure what to say to Dustil's request. Sure, she'd been a Jedi Knight, but she'd also been a Sith lord and didn't remember either.

"My life," she mused aloud, shot glass lightly gripped in her fingers, "would make a great soap opera. To unconsciousness." She lifted her glass in a mock toast and downed the shot of fiery _tihaar_.


	37. Acceptance?

**Disclaimer: Ash is my creation, sure, but Revan and KOTOR are not.**

**I'm seriously on a roll. Five chaps in two days? That's awesome. But what would be more awesome is a couple of reviews. They feed my muse!**

* * *

The hyperspace trip was a week, Manaan being small and out-of-the-way.

Ash spent four and a half days drunk or unconscious. She didn't want to have to face the truth that she was Revan. It was too hard to face, though she knew drinking and not eating wasn't the way to deal with it.

She didn't care, which surprised her. Ash sighed as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"You need to eat something, lass."

"I'm not hungry." She lied. Her head was pounding. Her supply of alcohol was exhausted and the rest of it—the crew stock—had been hidden when Jolee realized she was going on a bender. "I want more _tihaar_."

"The Force can only repair so much damage to your liver."

She said nothing, launching herself to her feet. She stalked to the cargo bay, where a number of datapads were stacked. She went through them, picking out two designs that intrigued her—the lightwhip and guard shoto.

The crystals, safely kept in their bins, had all been meditated over. Well, except the krayt dragon pearl. Ash had nearly a dozen crystals, just waiting to be used in a lightsaber.

For hours, she cut and honed parts. She didn't want to sleep or dream. So she worked.

"Manaan is an hour out."

Ash sighed as she slumped, looking at all the lightsaber parts floating in front of her. They flew together as her stomach growled. She ran a hand through her hair and felt disgusted.

She collected her newly-built weapons and headed for the dorm she shared with… well, with just Mission, now that Bastila was gone. Dropping them on the bed, she gathered fresh clothes—Jedi robes—hair ties, a brush, and her haircare products.

She encountered no one on her trip to the bathroom and spent a long time soaking in hot water, grudgingly getting out and donning the robes—cream and dark gray, colors she felt fitted her well. They felt comfortable, but hung off her frame. She knew why. She hadn't eaten since—well, since leaving Tatooine, really.

Luckily, Jedi robes were baggy anyways, so just how loose they were wasn't too noticeable.

She brushed her hair, looking at the black locks that hung around her face. It was so different from the look she'd worn as Revan—a long braid, a thick jet rope. She could at least have braids, feel some connection to the self cruelly torn from her, even if it wasn't the self she wanted.

Ash stared at her reflection. Tears glimmered in her eyes. She wiped them away, angry at herself.

"I owe something to Bastila. I am going to get her back to Coruscant," she told her reflection, arms braced on the sink, "if I have to drag her kicking and screaming. And then I am going to go to the Outer Rim with Mission. And we will have fun, and we will explore every damn planet she wants to explore. And I am going to grow my hair out again, see if I like it."

She took a deep breath and started weaving slim braids into her hair. She added beads to each braid, dull gray and dull black. Then she used pins to make her hair look shorter than it was, while leaving shaggy locks in place to obscure her eyes.

"I will not break." She told her reflection resolutely. "I will not shatter. I am still Ash."

Then she opened the refreshed door and walked out, going to the dorm to collect her weapons for a brief practice bout. She tucked the lightwhip—a very light, slim cylinder—between her tunic and undertunic, held in place by her belt. She hung the guard shotos from her belt clips and made her way to the cargo bay.

"HK, stunbolts. Three rounds per second." She snapped, activating the guard shotos. They fit in her hands well and she knew that she knew how to use them. The two beams were dark, a silvery dark jade and indigo. It wasn't the indigo her krayt dragon pearl would give the blade, but she was patient.

"Statement: Yes, master."

HK started firing. Ash used the shotos to flick the blaster bolts—stun bolts—at the ceiling, then at various other targets. She did so until HK's powerpack ran out.

"You're not doing half-bad for someone who's spent the past week unconscious, tortured, drunk, or otherwise."

Ash grunted and shut off the shotos, hanging them from her belt again. The lightwhip sprang to her hand and she activated it, the violet strand coiling across the floor. Ash snapped it, frowning as she guided the whip with her mind.

"An interesting weapon." Canderous said. "Looks flimsy."

Ash shrugged. "My schematics all say that a lightsaber is a much better weapon, since it's more structurally sound and powerful. But there's a certain… fear factor that would come in when you use a lightwhip. And it's a rare weapon, so few would know how to fight it." She tilted the hilt, watching the violet beam shudder and coil again. "Of course, it's also dangerous to use, because you can't block and you could very easily hurt yourself with it."

"Any weapon is dangerous." Canderous rumbled.

"Yeah. This one is just a little more so."

He grunted. "So, are you going to teach the kid?"

"I don't know. I'm probably to worst person possible, seeing as I was Lady Revan."

"You're still Lady Revan, but you're not Lord Revan of the Sith." He said evenly. "The rumors among my people were that Revan was your last name and only a chosen few knew your first."

"Well, that sounds like something I would do. That way, nobody gets confused about who they're talking to and I'd have a second name I'd be used to responding to. While we're on Manaan, don't get arrested. The Selkath are pretty strict about their laws. I'd prefer not to pay bail. I promised Mission a shopping trip, after all."

"I'll try my hardest, Lady Revan."

"Ash, please."

She headed for the galley, getting juice and dropping vitamins in it. Ash downed the liquid quickly, rolling her shoulders. Then she slumped at the lone table in the galley, her eyelids flickering.

"You're awake!" Mission squealed.

Ash smiled, a bit weakly. "Yeah."

"Not so thrilled?"

"When I'm drunk or unconscious, I don't have to deal with… it." She waved her hand in the air. "I know that's a really bad way of avoidance… but that's how I deal, as far as I can remember. I guess old habits die hard."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you don't find the alcohol stash." Mission teased.

"We're on a planet. I guarantee I can find a cantina."

"Don't."

"Yes, ma'am." Ash replied, mock-serious. Her mask of playful jibes was worn and comfortable. It was something for her to hold onto, something solid and familiar.

"Don't start." Mission said with narrowed eyes.

"Up for shopping? I was thinking we'd go tomorrow."

"Shopping?"

"I promised we'd go a spree, didn't I?"

Mission smiled. "Yeah. It'll be fun. Maybe we can get massages or something, too!"

"That'd be nice…" Ash muttered.

"So, are you going to train Dusty?"

"I dunno, Mish. I don't remember most of my mistakes…"

She shrugged. "Dustil asked, and he knows what he's asking."

"If he is sure, having seen my state the past week, sure, I'll train him." Ash sighed. "I don't know why he'd still want to learn from me, but it's his decision, I guess. And… I honestly wouldn't mind having a student. Leave a legacy beyond what I've already left."

"Dustil does want to be your Padawan."

"Ten minutes to landing." Carth's voice echoed through the intercom.

"Why?"

"He has reasons, I guess. You expect me to know?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would, little miss nosy."

"I don't. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Manaan's big on kolto trading, so there are Sith and Republic Embassies. My plan was to head to the Republic Embassy with… with Jolee, probably Dustil, and Carth." Her voice didn't change. "I want to get established as high-ranking visitors so I jump through as few hoops as possible."

Mission snorted. "Not to destroy your hopes, but when has anything ever been easy?"

"A girl can hope… and I can promote myself to Jedi Master Ash and Jolee to Jedi Master Bindo and Dustil to Padawan Dustil, traveling with his master and the illustrious Captain Carth Onasi on a search for important artifacts that will aid the Republic war effort."

"Devious. I like it."

"Thought you would." Ash grinned a bit at her daughter. "And can I have one of those special spikes you make? I want to download whatever I can from the Republic database."

"A mother after my own heart." Mission said dryly, palming the spike to Ash, who slipped it in a belt pouch. "I'll scope out some shops."

"HK is going with you." Ash said.

"Ash!"

"Hon, I don't want you to get hurt. And if you decide to buy something," Ash added slyly, "that droid will make a wonderful pack animal."

Mission brightened at that. "That'd be great. Your crazy assassin droid is my personal bag carrier."

Ash chuckled. "HK!" She yelled.

The droid clanked in. "Query: You called, master?"

"Yes, I did. Mission is going to visit around Manaan. Unless Zaalbar or Canderous would prefer to escort her around, it's your job. You _do not_ threaten anyone unless Mission tells you to, understand?"

"Query: must I obey the blue meatbag, master?"

"The 'blue meatbag' is my daughter, HK, and none of your sass."

"Resigned statement: Yes, master. Query: I presume there is no killing or maiming without your express permission?"

"Exactly."

The droid made a noise that could only be described and an angry huff and stalked away. "Did your droid just throw a tantrum?" Mission asked.

"I think so."

It was silent for a moment. Then both females started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dustil looked at them.

Ash wiped water from her eyes. "HK threw a tantrum."

"Oh-kay…" he sounded a bit puzzled. "So," he sat at the table, "are you going to teach me or not?"

"If you're absolutely sure you want this ex-Sith lord and part-time drunk as your teacher," she said seriously, her eyes narrowed slightly, "then yes, I'll teach you. We have some spare Jedi robes in one of the bins. Find a pair that fits and get them on. I want us to be blatant Jedi when we visit the Republic Embassy. You'll build a lightsaber later… you can use one of my old ones for now. They'll be in the bin with the robes. Or you can use two, if you prefer. Actually," she tapped her chin, "take both, but keep one out of sight."

He nodded. "Yes, master."

"You're still calling me Ash, understand?"

"Yes, Ash." He said with a hint of exasperation.

"Be ready to go in about an hour and a half, please."

"Of course." He walked away.

"Why isn't he bothered by the fact that I'm an ex-Sith lord and part-time drunk?" Ash muttered.

"Well, there's the _ex_ part of Sith, and he was a Sith. He also realizes that Malak was the one who blew up Telos, and he probably isn't bothered by this week's drinking spree. Who wouldn't go on a bender after everything that happened?"

"Huh. Well, I guess that all makes sense."

"You slow today?"

"I guess."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to sleep."

"Not tired."

"Eat or sleep… please, just pick one." Mission pleaded. "You're too skinny and I know you haven't really slept the entire trip."

Ash's shoulders slumped. "A nap wouldn't hurt, I guess. Get me in an hour and fifteen." She walked to the dorm and curled up on her bunk. Sleep came quickly, and with it… dreams….

_"Jaq!" My voice was sharp and short._

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_I shoved a datapad viciously across the table. "Your next target." I half-snarled. "I want to deal with him personally."_

_"Of course, my lord." He bowed out._

_I sighed, slumping in my chair. I tilted my mask up so my mouth and chin were visible and took a deep drink from an amber bottle. "You're trying to save the galaxy, Revan." I said wearily, the mask sliding back in place. I hated the mask. "Remember that, and remember that you're the only one who can."_

_I felt fragile, like the spun glass that had once been made on Deralia. "For the good of the galaxy." I echoed hollowly. The world blurred like water._

_I blinked, and realized I was cold. The metal of an environmental suit surrounded me, and I felt a bit panicky. I could see out of the visor, and the black water of the Hrakert Rift was not at all comforting. My heart was pounding a little too fast, fear a little too present._

I hate water_, I thought darkly, as I advanced clumsily on the map, glowing in front of me. The star map was an all-too-welcome sight, an ending to my most unpleasant stay on Manaan. Those damn Selkath were so picky and uppity about their damn laws…_


	38. Hoops

**Disclaimer: Ash is my creation, sure, but Revan and KOTOR are not.**

**I'm ba-ack! Though it really hasn't been that terribly long since my last update. So, here we have Ash. I'm afraid there's not a lot of action in this chapter, really just preparation for it. Whining is not permitted, but reviews are!**

* * *

Ash woke with a jolt, her hands trembling. She noted that barely a half-hour had passed. Shivering, she forced herself to meditate, pushing away the fragments of memories that assaulted her. Gently, she prodded corner of her mind that held the bond linking her to Bastila. She shuddered as pain and memory fragments attacked.

"Force," she hissed angrily and tiredly, "our bond is what's keeping my memories suppressed. And…" she didn't want to say the truth aloud. To say it aloud would be to confirm it.

"Ash, are you alright?"

She heard Mission's pounding feet. "Yeah, Mish, I'm okay." She dropped out of her meditative pose, standing on her feet. She quickly neatened her hair and headed for the cockpit, where she could sense Carth.

He ignored her coldly. She reached out, reading the emotions that were being broadcasted to all. Pain, anger, and confusion were the strongest.

"So, I was hoping you would come with me and Jolee and Dustil to the Republic Embassy. As Captain Onasi." She said. Her words chopped up the silence. "I'd prefer to get through this trip with as few hoops as possible."

"I was planning on doing some checks on the engines and hull."

"Alright, then, never mind." She felt a little bit of irritation rising as she walked away.

"Lass, Dustil and I are ready to go."

She smiled at Jolee. "Yeah, okay… let's go then."

The trio departed, Ash at the head. After paying the docking fee, the Republic Embassy was a short walk.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ambassador Wann." Ash said, wearing a perfect diplomat's smile.

"The same to you, Master Jedi." He nodded cordially, using the honorific title as a way of asking for her name.

"I am Jedi Master Ash," she said, "And with me are Jedi Master Jolee Bindo and my Padawan, Dustil Onasi." The named men nodded in turn. "We're here on urgent business for the Jedi Council."

"I will, of course," the man seemed nervous and shifty, "do my best to aid you, Master Ash."

"That would be nice." She felt weary of the diplomatic smile already. "I'm looking for an ancient artifact that should be somewhere along the Hrakert Rift—you wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" She handed him a datapad with a simple sketch. "It would look something like this."

He knew something, she could tell. "I may perhaps have seen something." He finally said, still staring at the sketch. "If you'd give me some time to look through the records, perhaps do a favor while I checked…"

Ash's eyes flashed and she slammed her palms on the table separating her from the ambassador. "I am not here to play games, Ambassador." She hissed. "I am here to find the artifact. I have had a very stressful week. I am not your errand runner—"

"Master," Dustil broke in, "shouldn't we see what his," he glanced at the ambassador with distaste, "_favor is?"_

Ash drew a breath in through her nose. "Yes." She said. "Continue, Ambassador Wann. My apologies." She knew she didn't sound sincere, but she didn't care either.

"We sent a probe to the ocean floor for information. Some of the information it gathered may be… sensitive. It was damaged and surfaced yesterday. The Sith had enough influence with Selkath authorities to delay us long enough for them to retrieve the probe."

"And so you want me to do your dirty work and get the information back." Ash spat, bitterness creeping into her voice. "What do I get from this?"

"Complete cooperation and the use of a submersible."

She looked at Jolee, then Dustil. Their faces gave away nothing, but she could sense the distaste rolling off them. And the resignation. Her eyes were hard as she looked at the ambassador. "How do you propose we get into the Sith Embassy?"

He smiled with an edge of triumph. "We have some passcards you could crack. Or there is a prisoner you could interrogate."

"Passcards."Ash snapped. She wasn't going to interrogate anyone. She was worried about what could happen if she did, the bond that kept her memories down stretched so thin.

"There is a third option. We acquired a key to the Sith's private docking bay. From there you can take a waterspeeder over to the Embassy's back door."

"I'll try my luck at the passcards, thanks." She pulled a comm out of her belt. "Mish, would you get over to the Embassy? Got something fun fer ya ta do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Mish?" The ambassador raised a brow.

Ash's eyes were cold. "Be grateful I'm doing this and don't ask any questions." She wasn't a good little Jedi and apparently hadn't been before.

Mission came in moments later, an unhappy red droid on her tail. "Hoops?"

She tried to smile for her daughter, but it was wavery. "Of course."

"So, what amusement do you have for me?"

"How do you feel about hacking some passcards?"

The teen grinned. "That sounds wonderful. Where are they?"

Wann led them to a room lined with computers. A small plasteel bin was on the floor, filled with the passcards. "Have at it." He said, departing calmly and quietly.

"So, Mish, crack us some passcards. We'll use them tomorrow, I think. Do you mind putting off our shopping a day?"

Mission smirked. "Yeah, I don't mind. This takes priority over that."

"I knew you were a smart kid."

"Want me to grab all of it?"

"Grab whatever you want." Her grin was gleeful—Ash'd just given her permission to copy all the data she wanted from the computers.

Then they settled down to wait while Mission did her thing. It didn't take long, Mission being a quick learner who'd picked up many more tricks on their tour of the galaxy. Soon enough, she had the Republic database copied to her massive datastick and six cracked passcards.

"All done."

Ash smiled. "Course you are, kiddo. Shall we depart? We've got plans to make."

"Yeah, we do."

The foursome and droid departed.

* * *

"Alright, I was thinking we would go in as mercs. Canderous, I want you with me."

He grinned, just a little bit. "Of course, Lady Revan."

Then Ash looked over the rest of the crew, all situated in the common room. Except Carth, who was doing something in the engine room. She really didn't mind, because it was very awkward being around him when she was the one who was ultimately responsible for his home planet being blown to bits, his wife dying, and Dustil being a Sith. And he wouldn't have made a convincing merc, not on Manaan. Dustil, however… he could probably pull it off. Mission was too distinctive and HK would happily blab to anybody about how many Sith he killed.

Ash knew there would be blood.

Zaalbar could probably pull it off… Jolee could not. And T3 was of more use as a hacker than as a fighting droid.

"_I will come." Zaalbar roared._

Ash nodded and rolled her shoulders. "Alright. Let's head for the cantina and see if we can get a datapad from a Sith recruiter to go with our passcards. That, and a little Force persuasion, should get us past the front desk pretty easily. I think we'll have to wing it from there."

"If we don't get a datapad?"

"Shouldn't matter that much. It's just insurance." She ran a hand through her hair. "How 'bout we head for the cantina in two hours?" The Mandalorian and the Wookiee nodded. She left the room, heading for the dorms. It was time to get made up as a merc.

* * *

Ash sighed, studying herself in the mirror. She could see how thin she'd gotten after a week-long bender with no food and heavy use of the Force to block the Force as best she could. In black leather, her eyes looked more deeply shadowed.

She realized that she really, really, _really _hated that mirror. It showed too many ugly truths. She'd gotten skinny, ribs clear though the tight black leather she wore. The reflective glass showed dark hollows under her eyes. Her eyes had a flat, lifeless tone to them. New lines, few and faint, were etched into her skin. Ash sighed at her young-old reflection and began to pull on the Echani fiber armor that had been long put in one of the storage bins. It still fit her well, though a bit loose on her thin frame. It was flexible and non-restricting, disguising her thinness.

Ash wrapped a belt around her hips, putting her guard shotos in gun holsters, sliding the lightwhip down her boot. After a second of hesitation, she also slipped her vibroknives, long disused, in her boots and on each of her inner forearms. Their weight was familiar and she wondered if Reva—she had used them.

She went in search of HK, who was in the cargo hold, pulling her hair back from her face so that the sharp planes of it were clearly visible. "HK, did I ever use knives before?" She asked.

"Statement: Why, master, I believe you were teaching yourself to throw them before you sent me away on my mission."

"What about lightsabers? How good was I with my guard shotos, with a lightwhip?"

"Statement: Master, you were building your lightwhip when I left, but you were proficient with your guard shotos."

"How long before… the events," she couldn't say 'before Malak shot me and left me for dead' because it was painful and she didn't even want to think about the rest, "did I send you off?"

"Contemplative statement: Six months at most, master."

"Force," she muttered, "I hope six months was long enough."

* * *

The cantina was remarkably clean for a cantina, but Ash felt like it was because of the Selkath laws rather than a conscientious proprietor. She ordered a meal and _tihaar._

"_Should you be drinking?"_

"I'm fine, Z." Ash said nonchalantly, taking a gulp of the _tihaar. The alcohol sat warm in her belly as she slowly ate the meal in front of her, playing with the food between bites._

Ash noticed Canderous talking to a Sith-looking man in the back of the cantina. Her eyes then tracked a Selkath, who was glancing at them, apparently trying to decide if she was worth approaching. He apparently decided and came to the table.

"_Am I correct in that you are no friend of the Sith?"_

The burbling Selkath language was smooth and sleek, like water. "_The Sith are far from my allies. Or employers."_

"_And the Republic?"_

"_I have issues with them, to, but not as many issues as I have with the Sith."_

"_I am Shaelas."_

"_Ash." _She said.

"_My daughter, Shasa, went missing some weeks ago. I suspect it is the doing of the Sith."_

"_I'd be more than happy to look into that for you." She smiled—a real purpose. "__And don't bother paying me. I'm wealthy enough."_

The Selkath looked skeptical, which Ash took to mean he'd try to get her to take money at some point, but nodded. "_I am here every evening at about this time."_

"_I'll have information soon." She called as the Selkath walked away._

"So, what job did you take from the fish?" Canderous asked, taking a seat.

"I'll fill you in later." She gulped the last of the _tihaar. "So, didja get the datapad?"_

He grunted. "The recruiter wasn't too keen on handing it over."

"Well, the passcards will have to be enough. We should probably head back for some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"It will." Canderous grunted. Zaalbar chuffed, Wookiee laughter.


	39. Sith and shopping

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned KOTOR.**

**Ash is back! I've greatly shortened the Sith Embassy... honestly, I'm not going for a perfect reproduction. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, though! Leave many reveiws!**

* * *

The Sith Embassy was clean, at least from the outside. Ash wore her fiber armor, had her shotos in blaster holsters, knives in each boot and sleeve, and her lightwhip down one boot. There was also a vibroblade hanging from her belt for appearance's sake, but she didn't plan on using the piece of steel.

Canderous was standing in all his Mandalorian glory—wearing all but the helmet of Mandalorian armor taken from one of the _dar'manda_ they'd encountered. It was repainted and fixed up and looked quite impressive.

Zaalbar was just there, bowcaster and vibroblade strapped across his back. Two-plus meters of Wookiee was just as terrifying as two-plus meters of Mandalorian. Ash felt rather out of place with the tall pair, though her hair had been pulled back to reveal the hard lines of her face. She looked the part of mercenary, all right, gray eyes fierce under her black brows.

She waved her passcard at the door guard, who opened the elevator. The woman at the desk looked at her closely. "Do you have a passcard?" Her voice was a bit creaky.

"Yeah, we all do." Ash said, putting a touch of condescension in her voice. She knew she wanted to come off as a cocky merc. "I was specially contracted for some hacking, and my buddies are jus' some extra muscle for ya."

"Your passcards are out of date." She said, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Ash shrugged. "How's that my problem? Your recruiter is the one who gave them to me." She reinforced her words with the Force, gently prodding.

The woman scowled. "I somehow doubt that." She spat.

Ash sighed, "Look, lady, I was contracted for some hacking. Gonna let me do my job or not?"

"Not." She snapped, pressing a button on the desk. A Sith and two droids walked out. Ash scowled, a lightsaber leaping to her hand as she Force-jumped over the desk. One shoto neatly stabbed the woman in the chest, ending her life quickly and painlessly. The wound looked much like a blaster wound and Ash heard three shots and the clatter of two collapsing droids.

She shut off her lightsaber and stuck it back in the holster. "Damn, I was kinda hoping to get past here without blood."

Canderous snickered.

Ash scowled at him and went to the desk, sticking a spike in the computer. "Mish, set up?"

A fuzzy holo of Mission appeared on the desk. "Yeah, here. Got the whole system remotely. Cameras are out and security systems are fried. I've got the barracks locked down. There's a complex in the back… no information on it, either. And the room with the probe is just down the hall. The door will be open. And I'll work on that complex in the back… sensing it out would probably be good. I can't take out all the droids, though. And you'll probably want to destroy any memory circuits those droids have."

"Thanks, Mish."

"I do love a challenge, mom. This was fun!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure we can do this more often, then." She said dryly. "Security tapes wiped?"

"Duh."

"I'm disconnecting, then."

"May the Force be with you."

Ash smirked and removed the spike, then knelt over the droids. Her slim fingers easily found purchase and she fried them completely with a bit of lightning. _There_, she thought, _nobody_ _will be able to get any information from that_.

"I thought lightning was a Sith thing." Canderous grunted, an eyebrow raised.

"It's the Force. It's a way of channeling it. The usage makes it Sith or not. Or that's what I'm going to tell myself." She gave a crooked grin. "And anyways, I'm not a Jedi the way others are." She ripped out a couple of wires, leaving them lying on the floor. "And I've seen Jolee use a bit of lightning, too." Ash shrugged. "He hardly seems corrupted, so I figure I'm fine." She stood, walking to the open door. "Shall we go?"

"Look, I'm honestly not lying! Go look in the bloody medical bay!" Ash snapped at the young Selkath.

Shasa, the leader of the youths, still had her blaster pointed at her chest. The girl's eyes were hard with suspicion. "_Why should I believe you? I'd like proof, solid proof, rather than your say-so._"

Ash threw up her arms. "Aright, aright. I'll get you your damn proof."

She knew that the Sith master would have proof. Maybe it would even give her leverage when she and the others were undoubtedly locked up after their little escapade. That would be nice.

"This way, boys." She sighed aloud. "We've got a Sith to kill." She padded away from Shasa, Canderous and Zaalbar hard on her tail. She sliced through the doors with her sabers, blocking a flurry of blaster shots with flashing indigo and silver-jade arcs. Zaalbar and Canderous each let loose a volley that ripped through the droids. Ash gave them a quick burst of lightning to completely fry any memory circuits and then quickly sliced the door lock. They slid open to reveal two Selkath and a yellow-eyed Sith master.

The master stood. Ash snorted, sabers glimmering. "Aren't you going to bow to your lady?" She asked airily.

The Sith snorted, igniting a scarlet blade and sending forks of blue-purple Force lightning at Ash. Ash easily blocked it, crossing her sabers. She heard a volley and two bodies slump loudly to the floor as she shifted her grip on her sabers. she sent one flying with the Force and braced against the onslaught of lightning.

The lightning was abruptly cut off and the saber quickly returned to her hand. She carefully checked over the room, coming up with a datapad and a few thousand credits. She slid the credits into the compartment she'd painstakingly carved in each boot, clutching the datapad in her hand. She didn't spare the bodies a second glance as she walked out, back to Shasa, and pushed the datapad into her hands.

Twenty minutes later, the young Selkath headed out of the base. Ash stuffed the datapad under her armor, over her stomach, where it would be hidden and protected… at least until the trial.

The was no way she wasn't going to be arrested. The Selkath would have heard the explosions.

A mere hour later, sitting cross-legged in a rather small cell, Ash reflected on how right she'd been. The Selkath had arrested them the minute they'd stepped out of the Embassy.

"_It's time for your trial. I am your arbitrar_."

Ash looked at the Selkath, gingerly feeling him out with the Force. "I'll represent myself, thank you."

He looked as shocked as a fish-face could. "_Are you sure_?"

"I'm sure."

"_Very well_." He said, almost shrugging.

Ah, lawyers.

Incriminating information that made the authorities look the other way was ten times better than any number of lawyers. The Sith master's datapad had let her get off scot-free.

Even so, Ash was jittery on the walk back to the Hawk. She wasn't going to feel safe until she was on the Hawk, information given from the drone and the Embassy safely copied and decrypted. Then she would go to the Embassy.

"So, it went well?" Mission was nearly bouncing.

"Fine, Mish. Had a little run-in with the law, but not a problem."

Canderous smirked. "We had leverage."

"Leverage?" Dustil asked from where he sat, meditating.

"Sith were turning young Selkath into Sith agents to take over the government and force the planet out of its neutrality."

"Not surprised." He muttered. "So, Ash, got any tasks?"

"Kiddo, you've got a lot of the basic techniques." Ash replied. "You just gotta properly apply them. But let's work on telekinesis. Always useful." She pulled the data module from her boot heel, tossing it to Mission. "Have fun, Mish. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

She grinned. "I'll leave you Jedis to it." Then she tilted her head and frowned. "What's the plural of Jedi, anyways? We've got three onboard… hmm…"

"She is so weird."

"I heard that, dust-brain!"

"Telekinesis, Dustil." Ash smirked, a crate floating over to her. "Take control of the crate—you gotta wrest it from my mind."

He sighed. "This is going to be one of those hard training sessions, isn't it?"

"Well, think of it this way—if you can take it from me, you can take it from anybody because I am the toughest damn Jedi you'll probably ever meet."

He rolled his eyes, but obediently began. "Modest, too."

"You're learnin'."

"EEEEEEEEE!"

Ash hadn't known Mission could squeal like that. Then again, she was willing to bet Mission had never been in a shop this nice. With money to actually buy things, that is.

"Mish, calm down. Let's just pick out some stuff for you to try on."

"And you!" The girl put a hand on her hip, gesturing at a rack. "You need at least one nice dress—and not that slutty thing from Taris. And Bastila needs one, too. She needs clothes and you need clothes… and I need clothes!"

"How will we pick out stuff for Bastila?"

Mission smirked. "Well, she's got your figure—just a little bigger, with different coloring. We'll pick out something nice for her… you'll just have to try more stuff on!"

Ash had a sudden sinking feeling about how long her day was going to be. "Mish… don't go too crazy, please?"

The Twi'lek teen giggled and handed over a dress. "Try this one on, okay?"

Ash accepted the garment, the violet cloth shimmering in the gentle lighting of the store, with a tiny sigh. "Yes, _mother_."

Cue giggles.


	40. Meddler

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned KOTOR.**

**Honestly, we all know Ash is still depressed.**

**Honestly, it's also entirely possible Mission will meddle.**

**Honestly, it might work.**

* * *

The Hawk was abnormally silent. She could only hear sounds in the engine room, but she knew who was in there. He didn't feel pain or anger or even much confusion, but that didn't mean she was ready to face him.

Even if he did feel… almost something like happy. Or at least at peace.

_Nope_, Ash thought as she headed for the galley, _she wasn't going anywhere close to the engine room_.

The galley was empty. Usually Zaalbar or Dustil was hanging around in the galley—sometimes both of them. And Mission had taken to sticking around Dustil—Ash didn't know why and she really wasn't worried about knowing—so the glaring absence of the lively youngsters at the breakfast hour was incredibly odd.

"HK? Canderous?" She couldn't sense Jolee or Canderous—anyone besides Carth, for that matter, but she didn't know about the droid. She checked it out and found no droid—damn. Ash sighed and got breakfast, shutting herself off from the Force as best she could.

She could sense Bastila's pain and fear and knew the bond was stretched thin. The bond was close to being stretched too thin, brittle and ready to break. She still had her suspicion that the bond played a major part in keeping her memories suppressed, but now she thought that there were more factors than that.

She didn't hear Carth come in until he sat down, a single seat between him and her. Her throat tightened, but she made no sound, didn't even acknowledge his presence. He seemed content with silence and Ash was perfectly alright with that.

"So, where'd everybody go?" He broke the silence.

Ash scowled. "I don't know. They're all just gone." _Probably Mission's doing_, she reflected sourly. "Anyways, I've got to get to the Embassy today. You up for a bit of piloting?"

"Sure. I'll get my jacket and some vibros."

She nodded, keeping her face angled slightly away. Carth was muscular and his grease-spotted shirt didn't exactly fit loosely. A few moments later, he returned, his bright orange contrasting sharply with her drab Jedi robes, picked once again for their looseness. She hadn't eaten a whole lot since coming out of the depression phase of grief. She'd scarcely slept. She was skinny, too skinny, an unpleasant result of her actions.

They went in silence to the Embassy.

* * *

"Are they gone yet?"

Dustil nodded to Mission.

She huffed. "Finally!"

"Are you sure we—"

The Twi'lek giggled. "Of course! There is nothing wrong with meddling!"

Dustil sighed. "I guess what's done is done."

* * *

Ash felt squashed in the tiny submersible, just barely big enough for her and Carth.

Scratch that—it was barely big enough for Carth. She moved forward a bit, into a sort of crouching stand, and plopped down on his lap. The sense of overwhelming claustrophobia eased—if just a little bit.

"More room." She snapped to break the surprise and growing tension.

* * *

She was more than relieved to escape the stifling atmosphere of the sub. She was less relieved at the number of crazy people, the insane, man-eating Selkath, and the gone-mad droids populating the underwater complex.

She hissed with pain as a Selkath—they were mobbing her and Carth and one happened to have a blade—got a lucky cut on her arm, one nasty enough to need bandaging. Force healing wasn't her specialty. And her flimsy Jedi robes were no protection.

Her lightsabers hummed a little faster. When the last Selkath fell, she shut off her lightsabers, jammed them in her belt, and took off her cloak, bunching a portion of the fabric over the bleeding wound.

"You okay?"

She glowered at Carth. "Fine, fine." Or she would be, once she felt the blood clot up. She was healing the wound a little, just enough to hold her until she could get Jolee to do it.

Carth ignored her comment. "Blood is soaking that robe." He pried her hand away, dropping the bloodied cloak on the floor. "I'm trying to help." He snapped when she jerked away.

"You've been perfectly fine with ignoring me!" She retorted sharply.

"We'll get you bandaged up," he responded to her fierce glare with one of his own, "and then we'll talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk." She snapped petulantly.

"Do you have to be so damn difficult? Hold still so I can stitch this. It's worse than I thought."

She scowled, but allowed him to neatly stitch the long, deep cut and wind clean white bandages around her arm. She carefully felt him out with the Force while he worked.

He wasn't angry, more like annoyed, with her. There wasn't a hint of confusion swirling around him. She could sense affection and love and decision, shot through with passion and conviction.

He'd finally made up his mind about her.

"There." He neatly tied the bandage. "We can have Jolee look at it later."

"You did a good enough job." She said dryly. "And I should probably have a reminder of my carelessness."

"It's your arm, I guess." He muttered. "So…"

The silence got awkward very fast. He seemed to be waiting for Ash. She shifted her weight. "So, ah, about me being… well, you know…" Her fingertips tapped her thigh nervously.

"You're not Revan." He paused. "Well, technically, you are, but you're not whatever Revan was. You're not the Revan that fought in the wars or lead the Sith. Hell, you're not even a thing like the Jedi Revan. You're Ash," he ran a hand through his hair, "and, well, Revan is dead. I mean, she's part of you, but she's not you."

"I—"

"Don't start, Beautiful." He glared at her, the kind of glare from before the Leviathan, love peeking through in his brown eyes. "I was an idiot. You're Ash." He snorted. "Fiery, passionate, kick-ass, motherly, all of that. Ash adopted Mission and Ash is training my son and while Ash has a little bit of Revan, she isn't Revan."

"I'm still Revan, though."

"You sure as hell don't act like the Revan from the holos. You're Ash, through and through. You're the woman I care about. Part of the reason I was so angry was because my feelings didn't change. I only liked you more because you were so strong."

She studied him a moment, the corner of her lips turning up ever-so-slightly. Both of them were guarded, they had been hurt so much by life. But she knew what he'd just admitted. "Well, Brass, I'm kinda fond of you, too."

"Good to hear, Beautiful."

"Though I wouldn't call the bender I pulled 'strong'."

He laughed.

And their more-than-friendship was back, stronger.

* * *

She was freaking out. Sort of. Her heart pounded all-too-loudly in her chest as she stared at the massive shark, at least the size of the Krayt dragon, floating before her. Then it left, the smaller sharks scattering, and she crossed the bridge on the chasm to the Star Map.

The blue-green-gold thing, contained within three poisonous-looking black spikes, always unsettled her. It was worse in the dark water, pressure that was waiting for the tiniest chink in the environmental suit she wore to crush her.

She hated it, every second she had to spend in the claustrophobic darkness.

"…Ash…?" There was a crackle from the comm wired into the suit. "…you there?" The voice was fuzzy and static-surrounded, but Carth's.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm here."

"…finally got the right line…" static filled his pauses, "…there are a lot of suits in this place, you know that?"

"I do now, Brass." It was comforting to hear his voice as she copied down the coordinates, on nervous pins-and-needles, the Force swirling around her.

"So, what was that explosion?"

"Not me!"

"Cute." She recognized that completely nonplussed tone, noticing the lessened static. "And what was it really?"

"I had to blow up some kolto harvesting equipment to appease a massive shark."

"Huh." She could picture the look on his face. "Rancors, krayt dragons, terentateks, giant firaxa sharks… are you seeing a pattern here?"

She started clunking her way across the ocean floor, back to the complex. "Now that you mention it…" she mused, "I do see a pattern of encountering large and exceptionally dangerous animals. Except on Dantooine, of course. The terentateks are the worst."

"Absolutely."

"If I never see another terentatek in my life, it'll be too soon."

He snorted. "I agree."

"And I just realized we'll probably be arrested the minute we leave the Embassy."

"…we will?"

"I blew something up."

"They won't be able to prove it was you."

She smirked, not that he could see. "Yeah, but I was the one who raided the Sith Embassy. I'll automatically be blamed."

"You don't know that. And wipe that smirk off your face."

She snorted. "Yes, Brass. But we will be arrested."

"Already planning our defense?"

"Well, I could've quietly released a poison that would've done who-knows-what to the water. I think that I didn't will be a point in our favor. And what the Republic did down here is every bit as illegal as what the Sith did."

"So you've also exposed two massive deceptions."

"Yeah. Though…" she trailed off.

"Though what?" Carth prodded.

"Well, this place was full of Selkath. And not just any Selkath—researchers. Somebody in the government had to know and had to support this facility if there were so many Selkath researchers."

"True enough." There was a moment of silence. "So, how close are you to back?"

"Only a few meters."

"Good. I like talking face-to-face better."

"Why? Got something important to tell your favorite Jedi?" She teased.

"Nothing terribly important."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Of course I do." He half-sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

She stepped up to the airlock. The water around her drained away as the door at her back sealed. Then, when the airlock itself was dry, the door in front of her unsealed and she took the few clanking steps into the room where Carth was sitting, a pile of comm equipment on a bench.

He grinned at her and helped her pull off the clunky helmet and torso of the suit, which she easily climbed out of. She shuddered theatrically. "I am never doing that again."

"Don't lose your memory a third time."

"Not planning on it."

"Are you okay?" He remembered her reaction to being thrown in that pool of water on Korriban.

She shrugged. "I'll live."

"You're pale."

"I don't like water."

"You also have big bags under your eyes."

She huffed. "Take the scenic route up and I'll sleep, okay?"

"Done deal. Let's head to the sub."

It was a short walk, unhindered by attacks. The Twi'lek mercenary in the hanger was curled up in a ball in the corner, rocking and whimpering. He completely ignored them as they climbed in the sub, more or less convinced that moving was suicidal. The cockpit slid closed and they glided from the hanger.

"So, you wanna take the long way up so you can take that nap?"

"If we can."

"We can."

She relaxed her head on his shoulder, eyes closing.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

* * *

"Come peacefully."

Ash flashed a look at Carth. "See? I told you so!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure."

"We're coming." She told the Selkath with a scowl.

* * *

The Selkath had decided to let her off without retribution. Thank the Force. She hated Manaan and the stupid rules and lawsuits. She rather preferred the more lawless planets she'd gone to.

Carth slung an arm around her shoulders. "You look upset."

She huffed. "Just annoyed. Arrested twice in three days. That has to be a record."

"It probably is. But you don't need to get bent out of shape about it."

"Whatever." But she relaxed into him, just a bit. "So, are we clear to head out tomorrow?"

"We should probably stock up on rations and weapons."

"Canderous and HK can do the weapons shopping." She said dismissively. "And we picked up rations yesterday. I had Dustil levitate them in. Strengthening his control on some of the more mundane aspects of the Force."

"Did I tell you, Beautiful, that I'm glad you're teaching him and not some cold-fish Jedi?"

"You just did." She smirked.

"Smartass."

"I try." She purred sweetly as they walked up the ramp of the _Hawk_. It was still very empty, but Ash could sense Canderous in the cargo hold, probably doing something with the swoop bike.

She slipped from under his arm. "I'm gonna go clean up."

He nodded. "And then you're gonna sleep, right?" It was more of an order than a question.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Brass."

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**I want to know if this was too sappy, though I feel good about it.**


	41. Going

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned KOTOR.**

**It's time for hyperspace! I'm half-thinking about doing a Part II. Just to emphasize how far out the Star Forge really is. Or maybe combine a second half of hyperspace and my Malak interlude.**

**Eh, I'll decide later. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Canderous and HK returned from their weapons shopping the next day with an air of something that equated to happiness. Mission had decided that her and Ash needed to go shopping again and Ash had gone without much protest. She'd told Dustil to have some fun and she guessed he'd gone swoop racing. She'd taught him how on Tatooine—he'd won money in his racing.

"So," Mission chattered, "you look like you slept!"

"I did."

"So… did anything good happen under the sea?"

"Mish, you're a meddling little brat, you know that?"

The teen grinned. "I don't hear you complaining, mom. And Carth looks happier too."

"We made up." Ash sighed happily. "And, Mish, I thought I told you not to call me mom. I feel old now."

"You are old." Mission retorted, snickering.

"Don't think that I can't kick your ass."

"Oh, puh-leeze." The teen flapped her hand in the air. "I know you can kick my ass. But I also know you won't, mom. And I like calling you mom."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose it's not that bad, kiddo."

"Now try this on." Mission tossed something to her.

"Except when we're shopping." She muttered. "My darling daughter turns into a tyrant."

"Just try it on, mom."

* * *

"Did you buy out every store on Manaan?" Carth gave her a look.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Mission—" she glared half-heartedly at her adopted daughter—"is a regular tyrant when it comes to shopping."

"Well, Beautiful, it doesn't help that you can't say no."

"Oh, shut up, Brass."

Mission grinned. "And we have to have some nice things for the victory party."

"Victory party?"

"Well, we're gonna kick Malak's ass!" Her grin grew wider. "And you need something pretty for the victory party. And you were my model for Bastila, because she needs something pretty, too."

"Wasn't one dress for each of us enough?"

Mission wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No. You have too much black and those horrid robes. You need pretty things like real people wear."

"Don't start with that lecture, kid. And what's wrong with black?"

"Everything." The girl rolled her eyes expressively. "It makes you look so pale."

"It's functional."

"And the Jedi robes are hideous and baggy."

"I can't argue with that." Ash conceded. "But if I put some armor plating under them, they'll be perfectly functional. And here they're actually useful. Jedi is a word with some leverage."

"They're baggy and hideous," the teen maintained, "and I have a whole-hearted belief in colors. You look good in purple and blues and violets."

"I didn't adopt you so you could become my fashion consultant."

Ash huffed and turned to Carth. "We ready to go, Brass?"

"Anytime."

"Well, let's get prepped before I get roped into more shopping. I don't know if I can take anymore."

"Your problem is that you can't say no." Carth smirked, but headed for the cockpit all the same.

She glared at his back. "Stupid stubborn nosy know-it-all brass."

"I heard that!"

"I meant you to!" She yelled back, boarding the ramp with Mission and bags. The two females—currently the only females on the Ebon Hawk—headed for their dorm, which felt rather large without Bastila taking the third bunk and filling the room with her Jedi presence. Ash sighed and curled up on her bed as the _Ebon Hawk_ came to life.

The jump to hyperspace always made her stomach turn a little bit.

But it was good to know that she was going to find Bastila.

* * *

_I knew this room. And I saw Bastila pinned to a slab—I knew the slab I had tortured Jedi on. I knew the persuasive words I had murmured to turn them to my side. _

_Malak was electrocuting her. I heard her screams. Then he stopped._

_"You are strong, child, but I will break you." His eyes were smiling._

_Bastila turned her head away, "I'll never fall to the dark side!" Her cornflower eyes were hard, but tired._

_His yellow eyes narrowed and he stepped away before casually electrocuting her again. I cringed at the act, knowing I had likely done the same and worse._

_Bastila faced him again. "You think torture will turn me, Malak?" She let out a cold little laugh. "You are a fool."_

_He leaned in close to her face. "Torture?" A rumbling chuckle of disdain. "You misunderstand, dear Bastila. This is but a taste of the dark side," his voice had turned dark and shivery, "to whet your appetite." He stroked her jaw before walking away. "When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly."_

_"Never!" She hissed._

_"Such resolve in your words." He paced. "But I see the truth in your heart. The dark side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it." His words had a seductive undertone of power, a sense of borrowed eloquence. "Become my apprentice, and all this power can be yours!" He blazed with lighting, raw power her directed at the ceiling before turning it on Bastila._

_She screamed in pain as I let out a howl of rage…_

* * *

Ash woke, mercifully silent, though slicked with sweat and paler than a ghost. Her breathing was heavy and uneven.

She headed for the refresher and puked up the food she'd eaten before rinsing her mouth and showering. While the water didn't wash away her dream, it certainly eased the remaining feelings of it, the fear and rage and darkness she'd sensed.

After a few moments of dithering, playing with strands of wet black hair, she decided to go to the cockpit. The colors of hyperspace were usually soothing and there was half a chance Dustil would be up rather than Carth—the pair had a rotation schedule for manning the controls. Dustil wouldn't ask many questions.

Of course, that half-hope was destroyed at the sight of a bright orange jacket. She plopped down into the co-pilot's seat, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees, staring out the window.

Bright blue was streaked with hints of oranges, yellows and red, lit with tiny streaks of purple. The stars, blurred into their long lines, made a tunnel of bright-dim color. Blackness peeked through here and there, never for more than the blink of an eye.

They sat in silence—friendly silence—for awhile.

"What did you dream about?" Carth finally asked.

Ash grunted.

"I hate to use this line, but talking will help. And you have unhealthy tendancies when you're really upset."

"Bastila." She sighed. "I dreamed about Bastila."

"Well… you've got that Force connection thing with her. It wouldn't surprise me so much if you dreamed about each other."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Present dream. As in happening-right-this-minute. She lost control of the wall on the bond… I was asleep… whammo, dream."

"Unpleasant?"

"Very."

"Malak was there?"

"In all his jawless, yellow-eyed glory, spouting pretty words he probably borrowed from Revan. Words with more than two syllables, y'know."

"Bastila was…?"

"In not so great shape. Hair was a mess—greasy with bits of stone dust and dirt, most likely. Her outfit looked a little on the raggedy side. Scorch marks. Real pale. Tired. Weak. Giving the Jedi replies."

"Not surprising."

"Shouldn't be," she sighed, "but it is. And I can feel the bond now, so much, despite the wall. It's thin, almost to the fraying point, but it thickens as we come closer. I think the bond is part of the reason I don't remember. Our bond is part of the reason my memories are so well repressed. It's just a theory, but…"

"But the Force is agreeing?" He finished dryly.

"Pretty much. I imagine some brain damage and a healthy dose of psychological trauma are the other two-thirds of my complete memory loss. And, of course, the Dantooine Jedi Council is seemingly responsible for my completely restructured memory."

"Restructured?"

"I somehow doubt I would have been an easy personality to remake." Ash said with a wry grin. "Though I can see some aspects returning to a more original mould… perhaps my mindset early in the Mandalorian wars. And why not work bits of scattered memories into my 'new' ones? Saves the Jedi some trouble."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you."

Her eyes slid to the console. "I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't meditating. Sure I was practicing, but that is hardly a lot of brainwork. My mind decided to occupy itself by trying to figure things out."

Carth leaned back in his chair, stretching long arms. "Anything else you 'figured out'?"

"Well, early on I think I was unconsciously using the Force to bind us together—sort of strengthen the group ties, maybe nip some arguments in the bud. And I was definitely using a lot of consciously forgotten talents and abilities. As far as my memories could tell, I wasn't much of a leader and within a few weeks I was leader of a group that shouldn't have gelled. And the Jedi training? I did _years_ of training in a few _months_. Something like muscle memory." She snorted. "It explains all the déjà vu, at least."

"I seem to remember you being annoyed by the déjà vu."

"Weird and disconcerting, to say the least. Annoying in the way of an itch you can't quite scratch."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"Go get food. You puked."

"How can you tell?"

He grinned. "I couldn't. But it was a reasonable guess. Go get food, go back to bed."

"Sleep is unlikely. Meditation even moreso."

"Then come back to the cockpit and you can stare at the stars."

"Yes, Brass," she rolled her eyes, getting up, "As you order."

"You're better already, Beautiful."

* * *

**Reveiw!**


	42. Interlude: Pedestal

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure most of you know I don't own _Star Wars_ in any way, shape, or form, but there is always that one idiot...**

**It's later. My muse was with me. **

**I wasn't sure whether to call this interlude 'tired' or 'pedestal', but I obviously decided. So... ah, enjoy this next segment (posted like ten minutes after the previous (Go me!)) and reveiw. Always reveiw.**

* * *

Malak felt the pressure of leadership. He wondered how she'd done it—and she'd done everything so well, so perfectly, with more darkness and secrets hidden behind her façade of Dark Lord. Many secrets hidden from everyone.

Turning Jedi to his side—the truly powerful Jedi, ones like Bastila—was difficult work. She'd done it with grace and ease, finding their weak point and bringing them to their knees before offering to help them back to their feet. He could barely fumble through, that truth that made him furious.

He'd seen her tiredness, once in a while, a deep soul tiredness that made him wonder who exactly—what exactly—Revan was fighting for. He'd watched her during the wars, watched her work herself to skin and bone, avoiding sleep because of dreams, avoiding food because it made her sick, drinking more than was healthy because it kept her awake, somehow. And when it didn't, she'd said with a pained grin, it made sleep too black for dreams.

Perfect—he'd always had Revan on that pedestal.

Hell, everyone had Revan on that pedestal.

Powerful. Beautiful, if she so chose. Mysterious, as she so chose. A magnificent leader. An even more magnificent actress. Untiring. Extraordinarily intelligent. The greatest general known to the Republic. The greatest Jedi known to the Order… at least until they left for the wars.

He wondered why she'd fought, who she'd fought for, what she fought for.

As he brooded in the Star Forge, he wondered how much of Darth Revan had been a façade.

That encounter, deep in unknown space, had changed her incredibly.

He glared at the shards of a deep amber bottle. She'd rarely been drunk, but she'd snapped one night, babbling something unintelligible about plans. He wasn't sure why he'd kept the shards of the bottle she'd thrown.

Maybe to remind him that everyone fell off their pedestal.

Or maybe to remind himself to not be daunted or fooled by pedestals. After all, Revan had always looked perfect, but she'd never shown anyone besides him and Kaye. And even then, she had showed her tiredness—her _weaknesses_—but rarely.

* * *

**Reveiw!**


	43. Crashed

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure most of you know I don't own _Star Wars_ in any way, shape, or form, but there is always that one idiot...**

**I think it's past time I gave my dear readers the newest installment of _Identity_.**

**Chapter 43: In which Ash has doubts.**

* * *

Ash was going stir-crazy in the _Ebon Hawk_, which seemed to grow smaller by the day. Only the cockpit offered any kind of relief, and only for a short time. Practicing like crazy only tired her. She didn't want to eat. Working on HK became redundant, because she'd given him every upgrade she possibly could. And it was the same with T3.

She wasn't going to parade around in her new clothes to satisfy Mission and any tinkering she did with the synthesizer made the stuff that came out of it odder colors and taste worse.

Ash did some training with Dustil, but he needed to sleep sometime between making sure the _Hawk_ didn't go off course and training.

* * *

"Ash, calm down."

She slumped in the co-pilot's chair. "I hate doing nothing!"

"We're not doing nothing."

"We're damn close to doing nothing."

"Dad!" Dustil yelled. "Your girlfriend is depressed again!"

Ash's cheeks flushed red. "I—you—I'm going to kill you!"

Carth staggered in, half-awake, before she could leap. "Don't kill my co-pilot," he mumbled.

"Yeah, listen to him!" Dustil said nervously.

She glared.

Carth groaned and grabbed her arm. "Caf. I need caf." He towed her out of the cockpit, heading for the galley.

It took ten minutes to make a big pot of dissolve-a-spoon black caf. He poured himself a cup, then one for Ash. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Ash traced her finger on the table. "We're stuck!"

"We aren't stuck."

"We aren't doing anything!"

He snorted. "At this very moment, we are doing more than the entire Republic."

"We're drinking caf."

He nodded sagely. "Uh-huh. The Republic is waiting for us. By default, we're doing more than them." His brown eyes met her gray ones. "Is anything else bothering you?"

Her eyes closed and her head dipped forward miserably. "Bastila. The bond… it's funny now, like it's only half-there. I really, really, really don't like what that could mean."

"You think Malak's turned her."

Ash sighed. "I think it's very likely." She shuddered. "I know things now that I'm aware. Not times or places, just _things_. If… if Malak learned anything from R—me, Bastila will be turned. She's not trained to resist torture and insidious words and... and... I feel so helpless just waiting for this stupid ship to get to the stupid Star Forge!"

"Being angry isn't going to help."

"I know."

"You don't act like it."

"I can't sleep." Ash finally said miserably. "Sleeping... I don't want to. I don't know what horrors are going to visit me."

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her chair closer to his, so she was pulled into his side. "You have to sleep. You won't be any help if we get to wherever we're going and you're dead on your feet. And," he grinned a little, "you get real cranky without your sleep."

She tilted her head to scowl, but it was only for a moment.

* * *

"We're here."

Ash studied the massive space station that hovered over the star of the system, drawing in sheer power. Smaller specks—Sith warships—swarmed around the Star Forge. The _Ebon Hawk_ was far enough away to escape notice, thankfully.

"The Star Forge... I've never seen anything like it." Carth said softly.

Ash shuddered. "It radiates the dark side." She murmured. "It... it feels almost alive."

Carth looked at her. "I'm transmitting these coordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ash played with the hilt of one of her shotos.

"Message is away." He announced a few moments later. "Now we can just wait for the Republic to show up. We should be safe here—we're outside their sensor range."

Ash pointed at some silvery streaks coming fast. "What's that?"

"Aw, hell." Carth muttered. "Get to the turrets. It's a small vanguard of Sith fighters. Take 'em out before they report us to the main fleet."

Ash was already gone.

* * *

She grinned as she shot down the last fighter, climbing out of the gun turrets when a shudder shook the ship and sent her plummeting to the floor. Only her instinctive use of the Force saved her from hitting her head on the floors.

Carth's voice sounded over the intercomm. "We've got problems! We've flown into some kind of disruptor field! Hang on!"

Ash managed to get back to the cockpit and strap herself into the empty co-pilot's seat. "What kind of problems?"

"My instruments are jammed." He said succintly, responding to her, "But I'm detecting one planet." He struggled with the instruments. "This is going to be a rough landing."

Ash sat, clenching the armrests as Carth piloted. Within ten minutes, she could see the surface of the planet. It was a beautiful tropical planet, with a crystal-blue sea scattered with broken ships and rich green islands ringed in gray rock and pale cream sand.

Carth steered for the largest island, managing a fairly gentle landing on the white sand between dark gray boulders.

* * *

"Whew!" Mission said, "Talk about your rough landings, Carth. You're flying like you've been on an all-night Tarisian ale binge."

He frowned. "The disruptor field fried our stabilizers."

Dustil sighed. "So we're lucky to have had such a happy landing?"

Jolee grimaced. "Happy?"

"Relatively." Canderous nodded in agreement.

"Basically," Carth growled, "if we can't make repairs, we're not going to be able to get off this planet."

"_Well_," Zaalbar roared, "_the crash may have taken care of our gizka problem_." Ash smiled a little. Trust the Wookiee to look on the bright side. "_The rough landing might have convinced them to abandon ship_."

"I agree." Ash chuckled. Nobody was thrilled to have the small creatures pooping all over the ship, even though Ash had cobbled together a small droid to take care of the droppings.

Dustil shrugged. "There are a lot of crashed ships. We can probably get the salvage we need from one of them."

"Kid's right." Canderous rumbled. "This planet is a techological graveyard. That disruptor field wiped out dozens. Problem is, where's it coming from?"

"Even if we get the stabilizers fixed, we'll have to find and disable the source of that disruptor field before we can take off. Otherwise we'll just end up crashing again."

"Yeah, well, I hate to be a wet blanket, but that field will take out the entire Republic fleet, too. And it's definately not affecting the Sith."

T3 started talking. Ash and Mission listened. As Mission was closer to the main computer bank of the common room, she started it up and sent her fingers flying. "Teethree's picking up a massive power fluctuations on the ship's sensors. They seem to be coming from some type of large stone structure... it looks like some kind of ancient temple."

Ash winced as an image flashed past her eyes. A computer in a dark room. The temple was the key. "Alright, we'll split into three teams. Carth, you'll head the team that's going to salvage parts, since you know which parts you need."

"Canderous and HK. There's gonna be some heavy lifting."

Canderous grunted in assent.

Ash nodded. "Mission, Zaalbar, Teethree, you okay with guarding the ship?"

"So the Jedi can check around the temple-thing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm okay with that." Mission said. Zaalbar nodded in silent agreement and T3 chirped.

"Let's break out the comms."

"Good idea."

"I thought so." Ash grinned. "And everybody bring some food. We don't know anything about this planet."

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	44. Rakata

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure most of you know I don't own _Star Wars_ in any way, shape, or form, but there is always that one idiot...**

**More of Ash! How can't you love it?**

* * *

Ash was only half-surprised to see a pair of fleeing Duros as she walked off the ship. She launched herself without a second thought at the obviously hostile beings that appeared on the beach.

They looked almost amphibious, with moist-looking brownish-orangeish skin. Their legs were a bit like frog legs, their heads a tall cone with an eye on either side, resting on a stalk. They carried primitive weapons, lances and staves of wood tipped with stone or metal.

They jabbered as Ash sprang, her silver-jade and indigo blades igniting.

She was surprised and not surprised by her ability to understand their language.

"_Kill her_!" The first screamed, in a sort of puckering Huttese-ish language.

She spun as she landed, neatly cleaving both of them. They didn't have a chance, not with Ash.

"The natives are hostile." She said over her shoulder. "At least some of them."

"What'd they say?" Jolee jogged up to her.

She grimaced a bit. "Well... uh, they said to kill me."

"Have you crash-landed here before?"

"Well, probably. It makes sense that if I crashed this time, I would've crashed last time."

Dustil scowled. "And you couldn't have warned us about a disruptor field?"

She rolled her eyes at her padawan. "Memories don't work like that. And I'm perfectly happy not remembering."

"Because that worked so well, lass."

"Well, it's not like I knew I wasn't remembering before." She went to a narrow passage through some boulders that rapidly became cliffs. "This way... I think."

"You think." Dustil snorted. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Don't jinx it." Ash reprimanded.

* * *

Ash swore as she slipped from the cleft. The temple was massive and she could see rancors in the grass surrounding it. She could also sense people... probably hostile people. She plucked her sabers from her belt, slightly annoyed by the fact that she was definitely going to be fighting rancors.

One lifted its head, snorting in air. Then it started bounding across the grass, straight for her.

"Rancors and their sense of smell." She grumbled. "Dustil, Jolee, incoming!"

She force-jumped up, flipping at the climax of her leap so she landed on the wide back of the young rancor. She noted Jolee and Dustil on the defense, keeping it occupied by weaving in and out of the legs and leaving light score marks. Ash drove her sabers into the back of its neck as her two companions darted away.

Of course, another rancor was charging for them and four Mandalorians in full armor blinked into veiw. Ash scowled and leaped from the back of the fallen rancor, flipping over the charging one. She knew that Dustil and Jolee could handle it.

She landed on all fours in the center of the Mandalorians, holding her guard shotos parallel to her forearms. With a fluid movement, she spun up and rammed her saber into a chink of the leader's red armor, whirling to cut the ends off the guns as she pulled her sabers from the fallen leader.

A feral smile graced her lips. "Bring it."

She allowed the Mandalorians to pull out their vibroblades before she engaged, her two sabers becoming little more than sweeping arcs of color. She knew how to fight Mandalorians in full armor and she knew how to win.

Ash heard a roar as the rancor was dispatched, a distraction that allowed her to take two of the Mandalorians by surprise and drive her sabers deep. The fourth felt dismayed but he fought until Ash cleanly sliced his head off.

"Well, Ash, couldn't you have left some for us?" Dustil asked, half-joking.

Ash rolled her eyes and ascended the ramp for the temple. She had a flash of doing it before, though with Malak trailing behind her. When she stretched out her hand to the door, she pulled back sharply.

"It's protected by some kind of field. We can't get in."

Now that she'd spoken, she could see the field a little. It was translucent, tinted with bright blue, invisible to the casual eye.

Ash was not the casual eye.

"And I'm fairly sure it'll hurt if I touch it without a way of getting past it, though I have no idea how to disable the thing."

Jolee huffed. "Dammit, lass, couldn't you have picked a different planet for the Star Forge?"

She sighed. "I wish I hadn't found it at all."

"Hey, Ash, there something down that way?" Dustil was pointing down another cleft in the rock. "That lead anywhere?"

"It leads somewhere." She retorted with a cheeky grin, "but I don't know if it leads anywhere."

Dustil rolled his eyes. "Cute."

"But why not try it?" She agreed.

* * *

"So, ah," Dustil pulled his hair a bit, "mind telling us what you agreed to?"

"The 'Elders'," she rolled her eyes, "are pretty much the good guys on the planet, wanting to make up for their ancestors sins. And, uh, I apparently took major advantage of that last time I crashed, which led to me controling the Star Forge. So, in order to have a second shot at getting a second shot at the temple, which does house the disruptor field, I have to rescue their scouts from 'the One', who is apparently the leader of the other faction of islanders, which happen to be corrupt and violent."

"Hoops?" Jolee sighed. "Oh, joy."

"Is my cynicism rubbing off on you, or something?" Ash half-grinned.

* * *

Ash looked at the bodies strewn across the center pavilion. Rakata, rancor, and thankfully none of her crew. She was spotted with thicck orange blood, the loose Jedi robes she'd worn stiff with sweat.

"Ash, you okay?"

She drew herself up, shaking her shaggy hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get that scout and then check the containers. We might find something useful."

"Like ship parts?"

"Yeah, well, you never know what'll be useful. Grab anything you think could be useful. I'll grab the scout."

She knew where the scout was—a lone weak pulsing bit of life—and darted into the alcove. She ignored the staked bodies, giving the last surviving scout enough of a Force heal to keep him walking.

"_The Elders sent me to find you_." She addressed him in his language.

"_Thank... you..._" He wheezed. "_I will... tell them... that you helped me_."

"_You need help_."

"_I will manage on my own_." He took off at a limping lope.

Ash walked back out and started rummaging the different containers, stuffing things in her pack.

* * *

"So," they were all in the gally, most at the table with plates heaped high with food. The island was abundant in fruits and vegetables, which had been pronounced safe to eat, "we got the parts we need?" Ash asked.

"All of them." Carth said around his mouth of food. "I can have the Hawk running in... two days, probably, with help from Zaalbar and T3. Progress on the temple?"

"The Elders are gonna give me the verdict tomorrow. And I think it's a pretty long ceremony to actually open the thing, so it'll be about two days in and out of the temple."

"When'll the Republic ships get here?" Mission mumbled.

"Three, four days. The fleet we're looking for was closer to here than we were on Manaan." Carth answered.

"That's good. We'll all be ready at about the same time." Ash yawned, pushing away her mostly empty plate and resting her head on Carth's shoulder.

"Will I have time to do some tanning?" Mission asked, grinning a bit.

Ash rolled her eyes. "We don't know what lives in that ocean, kiddo, but we might have free time. We can go look at the sunset, if you want. It's bound to be pretty."

"As soon as I'm done eating, we'll go."

* * *

Mission did drag Ash outside, though Ash didn't notice when Mission returned to the ship, leaving her and Carth alone on the beach.

Ash'd plopped into the sand, resting her back against Carth's chest. He hadn't really objected.

"So," Carth drawled, "what are we?"

She chuckled. "I think Dustil called me your girlfriend and that's pretty accurate."

"Is that what you yelling at him about when you were depressed a couple of nights ago?"

"I wasn't depressed." She argued. "I was annoyed."

"Uh-huh."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's the truth."

"Yep."

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"That's a lie, Beautiful. You know you love me."

She sighed. "I have to admit that I do."

He ran his fingers through her short hair, shifting a little to rest more comfortably against the boulder. "I love you too."

Ash smiled. She felt a warm bloom of happiness spread through her body. "So, we're official?"

"I'd say."

"I love breaking rules."

"Because you followed the Jedi Code before?"

Her smile turned mischeivious. "Well..."

* * *

**Cliché, I know. But it's totally plausible. And Mission would definitely meddle by leaving them to their own devices outdoors for a few hours. And, if anything, she can plead that she didn't actually do anything.**

**And, honestly, I hate that 'I think I could love you' crap. Ash might not be forward, but she'd be blunt.**

**And yes, I'm aware I cut out huge chunks of the game dialogue. But most of ya'll have played the game. So I figure you know what's been said. And I find it tedious to repeat what we all already know.**

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	45. The Temple—and teenage gagging

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure most of you know I don't own _Star Wars_ in any way, shape, or form, but there is always that one idiot...**

**More of Ash! How can't you love it?**

* * *

Ash sat off to the side of the circle of Rakatans, meditating, pooling her energy. She could sense that she was going to have one long battle ahead of her.

She really, really, really wished she could've had Carth or even Jolee or Dustil with her. Hell, even HK would have been welcomed and she had a feeling that the last droid she wanted with her was a droid with violent (homicidal) tendancies and liked her better as a Darth.

_Calm_, she thought to herself, _I am calm. Anger will only make bad things happen_.

"Ash!"

She leapt to her feet at Jolee's voice, whirling to face him. "You're supposed to be at the ship!"

He looked troubled, as did Dustil.

"We had a vision, both of us." Jolee continued.

"You can't go in alone."

"I have to! That's the condition of me getting in at all!" She hissed. "You guys can't come in!"

"Well, there's no way you're leaving us behind." Dustil said firmly.

"Tell those priests that we're coming, like it or not."

Ash sighed, knowing she wasn't going to convince them otherwise.

"_Why are they here_?" Asked the Rakata leading the ritual.

"_They say they're coming with_."

"_They can't_."

"_They are_." Ash said firmly.

The Rakata looked around for a few minutes, finally fixing his eyes back on her. "_I_—" he sighed—"_As you wish. It... it feels right_." He sat back at the fire to restart the ritual.

Jolee sighed. "I have a feeling this will take awhile."

Ash rolled her eyes and went back to her meditation, her thoughts drifting back to Carth more than once.

* * *

"Go!" The Rakata shouted.

The three Jedi Force-leapt to the door, passing through the it with a burst of Force speed. It grated shut behind them, leaving them in near-total blackness.

Ash called a ball of lightning to her fingertips, illuminating a few feet. "I think we need to go to the basement." She wasn't exactly sure, but she could feel a sort of tug.

* * *

The basement... the second floor... battling Sith... finally the roof, where the computer to shut off the computer was. The Rakatan ceremony to actually open the door had taken several hours, and actually getting to the roof and extra four, with stops for healing, food, and rest.

Rakata revolved around its star faster than the galactic standard, so Ash wasn't terribly surprised to see a murky sort of dawn light once on the rooftop.

She was surprised to see a black ship with Bastila standing before it, dressed in black robes. Her skin, normally pale with golden undertones, was whiter than porcelain. Her eyes were a bit sunken and the irises were the yellow of the Sith.

Ash knew what Jolee and Dustil had seen.

"Bastila." Ash said dully.

Bastila's pale face was sneering. She had a dual-bladed red lightsaber ignited. "Revan... I knew you you'd come for me." She hardly sounded relieved, though. Ash noticed a dark side rasp to her voice, though she ignored that Bastila had called her Revan. "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the temple again, but he doesn't know you. Not anymore. Not like me, since you've changed."

None of them said anything. They all knew that Bastila had fallen and she wasn't going to listen to sense.

"I," she threw her head back, "am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith."

Ash smiled tightly and nodded. "So you're Malak's pawn now, serving the dark side."

Bastila chuckled. "You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity."

"Been there, done that, got my memory blown out."

"The council," Bastila had an air of supreme self-importance, "has brainwashed you, just as they had me." Ash rolled her eyes, but Bastila didn't notice. "They speak of the dark side as if it is something to be feared. But in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of dark side is a tool to maintain control."

Ash snorted.

Bastila paced, fire in her sunken yellow eyes. "Why do you think the Council forbade you to go to war? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination!"

Ash was being patient. Perhaps Bastila would be able to see reason after her little tirade.

"Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council used me, in the same way the once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew I would surpass them all one day!"

Ash spun a lightsaber in her hand. "Well, people always say that hindsight is twenty-twenty. And I think that as much good as I did during the Mandalorian wars, it might have been better if I hadn't interfered... or if the Republic had taken action a few years earlier. And I've heard all of this dark-side nonsense already, Bastila. Don't spout any more of it at me or them." She jerked her head to indicate Jolee and Dustil. "It's not too late to leave Malak No-brain behind."

Bastila sighed. "I resisted at first, I admit. But after a week of endless torture, I saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain and the liberating power of those emotions."

Ash laughed. "Right. Anger and pain beget anger and pain, Bastila. Been there, done that. In my case, I took over half the galaxy before my one-time best friend shot me in the back like a coward."

"The Jedi Council treated me like an inferior—like a child!" Bastila finally screamed, furious. "And all the while I used my Battle Meditation to help them win their wars and they wanted me to bow and call them 'master' and follow the code and obey their every order!"

"Bastila, you are a child." She said coldly. "And if I have to drag you back to Coruscant by your hair, you kicking and screaming," Ash's gray eyes narrowed, "I will."

Her face scrunched in rage. "You speak as if I were the same Bastila you knew all along! Under the dark side, I've become much, much more." Bastila studied Ash a moment. "I wish you could join me and taste true power once again, but I doubt you're even capable of it."

Ash's eyes flared. "I damn well hope so!"

"Malak will destroy the Republic with the power of the Star Forge," the two women were shifting into ready stances, Ash's hands drifting to her lightsabers, "and I will be the apprentice at his side—once I prove my worth by killing you!"

They leapt at the same second, Ash's silver-jade and indigo arcing up to meet bright crimson. Jolee and Dustil joined the fight, their green and blue blades joining Ash's two.

Bastila finally stumbled away, breathing heavily with several slashes in her clothing and on her skin. She retreated to her ship. "You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you. Seems that Malak was wrong—the power of the dark side is not lost to you!"

"I'm not Revan!" Ash howled at her.

Bastila retreated further, the ramp closing. "You can deny what you are, Revan, but I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. We are forever linked my my actions!"

The ramp closed.

Ash sighed, her shoulders sagging. "And that's how I know you'll eventually come back." She murmured. "And I wish you'd learned from my mistakes."

She tipped her head back to watch the ship go, her mind drifting to Carth. Some of what Bastila said had been true—had even been a bit tempting—but at least she had Carth. And she had Mission and Dustil. She wasn't going to betray them. Nor would she betray Jolee or Zaalbar.

She it her lip, forcing back tears—anger or sadness, she wasn't sure—and went to the computer console. Ash deactivated the disruptor field around the planet and promptly destroyed the computer, knowing that any who wanted the disruptor field back on would have to find another way.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Ash had beelined for refresher, blowing past the rest of the crew. She was upset. And she had to wash away the sweat from the fight, clean the small wounds she'd accumulated during her hours of battling.

"Ash, Dustil and Jolee want a chance at the refresher." Carth said.

She sighed. She'd been ready awhile, she just hadn't wanted to leave. Her eyes were puffy and red and she didn't want anyone to see she'd been crying.

But it was past time she let someone else into the refresher.

She walked out, half-noticing Carth grabbing her shoulders. She allowed herself to be steered to the cockpit. She allowed herself to be pulled into his lap, curling on her side and resting her cheek on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I was right about Bastila."

"Jolee told us."

"I wish I hadn't been right."

"I can tell, Beautiful, but moping won't get us anywhere. You'll have another chance to save Bastila."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." she sighed, shifting so her head rested on his shoulder.

"That's tomorrow. Save whatever your problem is for Malak. He's the one you need to take things up with. For now," he kissed her forehead, "enjoy today."

She smiled a little. "Today, or now?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess 'now' is pretty accurate."

Which initiated a liplock.

Broken by "Dad! Ash!" and teenage gagging.

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**

**(And the fluff was totally neccessary!)**


	46. Belly of the beast

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure most of you know I don't own _Star Wars_ in any way, shape, or form, but there is always that one idiot...**

**More of Ash! How can't you love it?**

* * *

"So," Ash stood behind Carth's chair, "the _Hawk_ ready for you boys to fly her?"

"Yeah, and the Republic is going to show up in about two hours."

Dustil half-grinned. "Time to hit the air, eh?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Ash watched from the cockpit. Canderous and Zaalbar were manning the guns as the _Hawk_ flew towards the Star Forge. _Into the belly of the beast_, she thought grimly.

"I'm picking up a transmission from the Republic Fleet." Carth said.

"Bring it up, then." Ash said.

"On it."

The Republic fleet suddenly came into veiw and a transmission fizzled to life. "This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the _Ebon Hawk_, do you read us?"

"Loud and clear." Ash said, leaning on Carth's shoulder.

"This is Carth Onasi, captain of the Ebon Hawk and Jedi Knight Ash, leader of the expedition."

"Carth. I'm glad you're still alive." Ash narrowed her eyes at the hologram of Dodonna. "We've begun our assult on the Star Forge," all of them glanced up for a second, "but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build anthing of this scope?"

Ash's lips twisted bitterly. "They didn't. They were just the ones who found it."

"That space station," Carth added, "is far older than you can imagine."

"Maybe we should retreat. We don't have the firepower to compete with this alien technology."

Ash slammed her fist on the console. "Admiral, if we retreat, we'll never win. This is going to be our only shot. The Star Forge isn't a weapon. It's a factory. A massive factory. It's made every Sith anything."

"Pulling back will just mean endless waves of reinforcements." Carth agreed. "Now or never."

Dodonna sighed. "Then I guess we have no choice. But this isn't going to be easy."

"Is it ever?" Carth asked.

"I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well-organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."

"We have to take it down, at least partially, from the inside." Ash tapped her fingers on the console, trying to call up anything on the Star Forge. "I want the strongest Jedi you can get to flank us. We're going in."

"Is Bastila with you?"

Ash studied the Admiral. "She is... indisposed at the moment." She was going to protect Bastila and damn the consequences.

Carth caught her eye.

"I protect my own." She murmured.

He sighed. "Alright, alright."

"This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights under his command have joined our fleet."

Ash looked at the small green being who stood next to Dodonna. "Well, you got my message, then. How many were evacuated by the strike?"

"Nearly all." The Jedi Master said. "Your information was most useful."

"Good. Get your best Jedi Knights into fighters and order them to flank us. We're going into the Star Forge. There are systems we have to take down from the inside, just like we had to on Lehon."

"Lehon?"

"What the Rakata called their planet." Ash said absently. "Vander, you got that? Dodonna, the second you get a shot at the Star Forge, take it. We'll make it out."

"May the Force be with you." Vandar looked at Ash.

"We'll talk later." She promised, just a tiny glint of anger in her eyes. Carth disconnected the communication.

"You didn't tell them about Bastila."

"They don't need to know." Ash hissed fiercly. "The Jedi don't need to know. And I will save her."

Carth sighed and kissed her. "So protective."

"Yeah. Someday it's gunna bite me in the ass, but not today." She smiled. "Fly your ship, Brass. We're going into the belly of the beast."

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	47. Interlude: Coming

**Disclaimer: It's legally impossible for me to own KOTOR. Pity.**

**The final Malak interlude.**

* * *

Malak lifted his head.

"Revan. So you have come."

He summoned an underling. "Use what you can to stop the Jedi that have boarded."

"Of course, Lord Malak." The underling fled to follow his orders.

Malak then turned his attention to Bastila, who was busy with her Battle Meditation.

"Bastila."

"Yes, Master?"

"Revan is coming, here. Kill her and prove yourself worthy as my apprentice."

"Yes, Master."

Malak sensed the fear coming for her. "Your fear is misplaced. Here, on the Star Forge, you have the advantage. The dark side is at your beck and call. Use it. Now return to your meditation."

"Of course, Master." Bastila sat, the sparkling shimmer of her battle meditation resuming in a matter of seconds.

Malak knew Bastila was a temporary barrier at the most. Revan was coming for the Jedi woman... and then she was coming for him.

* * *

**Review. Please.**


	48. Bastila

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning KOTOR.**

**More **

* * *

"You made it!" A Jedi greeted Ash, hope shining in her eyes. "Several Jedi have already gone ahead into the Star Forge! We have to use the element of surprise while we have it."

"I know." Ash said coolly. She felt a little like Revan, now, the commander. "Hold the hanger." Dark Jedi rushed into the hanger.

Everyone began to fight.

In moments, the Dark Jedi were dead.

Ash faced her crew. "Canderous, you're in charge. Hold the hanger. We're screwed if you don't. HK, Dustil, you're with me. Carth, keep the Hawk's engines warm." She faced the remaining Jedi. "Follow Canderous's orders. He knows better what to do than you."

Carth chuckled. "Come back alive, Beautiful."

She smiled. "Of course I will."

* * *

The Star Forge was immense, but Ash found that her feet knew where to take her. Her Force bond with Bastila helped.

Her lightsabers flashed as she tore through Sith troops and Dark Jedi. Panting raggedly when it was over, she jammed a stim into her thigh and managed to Force-heal herself. Something tugged her to a door.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"There's something useful here." The door opened and Ash stepped in. A single computer console blinked to life. A few lines of text dashed across the screen, too fast for her eyes to trace, and a flash of brilliant light temporarily blinded her.

"Ash?" Dustil asked.

"Query: Master, are you fully functional?"

"Fine." Ash said, going to the other object in the room, a bin that the light had originated from. She opened it up and pulled out two identical robes. She packed one down—it folded surprisingly small—and closed the door so she could don the other.

White leggings went on first, then a white shirt with sleeves somewhere between billowy and loose. She pulled on the skirt next, of the same creamy white material. One side of the skirt was slit nearly to the seam at her waist. A leathery brown corset-type peice went next. It fit surprisingly well, actually showing that she had a few curves.

She secured the boots next, of a similar brown leathery material. They went halfway up her calf and fit perfectly. Ash pulled on the wrist guards, snapping them in place. The sleeves of her outfit bunched up at the end of the guard.

She put her pack back on, clipping her sabers and the lightwhip to her belt, and pulled on the gloves.

Ash clenched her fists, feeling the energy that coursed through the robes. They were conduits for Force energy. She felt a surge of strength, though not an urge to pull up the hood that rested heavily on top of her pack.

"Bastila waits." She said as she emerged.

* * *

Ash looked at Bastila's back and stepped into the room. The woman rose from her meditation pose, walking a few steps toward her. "Revan." Her voice was filled with disdain. "I knew you'd come for me."

"I'm not going to give up, Bastila." Ash said, her voice level but dangerous.

"You are wrong." She retorted dismissively. "I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson. Now you must pay the price. On the Star Forge, I am strongest!" She pushed Dustil and HK back, the door slamming shut, and ignited her red saber.

Ash flicked on her guard shotos and spun them before settling on a reverse grip, lining the silver-jade and indigo sabers with her arms.

The battle was brief and ferocious, Ash pushing Bastila back a few meters. Bastila broke back and away, yellowed eyes darting to her.

"I see now why Malak followed you. You are strong, even though you are only a shell of your former self."

Lightning crackled from the Star Forge and Ash knew that the factory-thing was revitalizing Bastila. The women then attacked each other again, this time mixing words in the combat.

"I can't imagine the power you must have had as Dark Lord. You," Bastila's breathing was a bit hard as she twisted her saber to attack, "were a fool to give it up to follow the light."

"You've been consumed by the dark side, same as Malak." Ash spat, blocking and then sliding her saber to slash.

"The dark side has made me stronger!" She screamed. "I am more powerful than the Jedi masters! As Malak teaches me the secrets of the Force, I will unlock more of my potential! There will be nothing I cannot do with the Force!"

Ash snorted. "Malak will kill you before you become so powerful."

"Eventually, I will challenge my master to test my worthiness to be Lord of the Sith! Then the cycle will begin again! This is how we Sith ensure the strongest survive."

Ash blade-locked Bastila. "How do you know that?" She hissed, her face mere centimeters from Bastila's. "Your apprentice could stab you in the back rather than face you. You're dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal. You want that?"

Bastila broke away again. "Revan, it is you who are doomed! I can sense your weariness! Your strength fails while the Star Forge bolsters mine!"

Ash's lips curved into a predatory smile. "Then why are you the one backing away?"

The lightning appeared again as Bastila leaped forward with a howl of rage. Ash rolled forward, planting her boots into Bastila's middle and sending her sailing into the door. She switched her sabers for the lightwhip, flicking on the violet coil. She used it to snare Bastila's saber blade, yanking it towards her.

Bastila desperately sent out lightning. Ash held up her hand, the lightning melting painlessly into her palm.

"No." Bastila murmured brokenly. "You can't win. You rejected the dark side. You are a weak and pitiful servant of the Jedi. How can you still stand? Why can't I defeat you?"

"Light and dark have equal power, Bastila, just different power. The dark isn't stronger than the light."

"You speak the truth." The kneeling woman panted out, holding her torso. Cracked ribs, Ash guessed. "For the sake of what we once shared, end my life quickly."

"I'm not going to kill you!" Ash snapped.

"What other choice do you have? I fell to the dark side. I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

"I was the Dark Lord and you saved my life. You can still be saved."

"No... no I cannot. There is too much anger in me now. Too much hatred and fear. I can no longer find peace in the Force."

"Think of the Jedi code, at least." Ash pressed. "Surely something can at least give you a moment of calm."

Bastila was silent for several long moments. "Even now," she sighed, "I find comfort in the words. I suppose old habits die hard." Another silence. "I am ready to face my fate."

"You aren't dying today, Princess. Find the light inside you."

More silence. "I... I do feel a flicker. But what good is a flicker?"

"Bastila, you need kindling and a spark to build a fire. You can't expect an inferno all at once." Ash moved forward, gently laying her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I cannot atone for my betrayal."

"Meditate for me, then. See the Republic towards victory. That will atone for what little you have done."

"That..." Bastila looked down, "that will atone for some of what I have done. But how can you trust me? How do you know I wouldn't betray you again?"

Ash grinned. "I've got you in my head, Princess. And I trust you like I trust Dustil, HK, Mission, Canderous, Carth, Jolee... all of them. They could have left anytime and they didn't. And," Ash handed Bastile her lightsaber, "I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack."

"You play a dangerous game." Bastila looked at her lightsaber. "I could strike you down and gain Malak's favor."

"I always play dangerous games, Bastila."

Bastila's yellow eyes had been paling. Instead of yellow, they were a pale gray-blue that was closer to her natural cornflower. "You are brave... some would say foolish... but you are also right. I will not, cannot, raise my blade against you."

"Stay here and use your Battle Meditation to protect the Republic. Dustil and HK will protect you."

The Jedi woman gave a single nod of assent. "It would not be wise for me to face Malak."

"No, it wouldn't." Ash said. "That is my task alone." She let the Force, a light-sided Force, flow through both of their bodies. Bastila's breathing softened as the door opened.

"Ash, you alright?"

"Dustil, I'm fine. HK, Dustil, you stay here and protect Bastila. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Come back alive from whatever you're going to do." He said. "I don't want to have to ask Jolee to be my Jedi master."

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	49. Malak

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning KOTOR.**

**We're approaching the end. I could cry, but I'll save that for the last chapter.**

* * *

Ash had to admit that the bridge of the Star Forge was impressive.

Appropriate, too, for the duel soon coming. Master versus apprentice. Jedi versus Sith. Revan versus Malak. She idly wondered how many soldiers would be eagerly hacking the feed to watch.

She noticed cases, rather like kolto tanks, with a body each. Six cases, six bodies, each body suspended by some kind of lightning shackles. She didn't think they were alive.

"Well done, Revan." Malak said mockingly. "I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would have stopped you, but apparently there is more of your old self than I realized. You are stronger, stronger than I ever thought you could be. Stronger than I remember you being during your reign as Dark Lord. I did not think it was possible."

"You can't win. The dark is no stronger than the light." Ash said confidently.

"I am tempted," Malak mused, "to try and capture you alive, as I did with Bastila. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice."

Ash snorted. "Not likely."

He tilted his head. "You would be far more useful than Bastila, but you are too unpredictable. Uncontrollable. And, in time, you would kill me to take my place."

"Isn't that the way of the Sith?" She sneered. "Isn't that what you endorse? And," her lips curled into a tiny grin, "you're still making the mistake of underestimating me."

"I cannot deny your resilience. You are alive, despite all of my efforts. I can see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other. Once again we shall battle in single combat—and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

Later, Ash would say she remembered little of the battle—the colorful flash of lightsabers, Malak's voice, the crackle of lightning, ferocious fighting, trickling sweat.

The end, though, she remembered with clarity.

She plunged her lightsaber into Malak as his came down. They both screamed. Malak staggered back, panting. Ash clutched her right arm, looking at him. It was a mortal blow, though not an instant kill.

"Im..." he coughed, "impossible. I... I cannot be beaten! I am Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"With the dark side," Ash said slowly, "all things end in death."

"True enough." He coughed. "I... I cannot help but wonder. What if our positions had been reversed? What if fate decreed I was captured by the Jedi? Could I have stayed in the light, as you have?" He coughed. "If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what could I have become?"

Ash felt a tear trail down her cheek. "I don't know, Malak, but I'm sorry I led you into darkness. You chose to follow, though."

"I suppose you speak the truth. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy." His eyes met hers. "It could have been your destiny, but not mine. Never mine. And in the end, I am nothing as the darkness takes me... you are savior, conqueror, hero, villian."

Ash turned away. There was nothing left for her on the bridge of the Star Forge.

* * *

"Time to go!" She charged back through the Battle Meditation room. Bastila was on her feet already, clutching her arm. Dustil and HK had apparently remained standing.

"I know." Bastila said as they all ran. "What happened? You got injured."

Ash kept cradling her arm, keeping the limb out of sight. "It can wait. I'm not going to die, okay? But we all are if we don't hurry!"

They made it to the hanger and sprinted up the Hawk's ramp. Dustil pulled the lever to close the ramp as the ship lifted up and started out. Bastila and Dustil went to the cockpit, both howling at her to go to Jolee.

Ash poked her tongue out but did. The old Jedi was holed up in his medbay, treating a shallow scrape on Mission's arm.

"You okay, kiddo?" Ash asked, worry evident in her voice.

"She's fine. This is the worst injury your little blue kid got." Jolee said gruffly. "Just needed some washing out."

Ash sighed in relief. "Good."

She watched Jolee use the Force to seal the scrape. It was amazing to see the edges of the wound pull together and seal like it had never been.

"Careful, kid, that skin is gonna be fragile for a day or two."

Mission nodded and went to hug Ash. "You okay?"

"Fine, kiddo. Just got a couple of burns I need to take care of."

"Alright." Something in Mission's voice said she didn't believe, but was willing to wait for an explanation.

"I know it's bad." Jolee muttered. "What happened?"

Ash moved her right arm into view. From her shoulder to her elbow, she was absolutely fine. But where her forearm should have been, there was a cauterized stump that was throbbing unmercifully. "Could you prep it for a prosthetic? I'm going to build a new arm. I don't want some crappy replacement."

"Dammit, girl, your arm?"

"That happens in battles." Ash snapped. "And I fared better than many others. Malak's dead now, and the Star Forge is gone, and that's what matters."

"And who knows?"

"You. I didn't want anyone to start worrying too much. I'm fine, really. It just throbs. I can build a new arm."

He huffed and stabbed a syringe in her arm. Ash immediately felt the limb go blessedly numb. "Hold still."

Ash endured fifteen minutes of poking, prodding, and prepping. It was really relatively simple to prepare for a prosthesis, though her stump had to be cleaned.

* * *

"So," Carth had come in, Bastila and Dustil obviously piloting for him, "Dustil said you were injured. Bastila agreed. Something about you arm?"

Ash turned to face him. "Yeah... my arm."

He sighed and patted the bed, sitting on one half of it. "Tell me, Beautiful."

The lock on the dorm clicked shut and Ash sat. "My arm... I lost part of it." She waved her right arm, with the full upper arm and partial forearm. "Jolee's given me some painkillers, so it doesn't hurt too bad."

"You can be upset, you know. It's not forbidden."

"Savior, conqueror, hero, villian." Ash sighed, leaning her head on Carth's soldier. "Those were his last words to me. He was nothing, I was everything. Once upon a time, he was a good man, a good Jedi. We were friends. It's all my fault." A tear traced a damp path down her cheek. "My fault any of this happened. If... if I'd done something right, we wouldn't be here now."

Carth didn't try to offer any comfort—it would be too trite. So he just held Ash and let her cry.

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	50. The victory party

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning KOTOR.**

**Only one more chapter: the epilogue. *Tear* _Identity_ has been my baby for awhile now. I'm happy to reach a conclusion, but sad to see it end.**

* * *

Everyone had taken her arm pretty well, Ash felt.

"Ash, we need to get ready for the victory party!"

Ash sighed. "Yeah, yeah." She reluctantly emerged from the cockpit to go to the girl's dorm. Bastila was already waiting, looking suitably annoyed.

"Must I participate in this exercise?"

The princess had been knocked down a few pegs, but she was ultimately her old self. Ash felt it was a good thing. "If I am, you are." Ash muttered. "Especially since I was the one who was Mission's model for your dresses. Pick one and smile."

Mission giggled. "No, I've picked out the dresses you'll be wearing. I know what you'll do," Mission glared pointedly at Bastila, "if I don't give you what I tell you to wear. You'll put on those horrid robes."

"This is your fault." Bastila sulked, glaring at Ash. "You let the girl have whatever she wants."

"Bas, it's just a dress. Chill out. So, Mish, which one am I wearing?"

Ash caught the shifting shape of dark blue shimmersilk tossed at her head. It took only a moment to remove her robes, though the stump made her gasp a bit, and pull the shimmersilk gown over her head. Fitted to her hips, fluttery sleeves hit her biceps and the loose neck draped elegantly over her bust. The skirt fell to the floor, dragging just a little.

"Honestly, Bas, it's not that bad. Just put a dress on."

Bastila scowled, then shrieked as silvery shimmersilk fluttered onto her head.

"Put the damn dress on or I'll ask Canderous to come in and help." Ash doubted he would, but she knew Bastila was less sure.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Canderous rumbled.

"Perfection," Mission smirked, "takes time."

Ash raised a brow. "Perfection? I don't buy that. You were just having fun because you got to put make-up on Bastila."

"...maybe." Mission muttered.

Ash chuckled as she looked at her daughter. The black dress was appropriately modest for the teen. The jewelry, as she'd expected, was a bit chunky and funky and brightly colored.

Bastila, sulking behind Ash, looked beautiful in the silvery shimmersilk that clung to her figure and appeared seamless. The wide silver belt allowed for Bastila to hang her lightsaber at her waist. Her face had layers of make-up that appeared to not be there, except for the pink gloss on her lips and the slim line of black emphasizing her cornflower blue eyes. A blue crystal dangled from a simple black cord right at the hollow of her collarbone.

"Well," Carth half-smirked, "you all look nice."

Mission grinned. "We'd better."

Ash chuckled, twisting a bunch of the silk in her hand. She wore a belt around her waist as well, a narrow black belt that her two guard shotos hung from. Mission had spent barely five minutes with make-up, knowing she'd be able to do it again. The red lip stain brought out the hints of pink in Ash's cheeks while a tiny amount of shimmery gray eyeshadow made her irises seem a bit silver.

"So, dad," Dustil had a wicked twinkle in his eye, "gonna offer the lady your arm? And you, Canderous?"

Canderous snorted as Bastila's face turned scarlet. Ash snickered, taking Carth's arm. "Bastila can go in herself, unless Jolee suddenly feels the need to escort someone."

"But Canderous and Bastila... so perfect!" Dustil said, snickering more and ducking a swing of Canderous's meaty palm.

"Watch it, kid." Canderous rumbled. "And it's not like that fine lady," Ash rolled her eyes at the mocking tone, "would walk with me."

Bastila's chin rose. "My apologies." She snapped. "Am I too _delicate_?"

"Can I be a godparent?" Ash couldn't resist.

Bastila shut her mouth, fuming, and Canderous growled.

"Party time!" Mission said joyfully, her new headdress studded with silver flashing as she spun.

"Don't drink too much, kiddo." Ash glanced at her adopted daughter. "And be ready to make an appearance. I have a feeling that we've got medals coming our way."

* * *

Ash was having fun, almost. After a half-coded chat with Vandar, she'd deduced that they weren't going to reveal that she was or had been or half-is Revan. She'd hinted that it would be messy and highly contested to mention it anyways and anyone who knew and had malicious intentions was dead.

Dorak had smiled with a gleam of happiness in his eyes and Zhar had clapped a hand on her shoulder, his dark eyes half-sorrowful and half-joyful. She'd smiled forgiveness. Dodonna had congratulated her and Carth smilingly, though her eyes had been curious about the pair with Carth's arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Ash had smirked at Vrook he gave a _very_ grudging nod of approval.

Music started.

"Dancing, Beautiful?"

Ash smiled up at Carth before resting her head on his shoulder. "If you want. I'm pretty sure I've got two left feet."

"Somehow, I doubt that. Dancing seems like a diplomatic skill you would have."

"Attention, please!"

Their heads turned to a raised stage.

"We happen to have some awards to give! Ten brave individuals located the Star Forge and led the invasion of it that gave us victory today."

Ash rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flute of wine.

"Somehow, Brass, I think we'll be spending the rest of the night getting and giving awards."

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


	51. Epilogue: The ceremony

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning KOTOR. But I own Ash!**

**Ah, how bittersweet. The epilogue. The last of Ash. For now, at least. I've been thinking of doing the film adaptations... maybe, y'know. I've seen some and I love it.**

* * *

"So, Jolee, when exactly did you get liscenced to marry people?"

The old man smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually." Carth muttered. "I'm worried that someday I'll hear you weren't really liscenced and we'll have to do this again.

"Wedding jitters?"

"I don't want to plan another wedding."

"... they did go a little crazy." Jolee admitted. "It was mostly Mission, though. Ash lets that kid get away with anything."

"I know."

"And Bastila doesn't think it's her place to say no."

"I know."

"Here she comes, so shut up."

Carth rolled his eyes as Mission appeared, face glowing with enthusiasm. Dustil looked mildly uncomfortable having Mission clinging to his arm, like the good little groomsman he was. Bastila appeared next, her palm placed delicately on Canderous's arm while Canderous scowled. He wondered how Ash had managed to get the two of them to behave.

HK, Zaalbar, and T3—the Jedi masters had declined the invitation—created the audience while everyone waited for Ash.

When she did appear, she was radiant. The white dress gave her slim figure just the right curves as she walked up to him and Jolee started the ceremony.

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**They motivate me!**


End file.
